Sombra de Um Olhar
by Lady-Sophie
Summary: Hiei salva uma garota de um youkai e acaba descobrindo sentimentos há muito adormecidos. Será que essa garota entrou no coração de pedra do baixinho? Leia e Descubra. TERMINADA.
1. A História Começa

O dia estava ensolarado. Hiei estava parado em cima de uma árvore olhando o movimento da rua.

"Mas que ódio, aquele Yusuke está atrasado!" Ele pensava com raiva. O haviam mandado se encontrar com ele para uma missão. Um youkai estava matando humanos com alto nível de energia espiritual para ficar mais forte e eles tinham que destruí-lo. Hiei podia muito bem fazer isso sozinho, mas acabaria tendo problemas mais tarde e isso era o que ele menos precisava nessa hora.

A paciência dele já estava se esgotando, até que ele sentiu uma energia maligna se aproximando. Ele olhou rapidamente em volta, a rua estava deserta. Com um movimento rápido ele saiu de cima da árvore e foi para o local onde havia sentido a energia sinistra. Era no meio de um parque. Aparentemente não havia nada de estranho, até que ele ouviu um barulho e se virou, uma garota estava andando calmamente. Quando ela o viu parou surpresa, estava usando um uniforme escolar, tinha longos cabelos castanhos, usava óculos e tinha olhos azuis bem claros.

Nesse momento um barulho chamou a atenção dos dois, um enorme youkai saltou no meio deles. Deveria ter uns 4 metros aproximadamente, tinha três olhos vermelhos e brilhantes e um focinho comprido cheio de dentes. Ele olhou para os dois com ódio, mas parecia que a garota era seu alvo principal.

Hiei rapidamente desembainhou sua katana. O youkai o olhou novamente com a boca espumando de raiva.

- Não é você que me interessa!- O monstro disse - Por tanto não se meta!- Em seguida se virou para a garota que o olhava paralisada. Ele estendeu sua enorme mão na direção dela para pegá-la. Hiei apareceu entre os dois num piscar de olhos.

-Eu posso não ser do seu interesse seu idiota, mas você é do meu. Vou acabar com você seu desgraçado! - Ele disse transferindo um golpe no mostro. Um fecho de sangue começou a surgir na mão do mostro e em seguida dois dedos dele caíram. O youkai tombou para trás segurando a mão ferida.

-Seu idiota. Vai se arrepender por ter feito isso.- Ele disse se preparando para dar um soco com a outra mão em Hiei, que desviou facilmente.

-Se acha que vai me pegar nessa velocidade está enganado.- Ele falou aparecendo atrás do mostro.

O youkai o olhou assustado, aquele baixinho era mais forte do que estava pensando. Ele olhou para a garota. Teria que roubar logo a energia dela se quisesse vencer. O mostro avançou para frente dela, mas Hiei o impediu.

-Você é burra por acaso? Corra logo sua humana inútil!-Ele disse para a garota

-Mas e você?-Ela perguntou

Hiei ia responder, mas o youkai aproveitou a ocasião e deu um soco nele. O corpo dele foi arremessado contra uma árvore. Quando olhou para o monstro novamente ele havia pegado a garota. Uma luz azul a envolvia e o monstro olhou para ele com um olhar vitorioso.

-Agora é o seu fim.- Ele disse sugando a luz que envolvia a garota.

-O que está fazendo seu monstro nojento?- Ela disse se debatendo.

-Cale a boca humana.- O monstro disse apertando o corpo da garota com força. Com a sua audição Hiei pode ouvir os ossos da garota ameaçando se quebrarem.

O youkai deu uma risada maléfica e recomeçou a sugar a energia da garota, que parecia estar sofrendo muito.

-Seu youkai idiota.- Hiei disse - Isso não vai mudar nada.- Ele disse pulando rapidamente para perto do monstro e o cortando ao meio. O youkai caiu no chão ainda segurando a garota.

-Hunf!-Hiei disse para o monstro antes de transferir o golpe fatal - Você achou mesmo que eu ia ficar parado vendo você ficar mais forte?Essa sua burrice vai custar a sua vida.- Ele falou fincando a katana bem no meio da cara do monstro.

-Mais um idiota morto.- Ele falou para si mesmo guardando sua katana.

Um gemido o fez virar de costas. A garota tinha se livrando da mão do mostro e agora estava em pé com dificuldades segurando o braço que parecia estar ferido. Ela fechou os olhos e começou a cair, Hiei pego-a antes que ela caísse no chão.

"Mas que diabos eu estou fazendo?" Ele se perguntou colocando a garota no chão. Ele a olhou, era uma humana bonita, muito bonita na verdade. Uma mancha de sangue começada a manchar a manga dela.Ele a pegou no colo.

"Melhor eu leva-la para o Kurama, ele deve dar um jeito nas feridas dela".Hiei pensou "Peraí... Por que eu me importaria com uma humana inútil?".

Ele olhou para a expressão de dor no rosto da garota.

-Eu devo estar ficando louco!-Ele disse para si mesmo pulando nas árvores com a garota em seus braços.

Kurama estava parado olhando para Yusuke e Kuwabara que estavam se entupindo com uns sanduíches servidos pela mãe dele.

-Um... Kurama, esses sanduíches estão ótimos! Parabéns para a sua mãe, ela é cozinheira de primeira. –Yusuke disse colocando dois sanduíches ao mesmo tempo na boca.

-Pois é!-Kuwabara concordou colocando a mão na barriga - Eu já posso morrer feliz!

Yusuke começou a se engasgar.

-Viu? Eu disse para não comer tantos de uma só vez.-Kuwara falou com cara de sabe tudo.

Yukuke o olhou com um olhar de ódio e começou a bater no peito, até que se desengasgou.

-Você está bem?-Kurama perguntou

-Ih moleque...Que horas são?-Yusuke perguntou com a mão no pescoço

-São quase 17:00, por que?- Kurama respondeu olhando para o relógio

-Falando em morrer... Eu lembrei que tinha que encontrar o Hiei as 16:00!-Yusuke disse se levantando

-Você deixou o baixinho de molho por quase 1 hora?-Kuwabara perguntou surpreso - Gostei.

-Ferrô!

-É melhor você ir então, o Hiei não gosta de ficar esperando.- Kurama disse

-Tá.-Yusuke disse seguindo Kurama até a porta.

Quando Kurama abriu a porta Yusuke e Kurama ficaram parados.

-O que ta rolando?-Kuwabara perguntou olhando para fora também – Que diab...?

Hiei estava parado olhando para eles seriamente com uma garota desmaiada em seus braços.

-Hiei?Mas q...?-Yusuke tentou falar

-O que você fez com a garota?- Kuwabara perguntou -Seu insolente você não tem moral não é? Como se atreve a bater em uma mulher indefesa? Vou te dar uma surra por isso.-Ele falou se aproximando.

-Guarde esses seus xingamentos para outra pessoa seu idiota.- Hiei disse indiferente - Eu não fiz nada com essa humana.

-Então o que aconteceu?

-O youkai que eu e o **Yusuke **deveríamos derrotar a atacou! –Hiei disse entrando dentro da casa - Eu a salvei...-Ele disse baixinho

-O que?Você a salvou?

-Não acredito...Impossível.

-Coloque-a ali.-Kurama disse apontando para o sofá.

Hiei colocou a garota inconsciente calmamente no sofá. Kurama se aproximou e rasgou a manga manchada de sangue do uniforme. O braço dela tinha um corte profundo.

-Temos que estancar o sangue por enquanto.-Kurama disse olhando em volta – Alguém me de um pano.

-O que?

-Um pano, se ela perder mais sangue pode ter algum problema.

-Hunf!-Hiei resmungou jogando um lenço que estava em cima da mesa para Kurama.

Enquanto ele enrolava o pano em volta do braço da garota os outros três olhavam a operação em silêncio.

-Levem-na para o meu quarto. –Kurama disse indo a direção à porta - Vou arranjar plantas medicinais para cuidar disso.-Ele terminou desaparecendo por trás da porta.

-Vamos.-Yusuke disse sério.

Ele pegou a garota com cuidado e seguido pelos outros foi para o quarto de Kurama, onde ele a colocou na cama.

-Hiei -Ele disse- O que aconteceu com o youkai?

-Eu acabei com o idiota, o que você esperava?-Hiei respondeu mal-humorado.

-Me desculpe pelo atraso.-Yusuke disse

-Hunf!- Hiei disse indiferente. Normalmente teria ficado irado com Yusuke se ele o tivesse feito esperar uma hora, mas hoje ele não estava se importando muito, sua atenção estava voltada para a garota. Ela não o havia deixado enquanto ele lutava com o mostro.

-Uma idiota.-Ele disse para se mesmo

-O que?

-Nada.- Ele disse olhando para um outro canto qualquer.

Yusuke e Kuwabara se olharam confusos. Kurama entrou na sala com algumas plantas na mão. Depois de ter limpado o ferimento e passado a mistura que ele preparou no braço da garota ele se levantou e sorriu.

-O ferimento mais grave é o no braço – Ele falou- E o youkai sugou parte da energia espiritual dela, mas nada que um descanso não cure. Não se preocupe. -Ele falou para Hiei

-E por que eu me preocuparia com uma humana inútil?- Hiei respondeu mal-humorado.

-Ora, como você a trouxe eu achei que você estaria preocupado com ela.-Kurama respondeu sorrindo de maneira sarcástica para ele.

-Pois se enganou.-Ele disse fechando a cara.

-Então porque você a trouxe?- Yusuke perguntou com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

-Hunf!- Hiei disse ignorando a pergunta, na verdade nem ele sabia muito bem por que a havia trazido, ele poderia ter simplesmente deixado-a lá. Por que não tinha feito isso?

-E aí?-Kuwabara falou - Não vai responder a pergunta não é?Aí tem coisa...

-Eu não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas por mais difícil que seja, o Kuwabara tem razão.-Yusuke disse

-Pois é, por mais difici... Hei! Que história é essa Urameshi?- Kuwabara disse zangado

-Relaxa Kuwabara, eu tava brincando.

-Ora, se você tiver insinuando alguma coisa...

-Imagine!

Hiei e Kurama olhavam a discussão de Yusuke e Kuwabara calados.

-Hunf!Que bando de babacas.-Hiei disse

-Eu não vejo problema. -Kurama respondeu - Eles demonstram a amizade que sentem um pelo outro assim.

-Ainda acho que são uns babacas.

-Por falar em amizade, eu não sabia que você tinha uma amiga humana.

-Eu não tenho.

-Mesmo? Então ela é a sua...

-Ela não é nada para mim, eu já disse.

-Não precisa ficar nervoso... Acredito em você.- Kurama disse dando um sorrisinho que dizia que ele estava pensando totalmente o contrário do que dizia.

-Eu não tenho nada haver com aquela humana.

-Você já disse isso...

-Hunf! E mesmo assim você não acreditou em uma palavra do que eu disse.

-De onde você tirou essa idéia?

Hiei olhou para Kurama zangado, ele conseguia irrita-lo às vezes.

-De qualquer maneira isso não tem importância.-Kurama continuou - Ela acordará em breve, talvez sinta alguma dor no braço, mas nada demais.

-Que seja.

Hiei olhou para a parede, estava com raiva de si mesmo. Afinal o que tinha dado nele? Vai ver que ficou com pena dela, mas até essa idéia o irritava. Ele era um youkai, não deveria ter pena de humanos. Devia estar passando muito tempo naquele mundo. Decidiu que nunca mais faria isso.

-Silêncio.-Kurama disse para Yusuke e Kuwabara.

-O que foi?- Eles perguntaram surpresos

-Ela está falando algo.

Todos olharam para a garota. Os lábios dela se moviam um pouco e ela estava murmurando algo.

-O que ela está falando?

-Não sei.

Hiei não se moveu, mas olhava tudo discretamente. Kurama, Yusuke e Kuwabara estavam próximos da garota.

-Eu não entendi nada.-Kuwabara disse

-Pra mim é grego.-Yusuke deduziu depois de tentar escutar.

-Veja se você consegue entender Hiei.

-Hunf!Não venha com histórias Kurama, você consegue ouvir muito bem.-Hiei falou imóvel.

-Na verdade não...

-Vem logo seu baixinho esquentado.

-Eu não recebo ordens de um idiota como você.

-Como é que é?

-Vocês não briguem.-Yusuke disse segurando Kuwabara

-Inúteis - Hiei murmurou se aproximando da garota.

Ele colocou a cabeça próxima ao rosto dela, uma distância mínima os separava. Numa fração de segundos depois a garota abriu os olhos. Hiei olhou surpreso para ela, não havia esperado por essa. Ele poderia ter se movido e se fosse, ele já estaria longe dela, mas algo nos olhos azuis daquela garota o impediam de se mover.

A garota olhou assustada para um rapaz estranho de cabelos negros, olhos castanhos e uma faixa na cabeça olhando-a a uma distância mínima de seu rosto. E então ela não pensou duas vezes, deu um tapa com toda a força que tinha bem na cara do garoto. Depois do tapa uma dor aguda subiu pelo seu braço, fazendo-a segurá-lo.

Yusuke e Kuwabara olhavam a cena de boca aberta. Eles não acreditavam no que tinham acabado de ver. Já Kurama, mais discreto, apenas olhava tudo com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Hiei estava afastado da garota em estado de choque, tinha uma marca vermelha de uma mão na sua face pálida.

"Não pode ser..." Hiei pensava incrédulo "Eu levei um tapa... de uma humana!".Ele estava parado sem reação.

-Não acredito...-Yusuke e Kuwabara falaram juntos.

-Bem, parece que ela já está melhor.-Kurama falou.

A garota olhou para os lados assustada.

-Não precisa se preocupar.-Yusuke disse se recuperando do choque - Você está entre amigos.

A garota os olhou desconfiada, e em seguida olhou para um Hiei abobalhado num canto.

-Você me salvou daquele mostro.-Ela disse -O que está acontecendo? Por que aquele youkai me atacou?

-Você sabe que ele era um youkai?-Yusuke perguntou

-Foi assim que ele chamou o monstro.-Ela disse apontando para Hiei

-Ah ta! Agora ta claro.

-Por que ele está assim?-Ela perguntou sem entender

-Ora, você deu um tapa nele...

-Dei?-Ela falou ficando vermelha - Me desculpe eu não...

-Não me interessa.-Hiei falou

-Mas...

-Hunf! Não quero saber.-Ele disse se encostando à parede

-Mas, deve ter doído. Você está com a marca da minha mão no seu rosto.

Yusuke, Kuwabara e até mesmo Kurama estavam se controlando para não rir da cara de Hiei, pois sabiam muito bem, que se fizessem isso não iriam viver para contar história, mas quem se importava?

Eles começaram a rir com gosto. Hiei olhou-os zangado.

-Do que estão rindo seus idiotas?

-De nada, não!-Yusuke disse tentando se controlar

-De você!-Kuwabara disse.

-Ora, seu...

-Por que eles estão rindo?-A garota perguntou - Não entendi.

Hiei olhou discretamente para a garota. O rosto dela já estava mais rosado e por algum motivo ele ficou mais aliviado.

-Tudo bem. –Kurama disse se controlando – Acho que nós devemos umas explicações para você.- Ele falou para a garota.

Hiei foi para frente da janela, não queria ficar ali. Estava se sentido preso naquele quarto. E a presença daquela garota o fazia se sentir estranho.

-Você já vai?- Yusuke perguntou

-Hunf. Já estou cansado de ficar aqui.- Ele disse saindo pela janela.

-Esse cara não tem jeito.-Kuwabara disse.

-Pois bem. –Kurama disse se aproximando da garota-Como você se chama?

-Eu me chamo Tsuki Ayamoto.

-Tsuki, eu me chamo Kurama, esse são o Yusuke e o Kuwabara.

-E quem era ele?-Ela disse apontando para a janela.

-Ele se chama Hiei.

-O que aconteceu hoje à tarde?

-Bem é uma longa história.-Yusuke falou.

Kurama começou a explicar tudo o que ela precisava saber. Enquanto isso Hiei escutava tudo de cima de uma árvore ao lado do quarto. A escuridão o envolvia, só uma pessoa muito atenta o veria. Ele ia embora, mas resolveu ficar, queria saber algo mais sobre aquela garota, por algum motivo ela lhe causava curiosidade.

"Tsuki..." Ele pensou "Então esse é o nome dela".

-Então foi isso?- Ele ouviu-a perguntar

-Sim.

-Ah...

-Eu achei que sua reação ia ser outra.-Yusuke disse

-Que horas são?-Tsuki perguntou assustada

-Essa, para ser mais exato.-Yusuke acrescentou

-São 18:00.-Kuwabara disse - Por que?

-Eu to atrasada.-Ela disse se levantando da cama num pulo.

-Hei, você tem que descansar.-Kurama falou

-Não posso. Prometo que descanso quando eu chegar em casa.- Ela falou olhando em volta.-Por onde eu saio?

-Hã... Bem, pela porta.-Yusuke disse.

-Não se preocupe eu a levo.-Kurama disse abrindo a porta do quarto.

Quando ela já estava do lado de fora. Kurama pegou no ombro dela.

-Você deve descansar, não estou brincando. Seu ferimento ainda não fechou por completo. Você não deve fazer esforço-Ele disse sério

-Tudo bem. Mas agora eu tenho que ir. –Ela falou - Obrigada por cuidar do meu ferimento.

-Não há de que.-Kurama disse.

Ela correu até a calçada e se virou para ele novamente.

-Agradeça o Hiei por mim.-Gritou e em seguida saiu correndo.

-Ouviu Hiei?-Kurama disse olhando para a árvore ao lado de seu quarto.

-Ouvi -Hiei disse pulando da árvore.- Mas não preciso da gratidão de ninguém.

-Ora, mas você a salvou, é obvio que ela está grata por isso.

-Eu não ligo.

-Será mesmo?

-O que você que dizer com isso?

-Nada não.

-Kurama não me venha com histórias.

-Que histórias? Você a salvou e ela está grata por isso, o que tem demais? Você mesmo disse que não tem nada haver com ela.

-E é verdade.

-Então pronto. Discussão encerrada.- Kurama disse dando tchau e logo depois entrou na casa.

"Oras... Às vezes acho que sou mal compreendido" Hiei pensou mal humorado. Ainda não entendia muito bem por que havia salvo a garota e nem porque não tinha desviado do tapa, mas não ia ficar se martirizando por isso tinha mais o que fazer.

Continua....

OI! Olha, sinceramente eu não sei se a configuração do texto está certa, mas de qualquer maneira eu espero que gostem, esse é minha primeira fic de Yu-Yu-Hakusho e eu não sei se vai ficar boa... E vou falar a verdade: se não tiver nenhuma review eu ñ vou colocar a continuação... Então se gostarem, comentem, por favor.

Pois é, só isso. Tchau!

LadySophie


	2. O Pacote

Tsuki entrou cansada em seu quarto. Olhou em volta, tinha roupas e papéis espalhados por todos os cantos. Não sabia como ainda achava algo lá. Ela se atirou na cama de braços abertos.

Seu dia tinha sido muito estranho, tinha que organizar os seus pensamentos. Virou-se e apoiou os cotovelos na cama.

"Vamos devagar..." Pensou.

Estava andando normalmente pelo parque como fazia toda vez em seu percurso de volta para casa, mas algo nada normal aconteceu. Um monstro a atacou, ela achava que ia morrer, mas um garoto a salvou.

"Qual era o nome dele?" Ela pensava.

-Hiei...-Disse para si mesma. Não tinha certeza se era mesmo um garoto, apesar de aparentar ter a idade dela. O brilho no olhar dele era gélido e parecia já ter visto coisas que Tsuki nunca desejaria ver, além de não demonstrar nenhuma emoção no rosto.

"Ele é um tipo de pessoa que eu não gostaria de ter como inimigo". Deduziu.

Em seguida ele levou-a para um outro garoto.

-Kurama...-Relembrou. Ele havia tratado de seus ferimentos. Era outro que a intrigava, havia algo nele que ela não esqueceria.

"Aqueles olhos..." Ela pensava. Não sabia por que, mas achava que ele não era totalmente humano.

-Yusuke e Kuwabara. – Ela falou rindo. Esses dois eram muito gozados. Pareciam ser muito fortes e determinados... Beeem determinados.

-Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke e Kuwabara.-Ela disse, todos fazem parte de uma organização espiritual que luta contra monstros.

"Eu não acredito, como isso tudo pode ser verdade?" Disse deitando novamente na cama "Mas é Tsuki, você viu o yokai com seus próprios olhos. Por mais difícil que seja tudo aquilo era verdade".

Ela se levantou.

-Pare de pensar nisso garota!-Ela disse para si mesma em voz alta. Dirigiu-se para o banheiro e depois de ter tomando um longo banho e colocado suas roupas, ela foi para a sacada.

Olhou em volta. A rua a sua frente estava deserta apesar de ainda ser cedo.

-Mais uma noite solitária da minha existência.-Falou. – E ainda por cima falando sozinha novamente.- Tinha esse hábito. Achava que ninguém era melhor ouvinte que ela mesma.

Desviou sua atenção para o céu, estava cheio de estrelas. Ela começou a liga-las mentalmente e a fazer imagens, isso a fazia lembrar de seu avô. Eles brincavam disso quando ela era pequena.

"Vovô..." Ela pensou. Ele havia falecido há alguns anos e ela ainda tinha saudades, mas sentia que ele ainda a acompanhava.

-Diga o que vê e eu digo quem é você – Ela falou relembrando o que seu avô dizia. Ele gostava de falar isso quando jogavam, mas até agora Tsuki não entendia o que ele queria dizer com isso.

Voltou novamente sua atenção para as estrelas.

"Hum... Aquela parece um pássaro" Pensou. "Ah, e quem eu estou querendo enganar? Não vou esquecer o que aconteceu hoje. Pelo menos tão cedo". Tsuki virou de costas e ficou olhando para o céu.

-Por que tudo isso aconteceu comigo? Como se a minha vida já não fosse complicada o bastante... – Ela suspirou.-Por que eu to reclamando? Eu to viva não é mesmo? E conheci quatro caras legais.

Repensou no que disse. Na verdade, mau os conhecia. Só tinha conversado com eles por uns 20 minutos. Mas pareciam ser pessoas boas.

A imagem de Hiei veio a sua cabeça, era um cara esquisito, mas tinha que admitir que o tinha achado bonito. Ela lembrou novamente do tapa que havia dado nele.

-Tsuki você só faz besteiras.-Ela falou colocando a mão no rosto.- Perdeu a chance de conhecer ele.- Depois de uns segundos se surpreendeu.

-O que eu estou dizendo?- Disse ruborizando.- Por que eu iria querer conhecer ele?

Uma voz que Tsuki reconheceu como dela mesmo, respondeu na sua cabeça:

"Você sabe muito bem..." Ela suspirou, tinha que admitir que havia gostado muito daquele garoto, mas por que ele ligaria para ela?

Ela era tão... Sem-graça.

Parou. Resolveu ir para frente de um espelho pendurado na parede. Ficou parada analisando o seu reflexo.

"Não é tão ruim, é?" Ela disse parando e encarando seus olhos azuis refletidos.

Não ligava muito para a aparência, sempre tinha se dedicado mais aos estudos e as suas pinturas. Ela encarou uma tela inacabada no canto.

"Quando eu vou ter tempo para terminar você?" Ela pensou pegando a tela. Uma floresta escura estava pintada, e no centro uma bela lua refletida em um lago. Tinha começado a fazer esse quadro a alguns meses e agora não conseguia termina-lo, faltava algo.

Olhou o relógio, 21:00... Tinha saído correndo da casa de Kurama para poder chegar a tempo em uma exposição de arte de um de seus artistas preferidos, ela queria lhe mostrar umas fotos de seus quadros. Quando chegou lá, todos olhavam para suas roupas com uma certa surpresa. Procurou o pintor, mas quando chegou lá ele já havia ido embora.

Ela caminhou até seu uniforme, ou pelo menos o que havia restado dele, não era para menos que a olhavam daquela maneira. O uniforme estava rasgado, sujo e com manchas de sangue. Ela colocou a mão no bolso dele e para sua surpresa não achou o que procurava.

-Ótimo!- Ela suspirou.- Devo ter deixado cair no parque, será que se eu sair ainda consigo acha-las?

Olhou para a sua cama com saudades.

"Melhor deixar para amanhã" Pensou deitando na sua confortável cama, e depois de alguns minutos acabou adormecendo.

A uns poucos metros dali Yusuke e Kuwabara voltavam para casa.

-Eu hein, dá para acreditar no que rolou?-Yusuke disse com as mãos no bolso.

-Eu não sei mais nem o que pensar.-Kuwabara respondeu.

-Eu to achando que o Hiei ta muito mudado.

-Isso é obvio.

-Ta certo que ele não é tão mal assim, mas salvar garotas em perigo definitivamente não faz muito o estilo dele não. Mas quem vai entender?

-Para mim ele ta aprontando alguma.

-Ah, Kuwabara, não seja tão desconfiado. Vai ver que o Hiei apenas...-Yusuke parou de andar por um instante.

-O que foi? Paro assim por que?

-Ai meu pai! Não credito.

-O que?

-Não pode ser...

-O que?

-Será mesmo?

-Que chatice Urameshi, fala logo!

-Kuwabara muita calma nessa hora... Eu to achando que o Hiei ficou gamado na garota.

-O que? Não é possível.

-Mas pelo jeito é. Junta as peças.

-Será?

-Oh Zé mane, é a única explicação.

-Hiei quem diria...

-Nunca na minha existência eu ia imaginar uma coisa dessas.

-Será que é a nossa influência?

-E como eu vou saber?

-Eu pensava que ele tinha coração de pedra.

-Tsuki e Hiei... Não é brinquedo não.

-Ainda não to convencido. Essa hipótese é demais para mim.

-Tudo é demais para essa sua cabecinha oca.

-Hei, olha lá como fala.

-Ah não esquenta com isso não.

-Falando sério, acho melhor não tomar idéias precipitadas.

-Você falando isso? To te estranhando...

-Para de falar besteiras, só estou falando que deveríamos ver isso melhor.

-Eu hein, nada te convence não é?To começando a ficar realmente desconfiado.

-Seu estúpido, eu to falando isso, pois na hora vai ver que agente acaba fazendo uma burrada para o lado da Tsuki, e aí? Já viu?

-Bem... Que seja, vamos fazer algo em relação a isso mais tarde. Agora vamos voltar logo para casa que eu tenho mais o que fazer.

-Até mais Yusuke.-Kuwabara disse indo para a rua oposta.

-Até.

Yusuke colocou os braços em volta da cabeça e relembrou de tudo o que aconteceu -O diazinho estranho.- Ele falou.- Vou te contar.

Em quanto isso, Hiei estava parado no topo de um prédio vendo o movimento da cidade. Preferia assim, só observar, não era muito... Sociável.

"Bando de humanos... Ficam todos nervosos e preocupados com qualquer coisa de suas vidas miseráveis, se soubessem o que acontece a sua volta aí sim teriam com o que se preocupar".Pensava. Com isso, ele e os outros tinham que lutar para ajuda-los, era um absurdo.

-Boa noite.- Uma voz disse

-O que está fazendo aqui?-Hiei perguntou sem se virar.

-Vim dar uma olhada na vista. –Kurama disse surgindo das sombras e parando ao lado dele.

-Hunf.

-Devo admitir que fiquei surpreso com o que você fez hoje.

-Eu não quero falar sobre isso.-Hiei bufou

Kurama riu. Hiei sempre tinha vivido isolado, observando da escuridão como uma sombra. Mas desde que haviam conhecido Yusuke, tanto a vida dele quanto à de Kurama haviam mudado muito. Mas pelo jeito não foi só vida do amigo que tinha mudado, o próprio tinha mudado também.

-Tudo bem. Só queria dizer que você fez a coisa certa. -Disse olhando mais atentamente os humanos que passavam.

Hiei não respondeu, continuou imóvel.

-Sabe...-Kurama falou desviando sua atenção para o céu - Ás vezes eu penso se os humanos não estão se tornando cada vez mais parecidos com youkais.

-Bobagem. Humanos são fracos, dão atenção demais aos seus sentimentos.

-Pelo menos até agora.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Olhe em volta, a cada dia que passa o homem descobre uma nova maneira de ganhar dinheiro ou de ficar mais forte e se esquece das coisas mais simples e importantes.

-Como o que?

-Família, amigos...

-Isso não importa.

-Você pode até dizer isso, mas na verdade se importa com essas coisas sim.

-Não fale besteiras.

-Besteiras? Então passar tanto tempo procurando Yukina foi uma perda total de tempo?

-Isso não vem ao caso. Além do mais, sentimentos bobos assim só nos tornam mais fracos.

-Muito pelo contrário, veja o Yusuke, por exemplo, quando alguém que ele ama está em perigo ele se torna muito mais forte. Está se esquecendo que foi assim que ele derrotou você?

-Bah.- Hiei bufou, além de ter se lembrado que foi vencido por Yusuke no improviso, ouvir falar em humanos o fez lembrar de Tsuki. Ele estava tentando esquece-la há um bom tempo, mas parecia que qualquer coisa o fazia lembrar dela novamente.

"Que droga". Pensou

-Não vou tomar mais o seu tempo.- Kurama disse - Tome.-Ele falou dando um pequeno embrulho para Hiei.

-O que é isso?-Ele perguntou.

-A Tsuki deixou cair lá na minha casa.

-Tsuki?-Hiei disse confuso - Então por que você está me dando isso?

-Para você devolver para ela.

-Por que eu? De para o Yusuke ou para o cara-achatada.

-Nós não sabemos onde ela mora, já você pode acha-la facilmente com o seu Jagan.

-Mas... Mas...

-Algum problema?

-Eu não vou perder meu tempo com isso.

-Por acaso você está com vergonha de vê a Tsuki? É isso?

-Claro que não.-Hiei disse ruborizando um pouco.

-Então qual é o problema?

-Nenhum, eu vou entregar isso para aquela ningen.

-Ótimo. Então até!- Kurama disse sumindo nas sombras.

Hiei esperou um pouco até ter certeza de que Kurama havia indo embora. Olhou para o pacote em suas mãos.

"Mais um trabalho idiota para fazer" Ele pensou "Terei que ver aquela garota novamente". Mas para a sua surpresa, ele não ficou aborrecido com essa idéia, ao contrário, estava... Curioso para ver no que isso daria.

Olhou para o pacote novamente. Uma forte vontade de abri-lo tomou conta dele.

"O que será que tem aqui?". Ele se reprovou por tal pensamento.

"Por que isso me interessaria?".Ele olhou para o pacote novamente. "Acho... Que não tem problema se eu só olhar".

Hiei pegou novamente o pacote e desenrolou o papel que o cobria.

-O que é isso?- Ele perguntou olhando para um álbum de fotos.

-Hiei, eu me esqueci de avisar que... – Kurama disse surgindo do nada.

Hiei levou um susto, não esperava isso. Estava tão entretido no pacote que não notou a presença de Kurama. Ele se virou e escondeu o álbum nas costas.

-O que foi?- Kurama perguntou surpreso pela reação dele.

-N-Nada!- Hiei disse sério tentando esconder o constrangimento, mas Kurama via claramente que ele estava vermelho e tina escondido algo nas costas.

-Você abriu o pacote da Tsuki?- Kurama perguntou intrigado, não esperava isso do amigo, mas o papel do pacote no chão confirmava a hipótese.

-Não.

-Sério? Então o que você está escondendo?

-Nada. E mesmo que estivesse não seria do seu interesse.

-Então olhou mesmo o pacote?

-Não.- Hiei respondeu zangado.

-Está zangado assim por que eu te peguei no flagra, não é mesmo?- Kurama perguntou, estava achando muito engraçado o constrangimento de Hiei.

-Não é nada disso!

-Não sabia que você era curioso.

-Eu não sou.

-Ora, não precisa se estressar.

-Não preciso da satisfação nenhuma para você.

-Como quiser.

-O que você veio fazer aqui novamente?

-Esqueci de lhe avisar que o Yusuke quer falar com você.

-Bah... E daí?

-Ele pediu para você passar na casa dele amanhã de manhã, já que é sábado não haverá aula.

-Já que você deu uma de mensageiro, pode dizer para o Yusuke que eu não irei.

-Por que não?

-Acha que eu me já esqueci que aquele idiota me fez passar por bobo?

-Ora, mas se não fosse por isso você não teria conhecido a Tsuki.

-É qual foi a vantagem disso?

-Hum... Ela está viva.

-É onde está a minha vantagem nisso?

-Eu não disse que a vantagem ia ser sua.

-Ora...

-Se eu fosse você iria, nunca se sabe... De qualquer maneira já dei o recado. Pode voltar a ver o pacote da Tsuki em paz.

-Eu não estava vendo o maldito álbum!

-Ah, é um álbum?

-Hã... Eu acho que é, mas isso não vem ao caso!

Kurama já não estava agüentando, tudo aquilo era gozado demais para ele. Era melhor sair logo de lá antes que ele começa-se a rir.

-Então até mais tarde.- Ele disse indo embora.

-Hunf.- Hiei já não tinha mais cara para falar nada. Tinha feito muitas besteiras e deixado claro para Kurama que ele tinha olhado o pacote, e ele nem sabia por que tinha olhado, afinal não era do interesse dele.

Ele se sentou e olhou para o objeto em suas mãos.

"Não é do meu interesse..." Ele pensou colocando o álbum de lado. Novamente aquela curiosidade tomou conta dele, saber mais sobre aquela garota o deixava um tanto que satisfeito.

"Não! Não vou me rebaixar á esse ponto".Ele disse desviando o olhar.

Nos minutos que passaram Hiei lutava contra si mesmo. Uma ora olhava o álbum e por alguns segundos pensava se deveria abri-lo, mas depois seu orgulho falava mais alto e ele se controlava em manter a dignidade que lhe restava.

"O que está havendo comigo?" Ele se perguntava "Primeiro salvo a ningen e agora quero saber mais coisas sobre ela... Isso não é normal...". Mas novamente seu olhar bateu no pequeno livrinho de fotos ao seu lado.

"Afinal, devo ou não olha-lo?".

Uma rajada de vento muito forte atingiu o topo do prédio. O álbum caiu e se Hiei não o tivesse pegado habilmente, ele estaria na calçada sendo pisoteado e estragado pelas pessoas que passavam.

"Que ironia..." Hiei pensou olhando para o álbum aberto em suas mãos. Começou a passar rapidamente as páginas.

"Que ningen mais estúpida, por que tiraria fotos de quadros?" Pensou enquanto olhava de relance para as imagens que passavam.

Ele parou na última foto. Aquele quadro lhe chamara a atenção. Tinha um homem com uma capa preta com um corvo pousado em seu ombro, ele estava em um lugar deserto e árido, e no fundo em último plano, tinha um castelo. Hiei olhou mais atentamente para a tela, aquele castelo... Ele tinha a impressão de já telo visto antes, mas era uma lembrança distante.

Hiei se esforçou para lembrar qualquer coisa relacionada com o castelo, mas parecia que tudo fora apagado de sua memória, era muito estranho, ele não era de esquecer coisas... Principalmente coisas que pareciam ser ameaçadoras.

Ele olhou atentamente para o quadro, procurando o pintor da obra. No canto do quadro Hiei conseguiu ler: Tsuki Ayamoto.

"Como aquela garota...?" Ele pensou. "Que seja, deve ter sido só uma coincidência, só isso" Mas uma parte dele dizia para tomar cuidado.

Hiei colocou o álbum de lado. Tudo aquilo estava confuso demais, teria que refletir melhor sobre tudo o que aconteceu.

Devolveria o álbum para a garota amanhã e depois pensaria se iria ou não ver Yusuke.

"O que ele quer afinal?" Ele pensou. Havia ficado na casa de Kurama um bom tempo e Yusuke não havia lhe dito nada.

"Idiota como é deve ter se esquecido" Pensou. Ele era muito forte, até Hiei admitia, mas era tão estúpido quanto verme cego.

Engraçado como as coisas são, ninguém que conhecesse Yusuke Urameshi, o Bad Boy número um da escola, diria que ele salvou tanta gente e destruiu tantos monstros, assim como ninguém que olhasse para Hiei diria que ele era um famoso youkai.

Mas ninguém que o conhecesse diria que ele teria sido capaz de salvar uma ningen de um youkai, por isso ele era tão temido, ninguém podia prever as suas ações, só restava confiar nele, como seus amigos faziam.

Hiei não conseguiu lembrar mais nada em relação ao castelo, resolveu que iria perguntar amanhã para a garota o que ela sabia sobre a construção.

**Continua...**

_Oi! Obrigada pelas reviews galera, não sabia se a fic tinha ficado boa. Vou avisar que eu demoro um pouco para fazer os cap. Por que eu tenho outras fics para fazer, não só nesse site, por tanto eu vou tentar postar os cap. no máximo em 2 semanas, ta? _

_E sobre esse cap, eu espero que vocês não tenham achado meloso como umas pessoas me falaram, pois eu gostei muito de escreve-lo._

Lady Sophie

E agora queria fazer uns agradecimentos que eu não tive tempo de colocar no primeiro cap. e logo depois estão as repostas das reviews:

Quero agradecer a Naiuri, minha amiga, que me ajudou e incentivou a fazer a fic! Assim como: Maísa, Maíra, Carol, Tamiris e minha mãe (Que foi? É verdade...) !!!

**Reviews:**

Naiuri:Obrigada! Você é muito legal! Espero que você goste dos próximos capítulos assim como gostou desse!!! E não se preocupe que eu já comentei na sua fic, que é ótima por sinal!

CaHh Kinomoto: Calma! Que bom que você gostou da minha fic, é muito bom quando o nosso trabalho é reconhecido, você deve saber! E eu li a sua fic, estou adorando a Kagome como enfermeira. Eu continuarei lendo a sua e você continua lendo assim ficamos quites! Obrigada novamente -

Mayumi-chan: Você mandou a review e eu fiz o segundo capitulo como prometido! Continue lendo e comentando ta? Quero ver sua review sobre esse cap. se tiver alguma sugestão ou critica eu quero saber! Estou esperando hein?

Dani Kamiya: Realmente o assunto é diferente né? Mas o Hiei merece ter uma fic romântica, ele é meu preferido tb! Vc realmente acha que eu escrevo bem? Obrigada - ! E não se preocupe que eu vou continuar!

Darkevilkitsune: Fico feliz que tenha gostado, vc não sabe a confusão que foi para fazer essa fic, e é realmente bom saber que gostaram dela! A sua fic tb é muito legal estou acompanhando fielmente, espero que continue lendo a minha e fazendo a sua.

Maira Granger: Não precisa fazer propaganda da outra fic Ma, quem quiser lê vai lê-la. Não estou te mandando ainda esses cap. para vc betar, quanto tiver tempo eu te mando! Obrigada pelo elogio e por ser a minha beta!

Janeka: Nossa, mto mto mto obrigada! Não se preocupe que eu vou continuar, manda o que achou desse cap.!!!

Lulu -.- Alys capt: Nossa! Review estilosa gostei! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap!!!Obrigada!!!

É isso, espero que não tenham ficado cansados de tantos "obrigadas" mas realmente eu agradeço, e faço questão de dizer isso para cada um! Então até o próximo cap!


	3. O Sonho

O sol já havia nascido há algumas horas. Tsuki estava deitada na cama num sono inquieto, estava suando e se debatendo enquanto sonhava.

Ela se via de pijama em um deserto de areias negras e com pedras para todos os lados. Era noite, o que fazia o lugar parecer um cemitério.

"Onde estou?" Tsuki se perguntava olhando em volta "Esse lugar...".

O vento começou a soprar movimentando a areia. Ela colocou a mão no rosto, o vento estava aumentando gradualmente. Olhou em volta a procura de um abrigo. Seus olhos avistaram um castelo. Era uma construção de pedra grande e antiga. Tinha torres compridas e meio tortas, que surgiam de vários lugares. Deveriam ter umas 20 no total.

Tsuki tentava alcançar o castelo, mas a tempestade de areia a impedia de sair do lugar. Ela lutava contra a força do vento e com dificuldade conseguiu dar o primeiro passo. Como em um filme, o castelo se aproximou e de repente ela se viu na frente de sua enorme porta de entrada.

"Isso só pode ser um sonho..." Ela pensou olhando em volta, um barulho lhe chamou atenção.

Quando se virou um bando de animais negros voaram em sua direção, ela colocou os braços na frente do rosto para se proteger. A principio achava que eram morcegos, mas prestando atenção viu que na verdade eram corvos. Ela via os bicos afiados picando-a e arranhando-lhe violentamente com a intenção de matar, mas por mais que a picassem, não sentia dor.

Correu para a porta do castelo a fim de se livrar dos pássaros. A porta se abriu e Tsuki entrou correndo no castelo, mas quando cruzou a porta o barulho de asas desapareceu e para a sua surpresa, quando se virou não viu nenhum sinal dos corvos.

-Tsuki...-Uma voz do nada disse. Ela se virou e viu um homem de capuz. Não dava para ver o seu rosto, mas seus olhos pareciam emitir um brilho azulado, como se brilhassem no escuro.

-Q-Que-Quem é você?-Ela perguntou confusa.

-Receio que esta não seja a ocasião certa para lhe revelar esta informação.- Ele disse com uma voz hipnótica.

-Onde eu estou?-Ela perguntou meio zonza, algo na voz daquele sujeito a fazia ficar tonta, mas ainda sim a fazia se sentir bem.

-Está na minha morada.-Ele disse sumindo. Tsuki ficou nervosa, queria ouvir aquela voz novamente, não queria que ele fosse embora. Olhou em volta procurando-o.

-Ond...?-Começou a perguntar, mas parou ao sentir uma mão fria em seu ombro.

Ela se virou rapidamente e viu o encapuzado a olhando. Agora dava para ver claramente seu rosto, ele era um bonito rapaz de olhos azuis tão claros e de um brilho tão intenso que poderiam ser dados como prateados, com cabelos negros que caiam sobre sua bela face pálida. Tsuki chegou a se perguntar se tal homem realmente existiria.

-Quem é você?-Ela perguntou hipnotizada com aquele olhar.

-Já disse que ainda não é a hora...-Ele disse afastando uma mecha do cabelo dela. A voz dele ficou ecoando em sua cabeça, parecia que todas as suas preocupações haviam desaparecido só de ouvi-lo falar, queria ficar com ele por mais tempo, na verdade, queria ficar com ele para sempre.

-Você gostou daqui?-Ele disse.

"O rosto dele não tem sentimento... Igual a o do Hiei..." Ela pensava meio fora de si. Quando olhou novamente para o sujeito teve que repensar no que disse, o rosto de Hiei não era tão gélido.

O rosto daquele homem parecia ser feito de pedra.

-Gostaria de ficar comigo aqui?-Ele falou.

-Eu...

-Gostaria de deixar tudo para trás?

Por um minuto Tsuki pode jurar que pareceu mais um lobo falando do que um homem. Afastou-se dele, começou a sentir que estava em perigo na frente de tal figura, mas para a sua surpresa não conseguiu se afastar tanto como queria, parecia que seu corpo não a obedecia.

-Ah... Já que ir embora?-Ele perguntou aparecendo atrás dela.

Tsuki o olhou com medo. Afastou-se novamente, dessa vez seu corpo a obedeceu por completo, parecia que ela estava saindo de uma hipnose, toda a beleza que estava vendo no rosto do rapaz estava virando uma ameaça.

"O que está acontecendo?" Tsuki pensou.

-Que tal uma dança?- Ele perguntou virando uma névoa negra, que passou rapidamente em volta dela e em seguida parou no mesmo lugar em que estava antes, retornando a forma de homem.

Ela olhou para suas roupas, no lugar de seu pijama estava um lindo vestido rubro com detalhes dourados, era como se estivesse olhando para um quadro antigo. A roupa parecia muito com vestidos ingleses de valsa do século 19. Tsuki desviou o olhar, parecia que o traje sugava seus pensamentos, deixando sua mente vazia. Já não entendia nada, as palavras, os cheiros, as emoções... Tudo aquilo estava parecendo real demais para um sonho.

Ele se aproximou. Calmamente colocou a mão na cintura Tsuki, o toque dele fez ela esquecer de tudo e por um momento até de quem ela era. Ele pegou na mão dela, instantaneamente uma música começou a tocar, uma valsa.

-Eu não sei dançar...-Ela disse tonta.

-Não é um problema.

Ele começou a conduzi-la habilmente pelo salão, parecia estar em perfeita sintonia com a música. Tsuki era um fantoche em suas mãos. A música começou a tocar num tom mais grave, ele se afastou dela e a puxou, fazendo-a rodopiar até os seus braços. Ela o olhou, seus rostos estavam próximos, mas mesmo assim ela não sentia a respiração dele em seu rosto. Ele fez um movimento hábil com seus braços e continuou guiando-a de acordo com a música. Tsuki já não entendia nada, queria sair de perto dele, mas por um lado desejava ficar ali mesmo.

De repente uma voz ecoou nas paredes, uma voz conhecida. A visão de Tsuki começou a ficar turva e escura, ela sentiu que estava caindo nas trevas. Abriu os olhos, estava se sentindo presa. Levantou-se violentamente meio sem pensar. Sentiu sua cabeça bater em algo, fazendo com que voltasse para cama. Sua testa começou a doer.

Sentou-se rapidamente e olhou em volta assustada. Estava suando e seu coração estava parecendo um tambor no seu peito. Olhou para o lado e viu algo que não esperava. Hiei estava parado olhando-a indignado. De repente a ficha caiu.

-Que cabeça dura!-Ela exclamou surpresa

-Pois digo o mesmo para você.- Hiei respondeu com a mão na testa, não ligaria se tivesse atingido a sua cabeça, mas ela tinha atingido exatamente o Jagan e definitivamente não era muito agradável.- Qual é o seu problema sua ningem?- Ele disse zangado.- Toda vez é isso!

-Não vem que não tem.Você acha que eu gostei de ficar com um galo na cabeça é?

-Hunf! Que inútil...

-Hei! Você ta no meu quarto.

-Percebeu isso sozinha, ou precisou de ajuda?

-Ora, não seja tão grosso assim!

-Eu faço o que bem entender e não recebo ordens de ninguém.

-Que seja... -Tsuki falou colocando a mão na testa, ainda estava meio tonta, não só pela pancada que levará, aquele pesadelo tinha mexido com ela. Por um momento ela sentiu um vazio dentro de si, como se tudo que ela viveu, pensou, sentiu, tivesse sumido, restando apenas o nada. Era assustador.

-Você estava sobre influência de uma energia maligna.-Hiei disse sério.

-Como é?

-Um youkai estava usando os poderes dele sobre você, entendeu? Ou eu tenho que falar mais devagar?

Tsuki nem ligou para o comentário, estava meio chocada com o que ele acabara de dizer, então tudo aquilo que sonhou foi obra de um youkai?

-Muitos youkais fazem isso.

-Por que?

-Diversão.

-Pois eu não me diverti nada...

-Essa era a intenção.- Ele disse.

"Mas mesmo assim é estranho..." Pensava, normalmente youkais fracos e idiotas é que fazem isso, mas aquele youki que sentiu não era algo que se podia chamar de "fraco".

-Afinal, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele não respondeu, só jogou o álbum para ela.

-Então estava com você?

-Você esqueceu na casa do Kurama, me pediram para lhe devolver.

-Você não tinha dito que não recebia ordens de ninguém?-Ela disse, mas quando viu o olhar de Hiei acrescentou - Brincadeira! Obrigada por devolve-lo.

-Não quero o seu agradecimento.

-Azar o seu!-Ela disse se levantando da cama. Hiei não respondeu nada apenas lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador.

-Bem... Então até logo!

-Você sempre enxota os outros assim?- Ele disse apesar de que, se não tivesse que perguntar sobre o castelo já teria ido há muito tempo.

-Ora, você saiu da casa do Kurama tão de repente, eu achei que queria fazer o mesmo aqui...- Ela disse, mas na verdade estava um tanto que incomodada por te-lo em seu quarto, ele era o primeiro menino que entrava lá, isso é, se ele fosse um menino, mas mesmo assim não era lá muito agradável.

-Quer que eu vá embora?

-Não, não imagine. Em que eu posso ajuda-lo? E esse álbum não estava embrulhado?

-Não sei e não me interessa. - Hiei disse, nunca iria admitir que havia desembrulhado o álbum por curiosidade.

-Sei...

-Eu quero que você me diga algo sobre uma pintura que tem aí.

-Ah, você olhou as minhas telas?O que achou?

-Eu quero saber...

-Ora, eu não vou te dizer nada se você não me responder.

Hiei respirou fundo, aquela garota já estava esgotando a sua paciência, mas teria que ficar calmo se quisesse descobrir alguma coisa.

-São... Interessantes.

-Que bom que você gostou. Eu sou uma artista surrealista então acho que às vezes sou mal compreendida.

-Surrealista?

-Que dizer que eu pinto sonhos, por assim dizer.

-De quem são esses sonhos que você pinta?

-Não é obvio? Os meus.

-Você sonhou com isso?-Ele perguntou apontando para o castelo no álbum

-Nem me fale nesse castelo! Eu tava sonhando com ele quando você me acordou...

-Me conte.

-O que?

-O sonho.

-Hã... Para que?

Hiei já não estava agüentando, aquela garota era do tipo de pessoa que ele odiava conversar, pois esse tipo adora fazer perguntas e ele simplesmente não gosta de dar respostas.

-Eu não tenho que lhe dar satisfações!

-E nem eu se for por isso.

-Eu só quero saber sobre o castelo.

-Ora, eu não tenho que lhe dar satisfações.

Ele já estava se controlando para não desembainhar a sua katana e fazer a garota falar, mas se fizesse isso provavelmente a mataria antes que ela revelasse qualquer coisa, teria que se controlar.

-Eu não tenho tempo para essas bobagens sua ninguém!

-Então ficamos por aqui mesmo, por que eu não vou te contar nada.

-Pare de ser idiota e me conte!

-Não.

-Você ainda vai se arrepender...

-Se você me matar vai ficar com as mãos abanando. Diga-me por que esse castelo é tão importante?

-Não posso te dizer.

-Por que?

-Por que nem eu sei direito!-Hiei disse zangado, já estava com a mão na espada.

-Ah! Estamos chegando há algum lugar.

"Que garota irritante".Suspirou, seria muito difícil e quase improvável que ele descobrisse o que queria.

-Só me diga o que você sabe sobre esse castelo.

-Eu sonhei com esse castelo um dia desses, foi algo bem rápido, mas ficou na minha mente e eu acabei pintando aquele quadro.

-Só isso?

-Só.

-Sua imprestável.

-Olha lá como fala comigo.

-Pouco me interessa.

-Você é um grosso.

-Hunf. E o sonho de hoje?- Ele não acreditava que estava perguntando isso.

-Ainda acha que eu vou te responder é?

-Me diga logo!-Ele disse olhando-a de modo ameaçador

-Tudo beem! No sonho de hoje, eu entrei no castelo e conheci o dono dele. Pelo menos eu acho que era o dono... Ele falou umas coisas esquisitas e quando eu vi, nós estávamos dançamos, parecia que ele estava me controlando... Foi muito esquisito.- Tsuki não acreditava que estava contando tudo aquilo.

-Esse dono, era o cara do quadro?

-Era sim, como você sabe?

-Qual era o nome dele?

-Ele não disse, e isso é só o que eu sei sobre ele até agora. E eu estou começando a achar que eu tenho que me preocupar com isso.

Hiei a olhou. Se ela estava sonhando isso enquanto estava sob uma influência maligna era bem provável que aquele maldito encapuzado seja o responsável e se ele era dono daquele castelo...

-Me responda.

-Não é da sua conta.-Ele disse se virando para sair da janela.

-Pois é obvio que eu estou envolvida. Então é sim da minha conta.-Ela disse pegando no braço de Hiei para impedi-lo de ir embora.

Ele a encarou. Um silêncio tomou conta do ar e Tsuki pode jurar que havia preocupação nos olhos dele, mas tudo foi por um breve momento. Ela desviou sua atenção para o chão, aqueles olhos avermelhados a deixavam indefesa.

-Se tiver algo haver com você, pode ter certeza que você será informada.

-Tem certeza?- Ela falou soltando-o. Tudo estava acontecendo rápido demais, ontem ela havia sido atacada por um youkai e hoje mal acordou já ficou sabendo que talvez estivesse envolvida em algo realmente sério. Ela não queria nem pensar no amanhã.

-Vou precisar do álbum.

-Para que?

-Hunf. Se eu quiser saber algo sobre o castelo eu preciso de algo que pareça o castelo.

-Não vem que eu pintei o castelo com todos os detalhes - Ela disse dando o álbum para Hiei.- Mas se eu estiver no meio de uma enrascada eu vou ficar sabendo, certo?

Hiei não respondeu a pergunta. Saiu de lá e apoiado nas árvores andou velozmente até a casa de Yusuke, algo muito estranho estava acontecendo. Não gostava de admitir que talvez precisasse que alguma ajuda.

A janela estava aberta, então ele entrou habilmente no quarto. Olhou em volta, aquele lugar parecia mais um lixeiro. Yusuke estava atirado na cama com o lençol enroscado em sua barriga e uma das pernas de fora da cama.

"Que idiota..." Pensou. Aproximou-se dele e o cutucou.

-Mais cinco minutos...-Yusuke resmungou se enrolando mais ainda no lençol.

-Yusuke.-Hiei chamou

-Hun... Que encarar é? Vai levar porrada...-Resmungou mostrando o punho e rolando na cama novamente.

-ACORDA SEU IDIOTA!-Hiei berrou no ouvido dele.

Yusuke acordou assustado e acabou caindo da cama. Olhou para Hiei aborrecido.

-Oh rapa, que história é essa? Onde é o incêndio?-Ele disse conseguindo se livrar do lençol.

-Você dorme muito. -Hiei respondeu mal-humorado.

-Ora, eu mereço um descanso não é mesmo? E o que você está fazendo aqui hein?

-Você pediu para eu vir.

-Ah... Pedi né? Tava crente que você não vinha.

-Hunf.

-Pois é, era para te pedir desculpas novamente, eu dei uma mancada feia...

-Não me interessa.

-Oh mane, eu to aqui te agradecendo e você me ignora? Oh ingratidão...-Yusuke disse cruzando os braços - Então por que veio aqui? Só para me acordar é?

-Dê uma olhada nisso.-Ele disse jogando o álbum

-Que é que tem?-Yusuke disse

-Esse castelo na última foto, ele parece familiar?

-Hum... Deixa eu ver... Não, nunca vi isso antes.

-Pois eu acho que vi.

-E daí?

-E eu acho que tem algo perigoso relacionado com ele.

-Ainda to boiando...

Hiei respirou fundo e contou tudo o que tinha acontecido. Tudo, emitindo algumas partes, como a em que ele abriu o álbum e da cabeçada.

-Ela sonha com essas coisas?-Yusuke disse olhando novamente as fotos - Essa garota deve ter uma baita de uma insônia, por que vou te contar...

-Não é isso que interessa.

-Ah, sim! O castelo... Mas eu acho que não tem nada com que se estressar não, se o Koenma não nos avisou de nada, deve estar tudo limpo.

-E desde quando o Koenma sabe tudo?

-Mas se fosse algo importante ele avisaria.

-Eu estou com um mau pressentimento.

-Mas a Tsuki tem bastante energia espiritual, vai ver que ela sentiu a energia desse castelo e acabou sonhando com ele.

-Você está dizendo que ela sentiu a energia de um castelo que fica lá no Makai?

-Sim, e daí?

-E daí que nem eu faço isso, seu imbecil!-Hiei respondeu zangado

-Ta legal, erro meu. Não precisa ficar zangado assim, eu hein.

-Idiota...

-Mas... Se realmente for algo importante, o que nós vamos fazer?-Yusuke perguntou sério

Um silêncio reinou no ar. Hiei não sabia o que responder, nem sabia se realmente deveriam investigar, mas aquele castelo despertava nele um sentimento de angustia e até de medo.

-Então vamos indo.-Yusuke disse se levantando.

-Para onde?

-Ora, falar com o Kurama, o Kuwabara e a Botan.

-Mas não temos certeza de nada.

-Bem, então vamos comprovar.

-Se for só uma perda de tempo?

-Não vai ter problema, afinal, você só está preocupado com a Tsuki.

-O que?- Hiei perguntou surpreso.

-Você ta preocupado com ela.

-De onde você tirou essa idéia?

-E não é verdade?

-Claro que não! Eu nunca me preocuparia com uma ninguém.

-Tem certeza?-Yusuke perguntou com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

-Claro que sim seu estúpido. Não pense besteiras ao meu respeito.

-Besteiras? Sei não...

-Cale a boca.

-Olha não precisa ficar com vergonha não... Se você gostou da mina não tem problema, é algo normal... Acontece nas melhores famílias.

-Pare de falar bobagens.

-Então me diga: Por que você a salvou do youkai ontem?

-Por que poderiam pensar que fui eu que a feri, e isso ia me causar problemas.

-Sei, até parece...Mas esse é o Hiei que eu conheço. Sempre pensando nos outros.

-Bah.

-De qualquer maneira... Vamos indo logo, por que...-Yusuke começou, mas se viu falando sozinho. –Olha o cara aí, me deixou falando sozinho, que raiva, odeio quando ele faz isso...

Continua...

_E aí? Gostaram? Eu fiz o mais rápido que pude e achei que ele ficou meio confuso e que eu não soube fazer o Hiei muito bem nele... O que é uma pena porque esse encontro era tão esperado... Mas espero que tenham gostado. E eu queria dizer que eu fiz um desenho do Hiei e da Tsuki juntos, eu vou tentar scanear. Se alguém quiser é só pedir e colocar o e-mail na review ta? Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo._

_E mais uma coisa, eu estou pensando em responder as reviews como os personagens da fic, ou seja, Hiei, Tsuki, Kurama... etc... Vcs podem mandar até recados para eles, que tal? Mandem-me reviews dizendo o que acham da idéia, se ninguém falar que quer desse jeito eu desisto dela, por isso comentem ta?_

Respostas das Reviews (Não está na ordem espero que não se importem)

Sukky: Oi. Que bom que você gostou dessa cena!Eu não pude resistir... Quando tive essa idéia na aula de História (Oq isso tem haver ?-). Pois é, claro que eu quero te adicionar no meu MSN, já fiz isso na verdade! Continue postando ta? Obrigada pela review!!

Janeka:Hello! Quem bom que vc gostou! Em relação às outras fics, no fanfiction tem uma de Harry Potter muito boba, e as outras eu ainda não publiquei... Mas se vc quiser saber mais eu lhe digo na boa. Eu tinha uma outra em outro site, mas este saiu do ar... Trágico... Pois é.

Paula-Chan: Obrigada pelos elogios! E o Hiei é sim uma graça... Você me deu uma idéia... Já, já falo o que é. Obrigada pelo comentário, continue mandando reviews! E lendo a fic é claro...

Dani Kamiya: Ufa! É um alivio para mim saber que você não achou esse cap. meloso! Obrigada pelos elogios! Continue lendo a fic ta? E obrigada por mandar uma review!

Mayumi Shiyahase: Oi! Que bom q você me mandou outra review e que bom que você gostou!!! Eu também gostei mais do segundo do que o primeiro. Espero que você continue lendo! Sayonara!

Naiuri: Claro que eu te coloquei! Não se preocupe, eu sei que você está gostando! Espero que goste dos próximos também!

Ahala Tsuki: Obrigada! Li a sua fic, está muito boa e recomendo para quem estiver lendo esse comentário. E eu vou tentar fazer os capítulos mais rápidos e postar mais. Continue lendo e comentando!

CaHh Kinomoto: Valeu, adorei a sua review! E eu vou fazer o mais rápido possível!


	4. Reunião

Kuwabara acordou com o barulho desenfreado que seu despertador fazia.

"Oh tortura, tenho que me lembrar de desligar esse treco no final de semana!" Pensou. Levantou-se e apertou um botão no despertador, mas nada aconteceu e o aparelho continuou a tocar.

-Hum?Que estranho.-Falou apertando novamente o botão. Mas o barulho continuava. Kuwabara começou a apertar o botão diversas vezes, mas o barulho não parava.

-Oh porcaria desliga!-Disse sacudindo o despertador para cima e para baixo.- Desliga!- Falou batendo e sacudindo o aparelho.

O barulho estava irritando-o cada vez mais, até que ele não agüentou e jogou o despertador contra a parede. Peças voaram pelos lados e o que restou do despertador caiu no chão. O silêncio reinou.

-Bah, que porcaria...-Disse examinando o que restara do objeto.

-Para que tanto escândalo hein?Pode me dizer?- Shizuru disse abrindo a porta.

-O despertador tava quebrado!- Ele disse apontando com a cabeça para o aparelho estraçalhado.

-Seu idiota...

-Idiota? Por que isso?

-Me diga, por acaso você lembrou que esse despertador desliga com um mecanismo que tem atrás dele e não com um botão como no seu antigo?

-Ih... Não lembrei disso não.

-Ora, agora vai ficar sem despertador...-Ela disse indiferente

-Você não pode me emprestar o seu não?

-Para que? Para você quebrar também?

-Oh Shizuru! Você é minha irmã, não dá para fazer essa gentileza não?

-Tudo bem, mas aí de você se quebrar ele...

-Na boa!

-Que irmão idiota eu tive.-Ela falou fechando a porta.

-Por que ela tem que ser tão malvada? Eu hein...-Kuwabara disse indo para o banheiro.

Depois de ter tomado um banho e de ter se vestido, resolveu dar uma volta. Desceu as escadas e avisou que ia sair. A rua estava praticamente vazia, o sol estava forte e os passarinhos cantavam, a típica cena de uma bela manhã de sábado.

Andou pelas ruas meio sem rumo e acabou chagando num agitado bairro comercial. As pessoas saíam de lojas com sacolas de compras e um sorriso no rosto que dizia que elas tinham dinheiro e o aproveitavam, o que era uma tortura para Kuwabara que estava duro.

Estava passando por uma loja quando esbarrou em alguém. Levantou a cabeça e viu Kurama.

-Kurama! O que você está fazendo aqui cara?-Kuwabara disse

-Oi Kuwabara.- Ele respondeu sorridente-Eu estou comprando um lenço.

-Um lenço? Para que você quer um lenço?

-Bem... Você lembra que eu precisava de um lenço para estancar o sangue da Tsuki?

-Lembro sim, por que?

-Pois então, o Hiei me deu exatamente o lenço preferido da minha mãe.

-Ih... Tinha que ser, aquele baixinho só faz burrada!

-Ele não sabia, mas a questão é que eu não consegui tirar a mancha de sangue, então estou vendo se acho um igual.

-Posso te ajudar? Não tenho nada melhor para fazer...

-Claro.

-E então, como é o lenço?

-Ele é branco com uma sakura bordada... Parece que é uma herança de família...-Kurama suspirou triste.

-Relaxamos aí. Nós vamos achar um parecido.

-O problema é que tem que ser um igual, não parecido.

-Então nós vamos achar um igual.- Kuwabara disse sorrindo, mesmo duvidando de sua palavra.

Depois de entrarem em algumas lojas, Kuwabara já não duvidava de sua palavra, ele simplesmente já não acreditava nela. Já Kurama não desistia, entrava na loja, perguntava para a vendedora se tinha algum lenço com as descrições que dava, ela negava, ele agradecia e saia da loja, Kuwabara já estava cansado de ver essa cena.

-Se quiser ir fazer outra coisa fique há vontade.-Kurama disse

-Nada disso. Eu disse que ia te acompanhar e é isso que eu vou fazer!- Respondeu com um sorriso amarelo na cara.

-Não precisa me acompanhar, você já deve estar cansado.

-Que nada! Vamos indo!

Eles passaram na frente de uma lanchonete. Umas garotas estavam sentadas em um banquinho conversando, quando eles passaram o barulho de conversa cessou. Kuwabara as ouviu cochichar:

-Olha que gatinho...-Uma morena falou com a mão na frente da boca.

-É lindo de morrer.

-Mas o outro em compensação...

-É feio de morrer.

Em seguida veio o barulho de risadas, Kuwabara ia se virar e fazer algum comentário sobre a critica que recebera, mas não pode, pois Kurama parou bruscamente.

-Qual é o problema?-Perguntou surpreso.

-Olhe.-Kurama respondeu indo para frente de uma vitrine. Kuwabara seguiu o olhar dele e se deparou com um lenço que se encaixava perfeitamente na descrição que ele dera.

"Como é que ele vi... E eu ainda pergunto..." Kuwabara pensou.

Kurama entrou rapidamente na loja e ele o seguiu. O lugar era escuro e mofado, várias coisas estavam distribuídas desordenadamente em várias prateleiras. Kuwabara olhou em volta com a boca aberta.

-Com licença...-Kurama disse no balcão. Uma senhora se aproximou.

-Em que posso ajuda-lo meu jovem?-Ela disse com uma voz rouca.

-Eu gostaria de ver aquele lenço na vitrine, por favor.

A senhora pegou lentamente o lenço e colocou nas mãos de Kurama. Ele analisou rapidamente o lenço. Em quanto isso Kuwabara examinava as mercadorias.

"Que coisas mais estranhas..." Pensou "Quem é que compraria isso?". Continuou olhando tudo com atenção.

-Vamos?-Kurama falou se aproximando.

-E aí?

Kurama sorriu.

-É exatamente o que eu procurava.-Falou

-Deu sorte hein!

-Eu sei, já estava começando a achar que não encontraria.

Eles saíram da loja.

-Bem Kurama, você já achou seu lenço, então eu já vou indo beleza?

-Tudo bem, até mais.

Cada um ia para um lado, mas algo os impediu. Hiei apareceu de repente na frente deles.

-Hiei?-Kurama perguntou normalmete - O que faz aqui?

-Preciso falar com vocês.-Ele respondeu indiferente.

-Comigo também?O que você fez agora?-Kuwabara disse cruzando os braços.

-Humf. Eu não fiz nada seu idiota.

-Primeiro vem atrás de mim dizendo que precisa falar e agora me chama de idiota? Vai catar coquinho, eu tenho mais o que fazer.

-Isso não é uma brincadeira seu estúpido.

-Olha se você continuar me chamando de estúpido ou de idiota eu acabo contigo.

-Não tenho tempo para isso.-Disse voltando sua atenção para o Kurama.- Eu tenho uma suspeita de que um youkai está tramando algo.

-E qual é a novidade?-Kuwabara disse

-O Koenma avisou algo?-Kurama perguntou sério.

-Não, mas eu acho que algo está acontecendo.

-Acha é...?-Kuwabara falou indiferente.

-Tem certeza?-Kurama perguntou

-Não.

-Como é?-Kuwabara disse indignado - Se acha que eu vou acreditar numa suposição sua?

-Faça o que quiser eu não me importo. Diga-me Kurama, você já viu esse castelo antes?-Hiei perguntou dando o álbum para o amigo.

Kurama olhou atentamente para a imagem.

-Não tenho certeza, mas acho que não.-Ele disse

-O que tem esse castelo?-Kuwabara perguntou olhando por cima do ombro de Kurama.

-Aqui não é um lugar seguro para se falar isso.-Hiei falou - Me sigam até a casa do Yusuke.- Em seguida sumiu da frente deles.

-Apressadinho hein?-Kuwabara falou seguindo Kurama na direção da casa de Yusuke.

Quando chegaram lá. Yusuke estava na porta discutindo com Hiei. Eles se aproximaram.

-O que esse baixinho ta aprontando Urameshi?-Kuwabara disse

-E então?-Kurama perguntou - O que está acontecendo?

-Sim, eu estou bem, muuuito obrigado por perguntarem- Yusuke ironizou- Venham - Disse entrando na casa.

Quando estavam reunidos no quarto, Yusuke contou a história que Hiei havia lhe contado. Kurama e Kuwabara ouviram a explicação em silêncio.

-Eu to achando que isso é uma desculpa dele para ver a garota de novo...-Kuwabara falou com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

-Não seja mais idiota do que você já é. -Hiei disse indiferente.

-Tem certeza que não é isso mesmo Hiei?-Kurama perguntou

-Claro que sim! Eu não tenho motivos para querer ver aquela idiota, e, além disso, se vocês não quiserem me ajudar eu posso ir investigar sozinho.

-Não é que nós não queremos te ajudar...-Kurama começou

-Mas é que os seus argumentos tão fracos seu nanico.-Kuwabara completou

-Eu pouco me importo com o que vocês acharam do que eu disse, e pouco me importo se vocês vão me ajudar ou não. Mas eu vou perguntar pessoalmente ao Koenma o que ele sabe sobre o castelo.-Hiei falou.

-Eu vou te ajudar Hiei, não esquenta com isso não. E vocês o que me dizem?-Yusuke disse se se encostando à parede.

-Contem comigo.-Kurama falou sorrindo

Todos olharam para Kuwabara que estava calado no canto.

-Que escolha eu tenho?-Kuwabara suspirou

Há algumas quadras dali Tsuki estava sentada na cama. Não sabia mais o que pensar.

-O que está acontecendo?-Perguntou para si mesma. Levantou se e foi para o banheiro. Ligou a torneira, lavou o rosto e olhou-se no espelho. Estava com o rosto pálido. Queria saber o que estava acontecendo, e iria descobrir.

Tomou um banho e vestiu as primeiras roupas da sua gaveta. Pegou seus óculos, mas quando os colocou percebeu que estava com uma rachadura no canto.

"Ótimo" pensou, teria que colocar sua lente. Abriu sua gaveta e começou a tirar as coisas de dentro, até que achou uma caixinha.

Foi no banheiro e colocou as lentes. Ela odiava usa-las, mas que escolha tinha?

Desceu as escadas de três em três degraus. Foi a te a cozinha, sua avó estava cozinhando. Os pais de Tsuki tinham morrido em um acidente de carro quando ela tinha três anos. A partir desse dia ela foi morar com os avós, e com um tio, que praticamente morava lá.

Tsuki ficou parada na porta por uns segundos, será que deveria contar o que aconteceu para a avó? Era melhor não, não queria que preocupa-la.

-Vó, eu vou dar uma saída.-Ela falou baixinho.

A avó se virou. Ela tinha os mesmos olhos que Tsuki, cabelos brancos cortados curtos e usava óculos muito finos.

-Minha querida, não quer tomar algo antes de sair? Você não almoçou.- Ela perguntou

-Não, obrigada. Eu estou com pressa.

-Por que?-Seu tio perguntou aparecendo – Vai planejar um assalto há um banco, fugir para uma ilha deserta e depois de ter sido dada como morta, vai voltar e aproveitar o dinheiro?

-Há, há, há -Tsuki falou, quem dera para ela se fosse algo simples assim.-Não tem nada de errado, eu já vou indo.

-Se você disse que está tudo bem eu acredito!Tchau minha querida.

-Tchau vó.- Ela disse saindo.

Quando fechou a porta deu um longo suspiro, não gostava de enganar a avó daquele jeito, mas era melhor assim... Não era?

"Agora para onde?" Pensou "Para a casa do Kurama" Lembrou.

Andou por algumas quadras, e quando chegou, viu Kurama no portão prestes a entrar na casa.

-Kurama!-Ela gritou e correu na direção dele.

Ele parou assustado e quando viu Tsuki fez uma cara de surpreso. Ela correu até ele.

-Kurama eu...-Ela começou

-Hã Tsuki antes de tudo, eu preciso que você me chame de Shuuichi e não Kurama.-Ele falou baixinho

-Por que?

-É uma longa história...

-Tudo bem. Er... Shuuichi, eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo! O Hiei é um idiota e só me deixou preocupada!

Kurama a olhou sério. Não sabia muito bem se ela deveria saber do suposto perigo que corria.

-Hei, você também não vai contar?-Tsuki disse indignada

-Bem...

-Olha se eu corro risco eu mereço saber o que está rolando não concorda?

Contra isso Kurama não podia argumentar.

-Tudo bem...-Ele disse abrindo a porta - Entre.

Tsuki acompanhou Kurama até a sala.

-Fique há vontade.-Ele falou

-Obrigada.-Falou se sentando no sofá.

-O Hiei me contou o que aconteceu quando ele foi lhe devolver o álbum. Nós estamos achando que aquele youkai do seu sonho está tramando algo contra você.

-O youkai do meu sonho? Como pode ser, ele deveria ser... Bem... Um sonho!

-Você tem um alto nível de energia espiritual...

-O que é isso?

-Que dizer que você é sensitiva há coisas do mundo espiritual... Por assim dizer.

-Sei... Então eu posso ter sentido a energia desse youkai e conseqüentemente ter sonhado com ele, é isso?

-Sim.

-Mas o que ele quer comigo?

-Isso nós estamos tentando descobrir.

Tsuki ficou calada. Tudo estava confuso demais, o castelo, o youkai... O que era tudo aquilo?

-Você está bem?-Kurama perguntou

-To...-Ela respondeu meio fora de si.- Ku... Shuuichi, você pode me prometer uma coisa?-Falou se sentando ao lado dele e o olhando séria.

-O que?

-Que eu vou ficar sabendo de tudo o que está acontecendo?

-Eu...

-Por favor -Ela falou segurando o braço dele.

-Com uma condição.-Ele respondeu

-Qual?

-Você vai me prometer que não vai se meter nas investigações, que vai viver sua vida normalmente. Pelo menos até nós descobrimos algo.

-Prometo. Agora você me prometa.

-Prometo.

Eles apertaram a mão em acordo. O estomago de Tsuki começou a roncar, ela não havia comido nada dês que acordara, agora já estava quase escurecendo.

"Que mico" Pensou ruborizando diante do olhar curioso de Kurama.

-Está com fome?-Ele perguntou - Quer algo para comer?

-Não, não obrigada!-Ela disse se levantando rapidamente.

-Não precisa ficar com vergonha, se estiver com fome é só dizer.

-Estou bem obrigada.-Mal ela disse isso e seu estomago roncou novamente.

-Vou ver algo para você...-Ele disse

-Não preci...-Tsuki tentou dizer, mas Kurama já havia entrado na cozinha.

Uns segundos mais tarde ele apareceu com um sanduíche e um suco.

-Minha mãe foi fazer comprar nesse momento, então eu só posso lhe oferecer isso.

-Imagine, já é mais que o suficiente.-Ela falou corada, não estava habituada com todo esse cavalheirismo, principalmente das pessoas que ela mal conhecia. Ele a entregou o prato e o copo se sentando em seguida.

Tsuki comeu timidamente o sanduíche. Kurama examinava cada movimento seu, como se quisesse descobrir algo sobre ela. Quando terminou o sanduíche, limpou a boca com um guardanapo e começou a beber o suco.

-Então Tsuki...-Kurama falou - Como foi seu encontro com o Hiei?

Ela se assustou com a pergunta e começou a se engasgar com o suco, bateu no peito e tomou ar. Colocou o copo em cima da mesa e encarou Kurama surpresa.

-Encontro?-Ela falou vermelha - Hiei? Eu-eu não entendi.

-Ele não foi lhe devolver o álbum hoje de manhã?-Ele perguntou rindo da reação dela.

-Ah sim, foi. Mas não teve nada de especial.

-Fiquei imaginando como ele lidaria com você, afinal, você foi a primeira a dar um tapa nele...

Tsuki ficou mais vermelha ainda com o comentário.

-Você está bem?

-T-to.

-Não precisa ficar envergonhada.

-De onde você tirou essa idéia?

-Espero que ele não tenha sido grosso com você.

-Não... Nem tanto...

-Não se engane pelo jeito dele. Na verdade ele é uma boa pessoa.

-Você é quem diz...Mas eu já tomei muito do seu tempo...

-Imagine, você é uma companhia muito agradável.

Ela sorriu sem jeito. Kurama a levou até a porta.

-Ah... Se não se importa se eu perguntar...-Tsuki disse se virando para encara-lo.

-O que?

-Eu devo chamá-lo de Kurama ou de Shuuichi?

-Só me chame de Kurama na frente do Yusuke, Hiei e Kuwabara.

-Tudo bem, então até Shuuichi.

-Tchau.-Ele falou sorrindo.

Tsuki foi andando pela calçada. Tinha ficado mais relaxada por saber que pelo menos ficaria a par dos fatos. Um vento frio atingiu o seu rosto fazendo-a tremer. Puxou a maga da blusa, estava ficando frio e escuro, era melhor ir logo para a sua casa.

De longe alguém a observava. Um homem esbelto estava em cima de uma árvore olhando-a. Tinha cabelos loiros compridos presos para trás, olhos amarelos penetrantes, face um tanto comprido e suas orelhas eram um pouco pontudas. Seu rosto estava sujo e suas roupas rasgadas.

-Hehehe - Riu com uma foz esganiçada - Arranjou amiguinhos novos Tsuki?

-Pare de ser tão idiota Lupos - Uma voz feminina disse. Ele se virou rapidamente assustado.

-Morgana?-Falou nervoso - O que você quer?

-Oh, não está feliz em me ver?-Uma mulher muito bonita disse surgindo do nada. Tinha longos cabelos negros presos firmemente em um rabo de cavalo, lábios carnudos vermelho-sangue e brilhantes olhos cinzas, que se encaixavam perfeitamente eu seu rosto oval.

-Imagine, você sabe que eu adoro você não é?-Ele falou agarrando no braço dela.

-Me solte seu pulguento -Ela falou séria. Lupos a soltou rapidamente e ficou parado ao lado dela mexendo nos dedos nervosamente.

-O chefe não ficou nem um pouco satisfeito com o seu vacilo.-Morgana disse limpando as folhas de seu casaco preto.

-Mas... Mas eu não sabia que àquele youkai iria ataca-la.

-Era a sua função protege-la.

-Ela está salva não está?

-Sim, mas não graças a você... Parece que o chefe não gostou muito que aquele youkai baixinho a salva-se...

-Mas por que?

-Parece que eles têm contas a acertar um com o outro...

-Lupos pede desculpas ao chefe! Não queria que isso acontecesse, não queria...

-Não se estresse, por algum motivo você ainda serve para alguma coisa.

-Ah... Chefe é muuuito bonzinho, sim, muito bonzinho.

-Mas lembre-se, a bondade dele tem um limite.

-Siiim, Lupos promete que não vai falhar novamente.

-É bom mesmo, para o seu próprio bem...-Morgana disse se virando e pulando habilmente em cima de um prédio.

-Lupos não vai falhar... Não vai...- O homem disse olhando para Tsuki e a seguindo rapidamente pelas sombras.

Continua...

_Oi! Esse capitulo saiu mais rápido não foi?Eu o escrevi meio ás pressas por que na próxima semana eu duvido muito que terei tempo para as fics, então fiz esse rapidinho para não deixar vocês esperando!_

_Já mandei o desenho para quem pediu, e se alguém mais quiser pode pedir a vontade.E a idéia das reviews serem respondidas pelos personagens foi aceita! Então tenho que avisar: Eu não me responsabilizo pelas respostas que os personagens vão dar._

**Reviwes:**

Janeka: Oi Jane! Posso te chamar de Jane? Bem, sou eu a Tsuki e estou aqui para em nome da Lady Sophie para agradecer pela review! Ela mandou dizer que nunca, jamais, você irá encher o saco dela, ela adora quando recebe uma review... Ah! E ela já te adicionou no MSN dela beleza? E eu tenho que admitir que eu também estou curiosa sobre o tal "castelo", eu já tentei subornar a Sophie tantas vezes que perdi a conta... Bem, a esperança é a última que morre né? Continue lendo a fic ta?

Mayumi Shiyahase: Fala aí Mayumi! Não se desespere que o Yusuke está aqui para responder as suas dúvidas.Olha, eu conversei com a baixinha estressada que se denomina Lady Sophie, e ela me disse que não sabe quantos capítulos a fic vai ter, mas acha que vai ser uns 20 ou 21, mas se eu você fosse não acreditava muito não.... Pois é minha cara eu te entendi muuuito bem o que você quis dizer, mas sabe como o Hiei é fechadão não é? Mas quem sabe a Tsuki não dá um jeito nisso, não é brinquedo não Hehehe. Pois é, acho que isso é só. Se cuida hein?

CaHh Kinomoto: E aí garota? O Kuwabara aqui vai responder a sua pergunta. A Lady mandou dizer que ela infelizmente não vai colocar Botan e Kurama por que aí tiraria a atenção do casal principal: o baixinho chato e a Tsuki e ela pede desculpas por não ter respondido a pergunta no cap. anterior, ela tava apressada e acabou esquecendo, vê se pode? Essa garota só não perde a cabeça por que está presa no pescoço... Mas então é só, até outra review!

Dani Kamiya: Oi Dani, eu Kurama vou responder ao seu comentário. A Sophie ficou muito feliz por você ter notado o clima entre a Tsuki e o Hiei, que pelo jeito são os únicos que não notam não é mesmo? Pois bem o amor é assim mesmo. Agradeço em nome de todos pelo comentário, e logo abaixo segue as respostas dos seus recados.

Hiei: Sua ningem, você me chamou de fofo e gracinha?Hunf! Sou forçado pela aquela Lady megera a agradecer.

Tsuki: vermelha Assim você me deixa sem-graça Dani. E por que você acha que eu beijaria aquele grosso mal-educado? Só por que ele é bonito...suspiro... Voltando! Ele é um chato, eu nunca faria isso!

Naiuri:

Tsuki:Como é? Vai para cima dele?muuuito vermelha. Acho que eu não entendi muito bem o que você quis dizer... E ele gosta de mim? Hã, que seja! Nunca vou me rebaixar a isso!

Hiei: Se você ousar me chamar de inútil novamente sua ningem extrovertida, vai se arrepender amargamente! E por que diabos você está dizendo que eu gosto daquela garota idiota? Nunca ouse repetir essas bobagens.

Kurama:Hã... Obrigado pelos elogios, e para que tanto ciúmes? Se eu estou com você, eu estou e pronto!

Yusuke: Nada para você também!dando língua

Kuwabara: Ah relaxa garota. Aquele baixinho não pode comigo!

_Pois é, espero que tenham gostado! Comentem hein?_


	5. Eriol, o Senhor do Castelo

Morgana saiu de seu esconderijo e olhou em volta. O local estava vazio, um sorriso se formou na sua face pálida.

"Bando de estúpidos" Pensou, seu chefe abrira um portal entre o Makai e o Ningemkai, de modo que seus capangas podiam ir e voltar facilmente. E para melhorar a situação ninguém havia percebido. Mas isso não era surpresa, seu chefe era sempre muito seguro do que fazia, além de ter anos de prática. Ela bufou, pensar que seu chefe um dia já sobrevivera levando youkais para o Ninguenkai clandestinamente era algo quase impossível de se pensar.

Deu alguns passos e olhou para trás.

"Nunca acharão esse portal..." Deduziu. Virou-se e tirou o seu casaco. Usava um pequeno tope, de modo que grande parte das suas costas estava nua. Ela fechou os olhos e se concentrou, sabia que não havia ninguém por perto.

Um par de asas começou a nascer em suas costas, rasgava sua pele à medida que aumentava. Ela se encolheu, era óbvio que estava fazendo muito esforço e que a dor que sentia era grande.

As asas pareciam com as de um morcego, mas não tinham pelos e ao contrário das outras chegavam quase a medir três metros. Quando as asas já tinham saído por completo ela voltou a sua postura de antes. Virou o pescoço para os lados e esticou os braços.

"Estou perdendo a prática" Parou com o alongamento e olhou em volta. Para qualquer lado que olha-se só via um deserto de areias negras. Imediatamente reconheceu o local, estava no Deserto dos Sonhos Perdidos. Esse deserto protegia o castelo do mestre de viajantes indesejáveis, qualquer um que não tivesse o treinamento apropriado teria uma grande surpresa ao tentar cruzar aquelas areias. Ela sorriu, pena que não sabiam disso antes de tentar atravessa-lo.

Esticou as suas asas e levantou vôo. O vento forte do deserto bateu em seu rosto, ela voava habilmente desviando de brisas quentes ou fortes demais. Depois de alguns minutos avistou o castelo, aumentou a velocidade e aterrissou no pátio interno.

-Pouso perfeito.-Disse para si mesma ao colocar os pés no chão.

Andou pelas várias galerias do castelo até chegar em uma porta com relevos esculpidos a mão. Uma imagem de um cavalheiro montado em seu alazão branco fincando sua lança em um terrível dragão alado estava esculpida.

Ela parou diante da porta. Respirou fundo, sempre que ia falar com o seu mestre, seu coração começava a bater mais rápidos e respirar se tornava uma coisa cada vez mais difícil de se fazer e ela sabia muito bem o por que disso tudo: medo. Interrompeu seus pensamentos e voltou a sua frieza de sempre. Bateu na porta, ao contrário das outras vezes em que sua batida soava forte e decidida, essa soou tímida e receosa.

-Entre.-Uma voz masculina respondeu.

Morgana colocou as mãos na maçaneta de ferro e a empurrou. A porta sedenta por óleo, o que há muito tempo tinham parado de colocar, rangeu. O ruído ecoou pelos corredores do castelo como se várias portas estivessem sendo abertas sucessivamente.

Olhou para dentro. Era um quarto que nos seus dias de glória seria muito bonito, digno de um rei, mas agora as marcas do tempo eram visíveis. Teias de aranham tomavam grande parte do teto e uma grande quantidade de poeira estava nas mesas e nos objetos.

No centro do quarto estava uma cama de dorsal de madeira. Ela se aproximou.

-E então? Deu meu recado para o Lupos?-A voz perguntou novamente.

-Dei sim, mestre Eriol.-Morgana disse se ajoelhando perante uma figura que se levantava da cama.

-Ele foi um servo fiel durante esses anos. Pena que simplesmente perdeu a sua utilidade.-A figura falou parando na frente à mulher ajoelhada. Tinha a aparência humana, mas qualquer um que visse seus olhos, saberia que na verdade se tratava de um youkai. Ele tinha longos cabelos negros e lisos até a cintura, olhos azuis esbranquiçados e um rosto anormalmente pálido.

Morgana se assustou, minutos antes o mestre a tinha mandado dizer para Lupos que ele o havia perdoado.

-Mas mestre... O senhor não havia dito que o pouparia?-Ousou perguntar.

Por um momento, Eriol ficou em silêncio e Morgana pensou que ele a mataria pela ousadia, mas momentos depois ele começou a rir.

-Minha querida Morgana...-Ele falou

-Hã... Sim senhor? -Ela falou

-O grande propósito da vida dele é me servir. Foi para isso que eu o criei. Eu o peguei no Ningenkai ainda na forma de lobo, aquela pobre criatura havia sido ferida por um caçador ningem, e eu o salvei lhe dando uma nova forma. A partir desse dia ele vem me servindo. E eu não gostaria de saber que Lupos em seus últimos momentos de vida pensou que havia falhado...

Morgana se surpreendeu, não só pela história que até a pouco era desconhecida para ela, mas também pela quantidade de vezes que ele usou a palavra "eu" numa história sobre outra pessoa. Até ela havia desenvolvido uma certa afeição por Lupos depois de tantos anos, será que para o mestre eles eram apenas... Fantoches? Fantoches que poderiam ser descartados a qualquer momento?

-Eu tenho piedade das pessoas que gosto...

"Piedade?" Ela pensou "Para ele piedade é ser enganado pela pessoa que mais admira e respeita?" Mas esses pensamentos logo sumiram de sua cabeça, ela estava sendo ingrata. O mestre estava lhe revelando esses segredos e ela estava duvidando dele. Não pensaria mais nisso.

-Eu o admiro senhor. Mas como irá se livrar de Lupos?-Perguntou

-Ah... Isso será fácil. Provavelmente a garota já deve estar sobre proteção do mundo espiritual, nós só vamos deixar que eles a protejam...

-Entendo... Mas senhor, será que eu poderia perguntar algo?

-Esteja à vontade.

-O que o senhor... Quer... Com...

-O que eu quero com aquela garota?

-Sim...

-Isso é uma longa história... Quando tiver tempo eu lhe conto minha querida.

-Agradeço a sua gentileza meu senhor...

... Em outro lugar...

Tsuki acordou com o sol batendo em seu rosto. Espreguiçou-se e olhou para o despertador.

-O QUE?-Ela disse surpresa.-To atrasada! –Falou saindo da cama correndo.

Depois de ter quebrado seu recorde de se arrumar em 1 minuto, correu escada abaixo, pegou uma torrada com uma mão, se despediu da avó e do tio e saiu correndo da cozinha.

-Esses jovens de hoje... Sempre tão apressados.-O tio disse voltando a sua atenção para o jornal.

-Ela tem andado estranha esses dias.-A avó disse sentando-se à mesa.-Será que aconteceu algo que ela não quis nos contar?

-Eu ainda não descartei a hipótese do banco.

-Eu acho que vou fazer algo para anima-la.

-Como o que? Vai roubar o banco por ela?

-Meu filho, você acha que sua mãe faria isso?

-Não sei... A mente criminosa aqui é você, não sou eu.

-Acho que você nunca vai crescer.

-O que adianta crescer e endurecer o coração?

-Isso foi à única coisa sábia que você já me disse.

-Na verdade é o que ta dizendo meu horóscopo.

-Seu bobo. Não sei por que eu ainda tento te ensinar algo... Se depois de 35 anos eu não consegui...

-Pois é... Que dizer, hei!

-Ai, ai, você é igual ao seu pai...

-Pois é né?

Tsuki estava correndo pela rua.

"Ai, ai, ai, atrasada novamente Srt. Ayamoto" Pensava.

Quando virou a rua, esbarrou em alguém e caiu no chão. Ela olhou para frente para pedir desculpas e viu Yusuke olhando-a surpreso.

-E aí Tsuki? Tudo beleza? –Ele falou ajudando-a a levantar.

-Yusuke? É eu acho que ta tudo bem sim...

-Então essa á a Tsuki?-Uma garota de cabelos azuis, disse aparecendo do nada.

-É ela mesma Bottan.-Yusuke confirmou

-Olha, é realmente um prazer te conhecer.-Bottan falou pegando a mão de Tsuki - Eu fiquei sabendo o que você fez com o Hiei, estou impressionada.

-Hã...

-Ah que modos são os meus? Eu sou Bottan!-Falou soltando a mão dela.

-Oi.-Tsuki disse abobalhada.

-Vocês vão ficar aí tagarelando o dia todo?-Hiei disse surgindo do nada.

-Relaxa Hiei. Deixa a Bottan conhecer a sua namoradinha.-Yusuke falou rindo.

Tsuki ficou sem palavras, será que tinha ouvido direito? Ele disse que ela e o Hiei eram... Namorados?

-Pare de falar bobagens! Essa ningem não é nada para mim.-Hiei falou analisando rapidamente a reação de Tsuki.

-Como vai Tsuki?-Kurama perguntou virando a rua.

-Kurama? Hã... Que dizer... Shuuichi?-Ela falou com a mão na cabeça e sorrindo sem-graça, tinha dado uma mancada feia.

-Não se preocupe.-Kurama respondeu sorrindo - A Bottan é a guia do mundo espiritual.

-É? Legal.-Tsuki disse sorrindo para Bottan. De repente lembrou que estava atrasada. Olhou para o relógio.-Me desculpem a grosseria, mas eu estou atrasada.

-Ah, claro. Vai em frente.-Yusuke disse abrindo caminho.

-Até.-Bottan disse dando um sorrisinho.

-Até logo.-Kurama disse

-Já vai tarde.-Hiei falou

-Até mais.- Tsuki respondeu - E foi um desprazer te ver também.-Ela disse para Hiei antes de sair correndo pela rua.

-Que boba...-Hiei disse em voz alta.

-Boba... Sei!-Yusuke falou

-Você é muito grosseiro com ela Hiei.-Kurama disse

-É mesmo.-Bottan disse - Como você espera conquista-la assim?

-Como assim "conquista-la"?-Hiei perguntou olhando para Bottan de modo ameaçador.

-Ora... Você sabe...-Bottan disse cutucando-o com o cotovelo.

-Não, não sei. E se você continuar fazendo isso vai estar assinando a sua sentença de morte.

Bottan parou de cutuca-lo e lhe dirigiu um sorriso amarelo.

"Ai meu pai, eu tenho que me controlar se quiser viver" Ela pensou tentando não prestar atenção no olhar assassino que Hiei lhe lançava.

-E então?

-Nada não...-Ela falou se escondendo atrás de Yusuke discretamente.

-Se acalme Hiei, por algum motivo eu acho que você fica mais nervoso na frente da Tsuki.-Kurama disse.

-Hunf. Aquela ningem me irrita!

-Irrita é?-Yusuke falou – Pois eu acho que é totalmente ao contrário...

-PAREM DE FAZER ESSAS INSINUAÇÕES!-Hiei disse zangado.

-Insinuações?-Kurama falou - Ninguém está fazendo nada disso. Você que está deduzindo errado.

-Você se acha muito esperto não é mesmo?-Hiei falou – Se continuar com esses seus joguinhos eu vou...

-Joguinhos? Não sei do que você está falando.-Falou com um sorriso inocente no rosto.

-Ora...

-Calma lá. Que é isso meu povo?-Yusuke disse - Vamos todos nos acalmar...

-EU ESTOU CALMO!-Hiei falou

-Tá é?-Bottan disse

-Então vamos ficar mais calmos ainda.-Yusuke continuou

-Ora seus...

-Ih... Não sei que bicho te mordeu hoje, mas que estresse!-Bottan falou

- Vamos logo.-Hiei disse impaciente.

-Calma. O Kuwabara ainda não chegou.

-Se aquele imprestável está atrasado isso não é problema meu.

-Imprestável é você seu nanico!-Kuwabara disse aparecendo. Estava suando e respirando rápido, devia ter corrido muito para alcança-los.

-Chegou hein? Respira primeiro se não vai ter um treco no meio da rua rapaz! Demoro assim por que?-Yusuke falou

-Eu... Perdi a hora... Tive... Um probleminha com o despertador da Shizuru...

-Que seja. Vamos.

Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara e Bottan estavam andando por longos corredores, lotados de youkais correndo com papéis nas mãos. Entraram numa enorme sala. A sua frente estava uma mesa coberta com montanhas de papéis.

-Já chegaram?-Uma voz perguntou por trás de toda a papelada.

-E aí Koenma?-Yusuke perguntou animado.

-Estamos aqui Sr. Koenma!-Bottan disse

-Eu recebi o seu recado Bottan, qual é a urgência?-Koenma perguntou empurrando as montanhas de papéis para o lado.

-O Hiei aqui ta preocupado com a namoradinha dele.-Kuwabara disse

-Idiota não é nada disso...-Hiei falou olhando ameaçadoramente para ele

-Estamos desconfiados que um youkai safado está aprontando alguma!-Yusuke disse

-É mesmo? Um youkai? Pelo o que eu saiba ta tudo na paz... Mas por precaução vou dar uma olhada.-Koenma disse saindo de trás da mesa.- Oh estrupício vem cá.-Ele berrou.

-Chamou Sr. Koenma?-Um demônio azul, chamado George disse se aproximando.

-E tem mais algum estrupício aqui por acaso?-Koenma respondeu

-Hã... O senhor quer mesmo que eu responda?

-Não seu burro, eu quero uma investigação imediata, veja se tem algum youkai aprontando alguma.

-Certo...-Falou se virando - Hã... Mas o senhor já não ordenou isso?

-Mas to ordenando de novo! Vai logo filho de cruz credo!

-Tudo bem, não precisa gritar -O demônio disse se retirando.

-Pois então, me contem os fatos.-Koenma falou

-O que aconteceu foi o seguinte...-Bottan começou a contar tudo o que tinha acontecido, sobre o castelo e o sonho de Tsuki.

-Mmm... Tem certeza que você não ta preocupado com a garota não? -Kenma perguntou para Hiei.

Como resposta ele fechou os punhos, e com uma cara de assassino, olhou para Koenma, que achou que aquele gesto valeu por mil palavras.

-Tá, ta, não se estressa não. Como é o tal castelo?-Koenma perguntou tentando desviar do assunto.

-Pega aí.-Yusuke disse jogando o álbum de Tsuki para ele.

Koenma olhou atentamente para o castelo.

-Mmmm...

-Mmmm o que?-Yusuke perguntou curioso.

-Ahá!

-Ahá... Você sabe de algo?

-Eu...

-Você...?

-Nunca vi isso antes.

-Qualé mane, ta zombando com a nossa cara é?- Yusuke perguntou zangado.

-Não, só disse a verdade.

-...

-Vai demorar muito para fazer a ronda?

-Olha Kurama, normalmente isso demora uns três dias...

-Três dias?! Isso é muito tempo!

-Que tamanho você acha que tem o Makai hein?

-E você saberia me dizer algo sobre aquele castelo?-Hiei perguntou impaciente

-Eu não sei desse castelo. Mas eu posso mandar investigarem.

-Faça isso.-Hiei disse indiferente

-Então no geral, vai demorar uns quatro dias para obtermos as informações...

-Mais ou menos isso.

-Então o que devemos fazer em quanto isso Sr. Koenma?-Bottan perguntou

-Eu acho que vocês devem ficar de olho naquela menina, parece que ela tem um papel nessa maluquice toda.

– Teremos que vigiar a Tsuki 24 horas por dia!-Kurama disse pensativo

-Sim, mas quem vai fazer isso?!

Nesse instante todos olham para Hiei que estava calado até então.

-Nem pensar!-Ele disse zangado - Tenho mais o que fazer do que vigiar uma ningem estúpida.

-Ora essa Hiei, você é o mais indicado.-Kurama disse

-E, além disso, quem estava mais interessado nesse caso era você.-Kuwabara falou

-E você tem o seu jagan... É mais fácil.

-Não irei fazer isso.-Hiei disse mal-humorado

-Olha o lado bom...-Bottan disse se aproximando dele - Você pode aproveitar...

-Aproveitar o que sua boba?

-Ora você sabe bem...-Ela disse cutucando-o com o cotovelo

-Você que morrer não é?

Bottan parou com o ato.

"Eu não consigo me controlar mesmo..." Ela pensou engolindo seco.

-Hunf. Vocês são um bando de estúpidos.-Hiei falou se virando para ir embora.

-O caso é sério Hiei. A Tsuki pode estar correndo perigo.

-E daí?

-E daí, o que adiantou salva-la antes?- Kurama disse - Você a tirou do poço, mas a atirou no lago.

-Pouco me importo.

-Vai entender... Ele é só um baixinho medroso. Vai ver ele está com medo do youkai.-Kuwabara disse cruzando os braços.

-Eu não tenho medo de youkai algum!

-Não é o que parece...

-Pare de me chamar de medroso seu idiota.

-Que encarar é?

-Vocês dois querem parar com isso?-Kurama falou sério - Nosso inimigo é outro. Se ficarmos lutando uns contra os outros estaremos dando vantagem para ele.

-Hunf.-Hiei respondeu se virando para ir embora.

-E aí? Vai ou não vai vigiar a Tsuki?-Yusuke perguntou

-E eu tenho escolha? Se eu falar que não vocês vão ficar enchendo meu saco até eu não agüentar mais.-Ele disse indo embora.

-Ele até que aceitou bem né?-Bottan disse

-Você foi muito esperto Kuwabara.-Kurama disse

-Psicologia Inversa, sempre fuciona.-Ele disse

-Dês de quando você é tão esperto assim?

-Você está insinuando alguma coisa?

-Eu só espero que o Hiei não faça nenhuma besteira.

-Eu acho que não. Ele parece se importar com a Tsuki.

-Pois é... Quem diria...

Continua...

_Oi. Demorei um pouco né? Bem, pelo menos saiu. Esse eu acho que ta um pouco melhor que o quarto, além de esclarecer algumas coisas. Bem eu acho que é só. Até o próximo capítulo._

**Reviews:**

Mayumi K-waii: Olá Mayumi, eu, Kurama responderei a sua review. O Hiei está sim se preocupando com a Tsuki, mas ele nunca irá admitir isso, é um sentimento novo para ele. Sobre a Morgana e o Lupos, você irá descobrir coisas novas sobre eles com o desenvolver da fic, não se preocupe. Bem, fui eu que a Lady escolheu para responder a sua review, espero que eu tenha esclarecido as suas dúvidas, e é uma honra para mim responder a sua review. Espero revê-la novamente.

Naiuri: Oiii! Eu, Bottan, a guia do mundo espiritual, estou aqui para responder o seu comentário. A Lady mandou dizer que ela concorda que o quarto capítulo ficou ruinzinho, e espera que esse seja melhor. TATAM! Eu apareci nesse capitulo! Em quanto as minhas amigas, relaxa que elas vão aparecer sim! É só não é mesmo? Ah sim! Continue lendo ta bom? Até!

CaHh Kinomoto: Fala aí garota. Eu, Yusuke Urameshi, o bad boy número UM, estou aqui. E não precisa ficar enchendo o ego do Kuwabara não minha filha, ele é que ficou feliz por ter respondido a sua review. E vai relaxando que a Bottan já apareceu, você achou que ela ia desperdiçar essa chance? Que nada... E o Kuwabara é uma comédia a qualquer hora. Bem eu não conheço o seu "Sesshy" então não posso dizer nada em relação ha isso. E valeu!Eu seu que eu sou um máximo, e me aguarde que eu ainda vou aprontar muitas coisas heehe.

Hiei: Não sei por que vocês humanas insistem nessa bobagem... EU NÃO QUERO NADA COM AQUELA IDIOTA! Hunf. Eu falo o que eu bem entendo, e não tenho medo de nenhum idiota, ele que me enfrente.

Kurama: Muito obrigado pelos elogios. Espero que o seu namorado melhore o comportamento dele, afinal, uma dama como você deve ser tratada como tal.

Tsuki: Eu disputada? Como é? Não entendi bem essa parte, mas com tudo o que me aconteceu pode apostar que eu vou ficar atenta, valeu a preocupação! ()

Janeka: Oi Garota. O Kuwabara vai responder o seu comentário beleza? É tem razão, o Hiei fica um _gracinha_ preocupado hehehehe se bem que o baixinho nunca vai admitir isso, não entendo como alguém pode ser tão burro. E a Tsuki é gente fina, pode apostar. Aquela garota vai longe. Que bom que gostou dos capítulos, continua lendo hein?

Mizuki Yamazaki:Bom dia! Eu sou a Tsuki e vou responder o seu comentário. Que isso minha amiga? Não chora não. Você pode escrever tão bem quanto a Lady, é só praticar, e eu tenho certeza que você escreve bem. Que bom que está gostando da fic, mas eu não sei o que você vê no Hiei, ele é um mal-educado, grosso, chato... E a Lady manda dizer que não conseguiu enviar o desenho, apareceu que o e-mail não existia. Tem certeza que você colocou ele certinho? Ela ta achando que faltou o Br... Mas bem, é só você colocar o e-mail certinho e se não for, você pode dar o de alguém para que a pessoa te envie, que tal? Continue lendo a fic ta? Até!

Lunna-Chan: Bom dia. Eu o Koenma vou esclarecer as suas dúvidas. Imagina que você vai ser chata menina? Que isso. A Lady falou que pensou nisso, e deu três motivos por não ter feito: _"1- Se ela fizesse não ia ter fic", "2- Eles não tinham a mínima idéia onde a Tsuki morava, como eles iam fazer para deixa-la em casa?"_ E "_3-Ela não representava perigo algum". _Mas deixa eu te dar uma dica, quem te garante que ele não irá fazer isso? E ela mandou dizer que está acompanhando pelo Anime, então ela ainda não sabe como é a personalidade da Mukuro, ela diz que vai tentar colocar cenas de luta, e a Yukina vai aparecer sim. Espere e verá. E em relação ao beijo, ainda não saiu, e eu to achando que não vai ser tão cedo, teimoso como aquele estrupício é... Bem, é só não é mesmo? Até a próxima.

Hiei: Eu não tenho que dar satisfações para você sua ningem. Mas o suicídio é uma resposta tentadora.

Dami Kamiya: Você sabe quem eu sou e eu não sou obrigado a falar meu nome.Mas como assim afim? Ela ficou vermelha com algo que o Kurama disse? Hunf. Pouco me importa. E pelo menos uma ningem parece não ser tão estúpida quanto às outras, mas quem te disse que ficar perto daquela humana é agradável? E se continuar com esses apelidos eu não terei pena em cortar a sua garganta.

Kurama: Muito obrigado, tenho certeza que você é encantadora, mas não se preocupe, quando encontrar o seu par, ele será cavalheiro com você.

Kuwabara: Valeu! (T-T) É bom saber que ainda existem pessoas que ligam para o interior! Espero que você comente novamente.


	6. Encontros e Desencontros

Tsuki estava parada. Sentia seu coração pulsar velozmente dentro de seu peito, e a sua frente estava um de seus maiores temores: A prova de matemática.

"Eu não sei nada!" Pensou olhando para o papel em branco na sua frente. Já estava começando a suar. Olhou em volta discretamente, todos os outros alunos estavam escrevendo na maior satisfação.

O que faria? O primeiro passo era se acalmar. Ela ficou repetindo isso para si mesma. Olhou novamente em volta, um desespero começou a tomar conta dela. Dirigiu seu olhar para o relógio, e para a sua surpresa, os ponteiros começaram a girar desesperadamente.

"Mas o que...?" Olhou ao seu redor para ver se mais alguém tinha notado o fato, mas todos escreviam sem parar nas provas. Voltou sua atenção para o seu teste em branco. Uma luz meio roxa começou a envolver a folha de papel, parecia até que um portal estava se abrindo.

Braços anormalmente longos surgiram na frente de Tsuki, umas mãos cheias de garras seguraram seu pescoço. Os alunos continuavam a escrever como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

A garota tentou gritar para chamar a atenção deles, mas ao abrir a sua boca nenhum som saiu. As mãos apertavam cada vez mais seu pescoço, parecia que todo o seu sangue havia subido para a sua cabeça, que parecia que ia explodir.

Aos poucos os braços saíam cada vez mais, a ponto de que já se podia ver uma cabeça surgindo da luz roxa. Tsuki estava começando a sentir uma tontura e suas pálpebras pareciam pesar uma tonelada. Abriu um dos olhos com dificuldade e viu aquele mesmo youkai pálido de cabelos negros que aterrorizou os seus sonhos nesses últimos dias.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente, podia-se ver que estava se divertindo com o sofrimento dela. Os lábios dele se mexeram lentamente e ele começou a dizer:

-Srta. Ayamoto!

Tsuki acordou de repente. Levou as mãos a sua garganta, ainda podia sentir os dedos frios do youkai. A sensação de tontura havia sumido, mas um cansaço mortal tomava conta dela, cada músculo seu parecia estar exausto. Olhou em volta, estava deitada de bruços em cima de uma carteira. Os alunos fitavam-na curiosos. A visão dela estava um pouco turva, olhou para a sua frente e viu o professor olhando-a de modo desaprovador.

Rapidamente, ela se endireitou e olhou para o professor meio surpresa.

"Não acredito que eu dormir na aula..." Ela pensou.

-Srta. Ayamoto, o que esta havendo?- Ele perguntou ajeitando os óculos.

-Eu...-Tsuki começou a dizer, mas parou, as palavras não saíam de sua boca.

-A srta. Já chegou atrasada e agora dormiu na aula. O que está acontecendo?

Os alunos a olhavam uns com um olhar de pena, outros com um olhar de prazer por vela naquela situação, o que não ajudava nem um pouco.

-Eu...-Ela tentou, mas novamente lhe faltaram palavras.

-Tem algo a perturbando?

"Se tem..." Tsuki teve vontade de começar a chorar desesperadamente e de contar tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas respirou fundo e disse timidamente:

-Está tudo bem professor, eu... Só tive uma noite ruim de sono.- Ela falou, mas na verdade ela nem havia dormido. Tinha ficado a noite inteira acordada pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido, mas o que realmente não a deixou dormir foi o medo de rever aquele youkai novamente em seus sonhos.

-Pois então eu sugiro que vá descansar na enfermaria, a srta. está com uma aparência horrível.

-Eu...

-Vá lá. Diga para a enfermeira que eu a mandei.

-Mas...

-Não quero ninguém doente na minha aula, o rendimento é péssimo. Vá agora para se curar logo.

-Tudo bem.-Tsuki suspirou. Levantou-se e saiu da sala.

Os corredores da escola estavam vazios e silenciosos, muito diferentes de como a garota estava acostumada a vê-los. Ela andava timidamente, dando passos rápidos para chegar logo a enfermaria. Odiava aquela sensação, estava insegura e não sabia o que iria acontecer. Olhou em volta, por um momento sentiu que não deveria estar ali, como se seu lugar fosse outro.

"Pare com essas bobagens".Pensou. Entrou rapidamente em um banheiro próximo. Ligou a torneira. Colocou a mão em forma de concha no jato de água e jogou o líquido no rosto. Quando a água gelada atingiu sua pele Tsuki se sentiu mais calma. Lavou o rosto novamente e em seguida desligou a torneira. Apoiou-se na pia e olhou para o espelho a sua frente.

Seu rosto estava pálido e ela ainda estava com fortes olheiras, parecia que não dormia há séculos e que, de brinde, havia sido atropelada. Olhou um vulto no espelho, o que a fez virar bruscamente derrubando sua bolsa no chão, que se abriu, espalhando todo o seu conteúdo pelo piso do banheiro.

-Desastrada!-Disse se ajoelhando e juntando suas coisas. Olhou novamente ao redor, estava sozinha. Que vulto teria sido aquele?

"Eu devo estar delirando" Ela pensou sacudindo a cabeça negativamente.

Quando conseguiu pegar tudo se levantou e se dirigiu a porta, mas não pode deixar de dar uma última olhada no local antes de sair. Chegando na enfermaria foi falar com a primeira enfermeira que viu, mas esta a mandou falar com outra, que por sua fez mandou-a falar com uma outra, que disse que ela deveria falar com outra, e quando Tsuki já estava desistindo mandaram-na para uma sala de descanso. Em quanto ela se dirigia para a tal sala, pode jurar que viu alguém a observando da janela. Sacudiu a cabeça.

"Você está mau garota, nos estamos no terceiro andar" Pensou colocando a mão na testa.

Chegando na sala, deitou-se em uma poltrona. O local estava mergulhado no mais profundo silêncio. Fechou os olhos e relembrou que Kurama havia dito que ela deveria descansar, mas nesses últimos dias ela havia feito de tudo, menos descansar. Devia ser por isso que ela estava tão cansada.

Acabou lembrando da primeira vez que viu o rapaz, parecia fazer tanto tempo. Automaticamente a imagem de Hiei veio na sua cabeça, lembrou das pequenas discussões que teve com ele e não pode deixar de sorrir. Apesar dele ser um cabeça-dura mal-educado, ela não podia negar que se sentia bem perto dele. O que ele estaria fazendo agora?

"Eu devo estar doida mesmo..." Pensou franzindo a testa. "Desde quando o que aquele baixinho faz é do meu interesse?".

Colocou a mão no rosto para impedir que a luz chegasse em seus olhos. Suas pálpebras começaram a se fechar. Ela estava tão cansada e aquela cadeira era tão quente e aconchegante. A única coisa que a incomodava era que Hiei não saía de sua cabeça, acabou adormecendo pensando nele.

Na janela ao seu lado. Uma figura esguia a observava. O Homem olhava fixamente para o trinco da janela, que se destrancou. Com suas mãos de ladrão, abriu a janela e entrou no pequeno aposento.

-Tsuki...-Lupos disse se aproximando da garota.- Ainda não se recuperou? Tsuki devia ter descansado, mas Tsuki fez? Não, Tsuki foi se meter com aquele grupinho grosseiro.

A garota se mexeu um pouco, parecia incomodada.

-A minha presença a incomoda?-Falou sorrindo - Sinto, mas Lupos tem que vigiá-la...-Olhou para os lados - Ordens do mestre. Mas para satisfazer Tsuki, Lupos vai sair.

Ele caminhou lentamente até a janela. Colocou a perna para fora e quando a apoiou no galho da árvore foi saindo rapidamente. Mas antes de retirar a outra perna a ponta de seu casaco prendeu em um prego. Lupos olhou para o incidente indignado.

Deu um leve puxão, mas o casaco não se soltou. Um barulho lhe chamou atenção. A porta estava se abrindo. Começou a puxar desesperadamente o casaco sem resultado. Olhou nervoso para a porta.

A enfermeira entrou na sala. Tsuki estava deitada na poltrona e dormia profundamente. Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Esses alunos..." Pensou "Sempre se matando de estudar... Acabam ficando assim...".

Percebeu que a janela estava aberta. Estranhou o fato, pois o tempo estava frio e deixar a janela aberta em uma enfermaria era algo inaceitável. Caminhou lentamente e a fechou. Se ela tivesse olhado com atenção, teria visto um pedaço de um casaco preso na janela, e se tivesse olhado para fora, veria Lupos pendurado pelo casaco.

Ele segurava o casaco firmemente com as mãos. Olhou para baixo nervoso, devia estar há uns 8 metros do chão. Engoliu em seco. Se estivesse em uma árvore não teria medo, por alguma razão, árvores o faziam se sentir seguro, mas prédios de três andares infelizmente não lhe causavam sensação de segurança, mas sim vertigem. Respirou fundo.

"Essa foi por pouco" Pensou movimentando a cabeça. Mas em seguida ouviu um barulho que fez congelar cada músculo de seu corpo. Olhou para cima.

Um pedaço de seu casaco estava com um rasgo consideravelmente grande, e ele estava aumentando. Lupos ficou de boca aberta. Seus olhos miraram no chão ao seu pé, na verdade, no chão há muitos metros do seu pé. Ele olhou novamente para o rasgo com os olhos arregalados.

-Oh-How...

No segundo andar a enfermeira que tinha atendido Tsuki conversava com o professor de Educação Física.

-Pois bem...-O Prof. ° falou sentando-se em cima de uma mesa - Foi isso que aconteceu.- Atrás dele um vulto passou caindo pela janela em alta velocidade. A enfermeira arregalou os olhos.

"Estou precisando de férias..." Pensou colocando a mão na testa.

Lupos caiu bem em cima de uns arbustos. Folhas voaram para todos os lados. Deu um gemido e mexeu os braços e as pernas para se certificar que não tinha quebrado nada. Olhou para a janela que ainda tinha um pedaço de seu casaco preso. Gemeu, por que tudo acontecia com ele?

Levantou-se lentamente e ajeitou a coluna. Ouviu um barulho estranho, olhou para o lado e só teve tempo de ver o punho vindo em sua direção. A força do golpe o empurrou contra uma árvore. Seu corpo se chocou brutalmente no tronco e caiu.

-Ainda não acabou...?-Gemeu

-Quem é você seu fracote?- Uma foz perguntou.

Lupos levantou os olhos, a ponta de uma espada estava a poucos centímetros de seu nariz. Olhou para o youkai que salvara Tsuki anteriormente.

-Você?- Perguntou surpreso

-Eu fiz uma pergunta! Responda!-Ele falou aproximando a lâmina.

-Sou Lupos! Não machuque Lupos... Lupos não fez nada!

-Cale a boca. O que você estava fazendo na janela?

-Lupos estava... –Gaguejou procurando uma desculpa - Lupos não fez nada!

-Não foi isso que eu perguntei!-Hiei disse impaciente.

-Lupos não sabe.-Falou se encolhendo todo.

-Diga seu idiota.

Lupos estava abraçando as pernas e se balançando de um lado para o outro. Hiei bufou, odiava youkais medrosos assim. Mata-lo seria mais produtivo do que tentar tirar alguma coisa dele. Olhou para ele novamente.

"Que patético..." Pensou. "Esse não é o youkai que eu procuro, na verdade, '_isso_' é um meio-youkai". Guardou a espada e se virou.

Lupos, com um sorrisinho maléfico no rosto, disse:

-Inútil... A Srta. Tsuki será do mestre e você não poderá fazer nada para impedir...

Hiei se virou rapidamente, mas Lupos já havia desaparecido. Ele ficou parado.

-Droga!-Ele disse socando o chão – Por que diabos eu o deixei escapar?- O que estava havendo com ele? Normalmente teria matado aquele youkai ele estando envolvido ou não no caso. O que ele estava pensando?

Tsuki acordou, deu um bocejo e olhou para o relógio, se assustou. Tinha dormido quase 4 horas, as aulas já deveriam estar no fim. Pelo menos havia dormido. Levantou-se e pegou suas coisas.

Andou pelo corredor que graças ao horário, estava lotado. Ela parou no bebedor e bebeu um pouco de água. Quando havia terminado, sentiu uma mão no seu ombro. Virou-se e viu um garoto. Era alto e tinha cabelos negros e seus olhos eram tão verdes quanto os de Kurama. Ele estava segurando uns livros e lhe dirigia um sorriso encantador.

-Hã... Sim?-Tsuki perguntou confusa, nunca havia visto aquele menino antes.

-Você é a Tsuki Ayamoto não é?-Ele falou

-Sou.

-Eu sou Minamo Keshin. – Disse apertando a mão dela - Já deve ter ouvido falar de mim.

-Na verdade não...

-Como não?-Uma garota ruiva perguntou com o dedo na cara de Tsuki.

-É, como não?-Uma outra morena perguntou se apoiando no braço de Keshin.

"O que está acontecendo?" Tsuki pensou confusa.

-Garotas, garotas... O que é isso?-Ele falou - Me deixem conversar com a Ayamoto.

-Mas... Como ela não ouviu falar de você?-A morena perguntou dirigindo a pergunta mais a Tsuki do que há Keshin.

-Ela não precisa ter ouvido falar de mim.

-Mais você é o garoto mais popular da escola!

"E daí?" Tsuki pensou "Eu sou a garota mais enrascada da escola e nem por isso vocês já ouviram falar de mim".

-Deixem isso para lá.

-Hunf - Elas falaram olhando para a garota com um olhar assassino - Arigatou!

-Me desculpe por elas... Sabe como é né? Esse negócio de fãs, ai, ai... É um problema!

-Sei?

-Bem, Ayamoto. Eu estou aqui para lhe pedir um favor.

-Que tipo de favor?

-É que eu ando indo muito mal nas aulas de Química, e o professor sugeriu que eu pedisse ajuda para você.

-Ih...

-Algum problema?

-É que... Minha vida tem andado um tanto... Agitada.

-Ah sim... Não quero incomodar.-Ele falou saindo cabisbaixo.

"Ai e agora?" Tsuki pensou olhando para ele. Ela odiava ver as pessoas tristes.

-Hã... Keshin?-Ela falou.

-Sim?-Ele perguntou olhando-a

-Bem... Se você quiser... Eu...Posso dar umas aulas para você depois das aulas.

-Sério?

-Bem...

-Muito obrigado!-Ele falou abraçando-a – Você não sabe o quanto me ajudou!-Terminou indo embora.

-Hã... Isso foi muuuito esquisito.-Tsuki disse meio rubra, não estava habituada a ser abraçada por meninos que nem conhecia direito.

O sinal tocou e todos entraram nas classes. Tsuki se dirigiu a sua turma cansada, parecia que havia dormido só alguns minutos. Depois de um tempo o sinal tocou e todos os alunos saíram das classes para irem para suas casas.

-E aí Ayamoto?-Keshin perguntou se aproximando.

-Oi...-Tsuki respondeu desanimada.

-Hã... Tem certeza que você pode me dar uma aula?

-Claro que sim!-Falou forçando um sorriso que pelo jeito foi bom, por que Minamo não disse nada.

-Podemos ir estudar no parque?

-No parque?-Ela perguntou meio receosa, da última vez que esteve no parque havia sido atacada, mas isso não poderia acontecer novamente, poderia?

-Sim, no parque. Pode ser?

-Acho que sim...

-Posso levar a sua mochila?

-Por que?

-Você parece cansada.

-Hã... Tudo bem.-Ela falou entregando a mochila para ele.

-Nossa! O que você coloca aqui?

-Livros...

-Quantos?

-Tem o de matemática, o de física...

-Fisíca? Eu nem sabia que essa matéria tinha livro!

-Sério?

-Não, eu estou tentando te fazer rir, mas pelo jeito meu plano não foi lá muito bom...

Tsuki deu um sorrisinho tímido.

-Bem melhor agora.

De longe Hiei observava tudo. Estava incomodado, o que aquele garoto fazia com ela? E por que ele tinha pegado a mochila dela?

"Quem é aquele ningen idiota?" Pensou seguindo-os.

Quando chegaram no parque, a dupla se sentou em um banco e Hiei se pôs em uma árvore ao lado do local. Tsuki tirou um livro da sua bolsa e coloco-o aberto em seu colo.

Hiei olhou para Keshin. Era só um idiota. Mas por mais que repetisse isso, não desviava o olhar dele e nem de seus movimentos. Não entendia o por que, mas aquele cara parecia uma ameaça.

-Então nós obtemos...?-Tsuki perguntou para ver se tudo o que ela tinha falado tinha tido alguma utilidade.

-Cálcio!-Ele falou

-Sim. Isso mesmo.-Ela falou.

-Mas nessa parte da Tabela Periódica...-Ele falou apontando o local no livro, mas era exatamente onde a mão de Tsuki estava, então ele a retirou gentilmente.

Hiei se debateu na árvore. O que estava acontecendo? Será que aqueles dois eram mais que amigos? Bem... De qualquer maneira isso não interessava a ele. Ajeitou-se na árvore como pode, mas parecia que nenhuma posição o agradava. Resolver ficar quieto, se continuasse se mexendo seria descoberto.

-Então acho que só posso lhe ensinar isso hoje.-Tsuki falou

-Não tem problema, você já ajudou muito.-Keshin disse se levantando e em seguida ofereceu a mão para a garota se levantar.

-Hã... Não precisa.-Ela disse se levantando sozinho.

-Então, até amanhã.-Ele falou acenando para ela.

-Até.-Tsuki falou acenado de volta e em seguida se virando para ir embora, mas acabou tropeçando em uma pedra e caiu, mas nem chegou ao chão, pois se agarrou em algo. Quando olhou para cima, viu que estava apoiada nos ombros de ninguém mais do que Hiei.

Ela olhou-o e começou a ruborizar. Ele a fitou meio sem graça, mas nenhum dos dois se moveu.

-Você é mesmo uma desastrada.-Ele disse

-Hã... Eu só tropecei!-Ela falou retomando a pose e limpando a saia do uniforme.

-Hunf. É uma inútil mesmo...

-Ora, o que você está fazendo aqui afinal?

-Não é do seu interesse.

-Lá vem você com essa história de novo... Que saber? Eu não ligo! Mas se você ficar me seguindo...

-Eu não estou te seguindo.

-Tem razão, você está me perseguindo!

-Por que acha isso?

-Todo santo dia eu tenho que ver essa sua cara.

-E você acha que ver a sua é agradável?- Hiei disse sorrindo desafiadoramente, irritar aquela garota já estava se tornando um passatempo.

-Não sei e não quero saber!

-Então faça um favor para nos dois e cale a boca.

-Ora seu...

-Me desculpem eu esqueci a minha mochila.-Keshin disse voltando

Tsuki o olhou surpresa e Hiei o olhou com uma certa raiva nos olhos.

-Keshin?

-Hã... Estou interrompendo algo?

-Não, eu só estava dizendo umas verdades para esse bobo!-Tsuki falou cruzando os braços.

-Hunf.

-Você é o namorado da Ayamoto?-Keshin perguntou sorridente.

-Nunca!-Hiei e Tsuki falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Então eu me enganei.-Ele falou rindo da cara do dois - Vou indo.-Completou se retirando

"Já vai tarde" Hiei pensou.

-E eu também!-Tsuki falou lançando um olhar de desprezo para Hiei e indo para a sua casa.

Ele olhou-a por algum tempo. Aquela garota era muito irritante, mas de algum modo era também... Interessante. Interrompeu os pensamentos, não deveria pensar nada sobre aquela ningem, só que ela era uma criatura inútil. Voltou a segui-la. Ia ser um longo dia.

Continua...

_Oi galerinha! Bem, eu acho que não demorou muito para esse sair né? Bem, eu achei que o final dele não ficou bom, mas deu para colocar mais uma briguinha básica entre eles dois né? E com o Keshin na fic, eu posso causar ciúmes no Hiei a hora que eu quiser hehehehe! Pois é, acho que é só... Comentem hein?_

_Até!_

_Lady Sophie (Ou Sophia se vcs preferirem...)_

**Reviews:**

Janeka: Oii! Eu, Botan, vou responder o seu comentário!!! Você gostou mesmo? Que booom!! Foi muito legal participar daquele cap. infelizmente eu não apareço nesse, mas me aguardem nos próximos!!! E é o-b-v-i-o que o Hiei ta gostando da Tsuki, mas ele é tão cabeça dura... (Olha para os lados para ver se Hiei não está por perto) Bem... É só né? Continue comentando hein?

CaHh Kinomoto: Hunf. Sinceramente eu não sei por que você perde tempo lendo essas besteiras (N/A: Esqueçam o que ele disse! Não de ouvidos para esse baixinho!). E se continuar com esses apelidos eu juro que eu acabo com você sua inútil. E eu não gosto daquela idiota.

Yusuke: Fala aí garota. Ah... Agora saquei quem é esse tal "Sesshy"... E me aguarde eu já tenho muitos planos hehehe. E eu sei que eu sou um lidão, obrigado por mencionar isso.

Kuwabara: Você gostou mesmo? Valeu, esse negócio de Psicologia Inversa sempre funciona, eu sei, sempre fazem isso comigo... Bem, então até mais!

Kurama: Eu agradeço os seus elogios, mas acredite, homens como eu não são tão raros assim, é só saber onde procurar... Até.

Tsuki: Oi, bem o meu tio é retardado mesmo... Mas é boa pessoa.

Botan: Oiiieee! Que bom que você gosta de mim!!! Estou emocionada!!! E eu e o Kurama? Bem... Eu nunca pensei nisso, ele é um bom amigo, mas mais que isso eu não sei... E pode apostar que eu vou aparecer mais vezes!

Koenma: Ai minha filha, você tem toda a razão, eu sou simplesmente um máximo, né? Pois é, aquela criatura é um imprestável... Mas deve ter uma utilidade.

Piu: Piu, piu, piu piu! Piu, piu,piu! (N/A: Não entendi nada do que ele disse, mas já que você fala "piês" eu acho que isso serviu de resposta né?)

Naiuri: Fala aí gente boa! O Yusuke aqui vai responder. Que demorou nada, antes tarde do que nunca né? Eu sempre sigo esse ditado... Pois bem, eu não estou certo? Eles são praticamente namorados! Namorados que brigam e se odeiam... Até outra review!

Mizuki Yamazaki: Bom dia Mizuki. Eu, Kurama, fiz questão de realizar o seu desejo, e aqui estou. A Lady já mandou o desenho, você recebeu? Espero que sim. E ela adoraria entrar no fã clube. Eu acho que é só não é mesmo? Obrigado pelos elogios! Acho que você deve ser encantadora, espero revê-la.

Dani Kamiya: Dani, você tirou a sorte grande! O Kuwabara vai responder a sua review! Ah, coitadinho nada, ele está é se dando muito bem nessa fic. E a Botan mandou agradecer, beleza? É só né? Bem até a próxima.

Yusuke: Que nada minha amiga. A Keiko pode não aparecer na parte escrita, mas ela está aí, acredite. Espera mais um pouco e ela aparece na fic... aiaia... Lá vou eu apanhar... Bem, até outra hora, ou capitulo!

Hiei: Hunf. E é incrível como aparece mais ningens estúpidas a cada review... (N/A: Não liga para ele não!!!!)

Tsuki: Hiei perto de mim o tempo todo? Isso é matança! Eu só posso aproveitar é para me matar de vez...

Akane Tendou: Oi, a Tsuki está aqui. Que nada! Chegue na hora que quiser. Que bom que você gostou!!! E que nada, eu tenho certeza que você sabe fazer o pessoal muito bem! Mande mais reviews hein?

Hiei: Hunf. Não tenho o mínimo interesse em saber o que você pensa de mim (N/A: Mentira....).


	7. Segredos do Passado

Kurama estava voltando para casa. Estava pensando no caso de Tsuki. O que uma youkai poderia querer com uma garota aparentemente normal?

"Alguma coisa não está certa..." Pensou. O youkai estava tendo trabalho demais com aquela garota, não poderia querer só a sua energia espiritual, ele deve desejar algo mais.

"Mas o que?".

Uma energia estranha lhe chamou a atenção, olhou para a esquerda e viu um homem alto e esguio, estava com as roupas meio rasgadas e usava uns óculos-escuros. Ele o parou em frente há um beco, olhou discretamente para os lados e entrou no local.Kurama ficou parado por alguns segundos, mas acabou seguindo a estranha figura.

O beco estava escuro e mal-cheiroso. Sacos de lixo estavam jogados nos cantos, um clima úmido estava no ar. Kurama olhou o território a procura da estranha figura, mas ela tinha simplesmente desaparecido. Deu mais uma olhada, ainda podia sentir a energia daquele estranho por perto.

Olhou para o chão, estava em cima de um bueiro. Será que o youkai havia entrado ali? Meio obvio... Desviou sua atenção para cima, algumas escadas de incêndio podiam ser alcançadas facilmente, olhou com mais atenção e viu a figura entrando em uma janela de um prédio, aparentemente abandonado.

Subiu agilmente pelas escadas dando passos velozes e silenciosos. Quando chegou na janela que o estranho havia entrado, deu uma olhada discreta. O local estava vazio, esperou um pouco para ter certeza de que ninguém resolveria aparecer. Entrou no quarto.

O papel de parede do aposento estava envelhecido e havia sido arrancado em alguns pedaços, como se a pessoa que morasse lá tivesse constantes ataques de fúria, na qual descontava em qualquer coisa. Uma cômoda solitária estava em um canto, coberta de poeira. Kurama andou um pouco, examinando tudo rapidamente. Um pano estava jogado no chão e ao lado dele tinha uma lata de comida de cachorro vazia com uma colher dentro.

"Quem é você?" Pensou se ajoelhando e examinando a lata.

Um barulho de passos lhe chamou a atenção. Sentiu a presença do estranho novamente, olhou para a janela, não daria tempo de sair por lá. Olhou em volta, não havia onde se esconder.

Lupos entrou em seu quarto alegre. Depois que tinha escapado daquele youkai baixinho, havia conseguido comida.

Colocou algumas latas no chão. Parou ao sentir um cheiro estranho, olhou em volta, não havia ninguém.

Farejou o ar novamente, o cheiro ainda estava lá. Estranho, o nariz dele nunca havia falhado antes. Aquele youkaizinho devia ter batido nele com mais força do que ele imaginava.

Kurama estava com as mãos e os pés cada um em uma parede fazendo força para não cair. Tinha um local no quarto em que as paredes eram mais próximas e Kurama estava entre elas duas. Olhou para o homem em baixo dele. Será que ele havia notado a sua presença?

Seus braços estavam começando a perder a força. Olhou em volta à procura de algo que pudesse distrair o estranho lhe dando a oportunidade de fugir. Viu um pequeno vaso com uma plantinha murcha. Se ela ainda estivesse viva...

Concentrou a sua energia sinistra na planta, que se moveu levemente para o seu alívio. A planta cresceu alguns centímetros e começou a se inclinar para a direita. O vaso cai no chão se quebrando em vários pedaços.

Lupos olhou curioso para o vaso no chão. Aproximou-se e se agachou. Kurama aproveitou a chance e desceu do teto. Quando encostou seus pés no chão fez um pequeno barulho. Lupos olhou para trás. Teve a impressão de ter ouvido um barulho, deve ter sido impressão, voltou a morder a lata de comida com seus caninos afiados tentando abri-la.

Kurama colocou os pés no beco e suspirou. Tinha sido por pouco. Olhou novamente para o prédio abandonado. Ficaria de olhos abertos, aquele homem era muito suspeito.

O sol estava se pondo, deixando o céu coberto por um véu levemente rosado. Tsuki andava pensativa pelas ruas. Seus passos eram longos e lentos, segurava sua mochila com as duas mãos e olhava perdidamente para o chão. Parou na frente de um banco e se sentou, desviou sua atenção para o cenário a sua frente. Um semi-sol iluminava os prédios da cidade, deixando-os levemente dourados, era uma bela visão.

Não muito longe, Hiei a observava. Estava sentado no teto de um prédio não muito alto. Uma de suas pernas estava dobrada e ele apoiava seu braço nela. Sua face estava inexpressiva como sempre. Aquela humana era mesmo uma tonta, mesmo sabendo que corria perigo ficava andando por aí. Acabou rindo levemente, ele faria a mesma coisa.

Tsuki olhava para o cenário calmamente, o vento batia em seus longos cabelos e a luz dourada do entardecer iluminava seu rosto, realçando suas belas feições. Hiei não conseguiu desviar seus olhos da garota. Aquela expressão tranqüila e um tanto inocente lhe causavam uma sensação agradável, que ele não saberia descrever. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, estava se deixando influenciar pelo momento.

Olhou em volta rapidamente para ver se ninguém se aproximava. Era isso que devia estar fazendo antes de tudo. O local era aberto e não havia muitos lugares em que alguém poderia se esconder, se ela estava sendo seguida ou vigiada por alguém além dele, Hiei saberia.

Tsuki suspirou. E voltou a olhar para o por do sol, isso a acalmava. Era incrível como ela não se cansava de ver aquele cenário. As coisas da natureza eram assim, ao contrário das coisas materiais. Quando nós olhamos para um vestido muito bonito, ficamos admirando-o, mas depois, esse mesmo vestido vai perdendo a graça e a beleza. Na natureza as coisas não eram assim, por mais que você olhe para a lua, ela vai sempre te impressionar, assim como as pessoas.

Olhou em volta, a rua estava deserta. Será que era certo ela ficar andando por aí? Levantou-se e pegou sua mochila, e antes de voltar o seu caminho de sempre, deu mais uma olhada na cidade banhada de ouro pelos poucos raios de sol que restavam e não pode deixar de sorrir. Voltou sua atenção para a rua a sua frente e recomeçou a caminhada.

Quando estava bem próxima de sua casa avistou uma pessoa familiar, de cabelos negros e um uniforme verde. Yusuke estava encostado no muro conversando com uma garota de uniforme que estava de costas. Tsuki só conseguiu ver seus cabelos castanhos um pouco acima dos ombros.

Achou melhor não interromper, parecia que os dois não eram apenas amigos falando sobre algum assunto. Andou discretamente, olhando sempre para frente.

-E aí Tsuki?- Ela ouviu Yusuke falar. Parou de caminhar meio surpresa e olhou para o garoto.

-Hã... Oi Yusuke.-Tsuki respondeu

-Vem cá menina. Como tem andado?

-Hã... Bem-Falou olhando para a garota meio sem graça.

-Hei Yusuke. Não está esquecendo de nada?-A garota falou

-Ih é mesmo. Tsuki essa figura aqui do meu lado é a Keiko. Keiko essa é a Tsuki.

-Oi.

-Bom dia. É um prazer te conhecer.

-Pois é. Eu tava justamente contando para a Keiko a sua situação.

-Deve ser horrível passar por tudo isso.- Keiko falou com uma cara meio preocupada.

-Bem...

-Ah, mas não se preocupa não. Eu estou aqui para te proteger!-Yusuke falou dando um tapinha no ombro de Tsuki.

-Mas quem vai protege-la de você hein?-Keiko falou

-Hahaha. Não liga para ela não...

-Sei...-Disse visivelmente desconfiada.

Tsuki riu. Aqueles dois eram gozados juntos, achou melhor deixa-los sozinhos.

-Eu vou indo.-Falou - Foi um prazer te conhecer Keiko.

-Imagina, o prazer foi meu.

Quando chegou em casa, Tsuki ficou parada em frente ao portão. Não gostava de chegar e ser recebida com tanto carinho pela avó, isso só aumentava a sua culpa por estar omitindo coisas dela. Respirou fundo. Abriu o portão e passou pelo jardim todo florido, sua avó dedicava metade de seu tempo cuidando das flores e a outra metade se preocupando com a neta.

Pegou a chave da porta e colocou na fechadura, girou a maçaneta receosa e abriu a porta. Olhou em volta, parecia que não tinha ninguém. Trancou novamente a porta e foi para a cozinha. Viu um bilhete em cima da mesa, pegou e leu-o. Suspirou, sua avó havia saído para reencontrar umas velhas amigas. Como seu tio só chegava tarde do trabalho, ela teria que fazer o jantar.

Subiu para o seu quarto e tomou um banho demorado. Colocou um vestido branco e sem manga. Desceu novamente para a cozinha e preparou um sanduíche. Não era um jantar lá muito bom, mas era o mais seguro. Tsuki era simplesmente um terror na cozinha.

Enquanto comia, olhou para a janela. Lembrou dos vultos que havia visto na escola. Um arrepio lhe subiu pela espinha, será que as coisas estavam mais sérias do que haviam contado para ela? Lembrou do acordo que havia feito com Kurama, ele não o quebraria não é mesmo? Mas... Quem sabe...

Levantou-se indignada. Kurama era uma pessoa sincera, ela via isso, mas não hesitaria em quebrar o acordo feito para protege-la, isso era a cara dele. Suspirou, pelo jeito teria que se contentar com a falta de informação mesmo. Olhou para os cantos. A casa estava vazia e sombria. Uma sensação peculiar de solidão começou a tomar conta do peito dela.

Desde criança, ela estava habituada a não ter amigos. Sua avó sempre falava que ela deveria ser menos tímida e que devia falar mais com as pessoas, mas ela não sabia como era difícil. Quando ela tentava isso, as pessoas a olhavam como se ela fosse uma aberração, ou como se quisessem saber o que ela estava fazendo ali, isso, nem mesmo ela sabia direito. Já havia desistido de fazer amizades a muito tempo, agora, de repente, ela começou a conhecer várias pessoas, aquilo era novo para Tsuki, ela não sabia muito bem como agir.

Suspirou. Pegou o prato e colocou-o na pia. Ligou a torneira e ficou vendo a água cair e ficou assim por alguns segundos. Mudou de idéia e desligou-a. Lavaria os pratos mais tarde. Subiu as escadas e voltou para o seu quarto.

Jogou-se na cama com os braços abertos e ficou olhando para o teto branco de seu quarto. Olhou para o lado meio sonolenta, mas levantou-se e deu uns tapinhas nas bochechas para poder acordar, ainda tinha que fazer seus deveres.

Levantou-se e se sentou em uma cadeira que ficava de frente para uma escrivaninha, abriu a bolsa que estava jogada ao lado e retirou uns livros, arrumou-os em uma pilha. Pegou o primeiro e o abriu. Começou a escrever em uma folha.

"Que chatice" Hiei pensou olhando a garota discretamente pela janela. Sentou-se em um galho e bufou. Olhou para o céu. As estrelas estavam brilhando muito, era até algo interessante de se observar.

Tsuki parou de escrever e espreguiçou-se, virou a cabeça e olhou pela janela, o céu estava muito bonito. Dirigiu-se até a sacada e observou o véu negro cheio de pequenos pontos brilhantes. Colocou as mãos no corrimão e ficou lá parada.

Hiei olhou para a garota que surgiu na sacada, por um momento se surpreendeu, sentiu seu rosto ferver e seu coração começou a bater mais rápido. Tsuki estava muito bonita, o vento batia em seus cabelos e no longo vestido branco que usava. As estrelas e a lua iluminavam o rosto dela com uma tênue luz prateada. Ela parecia um anjo, só lhe faltava um par de asas.

Ele desviou o olhar para o chão. O que era aquilo que estava sentido? Balançou a cabeça. Tinha que parar de se distrair com qualquer coisa. Deveria observar e não deixar nenhum youkai chegar perto daquela ningen, apenas isso.

A garota olhou em volta e suspirou. Sua vida estava se complicando muito.

"Primeiro termine o dever" Ela pensou "Depois se lamente pelo o que está acontecendo ou pelo o que já aconteceu". Olhou para a meia-lua no céu e entrou novamente no quarto para terminar o dever.

Quando já eram umas nove horas, Tsuki fechou o último livro.

"Nossa! Quanto dever".Pensou enquanto guardava os livros na bolsa. Retirou o lençol da cama e se deitou, cobrindo-se em seguida. Colocou a cabeça no travesseiro macio. Estava muito cansada.

Um barulho lhe chamou atenção. Levantou-se rapidamente. Olhou em volta, não tinha ninguém. Escutou com mais atenção e pode ouvir um barulho estranho outra vez e vinha do andar de baixo.

"Será que é um ladrão?" Pensou nervosa, mas lembrou que sua avó e seu tio ainda não tinham voltado. Olhou para o relógio: 19:30, ficou surpresa, parecia ser muito mais tarde.

Tomou coragem e levantou da cama. Foi até a escada e tentou olhar o andar de baixo. Não viu nada além de escuridão. Ficou parada por uns segundos, esperando que seus olhos se acostumassem a escuridão, então desceu pela escada silenciosamente.

Olhou tudo em volta com cuidado. Quando chegou no último degrau já estava mais tranqüila. A porta continuava fechada e ela não tinha visto nada, mas isso não queria dizer que não havia ninguém ali. Ela tinha certeza de que ouvira um barulho.

Depois de alguns segundos achou melhor voltar para o quarto. Fora uma estupidez ter decido, podia ter se trancado no quarto e ter ficado esperando, mas não, teve que descer. Estava subindo as escadas, mas parou ao ouvir novamente aquele estranho barulho, parecia que algo estava se arrastando. Olhou em volta desconfiada. Cutucou discretamente a mesa ao seu lado procurando algo que poderia usar como arma, mas não achou nada.

Respirou fundo. Olhou e volta, tudo estava normal. Andou lentamente, sempre atenta. Mas acabou parando, será que tinha sido só imaginação dela? Ultimamente ela não tem andado muito bem. Olhou para o espelho e prendeu a respiração. Um reflexo de um homem estava atrás dela. Ela ficou parada se reação.

Sentiu mãos fortes lhe agarrando por trás. Tentou se virar, mas a mão colocou um pano no seu rosto, lhe tapando a boca e o nariz. Sentiu um cheiro forte e desagradável, o que era aquilo que aquele estranho estava lhe obrigando a cheirar? Debateu-se violentamente, mas a mão continuava apertando o pano contra o seu rosto. Sua visão começou a ficar escura, o mundo a sua frente começou a girar, ela olhou para o espelho e a última coisa que viu, foi um par de olhos amarelos.

Lupos deu uma risada satisfeita e pegou a garota no colo. O chefe iria ficar feliz, Morgana o havia visitado há pouco tempo. O mestre tinha pedido que levasse a garota par ao castelo. Virou-se na direção da porta.

-Onde pensa que vai?- Uma voz conhecida falou.

-Você?!-Lupos disse surpreso ao ver Hiei olhando-o desafiadoramente.

-Digo o mesmo, achei que tinha sido claro da outra vez, mas me diga, o que você quer com essa ningen seu inútil?

-...

-Responda!-Hiei disse aparecendo do lado de Lupos num piscar de olhos e colocando a espada em seu pescoço.

-E-eu - Ele gaguejou engolindo em seco.

-Para o seu azar, eu não sou nem um pouco paciente.

-Lupos não vai dizer nada!

-Ah não vai?-Ele disse apertando mais a espada na garganta de Lupos.

-Lupos não vai trair mestre! Não vai...

-Então vai morrer.

Lupos fechou os olhos esperando o golpe, era isso, ele ia morrer agora. Mas o golpe não veio, ele abriu os olhos lentamente e viu um adolescente ruivo segurando o braço de Hiei.

-Kurama? O que você pensa que está fazendo?-Hiei perguntou indignado.

-Pare com isso Hiei. Ele pode ser útil.- Kurama disse largando o braço do amigo.

-Ele é um idiota.

-Podemos tirar alguma informação valiosa dele, lembre-se: ele é só um capanga do verdadeiro vilão.

Hiei olhou para Kurama ainda não muito convencido, mas acabou abaixando a espada. Lupos aproveitou e tentou fugir, mas foi golpeado fortemente na cabeça por Hiei.

-Ele é mesmo um estúpido.-Disse examinando o corpo inerte de Lupos no chão e pegando Tsuki no colo.

Kurama se aproximou e examinou-a rapidamente.

-Ela está bem. Ele usou clorofórmio, não deve ser muito forte, mas acho que podemos tirar alguma coisa dele.

-Que nada. Esses são os piores tipos, não pensam em mais nada a não ser servir seu mestre. Ele não vai falar nada.

-Talvez...

-Afinal, o que você está fazendo aqui?

-Eu segui esse cara de manhã e o achei suspeito. Quando senti que ele se aproximava da Tsuki, vim o mais rápido que pude.

-Hunf.

-É melhor você coloca-la na cama. Quando ela acordar só vai ter uma vaga lembrança do que aconteceu.

-E esse burro aí?-Hiei falou olhando para Lupos.

-Vou leva-lo para a casa do Yusuke. E você continue a vigiar a Tsuki.

-Isso tudo é uma idiotice.

-Se for melhor. Não é bom que humanos comuns se envolvam com o mundo espiritual...

-Por falar nisso, você já teve alguma novidade?

-Nada ainda, mas tenha calma.

-Calma? Hunf!

-Vamos lá.-Kurama falou colocando Lupos no ombro.- Não se preocupe –Falou para Hiei- O que é que aconteça nos vamos protege-la.

-Não me importo. Não sei por que você insiste em dizer isso toda vez

-E você insiste em responder a mesma coisa toda vez

-Por que é a verdade.

-Se você diz...- Kurama disse não muito convencido.

-A família dela pode chegar a qualquer momento

-Então vamos logo.

Hiei levou Tsuki para o seu quarto e Kurama levou Lupos para a casa de Yusuke.

-Você é mesmo uma idiota...-Hiei disse colocando a garota desacordada na cama. Ele a olhou por um tempo.

"Por que essa garota me intriga tanto?" Pensou. Ele aproximou a mão do rosto dela e afastando uma mecha de cabelo que estava caindo em seu rosto.

"A pele dela e tão macia... O que diabos eu estou pensando?" Pensou surpreso. Afastou-se da garota e foi para a janela. Olhou em volta e suspirou, essa garota só lhe causava problemas, mas por algum motivo gostava de ficar perto dela. Lembro-se das brigas que eles já tiveram e sorriu. Tinha que admitir que a garota era encantadora, de um jeito tremendamente irritante.

Saiu pela janela e se acomodou em um galho de uma árvore próxima. Olhava a rua com atenção, ninguém passaria ali sem que ele notasse. O tempo foi passando lentamente a noite estava fria, uma grande lua-cheia estava brilhando no céu. Ele continuou imóvel vendo o pouco movimento da rua. As árvores eram agitadas pela leve brisa que soprava. Um silêncio pesado reinava em todo local.

Uma sombra se aproximava da casa. Hiei olhou-a com atenção, mas era só a avó de Tsuki. Ela andava calmamente pela calçada.

"Se soubesse o que acabou de acontecer... É bem provável que teria um enfarto..." Hiei pensou analisando a frágil senhora.

Ela parou em frente da porta da casa e começou a mexer na bolsa a procura de sua chave. Parou por um momento e voltou para a entrada da calçada e olhou para a lua. Hiei seguiu o olhar dela. A lua tinha uma luz avermelhada em volta dela.

A senhora continuou olhando para o circulo avermelhado no céu. Desviou seu olhar para uma árvore, a árvore em que Hiei estava. Parecia que a senhora sabia da presença dele, mas isso era impossível. Ela sorriu e voltou para a entrada da casa.

"Será que essa velha...?" Hiei pensou "Não deve ser nada disso, deve ter sido só uma coincidência".

A senhora entrou na casa e fechou a porta. Olhou em volta como se estivesse procurando uma agulha no chão. Deu alguns passos e se ajoelhou em um local perto do espelho. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e se levantou.

Levou as mãos até um cordão em seu pescoço. Era um medalhão oval, com delicados detalhes prateados e com um bonito diamante no meio. A senhora o pegou e levou a altura dos olhos. Deu um suspiro e abriu o medalhão.

Dentro dele estava uma pequena pintura de uma mulher, uma mulher muito parecida com Tsuki, mas aparentemente mais velha. Ela tinha longos cabelos dourados caindo em seus ombros, lábios vermelhos como rosas e olhos azuis iguais ao de Tsuki e de sua avó.

Um silêncio pesado estava no local, a senhora ficou lá parada, só encarando a mulher em seu medalhão.

-Parece que você entregou o seu fardo para a minha neta também...- Ela disse baixinho. Lágrimas começaram a se formar em seus olhos azuis, limpou-as rapidamente e fechou o medalhão.- Mas... Quem sabe dessa fez as coisas serão diferentes?

Ela foi para a janela e afastou a cortina delicadamente.Olhou para uma árvore que ficava em frente a casa.

-Afinal, o nosso mocinho é diferente dessa vez...-Ela falou rindo ao ver a figura de Hiei olhando tudo atentamente.

Virou-se e subiu as escadas. Abriu a porta de seu quarto e sentou-se na cama de casal. Olhou para o lado vazio da cama, sentia uma falta imensa de seu marido. Pegou um porta-retrato em cima de um criado mudo. Nele se via a foto de um homem robusto, com cabelos grisalhos e olhos castanhos que segurava um bebê no colo. Ao lado dele estava uma mulher sorridente, abraçando-o e olhando para o bebê com carinho.

-Já perdi duas pessoas dessa foto...-A senhora falou passando a mão no rosto da sua filha e de seu marido.- Será que perderei a única que me resta?-Falou parando o dedo no rosto do bebê.

Continua...

_Oi! Desculpa se demorei, mas nessa semana eu mal tive tempo de me sentar! Estudar para tal prova... Fazer tal trabalho... Eu já tava ficando doida. Mas finalmente consegui terminar o capitulo. Eu achei que esse capitulo ficou de enfeite... Mas ficou bunitinhu não ficou?_

_Bem, vamos as reviews... Ah sim, me desculpem pelos erros de português... É que eu não tenho tempo para corrigi-los e minha beta é outra atarefada... Bem espero que isso não incomode vocês..._

Reviews:

Naiuri-: Fala aí minha amiga! Eu, o imbatível Yusuke to aqui. Que bom que você gostou do capitulo, já que eu não apareci teve o perigo dele não sair muito bom... Mas parece que tudo deu certo né? Até mais!

Dani Kamiya: Oi Dani! Eu, Tsuki, assino em baixo do que você disse, matemática é um pesadelo mesmo! E por que o Hiei teria ciúmes do Keshin? Ele nem liga para mim... E eu adormeci pensando nele por que não tinha o que pensar! E esse youkai que me persegue é um estúpido e o Hiei também, então obviamente eles vão lutar...

Hiei: Vocês humanas são umas estúpidas mesmo... (N/A: Gomen!)

Akane Tendou: Oi eu me chamo Kuwabara e vou responder o seu comentário beleza? Bem aquele babaca do Lupos roubou a cena... Mas o que se pode fazer? Bem... O baixinho com ciúmes é algo novo, vou encher o saco dele hehe...

Janeka: Oi, eu sou o Kurama e vou responder a sua review. Que bom que você gostou, a Lady se esforçou muito para fazer o capitulo (N/A: É verdade T-T). E eu também estou curioso para ver o que vai acontecer agora que a Tsuki conheceu o Keshin, vamos ver no que vai dar... Até.

Hiei: Eu estou pouco me importando com o que aquele ningen faz ou deixa de fazer e pela vigésima vez: EU NÃO GOSTO DAQUELA NINGEN!

Tsuki: Assim você me deixa sem-graça... E que papo é esse de ciúmes? EU duvido que aquele idiota tenha algum sentimento além de ódio por mim...

Botan: Oiii! Imagina!!! Eu amei responder a sua review! E eu não apareci nesse, mas me aguarde!

CaHh Kinomoto: Oiii! Eu, Botan, a guia do mundo espiritual estou aqui!! Que bom que você gostou!!!! E o Lupos... Bem... Ele é idiota sim, mas é engraçado!

Hiei: O que eu faço só interessa a mim mesmo e a mais ninguém!Hunf.

Yusuke: CaHh, gostei de você garota! Você sabe apreciar o que a de bom! Bem, eu fiz uma pequena participação nesse, mas terei papeis maiores... BEM MAIORES... HEHEHE,

Kuwabara: Eu falei contigo sim! Não inventa... Eu gosto muito de você! Bem... Eu preciso dizer mais alguma coisa? Hã... Espero revê-la hein?! Até.

Kurama: Além de encantadora e engraçada. Não se preocupe, será fácil encontrar pretendentes e se você não achar o seu príncipe ele com certeza virá para você.

Tsuki: Hã... O Keshin? Bem, ele é legal. É gentil e me faz rir, apesar de ter um ego meio grande...

Botan: Relaxa que eu vou pensar sim!

Koenma: Eu sou muito modesto sim, minha filha. E eu acho que ainda falta muuuito tempo para a criatura ser útil...

Piu: Piu piu, piu piu piu piu. Piu piu piu ( Tradução: Está tudo bem sim! Eu vou aparecer novamente, pode ter certeza!)

Shizuna-chan: O Koenma vai lhe iluminar com a sua sabedoria. Que bom que você perdeu a timidez e colocou uma review! Assim que eu gosto de ver. Espero ver você novamente!

Jeh Mayumi: Hunf. Eu não ligo para aquela ningen. E se eu fosse você não me preocuparia com essa fic. (N/A: Eu vou perder audiência com vc!) (Hiei: Hunf! É a verdade...) (N/A: Você ta proibido de falar isso novamente!) (H: Por que? A verdade lhe incomoda?) (N/A: Não, você me incomoda! Agora termina de responder a review!) (H: Hunf).

Darkevilkitsune: Oi. Bem eu sou a Keiko, me pediram para responder a sua review. Olha, é realmente bonitinho o Hiei com ciúmes, normalmente ele é tão fechado... Acho que é só. Até outra review!

Hiei: Você que morrer sua inútil? Quem brinca com fogo pode se queimar...

Mizuki Yamaki: Hunf! Não darei ouvido a um ser como você. (N/A: Fez é? Me conta isso melhor menina! E é isso mesmo, Tsuki significa: lua. É que eu adoro a lua então coloquei esse nome na personagem).

HentaiGirl: Que inútil... Sinceramente é cada uma que aparece...

Debby-chan Kinomoto: Oi!Olha... Eu sou eu mesma (LS), é que eu achei que eu tinha que responder essa review (E tb pq não tinha mais personagens...). Desculpa aí pelos erros... É que por mais que eu tente, eu ñ tenho tempo para corrigir... Búaaa! Bem, espero que você continue lendo apesar desse probleminha... E você tem razão, eu tava cansada de fic yaoi por isso eu fiz essa! Bem é só né? Até!


	8. Interrogatório

O sol estava no céu alto e imponente. Seu brilho iluminava a cidade, que dês de cedo já tinha um grande movimento. Uma garota andava calmamente entre as várias pessoas que passavam. Ela estava com um aspecto cansado e andava sem muito animo.

"Que dor de cabeça maldita!" Tsuki pensou colocando a mão na cabeça. Parecia que ela tinha caído de um prédio, depois tinha sido atropelada e depois esmagada por uma passeata.

Gemeu e se sentou em um banco próximo. Talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia ela ter saído de casa. Relaxou o corpo e fitou a rua. Olhou para o relógio, estava atrasada. Suspirou e olhou para o céu.

Normalmente, ela estaria correndo que nem uma louca para conseguir chegar a tempo na escola, mas já tinha acontecido tanta coisa com ela já nem se importava mais. Havia prometido para Kurama que iria viver normalmente a sua vida, mas isso era muito difícil. Depois de ter sido atacada por um youkai ela começou a ver as coisas de modo diferente, mas quem não veria?

O relógio fez um barulhinho. Ele olhou abobalhada para o aparelho em seu pulso e gemeu. Agora não entraria mais na escola. Deitou a cabeça novamente em sinal de rendição e fechou os olhos. Sentiu a luz do sol atingir seu rosto, era quente e aconchegante. Ouviu um pequeno murmúrio e abriu os olhos. Levou um susto, Kenshi estava inclinado sobre o seu rosto olhando-a curiosamente. Levantou a cabeça e por pouco não a bateu no rosto do rapaz.

-Keshin?-Ela perguntou surpresa.

-Bom dia Ayamoto!-Ele disse sorrindo da surpresa dela.

-Bom dia! O que você faz aqui?- Ela perguntou recuperando a pose.

-Eu dormi demais...-Ele disse com uma cara de culpado dando um sorriso bobo.

-Então somos dois... - Tsuki disse suspirando.

-Você parecia muito cansada ontem e sinceramente, hoje esta pior.-Ele disse sentando-se ao lado dela.

-To é?-Ela disse apoiando a cabeça na mão.

-Você não tem dormido?

-Mais ou menos.

-Tem alguma coisa lhe preocupando?

Tsuki o olhou. Será que podia desabafar com ele? Era melhor não.

-Não...-Disse num sussurro

-Não precisa me contar, mas se precisar de ajuda... Conte comigo!

-Obrigada.

-Ora, amigo é para essas coisas!

"Amigo?" A garota pensou. "Ele se considera meu amigo?".

-Você parece desanimada...-Ele continuou - Que fazer algo?

-Hã?-Tsuki disse surpresa.

-Quer ir a algum lugar comigo? Que tal um sorvete?- Keshin perguntou sorrindo e se levantando - Eu pago.

-Eu...

-Vamos!-Ele disse puxando-a pela mão. Tsuki estava abobalhada demais para reagir, mas não teria problema ela se divertir um pouco, teria?

Keshin levou-a até uma pequena sorveteria bem perto de onde eles estavam. As paredes eram pintadas com um leve tom de verde e várias plantas enfeitavam a entrada. Eles foram até o balcão.

-Sejam bem vindos à sorveteria _Shine Roses..._- Uma garota começou a falar, tinha cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo, seus olhos eram amendoados e ela tinha um nariz um pouco comprido e arrebitado. No seu uniforme estava um crachá escrito: Kanami. Ela começou a falar um discurso ensaiado, até que finalizou com um:

-O que vão querer?

-Eu vou querer uma bola de morango e outra de creme... Com cobertura de chocolate.- Keshin falou.

-E você?-Kanami disse se dirigindo a Tsuki.

-Uma bola de chocolate.-Ela respondeu meio sem graça.

-Que isso Ayamoto? Peça mais alguma coisa! Eu trouxe você aqui para se divertir.-Keshin disse.

-Não, não.

-Ah. Vai em frente.

-Eu só quero isso, obrigada.-Tsuki disse para Kanami que acenou com a cabeça positivamente e saiu para buscar o pedido.

-Tem certeza de que só vai querer isso?- Keshin disse se dirigindo a uma mesa.

-Sim.- A garota confirmou seguindo-o.

-Você é que sabe.

-Keshin... Eu sei que vai parecer uma pergunta idiota, mas por que você é tão gentil comigo? Você mal me conhece.- Tsuki disse se sentando.

-E daí? Só por isso eu vou ser mal educado com você?

-Bem...- Nesse momento a imagem de Hiei veio à cabeça de Tsuki, ela havia acabado se habituando com os modos dele.- Acho que não.

-Claro que não.- Keshin disse sorrindo.

Tsuki o analisou por um tempo, ele era muito bonito. Olhou para o jardim e para sua surpresa viu Hiei parado lá. Ela colocou a mão na mesa indignada.

-O que ele está fazendo aqui?-Disse zangada.

-O que?- Keshin perguntou confuso.

-Hã...- Tsuki olhou para ele sem-graça - Eu tenho que sair rapidinho, você me espera?- Ela disse

-Claro, mas o que...?

A garota já não estava mais o ouvindo. O que aquele baixinho estava fazendo lá? Uma raiva estava tomando conta dela, por que ele tinha que aparecer em todo canto?

-O que você está fazendo aqui?- Ela perguntou zangada para Hiei, que apenas lhe lançou um olhar reprovador.

-Estou te seguindo.- Ele respondeu indiferente.

-Como é?

-Você é surda por acaso? Eu estou te seguindo.

-Eu sabia!

-Então por que perguntou?

-Ora seu...

-Hunf. Se eu fosse você voltava a conversar com aquele ningen idiota.

-Ele não é idiota!

-Tanto faz...

-Por que você tem que ser tão grosso?

-Eu sou assim.

Tsuki olhou para ele chateada, ele não tinha jeito mesmo.

-Então até.- Ela disse virando-se e voltando para onde Keshin estava.

-Me desculpe Keshin, mas eu perdi toda a minha vontade de sair.- A garota disse desanimada.

-Não tem problema.- O garoto disse se levantando-Quem sabe podemos nos encontrar novamente? Que tal um cinema amanhã?

-Hã...- Tsuki corou um pouco. Ele estava convidando-a para sair?- Eu...

-Pode me dizer amanhã.- Keshin disse.

-Ok. – Ela respondeu rapidamente - Até!- Completou saindo rapidamente da sorveteria.

"Não acredito!" Tsuki pensava em quanto andava "Ele me convidou para sair!".

-Por que toda essa felicidade?- Ela ouviu alguém perguntar. Olhou para o lado e viu Hiei encarando-a.

-Ah é você...

-Hunf.

-Se você me da licença, eu tenho mais o que fazer.

-Você acha mesmo que se eu pudesse fazer outra coisa eu estaria seguindo você?

-Sei lá.

-Você é mesmo uma inútil.

-E você é mesmo um mal humorado.

Hiei não estava ouvindo. Virou-se para ver as pessoas que se aproximavam. Kuwabara e Yusuke estavam andando na direção deles.

-Hei vocês dois!- Kuwabara disse acenando - Tsuki, como vai você.

-Apesar da companhia vou bem sim.-Ela disse olhando zangada para Hiei.

-Hunf. Vieram aqui, só para perguntar isso?

-Claro que não seu baixinho!

-Não me chame assim seu estúpido!

-Ora seu tampinha maldito.

-Você que morrer seu verme idiota?

-Que isso rapaziada? Nós não viemos aqui para brigar.-Yusuke disse se metendo no meio dos dois.

-Aconteceu algo?- Tsuki perguntou

-Bem... Acho melhor contar tudo para você quando estivermos lá na minha casa.

-Sua casa?

-Vamos fazer uma reunião, como você está envolvida acho que deveria ir não é mesmo?

-Ok, mas o que aconteceu?

-Relaxa que não foi algo sério...

-Como não idiota?- Hiei disse - Ela foi atacada na própria casa!

-Como é?- Tsuki perguntou preocupada

-Valeu baixinho...-Kuwabara disse de modo reprovador.

-Hunf.

-Calma aí. Relaxa que eu te explico tudo depois...- Yusuke disse

-Depois? Eu já deixei muita coisa para depois! Quando isso aconteceu?

-Ah, já faz tempo...

-Ontem à noite.-Hiei respondeu indiferente.

-Se ta forçando a barra...-Yusuke disse

-Ontem?- Tsuki disse - Eu preciso me sentar...

-Vem com agente que te explicaremos Tim-Tim por Tim-Tim!

-Tá...

Kurama parou encarando o homem amarrado na cadeira a sua frente.

-Então não vai falar?- Perguntou se apoiando em uma mesa.

-Não!Lupos não vai dizer nada!- O homem disse.

-Então por que não me conta algo sobre você? Você é um youkai?

-Não.

-Então é um meio-youkai.

-Sim.

-Seu nome é Lupos?

-Sim.

-Você é o único que seu chefe mandou atrás da Tsuki?

-Não.- Lupos disse, mas depois viu o sorriso vitorioso no rosto de Kurama e percebeu a bobagem que tinha feito.- Lupos não vai mais falar nada!- Disse emburrado.

-E aí Kurama? Conseguiu tirar alguma coisa dele?- Yusuke perguntou entrando no quarto.

-Nenhuma informação útil, só que existem mais capangas atrás da Tsuki.-Kurama falou

-Que boa noticia...-Tsuki ironizou entrando no quarto.

-Senhorita Tsuki!-Lupos disse alegre - A senhorita aqui? Seja bem vinda!

-Quem é ele?- A garota perguntou discretamente para Kurama.

-Ele estava te seguindo. O Hiei o capturou quando ele tentou te raptar.

-O que você quer comigo?-Tsuki perguntou para Lupos que a olhava com muita admiração. A garota sabia que ele podia ser um perigo, mas havia simpatizado com ele.

-Lupos não quer nada com senhorita, não. Mestre é que quer!

-Então o que seu mestre quer comigo?

-Lupos não pode dizer isso para a jovem senhorita, não pode...-Falou balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-Diga logo idiota!-Hiei disse colocando a sua katana e colocando no pescoço dele.

-Não!

-Eu não sou tão paciente quanto o Kurama, então é melhor dizer.

-Lupos não vai dizer nada! Não, não, não!

-Se acalme Hiei.-Yusuke disse

-É! Assim é que ele não vai dizer nada mesmo.- Kuwabara falou.

-Se dependesse de mim ele já estava morto.- Hiei disse se se encostando à parede.

-Quem não estaria morto se não dependesse de você?-Tsuki disse.

-Você defende esse verme? Pois saiba que ele tentou leva-la para o Makai.

-Makai?

-O mundo dos youkais.-Kurama explicou.

-Por que?

-Lupos não pode dizer para a bela senhorita, não pode!- Lupos disse quase chorando

-Tudo bem. Acalme-se!-Tsuki disse sem jeito.

-Tudo bem nada!-Yusuke disse - Desenbucha mane!

-NÃO!

-Todo mundo se acalme!-Kurama disse.- Lupos...-Ele disse se dirigindo –Por que você insiste em ser fiel a quem te traiu?

-Mestre não traiu Lupos!

-Você é mesmo um idiota...-Hiei disse - Você acha que seu mestre não sabia que nos estávamos de olho na Tsuki?

-Claro que mestre sabia! Mestre sabe de tudo!

-Então seu estúpido. Ele nos deu você de bom agrado.

-Não...-Lupos disse olhando para o chão.

-Não consegue ver a verdade?-Kuwabara perguntou.

-Entenda que esse seu mestre não presta!-Yusuke disse.

-Mestre não traiu Lupos...

Todos se olharam. Era obvio que aquele youkai era apenas mais uma vitima nas mãos do verdadeiro vilão.

-Olha Lupos...-Tsuki disse se ajoelhando na frente dele - Por que você não me conta tudo? Por favor,...

-Lupos não pode...

-Eu estou te pedindo Lupos... Você não sabe o que eu estou passando, por favor!

-Lupos não...

-Por favor.

-Tsuki...-Yusuke disse baixinho.

Lupos olhou para Tsuki com profunda pena. Era obvio que a garota estava sofrendo com tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas ele não podia desobedecer a seu mestre.

-Pare com isso...-Hiei disse colocando a mão no ombro de Tsuki - Esse idiota não merece ouvir o seu "por favor".

Tsuki olhou para ele. E por alguns segundos pode ver compaixão naqueles olhos avermelhados. Ela levantou-se e se sentou na cama.

-Está vendo?-Kurama disse olhando para a garota e em seguida para Lupos - Você gosta dela não é mesmo?

-Lupos gosta da jovem senhorita! Gosta sim!

-Não parece.- Kuwabara comentou.

-Você está fazendo ela sofrer, não vê isso?- Kurama continuou.

-Sofrer?

-Sim.

Hiei olhou discretamente para Tsuki. Ela estava sentada cabisbaixa, olhava para o chão e seus cabelos estavam sobre seus olhos, mas ele podia ver que ela estava prendendo choro. Apesar de acha-la uma fraca, estava achando insuportável vê-la daquele jeito. Não gostava de vê-la triste, do mesmo modo que vê-la sorri lhe causava uma sensação boa, vê-la daquele jeito causava um aperto em seu peito. O que era aquilo?

Olhou para Lupos. Uma raiva começou a tomar conta dele. Ele se aproximou do youkai e lhe agarrou pela gola erguendo-o no ar, mesmo amarrado a cadeira.

-Seu idiota!- Ele disse - Fale agora! Ou eu juro que você vai se arrepender pelo resto da sua vida!

-NÃO!

Tsuki olhou para Hiei surpresa, nunca o tinha visto tão zangado. Qual era o motivo de toda aquela raiva?

-Eu estou falando sério seu canalha!

-Calma aí Hiei!- Yusuke disse afastando-o de Lupos.

-Eu vou acabar com ele!- Hiei disse tentando se livrar dos amigos.

-Fazer isso não vai levar a nada! Só piorar a situação.- Kurama completou.

-Se controle... Ou você quer que ele morra e a Tsuki fique numa situação pior do que já está?-Kuwabara disse.

Hiei o olhou e depois olhou para Tsuki que o olhava como se esperasse a resposta dele.

-Hunf. Tudo bem.-Ele falou se livrando dos amigos e indo para a janela. Se ele ficasse mais tempo ali ia matar o verme, disso ele tinha certeza.

-Você já vai?- Tsuki perguntou.

-Já. Vai dizer que não quer que eu vá?- Hiei disse sadicamente.

-Claro que não! Eu quero ficar longe você pelo menos por um dia! Não agüento mais ver a sua cara.- Tsuki disse, mas na verdade não queria que ele fosse. Gostava quando ele estava próximo dela, era um dos poucos momentos em que ela se sentia realmente segura.

Hiei deu um breve sorriso para ela e saiu pela janela. Ela corou um pouco e depois fechou a cara. Kurama, Kuwabara e Yusuke se olharam, era obvio que os dois se gostavam.

-E então Lupos?- Kurama disse voltando à atenção para o youkai.- Vai falar?

Lupos olhou para o chão. Estava muito confuso e não sabia o que fazer. Será mesmo que seu mestre o havia entregado? Ele sempre fora fiel durantes esses anos, será que o mestre havia simplesmente desistido dele? Olhou para a janela, o sol estava brilhando. Lembrou-se que fora graças ao seu mestre que ele estava vivo, mas ao ver novamente o rosto de Tsuki ficou confuso em quem deveria confiar.

Tsuki se levantou, não estava conseguindo ficar naquele ambiente pesado. Estava se sentindo sufocada.

-Yusuke...- Ela começou - Será que... Eu poderia beber um copo d'água?

-Claro.- Yusuke falou colocando a mão no ombro dela - Vem comigo.- Disse abrindo a porta. Tsuki o seguiu.

-Você é mesmo um desgraçado né? –Kuwabara falou para Lupos - O Hiei tem razão, você é um verme...

-Lupos não pode contar...

-Não vem com esse papo de que não pode contar! Você que ver a Tsuki sofrer...

-Não...

-Quer sim! Você não viu a expressão dela?

-Vi...

-Aquilo é o que chamamos "dor", mas acho que um youkai desumano como você não entenderia.

-Lupos entende...

-Não parece.

-Conte-nos.-Kurama disse - Não a razão para temer.

-Mestre pode ficar zangado...

-Nos não vamos deixar ele chegar perto de você.-Kuwabara disse.

-Mas mestre vai matar Lupos...

-Ele já tentou fazer isso.-Kurama disse - Não percebe? Ele achou que nós o mataríamos.

-Mestre...

-Ele está usando você meu chapa! Vê se abre os olhos!

-Mas...

-Não adianta...-Kuwabara disse - Como eu disse, ele não liga para os outros.

-Lupos não que ver jovem senhorita sofrer... Não quer.

-Então fale!

-Lupos não quer que ninguém sofra, não. Não quer ver mais mortes, pessoas gritando... Não quer!

-Quando resolver falar...-Kurama disse - Estaremos esperando.

-Isso aí.-Kuwabara concordou.

Os dois se dirigiram para a porta e estavam prestes a sair quando Lupos disse:

-Parem... Jovens senhores parem!

-E então?

-Lupos... Vai contar...

A cabeça do youkai estava confusa, não sabia a quem deveria ajudar e a quem deveria temer, mas o mestre queria mata-lo. Depois de anos de serviço, ele lhe recompensava assim. Lupos não queria matar nem ferir ninguém, ele não gostava. Ajudaria a jovem senhorita.

-Lupos vai contar tudo...- Continuou.

Continua...

_OI galera! Não demorei né? Bem ai está mais um capitulo, apesar de ter sido escrito meio rápido eu gostei dele! Tem umas cenas tão bonitinhas apesar do clima de interrogatório... _

_Ah sim! Gente eu so emocionada, nunca eu sonhei em chegar a 53 reviews... Valeu galera T-T, to emocionada, shif! Snif! É tão bom agente abria a caixa de mensagem e Reviews Alert!_

_Gente.... É muuuito bom! Espero que vocês continuem mandando hein? Até!_

_LDy SoPhI ( Ficou legal né?)_

Reviews:

Gabriel: Fala aí garoto! Primeiro homem a comentar hein? Gostei de ver! O Yusuke aqui ta orgulhoso! E valeu meu chapa! E quando escrever a fic avisa a galera hein?

HoLLy-182: Oi! O sou o Kuwabara e vou te contar, você tem toda razão minha amiga, esses dois são só enrolação, mas você percebeu que rolou um clima entre eles nesse capitulo? E isso... Parece que em breve teremos surpresas... Até!

Debby-chan Kinomoto: Oi! Eu sou a Tsuki e vou responder o seu coment! Que bom que você está gostando! E valeu pela ajuda, realmente esse capitulo foi corrido para publicar e não deu tempo de lhe mandar, mas se precisar você faria esse favor para a Lady? Muito obrigada! Até!

CaHh Kinomoto: Hunf. Nada a comentar para você!

Botan: Hã... Ok! Vou fazer o possível para o Kurama não escapar! Entendido!

Hiei: Se que se meter na vida dos outros arranje outra pessoa para isso e eu pouco me importo com o que a Tsuki pensa.

Yusuke: Fala aí minha amiga! Eu sei que você me adora e tal... E samba canção? Meu sei lá, mas quem sabe? Tudo pelas minhas fãs! #olhar para os lados para ver se Keiko não estar por perto# Hehehe.

Kuwabara: Aha! Eu apareci nesse. E que bom que você aprecia o que há de bom minha cara! Até mais hein?

Kurama: Sim, encantadora! E boa sorte com seu príncipe!

Tsuki: Como é? MEU Hiei? Não sei de onde você tirou essa idéia...

Koenma: Infelizmente eu não posso tirar a chupeta, pois... Bem... Algo acontecerá. O Estrupício manda um "oi"

Piu: Piu piiiu, piuu pi piu piu (Trad: Por enquanto eu vou ficar sumido... Mas me aguarde!) (N/A: _Eu tive que me formar em piês para responder a sua review... E eu amei a sua fic! Adoro Egito, não pude deixar review T-T vc me perdoa?_)

Janeka: Oiii! A Botan vai lhe ajudar! Que bom que você gostou!!!!! E realmente o Hiei apaixonado é uma coisa só... Quem diria hein?

Naiuri: E aí menina? Eu sou o Koenma, você com certeza me conhece... E o Hiei é um ser misterioso... No que esse amor dará?

Dani Kamiya: Bom dia. Eu sou o Kurama e vou responder a sua review. Realmente a Tsuki está metida em algo misterioso (N/A: Na verdade não é tãaaaoo misterioso assim, quando tudo se encaixar vc verá que eu que fiz muito mistério). O Hiei não sabe lidar com o que sente, mas acho que em breve ele se ajeita. Até.

Hiei: Não quero saber o que aquela velha disse, eu pouco me importo. (N/A: Ele já apareceu no animé... Para alegria geral...¬¬)


	9. Amor Oculto

Morgana passou nervosa por um longo corredor. Estava tudo escuro e o ar estava gelado, mas mesmo assim as janelas estavam abertas. O vento frio da noite soprava, levantando as leves cortinas de seda vermelha. Passou pelo salão repletos de quadros e parou em frente a uma porta. Dessa vez não receou em entrar no quarto.

-Mestre...-Ela disse - Lupos vai...

-Sim eu sei!- Eriol disse surgindo das sombras.

-Mas...O senhor acha que eles devem saber de tudo?

-Eles poucos me interessam.

-Mas, e a garota?

-Ela irá saber quando chegar a hora.

-O senhor vai permitir que Lupos fale?

-Aquele traidor pode falar o que quiser.

-Mas, ele pode dar a localização do castelo e eles podem vir atrás do senhor...

-Se for assim, assim será.

-Eu sinceramente não acho que isso seja...

-Eu não quero a sua opinião.

-Me desculpe.

-Mas em relação ao Lupos... Não sei se ele terá tempo de falar sobre esse castelo.

Morgana o olhou, uma idéia veio a sua cabeça, será que ele...?

-Sim...-Eriol disse parando seu olhar gélido na youkai a sua frente.- Erlik está trabalhando.

"Erlik?" Pensou, ele era um dos servos mais forte do mestre.

Era uma figura sinistra, um ser vazio. Não expressava sentimento algum em sua face, nem parecia estar vivo, na verdade não estava. Em tempos passados ele era um verme humano, Morgana não sabia muito sobre a história passada dele, mas parece que havia sido brutalmente assassinado. O mestre o trouxera a vida novamente, mas ele parecia não se lembrar de nada que ocorrera em sua história passada, por isso não sabia o que era angústia ou receio, afeto ou misericórdia, em poucas palavras, era um assassino de sangue frio, combinando com o nome que tinha¹.

Mas para se manter em pé, ele precisava roubar energia de outros seres, era um procedimento impiedoso. Ele seguia a sua presa e roubava a energia dela aos poucos até que a vitima perdesse toda a sua chama vital. Fora isso, ele era um guerreiro perfeito, tinha também outros poderes que Morgana desconhecia.

-Quando ele irá agir?- Perguntou olhando para o chão.

-Ele já está agindo...- Eriol respondeu.

Lupos encarou todos a sua frente. Aquele momento era decisivo. Se ele começasse não poderia voltar atrás.

Tsuki se mexeu na cadeira, estava se sentindo um pouco tanto indecisa. Finalmente iria descobrir o porque de tudo, mas mesmo assim algo a incomodava. Será que ela realmente queria saber esse porque? Olhou para Lupos, o meio-youkai estava olhando para o chão, parecia estar revendo tudo o que sabia mentalmente, dependente do que ele falasse a sua vida mudaria para sempre e talvez mudasse para pior.

Hiei olhava discretamente para a garota. Não estava conseguindo tirar os olhos dela, parecia que a qualquer hora algo poderia ataca-la e ele queria ter certeza que conseguiria defende-la. Olhou-a mais atentamente, ela estava nervosa, ele podia ouvir o coração dela batendo em ritmo acelerado.

-Não se preocupe...-Ele sussurrou para Tsuki. Desviou o olhar e não a encarou mais, seu orgulho não permitia.

Ela por sua vez não se mexeu, mas fitou o youkai surpresa. As palavras dele até que a acalmaram, ele estava ajudando-a muito, ela não sabia muito bem como, mas estava. Uma forte vontade de abraça-lo tomou conta dela, controlou-se e se reprovou por tal pensamento.

A porta se abriu lentamente, duas garotas entraram na sala. A mais alta tinha longos cabelos azuis presos em um rabo-de-cavalo. A outra tinha cabelos castanhos curtos, que emolduravam seu belo rosto.

-Já era hora Botan!-Yusuke disse.

-Desculpe o atraso...-Botan disse dando um sorriso abobalhado.

-Então como você está Tsuki?- Keiko disse se sentando ao lado de Tsuki.

-Eu? Bem... Sinceramente eu já não sei o que sentir.- Ela respondeu suspirando.

-Não se preocupa que tudo vai dar certo, confia em mim. Os garotos já enfrentaram coisa pior...

-É!-Botan concordou se juntando a elas.

-Mas eu não né?

-Tudo vai se acertar.- Keiko disse sorrindo.

-Isso aí. Relaxa.- Botan completou.

Tsuki devolveu o sorriso sem muita animação.

-Comece a sua estória.-Kurama disse sério.

O ar da sala estava tenso, todos olhavam para a figura esguia presa a cadeira. O meio-youkai respirou fundo. Seus lábios se moveram lentamente deixando seus caninos aparecerem.

-Há alguns anos atrás. Existia um reino aqui no Ningenkai, que hoje já está esquecido. Lupos ficou sabendo que o jovem rei que o governava...

-Você só pode ta brincando!- Yusuke exclamou.

-Se continuar com esse papo furado eu juro q...-Hiei disse colocando a mão no cabo de sua katana.

-Lupos não está brincando!- O meio-youkai berrou nervoso, até ele já tinha percebido que Hiei cumpria suas promessas.

-Não precisa berrar.- Botan disse tapando os ouvidos.

-Daqui á pouco vem à princesa né?- Kuwabara ironizou.

-Na verdade...-Lupos começou olhando para o chão - É a rainha...

Um silêncio reinou no ar.

-Você vai morrer!-Hiei disse se aproximando dele com a katana em posição.

-É verdade!- Lupos respondeu visivelmente nervoso - Foi o que contaram para Lupos! Mestre Zangado tem que acreditar!

-Mestre Zangado?- Botan repetiu baixinho segurando o riso.

-O que? Mestre Zan... ?Agora você vai morrer mesmo!- Hiei disse avançando ameaçadoramente.

-Calma Hiei!- Tsuki falou se metendo entre ele e Lupos.

-Saia da frente sua idiota! Eu vou acabar com ele!

-Não vou sair não.- Ela disse afastando a espada com o dedo.

-Você está abusando da sorte...-Hiei rosnou.

Tsuki não ligou para ele e se virou. Firmou seu olhar na íris amarelada de Lupos. Por alguma razão ela sentia que ele estava falando algo certo.

-Lupos... Você saberia me dizer o nome desse Reino?- Ela disse séria.

-Sim, sim! Gentil Senhorita. Disseram para Lupos que se chamava Sakimita.

-Continue...

-O que?

-Continue a estória...

-Mas...

-Continue, por favor.- Tsuki repetiu séria.

-Hei Tsuki, você está bem?- Botan perguntou se aproximando.

-Estou...-A garota respondeu sem se virar.

-E-sse r-re-rei...-Lupos começou nervoso sendo encarado pelo olhar atento de Tsuki.- Ele era casado com uma rainha chamada Tsuki, que era considerada a mais bela dês de Helena de Tróia... Eles tinham uma filha, tão bela quanto a mãe.

-Olha, a rainha tem o mesmo nome que você...-Botan falou.

-É por que... Ela é a sua ancestral...- Lupos falou timidamente

-Minha ancestral?

-Sim, sim!

-Como pode?

-Lupos não sabe, mas sabe que o sangue da bela rainha corre nas veias da gentil senhorita.

-Continue...

-No castelo vivia um youkai muito forte...

-Como pode?-Yusuke perguntou - O mundo espiritual não devia deixar isso não...

-Naquele tempo...- Botan começou - O mundo espiritual não tinha uma barreira tão forte quanto a de hoje, tanto que na época era comum relatos de dragões seres fantásticos!

-E como é que você sabe de tudo isso Botan?- Keiko perguntou curiosa

-Ora, como guia do mundo espiritual é a minha obrigação...- Ela respondeu com orgulho.

-Admita, o Koenma te obrigou a estudar isso não foi?- Yusuke perguntou desconfiado.

-Foi...

-Continue...- Kuwabara disse para Lupos.

-Esse youkai era o feiticeiro da corte...

-Oh moleque, feiticeiro?

-Naquele tempo era provável que pessoas com altos níveis de energia espiritual tenham recebido o nome de "feiticeiros". – Kurama explicou.

- O feiticeiro não gostava do rei, não gostava... O youkai era mal, muito mal... E o rei era muito bom!

-É difícil levar a sério uma pessoa que fala assim...-Hiei bufou

-Shiii!-Tsuki reclamou - O que mais?

Hiei se segurou para não pular no pescoço dela, quem aquela garota pensava que era para lhe mandar calar a boca?

-O youkai, ele se chamava...-Lupos começou.

-Eriol...- Tsuki falou se erguendo.

-Sim, sim! Isso mesmo!- Lupos concordou balançando a cabeça freneticamente.

-O que? Como foi que...?

Com exceção de Lupos, todos a olhavam surpresos. Tsuki lhes dirigiu um olhar perdido.

-Eu preciso me sentar...- Ela disse sentando-se na cama. Estava confusa, era como se Lupos estivesse contando uma estória que ela já conhecia há muito tempo.

-Tem certeza que quer ouvir tudo?- Kurama perguntou

-Tenho.- A garota respondeu decidida.

-O youkai acabou se apaixonando pela rainha, mas mantia seu sentimento em segredo, afinal um youkai não se apaixonaria por uma humana...

"Eu o entendo..." Hiei pensou. "Entendo? Mas que diabos eu estou dizendo?" Surpreendeu-se, ele não estava apaixonado pela Tsuki, claro que não estava, não podia. Na verdade nem sabia o que estava sentindo, nunca havia se... Apaixonado. Amor era algo inútil, somente para tolos. O que seria o amor afinal de contas?

Espantou-se novamente, por que estava pensando sobre essas coisas? Nunca antes havia refletido sobre isso. Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar esses pensamentos e voltou sua atenção para o meio-youkai.

-Depois de alguns anos o rei começou a duvidar da lealdade de Eriol. O youkai estava se tornando cada vez mais sombrio, havia se aprofundado em necromancia² e passava horas no calabouço testando suas magias nos prisioneiros.

-Vixi Maria, que cara esquisito!- Yusuke exclamou.

-Dá arrepios só de pensar...-Kuwabara falou.

-Um dia Eriol revelou quem era de verdade e matou o bom rei sem piedade... - Lupos disse baixando o tom de voz - Raptou a rainha para si, mas a bela senhora não se submeteu a ele e se jogou da torre em que era mantida prisioneira...

Tsuki sentiu uma falta de ar repentina, como se alguém estivesse apertando seus pulmões. Uma dor aguda tomou conta de sua cabeça, fazendo-a fechar os olhos, mas ao invés de escuridão, viu luzes azuladas seguidas por um forte clarão. Viu uma mulher muito parecida com ela, rindo de mãos dadas com um jovem. Parecia a imagem de um filme velho, não era nítido e dava a impressão de que todos estavam envolvidos por uma misteriosa névoa.

Outro clarão tomou conta do cenário e em seguida ela viu a mesma mulher parada encarando alguém, ela puxou um punhal e apontou para se defender inutilmente, olhou para a janela e disse: "Me juntarei aquele a quem realmente amo" se jogando em seguida. A visão de Tsuki ficou turva e ela se viu caindo. Sentia o vento no seu rosto, a gravidade lhe empurrando violentamente para baixo. O chão se aproximava numa velocidade incrível mais alguns milésimos de segundos e ela se chocaria com a pedra. Abriu os olhos assustada.

-Você está bem?- Ouviu Botan perguntar.

Tsuki percebeu que estava caída no chão, sentiu que alguém lhe segurava. Olhou para cima e viu Hiei lhe olhando. Ela se sentou no chão, ainda sentia a angustia dentro de sue peito, crescendo, a cada vez que o chão se aproximava.

-O que...? O que aconteceu?- Perguntou colocando a mão na cabeça.

-Eu que te pergunto.- Yusuke disse - De repente você começou a tombar da cama, se o Hiei não tivesse te segurado você estaria estatelada no chão.

-Você me segurou?- Tsuki perguntou para Hiei surpresa.

-Hunf. Não ia deixar você dar com a cara no chão.- Ele resmungou evitando encara-la.

Os amigos se olharam rapidamente com o comentário, sabiam muito bem que se fosse outra pessoa, Hiei a deixaria dar com a cara no chão sem sentir culpa alguma.

-Se for começar a reclamar...- Hiei continuou.

-Obrigada.- Tsuki disse interrompendo-o

-O que?- Ele perguntou surpreso, será mesmo que aquela ningem idiota não reclamaria de nada?

-Obrigada por ter me segurado...- Tsuki repetiu sorrindo.

Hiei sentiu o sangue ferver ao ver aquele sorriso dirigido a ele. Virou a cara rapidamente na esperança de ninguém perceber.

"Mas que idiota!" Se xingou mentalmente.

-O que aconteceu?- Kurama perguntou ajudando Tsuki a se levantar.

-Eu... Eu não sei explicar...- Ela começou - Eu vi uma mulher, muito parecida comigo... Ela se jogou e... – Parou para respirar um pouco, não conseguia se livrar daquela sensação.

-Se acalme primeiro.- Keiko disse colocando a mão no ombro dela.

-Por que isso aconteceu?- Hiei perguntou para Lupos.

-A senhorita Tsuki é parente da rainha...

-Você já disse isso seu verme.

-Você... Que dizer que... Eu herdei as lembranças dela, ou algo parecido?- Tsuki perguntou respirando fundo a cada palavra que falava.

-Sim.

-Como pode? Ela teve a filha antes disso acontecer... Geneticamente isso é impossível.

-Geneticamente? Não, não senhorita. Geneticamente não! Espiritualmente.

-Como é?

-Às vezes quando uma pessoa não cumpriu a sua missão aqui na terra, a alma dela não vai para o Monte Fuji e sim para outro ser humano a fim de terminar a sua missão. Ou seja, a energia vital de uma pessoa passa para a outra, aí você herda as lembranças o jeito... Os homens costumam chamar de "reencarnação".- Botan explicou.

-Ih... Já é a segunda bola dentro que você da hoje. Está se sentindo bem Botan?- Yusuke perguntou.

-Você quer parar com isso?!

-Mas por que eu nunca lembrei dessas coisas antes?- Tsuki perguntou visivelmente confusa.

-O relato deve ter ativado as suas lembranças adormecidas.- Kurama disse.

-Essas lembranças não são minhas...- Ela rebateu.

-Acho melhor você descansar...- Keiko disse colocando a mão na testa dela.- Você está febril.

-Não, eu quero saber o que mais o Lupos tem a dizer.

-Acho que já foi o bastante por hoje Tsuki.- Kuwabara falou.

-Não!

-Pare com isso sua idiota, vai acabar morrendo assim.- Hiei disse encostado na parede.

-Você pode ter outros flashbacks...- Kurama falou.

-Eu agüento.

-Você está suando, melhor...-Keiko começou.

-Deixa Keiko.- Yusuke interrompeu-a.

-Mas Yusuke ela...

-Você não está vendo o olhar decidido dela? Ela não vai mudar de idéia...

-Mas...

-Relaxa!– Tsuki disse - Eu não sou tão fraca assim...

-Ok...- Keiko suspirou.

-Tem certeza?- Botan perguntou.

-Larga a menina, ela já deu a resposta dela.- Kuwabara falou.

-Mas Kuwabara se ela ativou a memória passada, a alma dela vai sentir novamente todas as dores que sentiu séculos atrás... Ela pode morrer.

-Eu não vou morrer.- Tsuki disse séria.

Hiei olhou-a surpreso, não sabia que ela era corajosa assim, sempre a tinha visto como uma ningen inútil e fraca.

-Mas Tsuki...

-Deixe-a. – Hiei falou sério.

-Mas nem todo mundo é resistente como vocês!

-Não se preocupe Botan, ela agüenta.- Kurama completou.

-Até você Kurama?... Tudo bem...- Botan disse se dando por vencida.

-O senhor Eriol... Prometeu a si mesmo que não descansaria até ter a rainha para si...-Lupos continuou.

-Esse aí não sabe levar um fora!

-Ele é um doido isso sim.

-Então ele está atrás de mim por que eu sou descendente da rainha?- Tsuki perguntou

-Sim.

-Que idiota!

-Esse foi o motivo mais besta que eu já ouvi...-Hiei bufou.

-Ele luta por amor...?-Keiko disse

"Lá vem esse papo de amor novamente..." Hiei pensou.

-Qual é o problema... De lutar por amor?- Tsuki perguntou

-Antes fosse isso...- Kurama disse - Esse youkai não luta por amor, ele apenas não aceitou ter perdido a batalha.

-Então eu sou uma espécie de prêmio de consolação para ele?- Tsuki perguntou indignada.

-Lupos pede desculpas a gentil senhorita...- Lupos disse. A garota o olhou surpresa.

-Desculpas?-Ela perguntou

-Sim... Lupos não queria fazer a senhorita se sentir mal, não queria mesmo, mas mestre havia salvado Lupos...

-Como ele lhe salvou?- Kurama perguntou.

-Antes Lupos morava no Ningenkai. Ele era um animal que vocês chamam de lobo, mestre salvou Lupos de uma armadilha e lhe transformou em youkai...

-Como? Ele fez isso?- Botan perguntou surpresa.- Então ele deve ser muuuito poderoso!

-Sim, mestre é, mas é mal, sim é mal. Ele mandou Lupos matar... Lupos matou muita gente.

-Além de você, esse idiota tem mais algum servo?- Hiei perguntou.

-Sim.- Lupos respondeu olhando fixamente para Hiei - Outros que foram salvos pelo mestre assim como Lupos.

-Eles também estão atrás de mim?- Tsuki perguntou.

-Receio que sim senhorita... Atrás da senhorita e de Lupos.

-Me desculpe por envolve-lo nisso Lupos...- Tsuki falou se ajoelhando perto de Lupos.- Desculpe a vocês todos...

-Não senhorita! Não peça desculpas, a senhorita não teve nada a ver com tudo isso!-Lupos disse balançando a cabeça freneticamente.- Lupos já estava envolvido nisso antes da Tsuki nascer.

-Que isso... Não fala assim. - Yusuke disse.

-Nós nos envolvemos nisso por que quisemos!- Kuwabara falou.

-Isso mesmo Tsuki, não fale besteiras.- Kurama completou.

-Além do mais a culpa é do Hiei...-Kuwabara começou.

-Minha culpa?- Hiei disse surpreso.- Não fale besteiras.

-Ora, você salvou a Tsuki, você que achou que aquele ataque tinha mais coisa envolvida, você que pediu para nós lhe ajudarmos...

-Eu não fiz isso!

-Você que foi falar com o Koenma, você que reconheceu o castelo...-Kuwabara continuou contando nos dedos.

-Pare de falar mentiras!

-Ora, mas é verdade Hiei.- Yusuke começou - Você que ficou preocupado com a Tsuki e quis investigar mais coisas...

-Seus idiotas se vocês não pararem agora...

-Parem com isso.-Kurama disse - Ninguém aqui tem culpa, e além de tudo se nós não estivéssemos envolvidos nisso tudo nem quero pensar no que teria acontecido com a Tsuki.- Completou com o semblante sério.

-Mas agora que sabemos tudo isso, qual é o próximo passo?- Botan disse

-Falar com o Koenma.

-Claro! O Todo-Poderoso deve saber de mais alguma coisa!- Yusuke disse.

-Hunf. Ele tem se mostrado um inútil durante esses dias...-Hiei resmungou.

-Lupos...-Yusuke disse - É bom você tomar conta das garotas em quanto nos estivermos fora! Se não eu acabo com a tua raça!-Yusuke falou.

Lupos concordou com a cabeça nervoso.

-Acha seguro confiar nesse cara?- Kuwabara sussurrou para Yusuke.

-Não se preocupe, ele está do nosso lado agora.

Continua...

¹- Erlik é um espírito mau de um mito siberiano. Ele foi feito de lama por Ulgan, o criador, para ser seu ajudante. Erlik tornou-se o senhor dos mortos. (Fonte: _O Livro Ilustrado dos Mitos_).

²- Necromancia é a arte de prever o futuro através dos cadáveres.

_Oi galera! Primeiro de tudo: Me desculpem pela demora, é que minha semana tem sido só prova, simulado e estudo! Eu realmente não tive tempo de escrever. Desculpem-me mesmo! E aviso logo que o próximo talvez demore também... Mas como as férias estão próximas eu vou poder escrever bastante!_

_E mais uma coisinha: responder as reviews como as personagens demora muito, então as reviews que não tem mensagens para eles eu mesma vou responder ok?_

Reviews:

Flabr: Valeu mesmo! A sua review me deixou emocionada! Vou dar o melhor de mim não se preocupe! E eu ainda não li essa fic não, mas vou ler assim que puder ok? Meu inglês está meio enferrujado ( Sempre foi ¬¬), mas eu dou um jeito! Obrigada!

Debby-Chan Kinomoto: Nossa… Muito obrigada, é muito bom saber que eu posso contar com você! Esse aí deve ter erro com certeza, mas a minha beta já se desocupou só precisa EU me desocupar para mandar os capítulos para ela... Mas muito obrigada _mesmo _! Eu acho que eu irei lhe mandar o 11 para vc dar uma corrigida blz? Quem sabe o beijo não sai nesse? Você ficaria sabendo em primeira mão hein... Mas eu não garanto nada...Espero não estar tomando o seu tempo. Obrigada pela review! E eu já te coloquei no meu MSN, meu apelido é Lone Shaman (Nem pergunte....). Te vejo por lá!

Ahala Tsuki: Não me mate, por favor! Eu não tenho culpa se o Hiei tem um ego enorme (Diferente da altura XD) e a Tsuki é uma teimosa... Mas eu prometo que eu tentarei de tudo para uni-los! Por que se eles admitirem logo acaba praticamente a fic ¬¬... Mas vc percebeu que nesses últimos as coisas tem andado um pouco? Devagar de vai longe minha filha! Bem em relação as girls eu sei que elas andaram meio sumidas, mas relaxa que agora elas vão aparecer bastante! Obrigada pelo comentário!

PriChan: Que bom que você está gostando da fic, é muito bom saber disso! A Botan já chegou para arrasar garota relaxa que ela veio para ficar! E se eu colocar a simpatia com o certinho vai fugir do enredo... Desculpa, mas quem sabe no futuro eu não invento uma fic só para eles dois? Vamos ver né? E o Kurama é lindo sim e o Hiei apaixonado... Bem... CUTE! Obrigadinha pelo coment! Até!

Janeka: Oii! Brigada!!! Vc acha mesmo que eu vou passar bastante de 53? Seria tãaao emocionante #olhos brilhando#... Bem eu acho que esse capítulo explicou um bocado né? Mas alguns mistérios continuaram e novos surgiram... Eu adoro mistérios, dá um clímax nas fics... Mas se eu me empolgar vão me mandar ameaças ¬¬... E o Keshin é muuuito útil né? Mas ele tem outras funções ainda não reveladas... Opa isso era segredo... Bem que isso fique entre nós blz? E se vc quiser mandar um comentário para ele ou para qualquer outra personagem fique á vontade! Brigada Até!

Kuragari-x: Você deve estar querendo me matar né? Demorei d!!!! Esse é um aspecto negativo... Bem, muito legal que vc tenha gostado, isso me deixa muito feliz! Eu hein... Esquecemos que eu disse isso, mas é muito bom sabe mesmo! Assim q as férias chegarem eu vou ler a sua fic ta? Pode me cobrar! Até!

CaHh Kinomoto: Cahh minha amiga! Espero que a mini-viagem tenha sido boa, vem vou mandar os personagens responderem os seus comentários!

Botan: Hã... #GOTA# Obrigada.

Hiei: Você está pedindo para morrer....

Yusuke: Que isso! Nunca você estaria enchendo a minha bola... E claro que eu vou aparecer novamente, o que seria dessa fic sem mim?

Kuwabara: Esse é o meu programa preferido minha amiga! Pode contar com o Kuwabara aqui!

Kurama: O Lupos tinha que falar não é mesmo? E... É, a Botan é bonita sim.

Tsuki: E-bemc-ae-fe-o # se enrola com as palavras# Eu... Não tenho nada com o Hiei! E o Keshin é apenas meu amigo!

Piu: Piu pi piu piupiu piu pi u piuiu! ( Por enquanto eu to no meu canto, mas em breve... Bem, a Tsuki e o Hiei são o típico casal que se gostam mas não admitem...)

É só né? Bem Cahh ,espero que nós continuemos nos falando... E como vai o Hao hein?

Dani Kamiya: Isso! Muito lindinho o Hiei né? E espero que esse capítulo tenha lhe agradado! Brigada pelo coment!

Mizuki Yamazaki: Que bom que gostou!!! To adorando colocar ele envergonhado, preocupado, confuso... O meu MSN é: Sophiagl22 hotmail . com , eu acho q eu já lhe acrescentei não? Bem, nos vermos por lá. E Kurama...? Encantadora...? É bem, não me responsabilizo pelo o que ele fala... É melhor vc se acertar com ele...

Hiei: Não vou lhe responder isso. E eu nem te conheço sua inútil!

kagome : Oi!!! Que bom que você está gostando!!! EU tenho uma admiradora? UAAAAUUUU! Q legal ! E q bom q vc achou e eles combinam pq se não, não tinha graça ñ é? Espero que vc continue comentando!

SaturnMariCat: Q com que vc descobriu! A primeira vez q eu entrei nesse site tb foi um desafio descobrir cm se comenta... Mas acabei conseguindo e vc tb!!! EHHHHEEEE!!! Bem sobre o beijo... Minha filha eu não posso alterar a ordem natural das coisas... ( Ih...Na fic eu posso sim.... XP). De qualquer maneira, relaxa, se senta, compra pipoca e aguarde se eu colocasse q sem mais nem menos eles se beijaram ñ ia ter graça né? Até o próximo comentário!


	10. Os Sete Guias

Koenma se jogou na cadeira após ouvir o relato de Yusuke. Pensou em tudo o que tinha ouvido e em seguida voltou a encarar o grupo.

-Yusuke, você tem certeza disso tudo?

-Bem, certeza, certeza eu não tenho né? Por que infelizmente eu ainda não havia nascido na época...

-Não brinque com essas coisas...

-Mas é sério, o Lupos que contou tudo isso... Mas eu acho que é verdade sabe? Ele não me parece ter muita imaginação para criar uma história dessas... – Falou com a mão no queixo.

-Vocês têm alguma informação sobre esse Eriol? – Kurama perguntou.

-Eriol...Eriol...-Koenma repetiu pensativo.- Esse nome não me é estranho. Oh Filho de Cruz Credo vem cá!

-Deseja algo senhor Koenma?- O demônio azul perguntou se aproximando.

-Claro que sim seu idiota! Ao contrário eu não teria te chamado né? Oh bicho burro...

-O que foi senhor?

-Vê se é útil apenas uma vez na vida e me traz informações sobre um youkai chamado Eriol.

-Sim senhor!- O demônio disse colocando a mão na testa e se virando rapidamente.

-Hunf. –Hiei bufou no canto da sala. Já estava começando a achar tudo aquilo uma grande besteira. Só estava ali por que queria saber mais sobre aquele youkai, ele já estava agindo e era importante tentar prever os passos que ele daria.

-Aqui senhor! – O demônio disse entregando uma pequena pasta de arquivo nas mãos de Koenma.

-Então o safado já tinha ficha na polícia?- Yusuke disse olhando para a pasta.

-Se não...- Kuwabara disse olhando também curioso.

Koenma olhou atentamente a ficha por alguns minutos.

-E aí?

-Não tem muita coisa...- Ele respondeu fechando a ficha e suspirando - Só diz que ele fazia tráfego ilegal de youkais. Após ter sido detido ele sumiu misteriosamente e nunca mais foi visto.

-É por isso que eu digo: nunca diga nunca! – Yusuke falou balançando a cabeça.

-Então ele é capaz de criar portais?- Kurama disse - Então ele é no mínimo um youkai de nível A.

-Sim. – Koenma confirmou – Mas isso foi há alguns anos atrás, ele deve ter ficado mais forte.

-Então agora ele é de que nível?- Kuwabara perguntou temendo já saber a resposta.

-Isso é obvio seu estúpido.- Hiei disse - Ele deve ser do nível S agora.

-Então o cara é osso duro de roer... Esse caso não vai ser mole não.- Yusuke falou.

-Hunf. Ele não deve ser tão forte assim. – Hiei bufou

-Eu posso saber como o gêniozinho chegou a essa conclusão?- Kuwabara perguntou desconfiado.

-Ele mandou todos os seus empregados fazerem o trabalho sujo, é um medroso.

-Ou acha que não vale a pena ele mesmo cuidar disso. – Kurama disse sério.- Não podemos tirar decisões precipitadas, ainda não conhecemos o inimigo.

-Eu descubro mais coisas sobre ele.- Hiei disse se dirigindo a porta - Já estou no mundo dos humanos há muito tempo, tenho que voltar para o Makai.

-Vai perguntar a Mukuro?- Yusuke perguntou.

Hiei lhe lançou um olhar de reprovação e saiu da sala.

-Ok, foi uma pergunta meio obvia...-Yusuke completou coçando a cabeça.

Tsuki se sentou. Então ela era a reencarnação de uma rainha... Isso tudo era tão irreal, e pensar que há alguns dias atrás ela só precisava se preocupar com as notas que iria tirar nas provas.

-Senhorita está bem? – Lupos perguntou. Estava com as mãos no chão e com as pernas dobradas, encarava Tsuki curiosamente.

-Acho que sim...- A garota respondeu tentando rir.

-Não está não. Lupos sabe quando alguém está triste. A jovem senhorita está triste.

-Lupos... Eu posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

-Claro! Jovem senhorita pode perguntar e pedir o que quiser!

-Por que você servia aquele monstro?

-Bem...- Lupos começou olhando para o chão.- Como Lupos já havia dito, mestre lhe salvou a vida, Lupos tinha que retribuir.

-Mas... O que você fazia?

-Lupos... Matava, vigiava, roubava... Tudo que mestre pedia, Lupos fazia.

-Mesmo contra vontade?

-Sim... Lupos tem uma divida eterna com o mestre...

-Então por que está me ajudando?

-Por que Lupos tem também uma divida com todos a quem fez mal...

-Você sabe que só me ajudando não compensar tudo que você fez né?

-Sim, mas Lupos quer partir para o outro mundo sabendo que algo de bom ele fez.

-Mas do que adiantaria? Não mudaria nada...

-O ato de Lupos não vai mudar a culpa dele nem o ódio que os outros sentem por ele... Mas vai mudar o destino da senhorita.- Lupos disse sorrindo para Tsuki e se levantando para voltar a vigia - Lupos espera...- Ele completou baixinho.

-Eles estão demorando.- Keiko disse.

-Calma, que daqui a pouco eles voltam.- Botan respondeu.

-Hã... Botan?

-O que?

-Você acha que tudo o que aquele cara contou é verdade?

-Olha Keiko, eu não sei. Mas o que podemos fazer?

-Eu não acho seguro ele ficar aqui conosco...

-Mas se ele quisesse fazer alguma coisa ele já tinha feito.

-É, acho que sim...- Keiko disse desviando o olhar para Tsuki. A garota estava sentada em silêncio.- Coitadinha, ela deve estar muito abalada né?

-Sim, a sensação de que a qualquer momento as coisas podem virar de cabeça para baixo é terrível...

-Ela não tem outros amigos?

-Eu andei dando uma olhada no registro dela e parece que ela é uma garota solitária.

-Mas ela é tão divertida.

-Sim, mas os humanos são assim... Sem querer ofender!

-Não, mas é verdade. Os humanos podem fazer muito mal aos outros se quiserem.

-Mas agora a Tsuki tem agente! E não vamos deixar que nada de ruim aconteça a ela!- Botan falou decidida.

-Obrigada.- Tsuki disse dirigindo um sorriso para Botan que fazia uma pose triunfal.

-Hã... Eu falei isso em voz alta? De nada...- Ela disse colocando a mão na cabeça e rindo.

-Senhorita quer alguma coisa?-Lupos perguntou olhando curioso para Botan.

-Não, não... Obrigada...-Ela disse rindo sem-graça - Eu tenho que parar de me empolgar assim...

Longe dali um homem de uns trinta anos andava pelas ruas. Estava agasalhado, apesar do dia estar fazendo calor. Assuava o nariz e tossia compulsivamente, tinha o rosto pálido e as feições cansadas. Virou a esquina e entrou em um beco, estava atrasado e se quisesse chegar a tempo na sua reunião teria que cortar caminho por ali.

O local estava vazio, nem os mendigos que costumavam dormir por ali podiam ser visto, algumas de suas coisas estavam jogadas no chão. O senhor olhou em volta, era o único ser vivo por ali, nem mesmo os ratos davam sinal de vida. Parecia até que tudo o que possuía uma alma, tinha resolvido sair correndo de lá.

Ele parou por um momento hesitante. Seria mesmo uma boa idéia atravessar aquele local? Olhou para o relógio, ainda dava tempo de chegar na reunião se tomasse o atalho. Encarou novamente o caminho a sua frente.

"Que besteira" Pensou "Um adulto como eu com medo de escuro". Deu um passo a frente meio inseguro e começou a travessia.

Um pouco acima, em uma escada de incêndio, uma figura observava. Estava banhada em sombras, mas seus olhos rubros pareciam brilhar na escuridão. A figura seguia cada movimento que o humano dava com precisão. Pulou a escada e pousou no chão levemente, parecia uma sombra se movendo.

O senhor olhou para trás assustado, mas só viu um monte de lixo e uma parede de tijolos velha. Ele poderia jurar que sentiu que alguma coisa havia caído. Apressou o passo, não estava gostando daquele lugar e nem da sensação que sentia. Olhou mais à frente o caminho que levava a rua principal e sentiu um alivio, mais alguns metros e chegaria lá.

Mas antes mesmo de dar o passo seguinte, uma figura apareceu na sua frente. O senhor olhou chocado para o ser coberto de sombras, mas só conseguiu ver dois olhos vermelhos lhe encarando. Foi a última coisa que viu, pois seu corpo caiu inconsciente logo depois. A figura o encarou o humano inerte no chão, mergulhado em um sono o qual nunca mais acordaria.

Voltou a escada de incêndio, já havia se reabastecido. Seguia aquele homem há algum tempo, havia sido uma presa fácil como todos os outros humanos que havia atacado. Eram criaturas frágeis, que morriam com facilidade. Tinham pouca energia espiritual para que ele sugasse, precisava encontrar pessoas mais fortes.

Olhou novamente para o corpo morto no chão. A morte era algo curioso para ele. Alguns a temiam outros a idolatravam. Muitas religiões tinham suas próprias opiniões sobre ela, mas ninguém chegava a conclusão se era algo bom ou ruim. Ele já havia visto muitas pessoas implorando para não morrerem, pessoas que temiam a morte com toda a alma e passavam a vida fugindo dela, evitando-a, mesmo sabendo que uma hora ou outra teriam que encara-la.

Erlik não conhecia esse sentimento, essa angustia. O medo do futuro e as incertezas da vida eram algo sem importância para ele. Não sentia nada disso, matava por que lhe era ordenado, não por prazer ou medo, mas por uma simples ordem, ou por necessidade. Nesse aspecto a sua defesa caía. Quando ficava muito tempo sem a essência de um ser, começava a sentir. Não gostava daquilo ao mesmo tempo em que era indiferente.

Morgana apareceu ao lado dele. O ser a encarou.

-Por que essa mania de ficar nas sombras?- Ela disse - Saia daí para que eu possa vê-lo.

O par de olhos rubro continuou parado, apenas fitando a youkai com apatia. Morgana suspirou, odiava esses diálogos monossilábicos que tinha com aquele ser, na verdade, até o temia. Ela poderia contar a sua vida para ele, seus sentimentos mais profundos, que ele continuaria lhe olhando da mesma maneira. Não ter sentimentos era algo que assustava, ao mesmo tempo em que surpreendia.

Ela ficava às vezes parada olhando para Erlik, pensando no que rondaria em sua cabeça, mas aí percebia que a resposta era simples: nada. De todos os setes ajudantes do mestre, ele era o mais difícil ao mesmo tempo em que era o mais simples de se entender.

-O mestre quer que você junte informação sobre os idiotas que atrapalham a missão...

-Idiotas?- Erlik disse. A voz dele era uma voz rígida e forte.

-Os youkais e humanos que estão atrapalhando a missão...- Morgana corrigiu, não podia usar gírias que ele não entenderia. Ele era igual a um computador, se você digitar uma ordem como: _Imprimir a estória_, ele vai dizer que não consta no arquivo, e você vai ter que refazer a ordem usando palavras que existissem na memória da máquina.

Os olhos rubros se fecharam por um momento. A youkai o encarou por alguns segundos, mesmo sabendo que ele era "vazio" não podia deixar de pensar que no interior ele tinha uma personalidade... Uma alma... Ou será que até disso ele havia esquecido?

-E então?- Ela disse - O que está esperando?

Como resposta Erlik levantou-se e saltou para cima do prédio, sumindo rapidamente nas trevas. Morgana suspirou e olhou para o corpo jogado no chão. Será que ele seria só um espantalho do mestre? Mesmo que não admitisse, durante esses longos anos de servidão, ela havia desenvolvido um sentimento pelo ser, um sentimento que ela não saberia explicar...

-Pare de pensar besteiras...-Ela falou para si mesma - Ele é só uma máquina, que pode ser manipulada. Nunca sentirá algo por você...- Completou dando um salto e parando em cima de um prédio. Fitou o sol por um momento, seu semblante sempre sério e decidido, agora tinha traços de tristeza. Ela balançou a cabeça dando outro salto e sumindo da visão de todos.

Hiei andava pelos corredores mal iluminados da fortaleza. Parou diante uma grande porta vigiada por dois guardas.

-Senhor Hiei.- Um deles exclamou. Tinha uma pele azulada e escamosa, olhos alaranjados e dois chifres afiados saiam de sua mandíbula. Estava vestido com um uniforme de guarda e olhava Hiei com receio.

-Claro que sou eu idiota.- Disse com a voz ríspida.- Ela está aí?

-Está sim senhor.

-Então o que está esperando eu verme? Me deixe passar!

-Sim, sim claro!- O youkai disse abrindo a porta.

Hiei entrou em um aposento não muito diferente do resto da fortaleza. As paredes, feitas de algum material resistente, não tinham janelas. Podia-se ver artefatos estranhos e armas espalhadas em mesas. Olhou em volta rapidamente, o local não havia mudado nada dês da ultima vez que estivera lá.

-Hiei?- Uma voz feminina disse - A que devo a visita?

Ele desviou sua atenção para um local mal iluminado, onde podia se ver uma espécie de trono, nele uma figura estava sentada.

-Como se estivesse surpresa em me ver.- Hiei respondeu.

-Você não estava no Ningenkai com os seus companheiros? Não esperava velo tão cedo...- Mukuro respondeu apoiando o queixo na mão.

-Eu queria lhe pedir informações sobre um youkai.

-Informações?

-Se você estiver muito ocupada, eu posso me virar sozinho.

-Sempre apressado demais Hiei... – Mukuro disse rindo - Qual é o nome do felizardo?

-Eriol.

-Eriol? – Ela repetiu interessada - E eu posso saber o que você quer com ele?

-Nada demais.

-Todo esse tempo me servindo e ainda emitindo algumas verdades... Se eu conheço bem você Hiei, nunca você viria até aqui me perguntar sobre alguém que você não quer nada demais.

Hiei sorriu desafiadoramente. Ele viera até Mukuro para descobrir algumas respostas e agora ela é quem estava fazendo as perguntas.

-E então? Não vai contar o que quer com Eriol?- Ela continuou devolvendo o sorriso.

-Nada que lhe interesse.

-Tudo bem Hiei se não quer contar... Mas eu lhe dou um aviso, eu sou boa em descobrir os segredos alheios...

-Eu sei disso.- Ele respondeu sério, sabia que Mukuro era muito esperta, e principalmente, que ela sabia usar essa inteligência.

-Eriol... Sim eu o conheço.- Ela falou fechando os olhos como se estivesse relembrando de algo - Mas você sabe que eu não darei essas informações de graça...

-Quantos eu terei que matar?

Mukuro começou a rir do comentário.

-Hiei... Por que você cisma em pensar que tudo se alcança com mortes?

-Por que é verdade.

-Não é não... A morte é penas o caminho mais fácil.

-O que está insinuando?

-Nada... Mas me diga: Você está disposto a pagar o preço? Seja ele qual for?

-E eu tenho escolha?

-Na verdade tem, você pode dizer que não e esquecer da existência desse youkai, pois eu garanto, que não irá achar nada... Ou você diz que sim e aceita fazer uma tarefa para mim.

Hiei encarou Mukuro , ela não estava brincando. Dependente do que ela pedisse para ele, todo esse trabalho não valeria nada... Pensou em Tsuki, será que aquela simples ningen valia todo esse esforço?

-Está me parecendo que tem mais coisas envolvidas nesse assunto do que as que você me contou... Ou quem sabe, mais pessoas?

-O que quer dizer?

-Você está me parecendo diferente...

-Eu não mudei nada como pode ver.

-Não esse tipo de mudança. Você me parece... Perturbado com alguma coisa.

-E eu já estive calmo alguma vez?

-Não tente me enrolar Hiei, seria perda de tempo. Aconteceu algo nesse período em que você esteve no Ningenkai?

-Por que acha isso?

-Você está se esquivando da pergunta.

-Eu só estou dando uma "ajuda" para alguém.

-Mmmm... Tornou-se caridoso agora?

-Digamos que sim.

-Justo você que dizia que sentimentos eram para tolos...

-Eu ainda acho isso.

-Sério? Interessante...

-E dês de quando você se interessa pelo o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer?

-Dês de sempre Hiei... Você é um youkai poderoso, apesar de trabalhar para mim nada o impede de tentar algo...

-Hunf. Está dizendo que eu sou traiçoeiro?

-Estou dizendo que você é imprevisível.

-Entendo.

-Mas então, temos um trato?

-Hunf. Como quiser.

-Muito bem, não se preocupe que o que eu irei lhe pedir é algo simples...

-Não me importo se será algo simples ou não.

-Eu sei. –Ela disse sorrindo - Eriol... É um youkai que vive misteriosamente no Deserto dos Sonhos Perdidos.

-Deserto dos Sonhos Perdidos?

-Sim. Um deserto de areias negras.

-Só ele vive lá?

-Só ele viver lá já é algo estranho. Pois o deserto tem estranhos poderes...

-Que tipo de poderes?

-Ninguém sabe ao certo... Uns dizem que de algum modo ele faz a pessoa que o atravessa enfrentar os seus próprios medos. Outros, que a areia de lá cria alucinações nas pessoas fazendo-as enlouquecerem... São muitas histórias diferentes.

-Ele não é afetado por esse "poder"?

-Aparentemente não... E é aí que você entra.

-Você quer que eu descubra como ele faz isso?

-Exatamente, aquela área me atrai muito... Há tempos desejo tela só para mim.

-Então eu terei que matar o desgraçado?

-Se você conseguir...

-Não me subestime... O que mais?

-Algo interessante sobre ele é a sua guarda. Ele tem sete servos poderosos que vivem para servi-lo.

-Sete?

-Sim, são chamados de _Os Guias Negros_, pois só com a ajuda de um deles que você pode penetrar na fortaleza de Eriol... Um castelo no meio do deserto.

-Você saberia me dizer quem são esses sete guias?

-Ah, agora você que está me subestimando.

Hiei não disse nada.

-Tem um tal de Lupos, o mais fraco de todos, Eriol o usa para espionagem e serviços pequenos.

"Não acredito que aquele verme tenha alguma utilidade..." Hiei pensou revirando os olhos.

-Vejo que já o conhece...-Mukuro disse - Em seguida vem Morgana, a dama dos ventos. Ela é o braço direito de Eriol, também não é muito forte.

-Tem algum forte nesse grupo?

-Você não me deixou terminar... Logo após vem Loki. Ele é um youkai bem forte, a cada machucado que ganha sua força aumenta... Dizem que ele foi torturado por Eriol até que ficasse realmente forte... Mas acabou enlouquecendo tamanha a dor.

-Pandora, rainha das águas. Ela já matou muito que a subestimaram. –Mukuro continuou -Shiva... Ele é o mais esperto de todos, sua inteligência pode ser um problema para você e ele também possui um Jagan se lhe interessa saber...

-E os outros dois?

-Com esses últimos às coisas se complicam. Tem Kali, senhora das lâminas. Essa youkai é muito perigosa, somente um youkai a viu e viveu para contar o terror que foi lutar com ela... E o último guerreiro é Erlik. Ninguém sabe ao certo o que ele é nem quais são os seus poderes... Mas todos concordam que ele é um matador feroz.

-Então para chegar a Eriol eu terei que passar por esses idiotas?

-Sim.

-Então são sete que eu terei que matar.

-Não fique tão confiante Hiei, afinal, você não é o único imprevisível.

-Hunf.

-Pegue o tempo que for necessário, mas é bom que só volte quando souber como entrar naquele castelo.

-Sei disso.- Hiei disse se retirando da sala. As coisas estavam se complicando mais do que ele pensava.

Continua...

_Oi pessoal! Galera me desculpem pela demora, mas eu tava muuito enrolada, é que vocês perceberam que surgiram bastantes personagens novas né? Pois é, se vocês pesquisarem os nomes delas, verão que combinam com a personalidade. Eu tive que pesquisar em um livro de mitos e no mangá!_

_E eu queria saber o que vocês acharam da Mukuro? EU só vi uns três episódios com ela e o mangá ainda está no 32 aqui, por isso eu não sei muito bem a personalidade dela... E como ela vai aparecer novamente eu queria saber se vocês acharam ela parecida ou não... Essas coisas sabem?_

_Acho que é só... Bem galera até o próximo capitulo!_

LdY SoPhIe!

Reviews:

Tsuki Koorie: Oi!!! Eu ñ gosto muito do Hiei confuso não meu... É muito complicado de se escrever XP! Brincadeira!!! Que bom que você está gostando!!!!! E imagina! Foi um prazer responder a sua review! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo blz?

Janeka: _Hello Dear!! The angel from my nightmare!_ Brincadeira! Mas eu gosto de Blink 182 fazer oq? Bem, muito obrigada pela review! E realmente o Hiei descobrirá o que é amor... Mas em quanto isso eu sofro escrevendo as reflexões dele T-T! Mas compensa todo o esforço quando vem essas reviews XD! E a Botan apareceu nesse também viu? Viu? Eu disse que as garotas iam aparecer!!!! É só né? Brigada pela review! Até!

Juliane.chan: Oii! Você comentou em quase todos os capítulos de uma vez XD! Gostei! Assim que é bom!!! E que isso... Ñ escrevo tão bem assim... Obrigada pelo comentário!!! E em ralação ao beijo... #Olha para Hiei e Tsuki discutindo# Bem... Aguarde... Até!!!

kagome: Bounjor chere! E relaxa!Eu não deixo o Hiei te matar, eu te protejo! (Grande consolo né?¬¬)! Bem, voltando. Sim o Hiei ainda vai passar por poucas e boas... Mas assim que é bom né? Até!!!

Drika: Assim vc me deixa sem-graça #encabulada# Que bom que você gostou! É sempre bom ter novas opiniões! Brigadão!!! Até!

CaHh Kinomoto: Oi miga!!! Agora temos mais figurantes!! Pandora (Te lembra alguma coisa?), Shiva, Loki e a Kali! Eles ñ são moles não... Bem a sua viagem deve ter servido para alguma coisa né? Pense por esse lado... E que diabos o Horo-Horo e o Ren tão fazendo aí? Coitada eles tão te chateando muito? Bem meus pêsames... Mas eles gostaram da minha fic!! Aposto q nem leram ¬¬... Q seja!! Até!

Botan: E não foi? Pelo jeito as ordens do Koenma serviram para algo né? #olha pra os lados# E eu não disse isso ok?

Hiei: Grr... Sua... # Piu aparece com um recado no bico# Que idiotice é essa? # Hiei pega o papel e lê: _Caro Hiei, se vc xingar a minha amiga eu serei forçada a tomar medidas drásticas... Portanto cuidado... Lady Sophie#_ Hunf. # Rasga o papel e joga para o lado# Escapou dessa sua ningen idiota!

Yusuke: Ah que isso! Vocês são sempre bem vindas! E valeu pelo elogio!

Kuwabara: Mmm... Isso é verdade! Plano JHT ( Juntar Hiei e Tsuki) em ação!

Kurama: Obrigado! Então até mais tarde.

Tsuki: Hã... #vermelha# Deixa para lá.

Piu: Piu pi u piupiu pipi piupuipi ( É, mas vamos ver o que acontecerá..)

Debby-chan Kinomoto: Hola! Buenos días! Valeu ! Mas to achando q o beijo não vai sair no próximo ¬¬... Vc quer me matar né? Desculpa, mas eu não sei o que vai acontecer eu vou desenvolvendo a fic na hora em que eu estou digitando mesmo... T-T. Ok, se ainda quiser me adicionar sem problema!! Até.

Roberta Arisugawa: Que bom que vc gostou!!! Putz, garota vc desenha muito bem! Eu fiquei apaixonada pelo desenho que vc me mandou .. Muuuito lindo! Agora sou sua fã!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo!

Dani Kamiya: Que nada! Ñ precisa se estressar com esse papo de "ler capitulo"! Já basta eu estressada com o "fazer capitulo" ... Q piada mais besta.... Voltando, veremos o que esse casalzinho vai aprontar né?...

Dani Chan: Valeu!!! Espero que tenha gostado desse ok? Me diga o q achou beleuza creuza? Até!!!

Sana: Caaaalma... Me desculpe pela demora!!!! Mas... Bem eu já expliquei... Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, não deu para manda-lo antes pq quando eu li a sua review já era para digitar a resposta...T-T Vou tentar escrever mais rápido ok?! Até.

SaturnMariCat:

Lady Sophie: Eu não saquei se era para o Hiei responder essa review ou as outras q vc ia mandar... Então nós dois vamos responder né nanico? #Sorri para Hiei#

Hiei: Pouco me importa...

LS: Importa sim! Ela é a sua fã!

H: Ela é uma inútil... Cm vc¬¬

LS: Seu chato! Eu já disse para não xingar as suas fãs!Principalmente as que te acham fofinho! Oq eu ñ entendo por sinal...

H:Dês de quando vc entende alguma coisa?

LS:Se continuar falando assim eu faço vc vestir uma roupa de bailarina ¬¬

H: Você não ousaria...

LS: Que apostar?# pega o fiel lápis n°2 e uma folha#

H: #olhar assassino# Ok vc venceu...

LS: Bom! E minha cara Saturn MariCat... Ñ tem um nome menorzinho não? Bem, vc estava tão envergonhada na outra review... Escreveu só uma linha! Agora se soltou né? Gostei!

H: Hunf.

LS: Bem... Em relação as suas dúvidas... #relê a review# O Hiei vai responder...

H: Pouco me importa o que vc pensa e eu ñ vou falar nada!

LS: Vc que virar a Barbie Quebra-Nozes é?¬¬

H: #xingando o deus e o mundo mentalmente# Eu ñ vou beijar aquela incompetente! A idiota da Botan só falou algo q prestasse pq foi obrigada a estudar! E essa autora irresponsável ñ sabe quando capítulos vão ter essa porcaria de fic! #aponta para LS#

LS: Eu tenho uma estimativa...# Ajoelhada fazendo pequenos círculos no chão#

H: Idiotas!

LS: Espero que isso tenha esclarecido as suas dúvidas! E como vc me mandou uma review bem diferente eu quis dar uma resposta original... O q achou?

H: Q vc deveria se internar ¬¬

LS: Ñ pedi a sua opinião!

H: E daí? Eu dei mesmo assim...

LS: Me desculpa Saturn, mas se eu ficar mais tempo com esse chato espetudo eu morro! Até!


	11. Deserto dos Sonhos Perdidos

Yusuke abriu a porta lentamente.

-E aí?-Keiko perguntou rapidamente.

-Não descobrimos muita coisa. Parece que o safado é um mistério total...

-Que ótimo!-Tsuki exclamou se jogando na cama.

-Não se desespere menina.-Kuwabara disse.

-Viu jovem senhor?! –Lupos falou dando saltinhos na frente de Yusuke- Lupos tomou conta de tudo! Tomou!

-To vendo que sim, mas não se empolga não meu irmão.-Yusuke disse olhando para Lupos.

-Mas Lupos não é irmão de mestre... Mestre considera Lupos como irmão?

-Não, não! Não foi isso que eu...

-Oh Jovem mestre! Lupos está lisonjeado!-Lupos falou fazendo uma reverência.

-Hei para aí! Tempo! – Yusuke falou – Quando eu falei irmão, eu quis dizer companheiro, colega, sacou?

-Jovem Mestre considera Lupos irmão!

-Ai meu pai... Desisto.

-Jovem Mestre considera Lupos irmão!

-Hehehe! E aí Urameshi ganhou um irmãozinho.-Kuwabara falou rindo da cara de Yusuke.

-Jovem Mestre considera Lupos irmão!

-Não começa Kuwabara... E você pode calar a boca?!- Yusuke completou olhando para Lupos de forma ameaçadora.

-Sim, sim! Lupos obedece.- Lupos falou se sentando.

-Isso! Bom garoto, agora fica quietinho aí e não incomoda...

-Ele é seu cachorro ou seu irmão?-Kuwabara disse rindo.

-Eu to avisando...

Como Kuwabara continuou rindo, Yusuke se viu forçado a cumprir seu aviso.

-Precisava bater tão forte?!-Kuwabara falou massageando a cabeça.

-Só assim para você calar esse bico!

-Se vocês não acharam nada...-Botan começou - O que vamos fazer?

-No momento esperar o Hiei!- Yusuke falou.

-Hiei? Para onde ele foi?- Tsuki perguntou

-Para o Makai. Foi perguntar pedir para a chefinha dele informações.

-Chefinha?.

-É, a Mukuro. Sabe como é. Ela uma manda-chuva de lá... E o Hiei é empregado dela. Se bem que eu sempre achei a amizade deles muito colorida...-Yusuke completou com a mão no queixo.

POFT

-Por que fez isso Kuwabara?!- Disse zangado.

-Não ta vendo com que você ta falando não seu imbecil?!-Kuwabara sussurrou zangado.

-Claro que to! Com a Tsuki ! Vc acha que eu...-De repente Yusuke parou.- Ih... Agora entendi o que você quis dizer... Ai que mancada!- Ele completou rindo com a mão na cabeça - Hã Tsuki minha filha esquece o que eu disse ta bom?

-Hã... Ta.-Tsuki disse rindo e desviando sua atenção para o teto.

-Mas você é muito burro mesmo né?-Kuwabara murmurou para Yusuke.

-Ah que foi? Errei! Mas errar é humano ok?

-Eu sei que errar é humano, mas o que você fez foi burrice!

-Tá insinuando alguma coisa é?

"Mukuro..." Tsuki pensou "Ela deve ser muito poderosa para o Hiei obedece-la... Será que existe mesmo mais alguma coisa ente eles?".

-Será?- Repetiu baixinho para si mesma.

-Falou alguma coisa?- Botan perguntou.

-Não, não! To pensando em voz alta só isso!

-Ah eu sei! Eu faço muito isso!

A garota sorriu e voltou aos seus pensamentos. Hiei e Mukuro... É, parecia soar bem... Mas depois acabou discordando de si mesma, na verdade não havia gostado muito da combinação. Parou por um segundo surpresa, ela estava com ciúmes? Não podia estar, ela não estava, ela se recusava a estar... É ela estava, mas por que? Será que sentia algo pelo baixinho?

"Ah algo eu sinto! Raiva!" Pensou, mas depois começou a achar que não era isso. Que na verdade ela não sentia nenhum pingo de raiva por Hiei... É verdade que sempre que estava perto dele eles acabavam brigando. Ele com aquele jeitinho superior, que não liga para nada simplesmente a irritava! Mas isso foi no inicio, depois de conhece-lo viu que ele não era só isso, e acabou... Simpatizando com ele.

-Tsuki...-Kurama disse - Receio que você terá que dormir na casa de alguém hoje.

-Hã... Mas por que?

-Eles conhecem a sua casa...Já até tentaram te raptar lá. Sinto lhe dizer, mas seu lar não é mais um lugar seguro para você.

Tsuki olhou abobalhada para Kurama, ele estava com a expressão séria e a olhava esperando uma resposta, ou uma reação.

-Mas...-Ela começou – Onde eu vou ficar?

-Pode ficar na minha casa. –Keiko disse.

-Tem certeza que eu não vou incomodar?

-Mas é claro que não.

-Então tudo bem... Mas quanto tempo eu vou ter que passar fora?

-Não sei, tudo depende dos acontecimentos futuros.- Kurama respondeu sério.

-Relaxa Tsuki, a Keiko pode ter lá seus defeitos, mas é boa pessoa.-Yusuke disse rindo.

-O que você quis dizer com isso hein Yusuke?- Keiko perguntou desconfiada.

-Ora não é verdade? Vc tem seus defeitos... É estressada, violenta e, sinceramente, eu não te entendo...

-Não me entende é?

-Não, uma hora você é uma megera, outra é boazinha...

-Yusuke...

-Que foi?

-Cala a boca.

-Viu? Já se estressou de novo.

-Se acalme Keiko...-Botan falou - Ele é um idiota mesmo...

-Hei!

-Não é nada disso Yusuke.-Tsuki disse - Eu gosto muito da Keiko, é que... Fico preocupada com a minha família.

-Relaxa que eu estou no caso! Tudo está sobre controle!-Kuwabara falou.

-Grande consolo, posto que ela já ta muuuito mais aliviada.-Yusuke disse.

-Hei!

-Acho que seria melhor ela ficar em outro lugar.-Kurama disse.

-Qual?- Botan perguntou pensativa.

-Ah eu acho que já sei o que o Kurama ta pensando.-Yusuke falou

-Onde?-Botan perguntou novamente

-Pensa um pouco.

A garota ficou em silêncio com a mão no queixo. De repente abriu um sorriso triunfante e encarou Yusuke.

-Eu não sei!-Ela falou.

-Oh menininha lenta hein?

-Ora!

-Acho que ela ficaria mais segura com a Genkai.-Kurama falou sério.

-Ah a Genkai! Mas é claro!-Botan falou dando um tapinha na testa.

-Mmm... Talvez seja melhor mesmo.-Keiko disse

-Quem?-Tsuki perguntou confusa.

-A minha mestra.-Yusuke disse.

-Há...

-Você vai gostar dela!

-Ela é gente fina.-Kuwabara disse sorrindo.

Tsuki retribuiu o sorriso, mas estava com medo de tudo isso. Teria que sair da própria casa. Não sabia o que iria acontecer, e isso lhe causava uma espécie de ansiedade... De angústia. Era como tentar atravessar um labirinto de olhos vendados, você não pode olhar para onde está indo e nem as conseqüências de suas escolhas.

-Tsuki.- Kurama falou se sentando ao lado dela –Eu sei que você está com medo, qualquer pessoa em seu lugar estaria.

-Eu... Não estou com medo...

-Acho que o Hiei está lhe influenciando.- Kurama disse rindo.

-Por que?

-Ele é muito fechado, você já deve ter percebido, ele não demonstra o que sente, por que na ideologia dele quem faz isso é fraco... E você está agindo da mesma maneira.

-Não me compare com aquele estressadinho.- Tsuki falou.

-Na verdade, vocês são parecidos...

-Como é? Você só pode estar brincando.

-Não estou não. Se analisarmos, vocês se parecem...

-Sei...

-É verdade, além da teimosia aparente de ambos...

"O que ele quis insinuar com isso?" Tsuki pensou olhando Kurama desconfiada.

-Os dois são decididos e guardam seus objetivos para si próprios...-Kurama continuou ignorando o olhar da garota – E conseqüentemente acabam se afastando dos outros e fazem com que os outros se afastem...

A garota olhou para o chão.

-Não fique triste, esse é o seu jeito. Normalmente as pessoas temem o que não entendem, então se afastam. Pessoas fechadas podem ser mal compreendidas, pois ninguém além delas mesmas pode prever os seus atos... Mas lembre-se Tsuki, existem pessoas que gostam do inesperado, portanto não pense que está sozinha. - Ele completou levantando-se e indo falar com Yusuke.

Hiei olhou em volta. Tinha entrado em uma área deserta. As poucas plantas que nasciam na terra maligna do Makai sumiam totalmente naquela região. Mais à sua frente dunas negras se erguiam. Ele deu mais alguns passos e parou, estava na ponta de um penhasco. Olhou para baixo, quem caísse ali não retornaria mais.

Voltou sua atenção para o deserto. Um vento forte soprava naquela área, pois o deserto parecia estar mergulhado numa interminável tempestade de areia. Apurou a visão e pode avistar um oásis no centro da região negra. Com um gesto rápido retirou a faixa de sua testa deixando se Jagan a mostra. Concentrou-se naquele pequeno oásis.

Uma grama com aparência doente se estendia pelo pequeno território, algumas plantas disformes e contorcidas cresciam por lá, eram altas e se juntavam em um determinado ponto formando uma barreira em volta da região. No centro de tudo tinha um lago, suas águas eram límpidas e transparentes, brilhavam com a pouca luz que conseguia atravessar a parede de plantas.

Ao lado do oásis se erguia o castelo, feito de uma espécie de mineral metálico. Sua aparência já estava desgastada por culpa do tempo e da constante tempestade. Várias gárgulas serviam de adorno em janelas, portas e sacadas. Era uma construção disforme e meio torta, parecia que ia despencar a qualquer instante. Torres surgiam de vários lugares e terminavam de repente.

"Que fortaleza mais idiota..." Hiei pensou, esse cara estava pedindo para ser morto. Recolocou o faixa, não tinha descoberto muitas coisas, parecia que uma estranha energia envolvia as paredes daquela espelunca, impedindo o seu Jagan de entrar. Relembrou que Mukuro havia lhe dito que um dos servos de Eriol possuía um também, devia ser ele quem havia feito a barreira.

Desviou sua atenção para o deserto, uma proteção natural diabólica, na qual ninguém havia atravessado antes, pelo menos não sem ajuda de um dos guias... Um atrativo para Hiei.

"Esses montes de areias não me parecem tão ameaçadores".Pensou se aproximando.

Sentiu a forte ventania bater em seu rosto com tamanha brutalidade que um fecho de sangue começou a escorrer em sua bochecha. Olhou em volta, não dava para ver nada. Deu mais um passo e foi tomado totalmente pela tempestade negra.

Por um momento esqueceu por onde tinha entrado, o vento tentava tira-lo do chão impiedosamente. Tudo a sua volta estava escuro, ele parecia estar parado no meio de uma escuridão sem fim. Uma sensação ruim começou a invadir seu corpo, parecia que algo estava tirando todo o seu calor, começava a sentir frio. Desviou seu olhar para a escuridão a sua frente, uma imagem começou a se formar, uma mulher se aproximava.

Hiei ficou imóvel, conhecia a mulher que se aproximava, era a mesma mulher que o havia atirado para a vida suja que teve durante vários anos. Desviou o olhar dela, aquela imagem não era real. Aquilo era apenas um dos poderes do deserto negro. De qualquer maneira não ligava mais para o País do Gelo e nem para qualquer um que morasse lá. Riu consigo mesmo, era uma ironia ver uma Deusa do Gelo em um deserto, virou-se.

-Veremos o seu verdadeiro poder mais tarde...- Falou dando um passo para frente.

A paisagem seca do Makai surgiu na sua frente como em um passe de mágica, sentia que o calor começava a voltar para o seu corpo. Aquele deserto era mesmo perigoso. Deu um salto, ia voltar para o Ningenkai.

Loki saiu de seu esconderijo e fitou o youkai que se afastava. Tinha duas orelhas anormalmente longas e cabelos arroxeados que caiam sobre metade de seu rosto. Usava um pequeno casaco em cima de seu peito nu, deixando a mostra uma tatuagem. Usava calças largas e rasgadas e em sua cabeça podia-se ver um par de óculos de aviação. Ele desceu de uma rocha e encarou o local onde o youkai havia ficado parado.

-Mmm... –Resmungou encarando o local.- Mais um amiguinho para eu matar!-Ele disse sorrindo. Agachou-se e pegou um pouco da terra que Hiei tinha pisado. Encarou o deserto e sorriu, abaixou os óculos até os olhos e deu um salto para dentro da tempestade.

O corpo do youkai era arremessado de um lado para o outro. Ele juntou os braços e as pernas. O vento ia o empurrando para vários lados e a cada brisa ele fazia um movimento diferente, estava controlando as direções. Quando se aproximou do castelo deu uma cambalhota, pousando no chão em seguida.

Ergueu-se e sacudiu a areia das roupas. Recolocou os óculos em cima de sua cabeça e sorriu.

-Mas uma manobra perfeitamente executada.- Falou entrando no castelo. Dava passos longos e parecia pular a cada passada. Entrou no salão principal e virou em um corredor. Fitou as sete portas a sua frente.

-O que está fazendo parado aí seu estúpido?-Morgana perguntou surgindo do nada.

-Ah Morganita! Como vai?!-Loki disse animado.- Eu estava aqui comigo mesmo mergulhado em uma questão...

-Novidade.-Morgana rosnou

-Por que tem sete portas aqui?

-Por que somos sete! Seu burro.-Morgana disse entrando na segunda porta.

-Mmm... Pensamento lógico sim. Mas nem tudo é o que parece... -Ele disse andando até uma estante de livros.

Olhou para os lados e sorriu voltando à tenção para os livros. Ele começou a contar os livros com os dedos e depois colocou a mão no queixo encarando sério a estante. Fitava o tudo, como se quisesse lembrar de algo e ficou alguns minutos assim. Um dos livros da estante abria uma passagem secreta que só ele conhecia, mas qual dos livros seria? Não tinha tempo de testar todos.

Morgana saiu de seu quarto e olhou Loki fitando os dois únicos livros numa estante.

-Mas é muito burro...-Falou para si mesma saindo do corredor.

Loki continuou olhando os livros até que sorriu e fez um sinal positivo com o dedo puxando o primeiro volume em seguida. A estante fez um estrondo e se moveu para cima, abrindo uma passagem. Ele pegou uma tocha e entrou.

Há sua frente tinha uma longa escada de pedra. Loki iluminou os degraus e desceu com cuidado, examinando cada local em que pisava. Tinha péssimas lembranças daquela escada e algumas cicatrizes. Havia descoberto aquele lugar havia uns cem anos apenas, mas já tinha arrumado ele a sua maneira.

Quando chegou no último degrau suspirou aliviado, não tinha caído. Ia colocar o pé no chão, mas acabou pisando em um ser que parecia um rato, que guinchou e saiu correndo. Loki se desequilibrou e tombou no chão.

-Ai!- Reclamou ao bater a coluna no degrau. Levantou-se e procurou a tocha.

Depois de iluminar o local olhou em volta. Uma mesa estava no centro e em cima dela alguns tubos de ensaio estavam jogados junto com alguns materiais de laboratório. Ele sorriu, tudo estava como havia deixado.

Dirigiu-se a mesa e colocou a terra que havia coletado em um tubo de ensaio. Tinha colocado a terra em um saquinho, da outra vez ele havia guardado no bolso, mas acabara perdendo. Ouviu um barulho e olhou em volta desconfiado.

-Deve ser só mais um som da minha cabeça!-Falou dando os ombros e voltando a sua experiência.

Há alguns metros acima Morgana parou diante a quinta porta do corredor. Ia bater nela, mas uma voz se disse:

-Entre Morgana.

A youkai apenas desviou a mão e abriu a porta. Lançou uma olhada rápida no ambiente a sua volta. Vários livros estavam arrumados em prateleiras. Mapas e documentos estavam empilhados em cima de uma mesa. Ela caminhou até uma cadeira onde um homem estava sentado.

-Shiva...- Ela falou se aproximando, mas olhou para a mesa em frente o youkai, nela tinha um tabuleiro quadriculado com algumas peças em cima.- Está jogando xadrez?

-É o que parece não é?- Shiva respondeu. Tinha cabelos brancos, longos e ondulados lhe caindo pelo ombro. Seus olhos esverdeados estavam direcionados par ao tabuleiro, mas seu Jagan fitava Morgana atentamente.

-Era para você estar criando uma estratégia contra o inimigo.

-E é exatamente isso que eu estou fazendo minha cara amiga alada.

-Não comece.

-Tudo o que falei é a mais pura verdade, o tabuleiro de xadrez retrata a nossa atual conjuntura. Quer que eu lhe mostre?

-Não precisa.

Shiva sorriu cinicamente e voltou a olhar para o jogo.

-Então, a que devo a honra de sua compleição?

-O mestre está querendo uma estratégia eficaz... Mas espera que você termine logo.-Morgana falou séria.

-Nunca ouviu que a pressa é inimiga da perfeição?

-Não me interessa, as ordens dele são bem claras.

-Sim, são... Mas os seus desígnios não.

-O que quer dizer?

-Não tente me enganar Morgana. Nós servimos fielmente ao mestre, mas não sabemos nada sobre ele... Objetivos, intenções, pensamentos... Tudo é obscuro.

-Está querendo traí-lo?!

-Não... Trair é um termo pujante demais.

-Espero que não esteja pensando em trocar de lado.

-Não é isso que eu estou dizendo.

-Então o que é?

-Vou tentar falar da maneira popular para que a senhorita entenda. Estou falando que nós quase morremos pelo mestre e nossa recompensa pode ser um chute no traseiro.

-E eu falarei a sua maneira. Esteja atento no que faz por que depois terá que aceitar as seqüelas.

-Estou ciente disto, mas se apazigúe. Eu sou fiel quem sirvo.

-E a quem você serve?

-Ao mestre Eriol é claro.

-É bom mesmo.- Morgana falou se retirando do aposento.

Shiva riu e levantou-se. Encarou o tabuleiro a sua frente.

-Temos a rainha, protegida por seus piões.- Disse em voz alta - Temos um pião nosso no campo do inimigo, que já acabou com um pião nosso... Mas muitos ainda estão por vir.

Andou até uma estante cheia de livros de vários tamanhos. Com cuidado puxou um deles. Examinou a capa.

-Um exemplar... –Falou examinando o livro - Encadernado a mão... Capa de couro... –Abriu-o lentamente - Relata uma estória de... Uma mocinha que carrega um fardo... Guerreiros valorosos... E um vilão estranho e sombrio.- Ele fechou o livro e encarou o tabuleiro.

-E dizem que a arte não imita a vida...-Falou se dirigindo ao tabuleiro e movendo uma peça. Sentou-se e olhou o resultado sorrindo em seguida.

Continua...

Pessoal não tenho o que falar... Bem, me desculpem, mas o beijo ainda não foi nesse. Mas ele saíra... Ainda tem tanta coisa para eu escrever... Pois é. Acho que é só...

Ah sim, eu acho que vou desenhar os meus personagens, se essa idéia der certo eu vou publicar os desenhos em um site, aí eu digo para vcs blz?

Reviews:

Sana: Mmmm... Vc deve estar querendo me matar eu sei, mas o que eu posso fazer? Eu nem sou lá essas coisas em escrever cenas românticas... Já em quebrá-las é outra coisa... Mas eu prometo que vou tentar colocar mais coisas sobre o casal nos próximos capítulos blz?

Juliane.chan: O Lupos é gente boa apesar de tudo... Mas para ser sincera a personagem que eu mais to gostando é o Erlik, ele é misterioso e tem um passado obscuro, sem contar que ninguém sabe como ele é. Já tinha percebido isso? A descrição dele não aparece, só os olhos rubros... Bem... O beijo... Caracas ele nem admitiu que gosta da menina ainda e já tão querendo beijo? Como diria o retalhador, vamos por partes! Mas relaxa que vai rolar um beijo sim.

Debby-chan Kinomoto: Relaxa que vai ter um beijinho sim... Eu to bolando um pelo menos... E maldição! Meu e-mail não me deixou eu te mandar o capitulo! Que raiva ò.ó! E espero te ver no MSN hein? Aí vc pode até dar sugestões para o beijo!

Megara-20: Que bom que você está gostando ! E realmente o Hiei apaixonado não é algo que se vê todo dia, pelo menos por uma garota ¬¬... Se bem que eu acho que ele sente algo pela Mukuro, mas fazer oq?! Continue lendo ta? Até!

Dark Flower: Que bom que você ta gostando! E aqui é o fim do fim de mundo ¬¬, mas o que uma mortal inútil como eu posso fazer? E é claro que você pode mandar um recado para a Mukuro.

Mukuro: Hm. Agradeço o elogio, mas acho que minha vida pessoal só interessa a mim mesma, e o que acontecerá nela só o tempo que dirá.

CaHh Kinomoto: Ainda estão aí te perturbando? Eu hein... E vc está treinando¬¬? Bem, valeu pelos elogios da fic .! E se o Hh continuar com essas insinuações...... Pois é voltando, brigada pelo coment.

FDCC: Hã obrigado, eu acho...

Botan: Sim, ela tava tão tristonha, vou ajuda-la sempre que puder!

Hiei: Grrr #veia saltada# Você... é... uma idiota mesmo!

Yusuke: Há sim... De terno.

Kuwabara: Isso aí! O/

Kurama: Não estou aparecendo muito por que não sou o foca da fic... E sim, eu de terno... Aquela festa foi... Divertida.

Tsuki: Vc quer parar com essas indiretas diretissímas?!

Piu: Pipiu piuiupiu piu piu piuiuiu ( Sim... E eu irei aparecer em breve)

Tsuki Koorie: Que bom! Uma fã do Lupos o/ finalmente! E que bom que a Mukuro ficou parecida. E eu tava querendo te perguntar vc parou com a sua fic? Tava tão legal.

Roberta Arisugawa: Até vc me colocado pressão?! NÃOOO!!! Mas esse capítulo eu não demorei né? E valeu . Se eu precisar de uma capa vou te perdir hein?

Pandora-Amamiya: Nossa brigada T-T! Fiquei emocionada! Vou dar o meu melhor e tentar escrever mais rápido!

SaturnMariCat:

LadySophie: UAU!O.O

Hiei: Hunf.

LS: Que review enooorme!!! Adorei!!! #dando saltinhos#

H: Vc realmente não se preocupa em manter a pouca dignidade que te resta né?

LS: ¬¬--- Vc leu a review por acaso?

H: Não.

LS: Pois saiba que 2/3 dela são sugestões de como acabar contigo.

H: Pouco me importa.

LS: É mesmo....?

H: É.

LS: Então vou seguir o conselho da Saturn e vou fazer a Yukina se casar com o Kuwabara, te transformar em uma bailarina, te fazer beijar a Tsuki...

H: ¬¬

LS: Não terminei, te fazer ficar nu num shopping super movimentado, deixar alguém tirar a sua foto e publicar na net, no jornal e depois espalhar folhetos da foto em postes, muros, e praças...¬¬

H: Você é desprezível...

LS: Q nada... Leia isso! #dá a review impressa#

H: #lê#

LS: E então?

H: Hunf! # se senta emburrado#

LS: Isso! Bom garoto! E Saturn minha cara, não entendi um coisa...

H: Novidade ¬¬

LS: Como assim conto? É para eu escrever algo engraçado no final? A fic já não basta?

H: Tenho que concordar com vc...

LS: ¬¬---- Mas eu posso fazer o seguinte, quanto eu tiver um tempinho eu posso colocar uma ceninha dos bastidores... Tipo sabe aquela cena que a Tsuki dá um tapa no Hiei? No 1 cap? Pois é na hora que agente tava fazendo o Hiei...

H: # Tapa a boca d LS# Se vc contar eu juro que te mato!

LS: # Fazendo sinais freneticamente#

H: Q foi?

LS: Frrrr..# Consegue tirar a mão dele# ......AR!!!!

H: Hunf.

LS: Ok, mas qualquer coisa que acontecer nas gravações futuras eu conto ¬¬.

H: Ok.

LS: Que tal assim?! Me diga!!!

Janeka: Que nada! Relaxa . E relaxa que vai ter luta sim!!!!

Dani Kamiya: Brigadão!!! E sorte q a Mukuro ta parecida... Bem espero que tenha gostado!!

Hiei: Hunf. Se quer morrer por que não se atira de um prédio logo?

kagome: Eu hein... A review acabou de repente... O Hiei t matou foi? De qualquer maneira, eu espero que vc esteja bem, e que tenha gostado desse capitulo.


	12. Treinamento

_**ATENÇÃO:**_

_**EU QUERIA AVISAR QUE TEM UNS CAPÍTULOS QUE ESTÃO COM ERRO, MAS O SITE NÃO ESTÁ ME DEIXANDO CORRIGIR! O CAP. 10 A BOTAN ESTÁ EM DOIS LUGARES AO MESMO TEMPO.... ELA NÃO DEVERIA TER IDO COM OS GAROTOS VER O KOENMA! **_

_**E UM MAIS NA FRENTE... QUE EU NÃO ESTOU LEMBRADA.. O PIU NÃO DEVERIA APARECER... POR QUE ELE "EVOLUIU"... ENTÃO ELE NÃO DEVERIA APARECER NO CAP... VOU TENTAR CORRIGIR ISSO O MAIS CEDO POSSÍVEL! **_

_**OBRIGADA PELA ATENÇÃO!**_

Tsuki apoiou o queixo em sua mão e olhou rapidamente em volta. Os outros estavam sentados em silêncio encarando com atenção ou o chão, ou a janela. Suspirou, sabia que deviam estar pensando em tudo o que estava acontecendo. Ás vezes tinha a impressão de que todos estavam lhe escondendo algo.

Desviou o olhar para a janela, não era uma paisagem muito interessante. Árvores passavam velozmente e, às vezes, um animal aparecia, mas sumia no mesmo instante. Ela se sentia como se estivesse vendo um filme pela vigésima vez. Avançava a imagem e ficava olhando abobalhada para as os atores falando e atuando em alta velocidade uma cena que ela já sabia de cabeça.

Relembrou da conversa que havia tido com a sua avó, ela havia dito que ia passar um tempo na casa de uma amiga e por incrível que pareça a avó aceitou. Será que ela sabia de alguma coisa? Tsuki não tinha amigas e a avó acreditou na mentira sem fazer perguntas, isso era um tanto suspeito.

-Nós já estamos chegando.-Kurama falou.

-Esse local é um tanto... Afastado né?-Tsuki falou sem assunto.

-É, mas é um lugar muito bonito, você vai gostar.

-Eu tenho é trauma daquele lugar...-Yusuke murmurou.

-Por que?- A garota perguntou curiosa.

-Bem... Eu treinei que nem um desgraçado todas as vezes que eu vim para cá...Não é brinquedo não.

-Ora Yusuke não reclama! Se não fosse a Genkai você não teria nem metade da força que tem hoje! - Botan falou.

-É verdade... Mas me diz uma coisa Botan, que diabos você tá fazendo aqui?

-Ora eu vim levar a Tsuki !- A garota de cabelos azuis disse batendo palmas.

-Nós vamos ver a minha Yukininha...- Kuwabara falou olhando abobalhado para o teto.

-Ih... Não fica todo assanhadinho não que nós estamos aqui para proteger Tsuki se alguma coisa acontecer.

-Eu sei disso Urameshi! E eu não estou assanhadinho não.-Kuwabara falou cruzando os braços com a cara emburrada.

-Sei...

-E me digam, se realmente foi uma boa idéia trazer ele?- Falou apontando para Lupos, que estava sentado de quatro em cima do banco, olhando animadamente a paisagem.

-Na verdade essa figura seguiu a gente...-Yusuke murmurou.

-Temos que ficar de olho nele.-Kurama disse.

-E Lupos não quer ficar sozinho! Não quer, não quer e não quer!-Lupos falou balançando a cabeça freneticamente.

-Já captamos a mensagem meu ir...-Yusuke parou e pensou melhor. Tinha demorado muito tempo para explicar que não era irmão coisa nenhuma do meio-youkai e não estava a fim de explicar tudo de novo.- É! Já captamos a mensagem.

-Que mensagem?-Lupos falou olhando para eles com a cabeça levemente inclinada.-Lupos não tem nenhuma mensagem...-Completou mexendo nos bolsos do longo casaco.

-Mas é uma mula mesmo...

-Claro! Se é seu irmão...-Kuwabara falou rindo.

-Há, há, há, muito engraçado! To mooorrendo de rir.

-Não precisa se estressar... Irmãos são assim mesmo!!!-Disse rindo novamente.

-Na verdade Kuwabara, eu acho que ele é seu irmão gêmeo desaparecido...

-Não começa...

-O que foi? Tá negando as suas origens é?

-Lupos pode ser irmão de Mestre Ruivo também!-Lupos falou dando pequenos saltinhos.

-Nada disso!

-Ora Kuwabara, não se acanhe! Eu divido meu "irmãozinho"com você!

-Somos todos uma grande família!!-Lupos falou animadamente.

-Valeu Urameshi...

-Não precisa agradecer.-Yusuke falou dando um riso maroto.

"Grr... Só espero que esse Lupos não me atrapalhe com a Yukina..." Kuwabara pensou emburrado.

Depois de algum tempo no trem, eles saltaram em uma pequena estação. O local parecia ser pouco habitado e tinha uma aparência antiga, mas era muito bem conservado. Tsuki olhou a sua volta, algumas casas haviam sido construídas nas proximidades mas o terreno mais a frente era tomado por belas árvores que cresciam além do horizonte.

Não demoraram muito na estação, passaram pelas casas e em alguns minutos estavam atravessando a bela floresta. Várias flores estavam espalhadas pela mata, sinal de que já era primavera. Pelo percurso surgiam cerejeira cobertas de delicadas flores rosadas.Várias pétalas estavam no chão, formando um tapete rosado em cima da grama.

-Lupos! Venha logo!!!-Botan gritou para o meio-youkai, que havia ficado para trás.- Vai acabar se perdendo hein?

-Lupos não vai se perder...-Lupos falou se aproximando- Lupos tem isso!- Completou colocando o dedo na ponta do próprio nariz.

-Ah é mesmo! Você tem um nariz melhor que o nosso!-A garota falou sorridente.

-Temos mesmo que aturar esse idiota?-Kuwabara murmurou para Kurama e Yusuke.

-Ele não é tão ruim..-Kurama disse rindo. Ao fundo Lupos dava grandes saltos atrás de uma borboleta colorida.

-É sim.-Yusuke falou encarando um Lupos saltitante.- Não sei nem o que pensar desse bocó, já ganhou até do Kuwabara.

-Hei!

-Deixem ele se divertir um pouco.-Kurama falou voltando a andar.

-Hunf. Vamos logo! Eu quero ver a minha Yukina.-Kuwabara disse seguindo os amigos.

Lupos encarou a borboleta por alguns segundos, ela havia pousado em cima de uma pedra. Ele ergueu seu braço o mais alto que pode e deu um potente golpe. Sentiu que atingira algo viscoso e gelatinoso, estranhou e olhou para frente. Congelou ao ver que sua mão havia penetrado em uma colméia.

-Êpa...-Ele disse baixinho.

-Hã... Pessoal?-Botan falou olhando para Lupos sacudindo freneticamente uma colméia presa em sua mão e depois sair correndo de um enxame de abelhas furiosas.

-Que foi Botan? Deixa o coelhinho saltitante .-Yusuke disse sem se virar.

-Mas...

As abelhas cercaram Lupos por todos os lados, o meio-youkai olhou em volta tentando achar uma saída.

-Eh... Vocês estão zangadas por isso?-Falou apontando para a colméia presa em sua mão.-Lupos não fez por mal...

-Eu acho que vocês realmente deveriam se virar.-Tsuki disse finalmente vendo Lupos tentando se livrar das várias abelhas que o atacavam.

Yusuke, Kuwabara e Kurama se viraram a tempo de ver Lupos passar em disparada no meio deles e logo depois um enxame inteiro de abelhas. Ele correu mais alguns metros e se atirou em um lago. As abelhas rodearam o local por alguns segundos e depois foram embora, provavelmente aborrecidas por um idiota ter destruído sua colméia e por elas terem caído novamente no velho truque do lago.

Lupos colocou a cabeça para fora e olhou em volta.

-Oh o cara aí...-Yusuke disse abobalhado.

-Você tá vivo?-Kuwabara perguntou.

O meio-youkai cuspiu um pouco de água que havia entrado em sua boca e concordou em silêncio saindo do lago.

-Você tá bem?-Tsuki perguntou.

-Lupos está sim Gentil Senhorita.-Lupos falou se sacudindo que nem um animal para se secar.

Depois desse pequeno imprevisto eles continuaram a caminhada por mais alguns minutos.

-Chegamos.-Kurama disse fazendo Tsuki desviar sua atenção para uma longa escada a sua frente.

-Parece um templo.-Ela falou olhando abobalhada para a bela construção no topo.

-É como se fosse.-Botan disse sorrindo.

-É... Grande!-Lupos falou se esforçando para ver o final da escadaria.

Eles começaram a subir. No topo o templo se erguia alto e imponente. Tsuki deu uma rápida olhada na construção e suspirou, sua vida estava mesmo mudando.

-Sejam bem vindos!-Uma garota de pele alva e lindos cabelos verdes presos para trás disse aproximando-se.

-Yukina!-Botan falou abrindo um sorriso.

-Yukina...-Kuwabara falou com um sorriso idiota no rosto.

-Kazuma, como vai?- Yukina falou parando e dando um sorriso.

-Vou bem...E você?

-Vou bem , obrigada por perguntar.

-Ah, que isso...

-E como vão todos?

-Vamos todos bem!-Botan disse alegre.

-Onde está a mestra?-Yusuke falou.

-Ela está esperando-os.

-Quase me esqueci...Essa aqui é a Tsuki.-Kurama disse apontando para ela.- E essa é a Yukina.- Continuou apontando para a garota.

-Muito prazer.-Yukina disse se inclinando levemente e sorrindo.

-Prazer.-Ela falou imitando o gesto e rindo também, o sorriso daquela garota era contagiante.

-E quem é ele?-Yukina perguntou olhando curiosa para Lupos que havia se sentado e estava se coçando.

Lupos se levantou e olhou para Yukina alegre.

-Lupos ao seu dispor!-Ele disse fazendo uma reverência exagerada.

-Que bonitinho...-Yukina disse rindo.

-Não é bonitinho nada...-Kuwabara falou zangado.

-Tá com ciúmes é?-Yusuke disse

-Hunf!

-Vou leva-los até a mestra.- Yukina falou fazendo um sinal para que eles a seguissem.

Tsuki olhava tudo a sua volta com atenção, nunca tinha estado em lugar como aquele antes, era muito bonito.

-Aqui.-Yukina falou abrindo uma porta.

-Vamos.-Kurama disse.

Todos entraram em um aposento pouco mobiliado. No centro, uma senhora estava sentada tomando calmamente uma xícara de chá. Tinha o rosto cansado e severo.

-Mestra!-Kuwabara exclamou feliz.

-E aí velha? Há quanto tempo hein?-Yusuke falou animado.

-Boa tarde.-Kurama falou sorrindo.

-Mestra Genkai que bom ver a senhora!!!-Botan disse dando saltinhos.

-Já faz algum tempo não é mesmo?...-Genkai disse dando outro gole no chá e pousando a xícara na mesa ao lado.- Mas esse não é o motivo da visita, não é?-Ela falou encarando rapidamente Tsuki. A garota gelou ao ver aqueles severos olhos castanhos encarando-a.

-Infelizmente não...-Kurama falou se sentando calmamente.

-Até parece que já não sabia...-Yusuke comentou em voz alta.

-Na verdade mestra... –Botan falou- Nós queríamos lhe pedir um pequeno favorzinho, bem pequenininho... Assim ó!- Completou mostrando o indicador sobre o polegar.

-O que?- Genkai falou dando outro gole no chá.

-Nós queríamos saber se a senhora poderia hospedar Tsuki por um tempo?-Kuwabara falou dando um tapinha nas costas de Tsuki.

-Tsuki? – Ela falou encarando a garota por um momento. – Por que? –Completou bebendo o chá novamente.

-Tem um youkai perseguindo-a por que ela é a descendente de uma rainha que ele gostava!!! Ele já tentou rapta-la, e até mandou um capanga atrás dela!!!! E ele tem o poder de entrar na mente dela também!

-E...?

-Ora, isso não basta?-A garota de cabelos azuis disse.

-Até onde eu sei, vocês podem muito bem lidar com isso sozinhos...

-O problema é que nós não sabemos nada sobre esse youkai e precisamos fazer o máximo para descobrir mais coisas sobre ele... –Kurama começou.

-Isso mesmo! Não foi você que fez aquele teatrinho todo falando que nós temos que procurar saber mais sobre o inimigo?-Yusuke disse.

-Não foi um teatrinho seu idiota, foi um treinamento seu burro...-Genkai disse

-Que seja... Mas foi você não foi?

-O objetivo daquilo tudo era ensinar que vocês não devem agir precipitadamente diante de inimigos desconhecidos...

-Não tenta me enrolar usando palavras compridas não!

-Pelo o que eu percebi, aquele youkai tem poderes telepáticos...-Kurama falou- Ele já entrou na mente da Tsuki mais de uma vez, se ele entrar novamente e descobrir tudo o que estamos fazendo... As coisas se complicarão bastante.

-Isso aí.-Botan concordou.

-Então você acha que aqui a Tsuki estará a salvo desse poder?-Genkai perguntou.

-Sim.-Kurama concordou sério.

Genkai se calou por alguns segundos e encarou Tsuki novamente.

-Espero que vocês não pensem que eu darei uma de babá...-Ela falou.

-Eu sei me virar...-Tsuki disse um pouco indignada com o comentário.

-Isso é o que veremos...-Genkai falou se levantando e encarando os outros.

-Então vai fazer o que agente pediu?-Yusuke disse.

-Hunf. Ela pode ficar aqui.

-Aceitam um chá?-Yukina perguntou surgindo no quarto com uma bandeja.

-Obrigado...-Kuwabara disse pegando uma xícara.

-Ora, não foi nada.-Ela respondeu com um sorriso.

-Está muito bom.-Kurama disse bebendo um gole.

-Obrigada. Fui eu mesma que fiz.

-Então tinha mesmo que estar bom.-Kuwabara falou.

-Mmmm! Gostoso!-Lupos falou fazendo Yukina rir e Kuwabara ficar com raiva.

Tsuki encarou o chão, já não sabia mais o que pensar. Não ia adiantar nada ela ficar se lamentando, mas também não podia fazer muita coisa.

-Tome.-Yukina disse -Vai melhorar o seu astral.

-Hã... Obrigada.-Ela disse pegando a xícara que Yukina estava lhe oferecendo.

-Lupos gostou muito!-Lupos disse animado.

-E quem é esse estúpido?-Genkai perguntou.

-Esse é o Lupos...-Yusuke disse contando tudo o que havia acontecido.

-Entendo...-Genkai falou ao ouvir o relato.- E o que vão fazer com ele agora?

-Ele irá nos ajudar a descobrir informações.-Kurama disse.

-Ele é confiável?

-Lupos é confiável sim!-O meio-youkai disse.

-Então por que traiu o seu mestre?

-Por que mestre estava errado...-Lupos falou se sentando triste.

-Hunf. O que é certo ou errado depende do ponto de vista de cada um.-Genkai disse séria.

-Acho melhor nós irmos.-Kurama disse se erguendo.

-É mesmo... O Hiei já deve ter voltado com informações.-Yusuke falou.

-Isso aí, temos trabalho a fazer.-Kuwabara murmurou seguindo os outros.

-Já vão?-Yukina perguntou ao ver os garotos saindo do aposento.

-Já.-Yusuke concordou.

-Mas não fique triste Yukina! Eu retornarei para vê-la novamente!-Kuwabara disse pegando nas mãos dela.

-Tudo bem, não ficarei.-Yukina disse rindo.

Tsuki olhou para os garotos meio suplicante.

-Não se preocupe.-Kurama falou.- Em breve você poderá voltar para casa.

-É, vai passar rapidinho! Num piscar de olhos!-Botan disse.

-Ela não vai ter tempo de se lamentar...-Genkai disse decidida.

-Hã? Por que?-Tsuki perguntou receosa.

-Eu vou lhe treinar.

-Ter-Treinar? A senhora?

-Sou velha , não inútil.

-Eu não quis dizer isso.

-Toma cuidado que ela pode farejar o medo à distância..-Yusuke sussurrou no ouvido de Tsuki.

"Ótimo!" A garota pensou.

-Mas por que?-Perguntou.

-Um dos servos desse Eriol pode muito bem vir aqui... E eu não irei lhe defender.

-Mas que surpresa.

-Não pense que irá me convencer do contrário.

-Mas...

-Boa sorte Tsuki!-Botan berrou já na escada.

-Obrigada...-Disse sem muito entusiasmo.

Hiei encarou os amigos por algum tempo.

-Então ela está com a velha?-Ele disse.

-Isso aí.-Yusuke concordou.

-Você pode ir vê-la quando quiser.-Kurama disse.

-Por que eu iria querer ver aquela humana teimosa?

-Não sei...-Kurama disse com uma cara de inocente- Talvez você fique com... Saudades sabe?

-EU? Com saudades daquela garota? Você está louco?!

-Não, não... Eu só imaginei...

-Pois imaginou errado.

-Ok, se você diz...

-Ora, ainda não percebeu?-Yusuke disse.

-Percebi o que seu burro?

-Que você está gostando da Tsuki.-Kuwabara respondeu.

-NUNCA!

-Sei...

-Pare de falar besteiras sem sentindo seus idiotas!

-Eu só falei o que eu acho...

-Desde quando você sabe de alguma coisa seu verme!?

-Se estressou...

-Ora...

-Calma Hiei, antes de mais nada, você descobriu alguma coisa?-Kurama disse.

Hiei encarou os colegas por alguns segundos.

-Hunf. Sim.-Falou desviando a atenção para a janela.

-Ora, então desembucha!

-Os capangas de Eriol se chamam Os Sete Guias Negros...

-Que nome sem-graça... Esses youkais tem uma falta de criatividade...

-E a fortaleza deles é o Deserto dos Sonhos Perdidos.-Hiei continuou ignorando o comentário de Yusuke.

O relato se estendeu por mais algumas horas.

-Então temos muitos inimigos pela frente...-Kurama falou.

-Novidade... Não teve uma só vez que nós tenhamos enfrentado o vilão de cara!

-Isso por que eles são espertos, ao contrário de você que vai logo partindo para a briga.-Hiei bufou.

-Hei! Você também não é muito de conversa não!

-Lupos, é isso mesmo que ele disse?-Kurama perguntou para o meio-youkai, mas ele estava deitado no chão dormindo calmamente.

-...

-Acorda seu inútil.-Hiei falou colocando a katana no pescoço do pobre meio-youkai.

-Hã?-Lupos murmurou acordando aos poucos e ao ver a katana em seu pescoço deu um salto para trás assustado.-O que Mestre Zangado quer?

-Grrr... Já disse para não me chamar assim!

-Tudo bem, tudo bem! Perdoe Lupos pela sua imprudência.

-Hei malandragem, é verdade que você faz parte dos Filhos Negros?-Yusuke falou.

-Urameshi seu idiota, é Guias Negros.-Kuwabara corrigiu

-Que seja...

-Sim! Mas Lupos não podia falar nada!-Lupos falou.

-Por que não?-Kurama perguntou sério.

Lupos retirou seu casaco e mostrou uma tatuagem de uma espécie de número em suas costas.

-O que é isso?

-Isso é a marca de um ritual, um símbolo de um feitiço... -Lupos falou- Se Lupos revelar qualquer coisa sobre os guias... Lupos morre.

Continua...

_Oi pessoal. Sim eu demorei, eu sei disso... Mas tive que ter meu recesso de Natal! Se não seria trabalho forçado!!! E eu exijo meus direitos!!! Bem... Eu tinha planejado publicar esse capitulo antes do Natal... Mas sabe como é né? Planejado!!Mas também queria agradecer pelas 100 reviews! Eu fiquei muito emocionada! Valeu galera! Vou dar duro para continuar escrevendo!!_

_A seguir vem um presentinho de Natal ATRASADO T.T...Mas bem... O que vem depois é uma ceninha por trás dos bastidores sacam? Espero que gostem! Quero agradecer a _**SaturnMariCat **_que teve essa idéia!!! No próximo capitulo eu vou colocar a segunda parte beleuza creuza? _

_E sempre que eu puder eu vou colocar essas ceninhas ok?_

BASTIDORES (Parte I)

**LS (Lady Sophie): **NÃAAOOOO!!!!!

**Yu (Yusuke): **Que exagero...

**H (Hiei): **Idiota... ¬¬

**LS: **Como vocês podem ficar nessa calma toda?!

**T (Tsuki): **Tenho que concordar com a Sophie...

**H: **Sua puxa-saco...

**T: **Como é?! Ora seu baixinho...

**H: **Baixinho? Você vai me pagar... #Puxa a katana#

**LS: **Para com isso Hiei! Você não pode matar a mocinha!

**H: **ò.ó Hunf. Quem vai me impedir?

**LS: **EU!

**Kw (Kuwabara): **Ela vai descontar do seu salário...

**H: **Você não ousaria...

**LS: **Ah ousaria sim ¬¬.

**H: **Hunf! #Se senta#

**T: **#Mostra a língua para Hiei#

**LS: **Galera, vocês não estão vendo a gravidade do problema não é?

**H: **Não sei que problema... ¬¬

**LS: **Acorda! Roubaram o roteiro!!!!

#Música de surpresa#

**H: **E daí?

**Y: **Tanto exagero por isso?

**K (Kurama): **Tem certeza que você não esqueceu no seu carro?

**LS: **Eu não tenho carro T-T...

**Kw: **Não precisa todo esse drama...

**T: **Talvez se você fizesse outro...

**K: **Podemos tentar improvisar...

**LS: **Não! Eu quero meu roteiro!!!! T-T # Dando soquinhos na mesa# Eu demorei tanto para digitar T-T... #Apoiada no ombro de B#

**B (Botan): **Ah... Calminha... #Dando tapinhas na cabeça de LS

**LS: **Temos que achar o roteiro!

**Y: **Eu tenho que ver TV...

**T: **Eu ainda não terminei a minha tela...

**H: **Pouco me importo com essa porcaria de roteiro...

**Kw: **Eu poderia visitar a Yukina nesse espaço livre!

**K: **Mmm... # Cara de quem diz: Eu não tô a fim de procurar não#

**LS: **Se vocês não ajudarem eu não vou pagar vocês¬¬

**Y: **O que estamos esperando?! Vamos procurar o roteiro!!! # Se levanta#

**Kw: **Isso aí! Vamos procurar o roteiro!!!!

**Y: **Não fica repetindo o que eu disse ¬¬.. Isso me seu uma idéia!

# Uma nuvem envolve toda a sala#

**LS: **COF!COF! Quê isso?

**T: **Sei lá!

# Nuvem abaixa. Tudo estava preto e branco e o cenário tinha mudado#

**Yu: **Eu estava sentado em meu escritório... Os dias tinham sido quentes, mas mal sabia eu que as coisas esquentariam muito mais... # Com voz e roupa de detetive de filme antigo# Tudo começou quando eu estava no meu escritório... Meu parceiro estava arrumando o chiqueiro que era a mesa dele...

**Kw: **Quê isso?! #Olha em volta# Hei! Urameshi que história é essa? # Com um terno listrado e um chapeuzinho na cabeça#

**Yu: **Entra no clímax Kuwabara!

**Kw: **Por que eu tenho que ser o parceiro e você o detetive?!

**Yu: **Por que eu sou mais bonito! # Ajeita o chapéu#

**Kw:** Ora seu...

**Yu: **Arruma a mesa e cala a boca! Continuando.... Eu estava sentando e meu parceiro arrumava a sua mesa... # Olha de modo cortante para Kuwabara#

**Kw: **Droga...# Começa a arrumar a mesa#

**Yu: **Minha secretária entrou e me avisou que eu tinha um cliente...

#Silêncio#

**Yu: **Eu disse, MINHA SECRETÁRIA ENTROU E ME AVISOU QUE EU TINHA UM CLIENTE...!

**B: **#Abre a porta tropeçando no salto com uma roupa de secretária rosa e meia calça# Oh... Que roupa legal! #Dá uma olhada na roupa#

**Yu: **Ô secretária incompetente...

**B: **Ah sim.. Err.. O senhor tem um cliente!

**Yu: **Mande-o entrar…

**B: **Sim senhor! # Sai da sala#

**LS: **# Entra na sala com um vestido preto# Yusuke…

**Yu: **Foi então quando eu a vi. Uma figura bela e misteriosa...

**LS: **Yusuke larga de ser puxa-saco! O que você está tramando?! #Vai andar, mas acaba tropeçando e cai no chão# Porcaria de salto ¬¬.

**Yu: **Relaxa Sofy! Vai na minha onda!

**LS: **Quem está pagando pelo cenário e figurino ¬¬?

**Yu: **Conversamos sobre isso mais tarde...

**LS: **¬¬----

**Y:** Ela entrou e se sentou na poltrona a minha frente. Pude ver pela expressão dela que um mistério... Um mistério misterioso.. Um mistério misteriosamente misterioso...

**LS: **Vai logo ao ponto!

**Y: **Err... Eu pude notar que um mistério estava a caminho...

**LS: **O que eu falo?

**Y: **Lê o roteiro!

**LS: **Roteiro T.T? Você fez um roteiro é?

**Y: **Fiz!Olha! #Mostra um caderno com a palavra _Roteiro_ escrita a

mão na capa#

**LS: **# Pega e folheia# Tem cinco páginas...

**Y: **Melhor do que nada!

**LS: **#Suspira e lê# Eu não vou dizer isso ¬¬.

**Y: **Por Favor!!! # Olhar de cachorrinho perdido#

**LS: **¬¬Oh por favor! Eu preciso desesperadamente da sua ajuda! # Lê sem nenhum ânimo#

**Y: **Eu pude notar que ela estava em desespero. Resolvi ajuda-la. Qual é o problema minha querida?

**LS: **Oh! Roubaram meu roteiro... Agora não posso mais produzir a minha fic!... Me ajude! Oh! #Coloca a mão na cabeça#

**Kw: **Ela é tãao emotiva... #GOTA#

**Y: **Me diga, quando você viu o roteiro pela última vez?

**LS: **Foi há algum tempo... Quando estava me preparando para sair de casa eu coloquei ele na minha bolsa. Quando eu cheguei aqui você estava dando chute na máquina de refrigerante, eu coloquei a minha bolsa em cima da mesa por alguns minutos para lhe impedir e quando eu voltei a bolsa não estava mais lá.

**Y: **Ahá! Durante esse espaço de tempo, mais alguém além de você e eu estava no corredor?

**LS: **Ahh sim... Teve o .. Hei! Por que você está perguntando você estava lá! ¬¬

**Y: **É mesmo! Você veio me impedir de conseguir meu refri aí o Kuwabara apareceu perguntando sobre o CD que ele me emprestou! #Aponta para o Kuwabara# Kuwabara foi você?! Meu próprio assistente!

**Kw: **O que?!Não fui eu!

**Y: **É o que todos dizem!

**Kw: **Eu estava falando com você! Como poderia pegar a bolsa sem você e a Sophia verem?!

**Y: **Não sei! A mente criminosa aqui é você!

**LS: **Esquece Yusuke! Eu, você e o Kuwabara temos um álibi!

**Y: **Um o que?

**LS: **E você ainda se considera um detetive ¬¬.

**Kw: **Álibi! Que dizer que nós não poderíamos roubar a bolsa por que estávamos fazendo outra coisa durante o roubo!

**Y: **O.O

**LS: **Como você sabe? Eu achava que você era mais burro que o Yusuke...

**Kw: **Eu leio muitos romances policiais... HEI!

**LS: **Ok, vocês viram mais alguém no corredor?

**Kw: **Eu vi a Botan antes de ir falar com Yusuke, e por falar nisso, cadê o meu CD?

**Y: **Botan!! Vem cá! #Gritando e ignorando Kw#

**B: **Chamou? #Aparece na porta#

**Y: **Botan você é a culpada!

**B: **Eu?

**Y: **Sim!Admita!A culpada é você!

**B: **Ok!!! Admito fui eu! Fui eu!!!

**LS:** Você Botan?! Por que?!!

**B: **Eu estava com fome...

**Kw: **Você comeu o roteiro? O.O

**B: **Roteiro? Nãaaao! Eu tava falando daquele bolo que a Sufy trouxe!!!

**LS: **Ah sim! Eu já tava pensando que... Foi você?!

**Y: **Botan, onde você estava quando o material em questão foi roubado?

**B: **O quê?

**Y: **Santa ignorancia!

**LD: **É o que dar tentar se exibir **¬¬**

**Kw: **Ele quer saber o que você estava fazendo quando o roteiro foi roubado.

**B: **Ah sim! Eu estava indo ao banheiro!Quando eu sai a Sufy estava tento um treco.

**LS: **Eu não estava tendo um treco! Eu... #Percebe que todos estavam lhe olhando# Ok! Eu estava tendo um treco...

**Y: **Você pode provar que estava no banheiro?

**B: **Hmmm... #Com o dedo no queixo# Por que vocês não vêem a fita de vigilância?

**LS: **Ótima idéia.. O.O

**Y: **Aí poderemos ver quem roubou o roteiro!

**K: **Genial! Vamos!

**Y: **Então eu, meu assistente, minha secretária e minha cliente formos ver o que podia ser a solução de tudo.

**LS: **Se você continuar fazendo essa coisa com a voz eu juro que pulo no seu pescoço!

**Y: **Estressada...

CONTINUA! 

_Gostaram? Não eu não estava bêbada quando escrevi isso **¬¬**... A continuação sai no próximo capitulo ok? Agora vamos as reviews_!

Reviews:

Holly 182: Eu sei minha cara! Muita enrolação, mas acho que isso dá um gostinho na fic né? Mas cá entre nós, eu planejei uma ceninha para o próximo capitulo que você vai a-d-o-r-a-r! Eu to ansiosa para escreve-la. Mas como eu talvez viaje pode ser que tenha algum atraso¬¬, mas a cena vai ser muito bonitinha!

Juliane.chan: Eh o/ ! Gostei! Você é da minha área, gosta de luta! Eu to planejando umas coisas muito loucas para as batalhas futuras!!! Os vilões são legai né? Cada um com o seu jeito, falta descrever alguns, mas ainda vai demorar um pouco, pois agora eu vou manter o foco no casalsinho e depois volto para os outros! Espero que esteja gostando!

CaHh Kinomoto: Oiii miga!!!Entendo, meu lema da cozinha é: Não mexa em nada inflamável... Mas me diga uma coisa, esses dois estão passando muito tempo com você né? O que seus pais estão pensando disso? ¬¬ Brincadeira!!! E estou aqui na casa da minha tia ... Conheci um shaman que é meu vizinho, estamos treinando juntos e se você continuar com essas brincadeiras eu vou testar meus novos ataques em você ¬¬--- Mas brigada pelos elogios da fic beleuza creuza? Vamos aos comentários!

FDCC: Não sei tenho muito trabalho para fazer! Sou responsável!

Yusuke: Ah sua traidora ¬¬... E o terno que se dane! Nunca mais eu uso aqueles trapos na minha vida!

Botan: Eu não sou lenta não, o que eu posso fazer se todos são muito apressados!?

Hiei: Grrr.... Quem brinca com fogo quer se queimar...

Kuwabara: Já entrei em ação minha cara Cahh! E em relação ao seu pedido eu já o fiz! Como sou mais esperto saí vivo!!hehehe!

Kurama: Bem aquela festa... Aconteceram muitas coisas... E a Tsuki e o Hiei são parecido o que eu posso fazer?

Tsuki: Para com isso! Eu não sinto nada pelo Hiei!!!

Janeka: Oiii! Mmm... Eu já tinha comentado que escrever TODAS as reviews como os personagens tomava muito tempo então eles só estão respondendo os comentários que eles recebem ok? E que bom que você esteja gostando, vou continuar me esforçando!

Roberta Arisugawa: Que bom que gostou! E Boulevard of Broken Dreams? Green Day né? Gosto muito dessa música . E se você fizesse a capa eu ia ficar muuito feliz!!!!

DARK Flower: Fala aí minha amiga! Mmm... A Mukuro realmente fica bem com o Hiei, mas eu só descobri isso depois de fazer a fic! Mas acho que a Tsuki também fica bem com ele né? Que seja... Pensamentos opostos demais XP! Mas que seja, valeu por ler a fic ok? Comentou duas vezes né? Te deixei esperando muito desculpa! Mas nos vemos na próxima ok?! Ou no MSN XD.

I love Hiei: UAU! Apaixonada hein!? Espero que você e o Kurama sejam muito felizes ok? E relaxa que no próximo cap. vai ter uma cena muito kawai... Melhor eu parar de fazer anúncio dessa cena... Que vai ver que na hora ela não fica grande coisa... Mas eu achei bem bonitinha! Eu não tenho certeza, mas eu acho que já te acrescentei né? Se não eu vou logo que puder tá? Até!!

SaturnMariCat:

LS: Viu? EU usei fiz o que você sugeriu!!!

Yusuke: Se acalma criatura!

Kuwabara: Ela me chamou idiota? Não gostei.

Y: : Não suporta a verdade cabeçudo?

K: Como é?

LS: Vocês dois parem!

K: Ele começou ¬¬

Y: Foi nada!

H: Bando de estúpidos...

LS: Ah Hiei seja mais bonzinho hein?!!

H: Hunf. Eu faço apenas o que eu quero!

LS: ¬¬ Mas é muito chato.

K: Isso é...

H: Vocês dois calem a boca!

LS: Mal humorado!

K: Chato.

H: Idiotas...

Y: Eu hein...

LS: Saturn! Como é?MUDM? Sei lá...

Y: Ela me deixou em coma por que usa enchimento?!

LS: Quieto Yusuke e não piora as coisas ¬¬

Y: Você também usa?!

LS: Claro que não!!! Oras... ¬¬

H: Idiotas...

K: Parecem de verdade ...#Olhando para LS#

Y: É né? #Virando a cabeça para o lado levemente#

LS: PAREM COM ISSO!!! #Vermelha# EU NÃO USO ENCHIMENTO!

Y e K: Ok...

H: Hunf.

LS: Que saber? EU aceito Saturn, o que eu tenho que fazer?!

Y: Nãoo!!!

LS: Dramático... Bem Saturn obrigada pela review ok? Nos vemos na próxima!

H: Espero que não...

LS: Mas você é chato mesmo né? Como a Tsuki te atura? Não vem com papo que vocês não tem nada que eu to de olho viu?

H: Eu não sei do que você está falando!

K: Tá vermelinho olha...

H: **POFT **Cale a boca!

LS: Ok, vou fingir que acredito, nos vemos depois Saturn!! Tchau!!!

Dani Kamiya: Brigada Dani!! Felicidades para você também!!!! E eu já desenhei o Lupos e o Loki, mas como viajei vai demorar para eu publicar... Mas espero que você continue gostando tá? Bjus!!!

Zienma: Valeu!!!O beijo vai sair, só não posso informar quando... O Lupos é bem parecido né? Mas ele não tem dupla personalidade XD! E não tem fixação por um anelzinho barato de camelô!! Mas ok, espero que você continue gostando tá? Até!!

Chris-sama: Valeu!!! Espero que a fic continue lhe agradando, eu achei que esse capitulo não ficou muuito bom, mas fazer oque né? Não dá para acertar sempre... E eu gostei da sua fic sim! To curiosa!! O que vai acontecer com o casal?!!!! Putz... O feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro ¬¬, bem, eu espero que você continue lendo ok?! Até!

Stéph's: Fala aí gente boa! Que bom que você está gostando! Olha eu tava pensando em trabalhar mais no Hiei sacas? Aí ele pode tomar iniciativa se é que me entende... Aí todos ficam felizes e eu me livro da morte XD! O que você acha? Me diga! Até outra hora malandragem!

Pri-chan: Que bom que você está gostando!!! Mas como eu vou te avisar? Bem eu dou um jeito! Espero que continue apreciando as minhas besteiras fictícias... Ih fiz uma piada, sem graça mas fiz... XP... Que horror... Não fique assustada, até!

Nara Shikamaru: Oiii! Bem vinda a bordo Argonauta! Agora você está a bordo do Argos! Ih errei, é o que da ficar lendo muita mitologia grega!!! Mas ok, eu sei que demoro muito T-T, é uma maldição, eu sempre digo que vou digitar e uma alguma coisa sempre me impede!!! Dá raiva!!! Mas você tem razão para que se apressar? Para tudo se tem um jeito! ! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. ele tá meio fraco... Mas eu vou tentar compensar no próximo! Até!

Inumaniaca: Caracas... Você tem razão O.O, eu nunca havia pensado por esse lado... Mas o Seshoumaru é mais sexy e bonito... Mas são parecidos sim. O Cachorrinho e o Yusuke eu não acho tanto... E não liga para os erros não! Aqui é liberal! Relaxa e curte!

Hiei: Não ligo para seres inferiores.

Tsuki: Eu não gosto dele não! Parem de dizer isso! Ele pode ser legal ás vezes... Mas não tem nenhum charme!

Kurama: Obrigado. Você deve ser uma garota muito interessante e alegre, alegria é fundamental, mas não acha que devemos nos conhecer melhor antes? E eu não sei se seria seguro para você ter algo comigo... As pessoas que amo correm sempre perigo e acabam se machucando...

Yusuke: Olha, eu não tenho nenhum parentesco com esse tal de Inu não... Se ele é parecido comigo deve ser muito gente fina!

Kuwabara: Como é? Idiota? Você nem me conhece! Não vem com esse papo para cima de mim não!

Botan: Kurama? Hã... Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso... Ele é um cara muito legal, mas será que daria certo?


	13. Visita Inesperada

Lupos se sentou e encarou o grupo.

-E então? –Yusuke começou- Por que você morre se revelar algo sobre os Tios Negros?

-É Guias Negros!-Kuwabara corrigiu.

-Que seja...

-Você é um estúpido...

-Cala a boca!

-Fale.-Hiei disse encarando Lupos sério, que lhe respondeu balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-Ele já falou que qualquer informação pode mata-lo.-Kurama falou.

-Você não pode escrever?-Yusuke perguntou.

-Não.

-O feitiço deve estar ligado com a alma.-Kurama disse pensativo- Qualquer informação, não importa se é escrita, falada, pode mata-lo.

-É isso?-Kuwabara perguntou.

Lupos apenas lhe lançou um olhar apelativo.

-Ok, ok...

-Vamos mata-lo, ele é um inútil... -Hiei bufou.

-Chefe Zan... Lupos não quer morrer.-Lupos falou.

-Não se preocupe não iremos mata-lo...Ainda.-Yusuke falou.

-Não!!!

-Eu tava brincando relaxa aí comadre!

-O que vamos fazer?-Hiei disse.

-Temos que prever os passos do inimigo...

Shiva olhou em volta, todos estavam sentados encarando um ao outro. Eriol raramente reunia os Guias Negros, alguma coisa devia estar acontecendo.

-Qual é o motivo dessa reunião? Alguém sabe?- Pandora falou impaciente, era uma figura digna de atenção. Seus longos cabelos verdes caíam abundantemente sobre seus ombros, realçando seu belo rosto. Tinha uma pele morena que combinava com sua íris dourada.

-Ele pode estar querendo nos ver!-Loki falou dando um grande sorriso.

-Não seja estúpido.-Morgana retrucou.

-Morgana querida, afinal, por que estamos aqui?-Pandora falou cruzando a perna.

-Você sabe porque somos chamados de Os **SETE** Guias Negros?

-Essa eu sei! Essa eu sei!-Loki disse erguendo a mão e dando saltinhos.-Por que nós somos...- Começou a fazer um calculo mental e algumas contas nos dedos.- Hei, Shiva. Quanto é vinte dividido por dois, menos três?

-Sete.-Shiva respondeu massageando a testa, aquele idiota o irritava.

-Isso! Sete! A resposta é sete!-Falou fazendo uma pose triunfal- Mas qual era a pergunta mesmo?

-Seu burro.-Pandora disse- Então vamos discutir a traição do Lupos é isso?

-Deduziu sozinha?-Shiva falou já zangado, odiava perguntas com respostas obvias.

-Relaxa três olhinhos que eu não te fiz nada.

-Talvez se começasse a usar o seu intelecto, eu não iria testar de modo excessivo a sua paciência...

-Como é meu filho? Repete aí.

-Quanta ignorância...

-Eu não te entendo...-Pandora falou sacudindo a cabeça- Prefiro conversar com o Herlik, ele é muito mais compreensivo!-Ela falou se abraçando no braço da figura negra ao seu lado, que apenas lhe lançou um olhar inexpressivo.

-Pare de ser idiota.-Morgana falou, odiava aquela garota. Era jovem e imprudente demais.

-Você também é Morgana? Tá com ciuminho é?

-Não seja burra, sentimentos são uma fraqueza.

-Somente em alguns casos...-Shiva falou ajeitando seu monóculo.

-Agora é sentimental?

-Nunca fui e nunca serei minha querida, apenas digo fatos! Apenas fatos!

-Hunf.

-Vocês falam muito esquisito!Eu não entendo!-Loki disse colocando as mãos na cabeça.

-Calem a boca.- Kali falou. Sua voz parecia mais um lamento. Seus cabelos vermelhos estavam presos em uma grossa trança que ia até a sua cintura, sua pele levemente azulada ressaltava seus olhos negros e fundos. Todos se calaram, nenhum deles ousava se opor a tal criatura. O rosto dela parecia uma máscara de teatro, sempre com um só sentimento estampado no rosto, uma expressão de indiferença e ódio. Era quase tão assustadora quanto Herlik.

-Seja mais paciente minha querida...-Eriol falou surgindo do nada ao lado de Kali.

-Hunf!-Ela respondeu indiferente.

-Não seja tão estressada minha querida...-Ele falou passando o dedo lentamente no rosto dela.

Os outros o olharam com uma certa admiração, era como se ele estivesse colocando a própria cabeça dentro da boca de um leão.

-Pare de me chamar assim...-Ela respondeu afastando o rosto.

-Como quiser... Minha querida.-Falou se sentando em uma cadeira vazia.

Kali lhe lançou um olhar que muitos poderiam considerar mortalmente assassino, mas que foi ignorado por Eriol.

-Então chefe, qual é o motivo dessa reunião?-Pandora falou.

-Creio que vocês já devem ter uma idéia...

-Sim! Estávamos comentando que era por que o Lupos deu um chute na bunda do senhor e se aliou ao inimigo!-Loki falou na maior naturalidade.

Os Guias olharam para o youkai espantados.

-Isso mesmo.-Eriol falou calmamente, fazendo todos se virarem para ele mais surpresos ainda.- Com a saída de Lupos... O grupo dos Guias ficou incompleto.

-O senhor está pensando em substitui-lo?-Shiva falou pensativo.

-Isso mesmo...

-Mas aí teremos que fazer aquele ritual chato novamente!-Pandora falou- Eu ainda tenho as cicatrizes...

-Não! Aquele ritual não...-Loki falou se encolhendo.

-Ele será necessário...-Eriol falou ignorando os outros- Afinal, eu tenho que ter certeza que um traidor não será um incomodo...

-O senhor tem alguém em mente?-Morgana perguntou. Também não queria refazer aquele ritual. Na verdade, era um massacre... Ter sua alma arrancada do corpo e depois marcada não era nada agradável...

-Claro que sim...-Eriol falou rindo maliciosamente- Tenho alguém muito especial em mente...

Tsuki se atirou no chão em sinal de rendição, já estava nesse treinamento maluco há dois dias. Sua avó devia estar louca, não tinha conseguido mais falar com ela. Encarou a mestra por alguns segundos e começou a tomar fôlego.

-Quem disse que já podia relaxar?-Genkai falou olhando-a seriamente.

-Meu corpo...-A garota falou se sentando.-Não agüento mais...

-A mente controla o corpo, não ao contrário...

-Ok, a mente também já não agüenta!

-Você é muito fraca.

-Eu sei... Mas o que eu posso fazer?

-Treinar.

-Mas eu...

-Por que você acha que está treinando?

-Por que a senhora me obrigou...?-Tsuki falou abrindo o jogo, não tinha energia para criar uma desculpa.

-Já disse para me chamar de mestra.

-Ok...Estou treinando por que a _mestra _me obrigou.

-Só por isso?

-Bem... É.

-Você está agindo como uma estúpida.

-Como é?

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu.

-Oras... Por que?

-Já que você não dá a mínima para o que pode acontecer com você, pelo menos pense nos outros. Se não quer se tornar forte para proteger você mesma, se torne forte para proteger seus amigos e sua família.

Tsuki encarou o chão, a mestra estava certa. Pensou na sua avó e no seu tio, os seres que ela mais amava. O que poderia acontecer com eles? Eram alvos fáceis, se Eriol resolvesse ... Fazer algo?

-E então? Vai ficar aí parada?-Genkai falou.

A garota se levantou séria, ignorando a dor que sentia por todo o corpo.

-A mestra tem razão. Cansei de depender dos outros...-Disse recomeçando a fazer os exercícios. Eles eram esquisitos, mas deviam dar resultados. Não era?

-Continue assim. Depois faça 160 abdominais...- Genkai falou, aquela garota era interessante parecia ser muito frágil, mas tinha uma estranha força interior.

-160?!-Tsuki repetiu assustada.

-Isso mesmo, e se demorar vai ser 180.

-Mas... Ok...- Falou recomeçando os movimentos.

Hiei bufou. Estava sentado em cima de um trem indo para o templo de Genkai. Os outros tinham insistido que ele deveria falar para a velha o que estava acontecendo. E quando ele ia reclamar eles começaram a lembrar de compromissos urgentes.

"Por que diabos eu fui aceitar? "Ele pensava indignado consigo mesmo, até parecia que ele _queria_ ir lá.

O vento batia em seu rosto devido a velocidade do trem, mas ao invéz de acalma-lo, ele estava se irritando cada vez mais com isso.

"Essa porcaria não anda mais rápido?" Pensou, não sabia muito bem se ele estava ansioso para chegar logo, ou para ir embora o mais rápido possível.

Quando viu a estação se aproximar, levantou-se e deu um salto. Depois de alguns minutos chegou facilmente nas escadas do templo devido a sua velocidade. Parou por alguns segundos encarando a construção sem ainda saber o que estava fazendo ali.

-Eu _só _vim aqui para dar informações para a velha, _só _isso!- Disse começando a subir a escada e a se xingar a cada degrau.

Olhou o templo e fechou a cara. Estava com vontade de socar o próprio rosto. Andou um pouco e logo avistou Yukina colhendo algumas flores. A olhou com interesse por alguns instantes. Como ela podia ser sua irmã? Era totalmente o oposto dele e a prova viva de que o modo como a criança é criada influencia no que ela vai se tornar. Se aproximou. Quando ela o avistou lhe dirigiu um sorriso.

-Bom dia!

-Hunf. -Ele falou sem muito entusiasmo.

- Como andam as coisas ?-Ela falou lhe olhando atentamente.

-Do mesmo jeito de sempre.

-Veio ver a Tsuki?

-Por que você acha isso?- Ele perguntou surpreso.

-Ora, teria outro motivo?-Ela disse rindo da surpresa dele.

-O que aqueles idiotas falaram para você?

-Nada...

-Hunf. Não esperava isso de você também.

-Eu não estou fazendo nada... Só imaginei que seria esse o motivo.

-Que seja. Tire essas idéias estúpidas de sua cabeça. Onde está a Genkai?

-Está lá dentro.- Disse apontando para uma porta.

-Se eu fosse você deixaria de ouvir aqueles babacas.-Hiei falou se afastando e indo na direção que Yukina apontara.

-Ambos estão confusos...-Yukina disse rindo- Será que eu devo ajuda-los?-Disse baixinho olhando para uma flor.

Genkai deu pause no jogo e pousou seu controle no chão. Virou-se e encarou a figura parada.

-Uma surpresa vê-lo por aqui. O que quer?

-Vim lhe dar noticias sobre os youkais que estamos lidando.-Hiei disse.

-E quem disse que eu quero saber?

-O imbecil do seu aluno e os amigos idiotas dele.

-Você sabe que está incluso aí não?

-Cuidado com o que diz.

-Já vivi muito, não tenho medo da morte.

-Pouco me importa.

-Sei, então por que está aqui?

"Boa pergunta!" Hiei pensou zangado.

-Já disse. Não me faça repetir.-Falou

-Você não veio aqui para isso... Eu lhe conheço tempo o suficiente para saber.

-Então me diga você o que eu estou fazendo aqui?!

-Se nem você sabe espera que eu saiba?

-Você já está enchendo a minha paciência.

-Diga logo o que veio me dizer.

Hiei muito a contra gosto começou a falar sobre os Guias. Genkai o ouviu em silêncio sem mudar a sua expressão.

-É isso?-Ela falou.

-É.

-Você perdeu seu tempo vindo aqui. Não disse nenhuma novidade, já sabia que o inimigo era forte e que tinha muitos aliados.

-Hunf.

-A Tsuki está treinando lá fora.-Genkai falou dando uma cortada absurda no assunto.

-Por que isso me interessaria?-Hiei perguntou começando a se estressar.

-Me contaram que você gosta dela.

"Esses idiotas estão fazendo muita fofoca!" Pensou zangado.

-Isso é mentira.

-É?- Genkai falou indiferente voltando a atenção para o seu jogo.

-Hunf. Claro que é!-Falou saindo, sabia quando estava sendo ignorado.

Olhou em volta. O sol estava brilhando iluminando as árvores, era um cenário irritantemente alegre. Pulou em uma árvore, estava decidido a ir embora. Parou por um instante. Por mais que negasse estava com vontade de ver Tsuki. Por algum motivo ela o intrigava.

"O que eu estou pensando?" Se sentou no tronco, por que diabos estava pensando naquela garota? Até parecia que ele... Sentia algo por ela, mas claro que não era isso. Existia uma diferença grande entre youkais e humanos. Tanto que cada um vivia em seu mundo, a sua maneira.

Relembrou das palavras de Kurama: _Ás vezes eu penso se os humanos não estão se tornando cada vez mais parecidos com youkais_. Suspirou, será que estava acontecendo o contrário também? Olhou para o chão.

Após algum tempo Tsuki suspirou aliviada.

"Finalmente uma coisa boa nesse treinamento!" Pensou andando pela bela floresta. Genkai havia lhe mandado meditar embaixo de uma cascata, falou que aumentava a resistência e acalmava a mente. Seu corpo todo doía, mas ela não estava disposta a desistir.

Parou e encarou a cascata a sua frente.

-Ela só pode estar brincando!-Falou para si mesma encarando a queda d'água a sua frente, mas sabia que a mestra estava falando sério.

Suspirou, se aquele youkai não a matasse esse treinamento a mataria. Tomou coragem e colocou um pé na água, que como ela já estava esperando, estava fria como gelo.

-Ótimo!- Disse fazendo uma careta. Colocou o outro pé e encarou o desafio a sua frente. Ajeitou o kimono que Genkai havia lhe dado e colocou receosa a mão na cachoeira, sentiu que ela havia sido arrancada sem dó, puxou-a de volta.

-Isso vai demorar...-Murmurou. Respirou fundo e entrou em baixo da cachoeira se sentando o mais rápido que pode em uma rocha. A água batia em seus doloridos ombros fazendo-os arder. A pressão da água era tão forte que parecia que um buraco ia abrir na sua cabeça.

"Como ela pode dizer que isso vai me relaxar?!" Pensou com dificuldade, juntou toda a força que lhe restava e saiu rapidamente da rocha caindo de quatro. "Não dá para ficar pior..."

-Vai acabar morrendo antes de conseguir.

Tsuki olhou para frente e viu Hiei lhe encarando com um sorriso divertido no rosto. Ela estava errada, dava para piorar e muito.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?-Ela perguntou puxando um pouco de ar.

- Não são todos que suportam o treinamento da velha, vim ver se você ainda estava viva.

-Cuidado, assim posso pensar que você se importa comigo.

-Hunf. Só uma boba como você para pensar isso.

-Hei! Tenha mais respeito sim?!

-Não.

-Ora... Por que não estou surpresa.-Ela falou tentando se levantar, mas tombou para o lado. Recuperou a pose com esperança de que Hiei não tivesse visto o seu vacilo. Em vão.

-Você não vai durar mais um dia.

-Quer apostar?

-Não faço apostas.

-Por que sabe que pode perder?

-Hunf. Não.

-Por que então?

-Por que quer saber?

-Curiosidade.

-A curiosidade matou o gato.

-Risco de morte para mim já não é mais novidade.

Hiei riu mentalmente, aquela garota era divertida, tinha que admitir. Seus olhos se desviaram automaticamente do rosto da garota e pararam acidentalmente em seu corpo. Ela estava com um kimono molhado, que ressaltava as belas formas de seu corpo.

-Alguma novidade?-Tsuki perguntou incomodada pelo silêncio.

-Hã?- Ele perguntou desviando seu olhar antes que ela percebesse.

-Alguma novidade?

-Hunf. Nada.

-Por que você é tão monossilábico?

-E por que você é tão tagarela?

-Eu não sou tagarela!

Hiei lhe lançou um olhar que dizia que ela era sim.

-Não sou não!-Ela repetiu.

-Pense o que quiser.

-Ainda dizem que nós somos parecidos...-Tsuki resmungou.

-Quem diz isso?

-O que?

-Quem disse que nós somos parecidos?-Ele repetiu já sem paciência.

-O Kurama.

-Não é nenhuma surpresa.

-Por que você não aprende algo com ele?

-Como o que?

-Bem... O Kurama é gentil, amável, compreensivo...

-Hunf. E daí?- Hiei falou um pouco incomodado.

-E daí que você precisa dessas qualidades.

-Bah.

-Qual é o problema de ser um pouquinho mais gentil?

-Eu sou como eu sou aceite isso e cale a boca.

-Oras!

-Se for por isso você devia aprender com a Yukina.

-Yukina?

-Ela é calada e sabe cozinhar. Você deve ser um desastre na cozinha.

-Como você...? Que dizer, de onde você tirou essa idéia?

-Você é muito ingênua.

-Ingênua?

-De onde eu venho gentileza não ajuda em nada. Eu sou um youkai, vivo em um mundo de desordem. Onde existem batalhas pelos motivos mais bestas que você pode imaginar. Corto cabeças para que não cortem a minha. Se bem que eu não iria fazer falta.

-Não é verdade.-Tsuki falou para a sua própria surpresa e a de Hiei.

-Está dizendo que eu iria lhe fazer falta?

-Bem... Não... Sim... Er...-Ela se virou ruborizando.

"Não acredito que eu disse isso!" Pensou embaraçada.

Hiei olhou-a por alguns minutos confuso. Por alguma razão tinha gostado do comentário dela, mesmo que tenha sido acidental. Pelo menos parecia ter sido.

-Olha eu estou com frio se não se importa eu vou voltar para o templo.-A garota falou.

Um raio cortou o céus seguido por um barulhento trovão. O céu tinha tomado uma tonalidade cinza e melancólica. Gotas de chuva começavam a cair.

-Você vai ser atingida por um raio antes de chegar.-Hiei comentou encarando as nuvens,

-Acho que não...

-Vamos procurar um abrigo.

-Abrigo?

-A menos que queira ficar aí pegando chuva.-Falou se virando. Tsuki o encarou por algum tempo e olhou para o céu. O que era mais perigoso? Hiei ou uma tempestade? Um trovão a trouxe de volta para a realidade. Hiei se afastava cada vez mais.

-Espero não me arrepender.-Comentou seguindo-o

Continua...

_Oi meu povo! E aí gostaram desse capitulo? Eu gostei! Finalmente coloquei essa ceninha básica (Tenho certeza de que vocês sabem de qual eu estou falando ;D ). Comentem aí beleza? _

_E vocês notaram que eu escrevi mais rápido dessa vez?! Ehhh! Palmas para mim!!! Estou me sentindo produtiva esses dias. Fiz até uma pequena fic do Kurama!!!! Agora falta atualizar minha fic do Inu-Yasha que eu não atualizo a quase um mês XP. Até mais galera!_

**BASTIDORES (Parte II)**

**Yu: **Meu pequeno grupo podia estar perto da solução. A Sala de Vídeo podia ser a chave de tudo! Só faltava descobrir onde ela era...

**LS:** Maldição! Como ninguém sabe onde é essa maldita sala?!

**Kw: **Ninguém precisou ir lá antes...

**Yu: **Meus amigos já estavam a um fio do desespero. Parecia que um mistério começava a surgir dentro de outro mistério... Como ninguém podia saber onde ficava essa sala?

**LS: **Para de usar as minhas falas ¬¬

**B: **Podemos seguir as placas!

**LS: **Que placas?

**B: **Essas... #Aponta para um papel A4 colado na parede com fita adesiva.#

**Kw: **Sala de Vídeo apor aqui. # Leu na "placa"#

**Yu: **Eu acho que é uma armadilha. Meu inimigo pode estar tramando mais uma das suas para dominar o mundo e fazer de todos seus escravos para todo o sempre!

#Música de Terror, com direito a raio no fundo#

**LS: **Quanto drama... XP

**Kw: **Realmente...

**B: **É um caso perdido... #Balançando a cabeça negativamente#

**Yu: **A sinceridade de vocês me toca... E Botan você ainda é suspeita! Não pode falar nada sem a presença de seu advogado!

**B: **Eu não tenho advogado...

**Yu: **Ah! Falou!

**B: **Mas...

**Yu: **Shiii! Quieta!

**B: **Eu...

**Yu: **Quer ser presa menina?!

**LS: **Yusuke cala a boca.

**Yu: **O que?! Você não tem o direito de falar assim comigo senhorita!

**LS: **Tenho sim, eu tenho o poder. E o seu pagamento...

**Yu: **Calei! # Levanta o polegar positivamente#

**Kw: **É incrível o poder do dinheiro sobre as pessoas O.O

**B: **Onde o mundo vai parar...?

**LS: **Fazer o que?! É a globalização. Nesse sistema capitalista em que vivemos o capital manda... O que meros mortais com nós podemos fazer?!

**Yu/Kw/B: **O.O?

**LS: **# Revira os olhos# Vamos logo procurar a sala de vídeo.

**Yu: **Espere!

**LS: **Por que? Vai me impedir? Quer encarar?

**Yu: **Calma karatê kid! Nós temos que seguir o roteiro!

**B: **Nós temos que seguir o roteiro para achar o roteiro?

**Yu: **É !

**LS: **XP Ok... O que acontece no _roteiro_ ?

**Yu: **Nós temos que ir de carro!

**B: **De carro?!

**LS: **Por que carro?

**Yu: **Todo filme de detetive que se preze tem um carro!

**Kw: **Nós não temos carro!

**Yu: **Sophia resolve isso!

**LS: **EU?!

**Yu: **Claro, a autora é você... Você que tem o "poder"... E o dinheiro.

**LS: **Maldita burocracia! Ok! Que venham os carros!

#Uma nuvem envolve a todos e eles se vêem dentro de um carrinho de golfe#

**Yu: **Um carrinho de golfe?!

**LS: **Tá querendo o que meu filho? Eu não sou rica não! Ainda vivo sustentada pelos meus pais...

**B: **O que isso faz? #Aperta a buzina que emitiu um som que parecia um vaca mugindo#

**Kw: **o.O Um mugido? Quanta besteira....

**LS: **Claro! O que você esperava?

**Yu: **Vamos lá...

**B: **Pera lá! Ninguém aqui tem idade o suficiente para dirigir!

**LS: **É verdade...

**Kw: **Tecnicamente...

**LS: **Tecnicamente nada! Vamos logo!

**Yu: **#Liga o motor e segue para onde a placa aponta#

#Uma outra "placa" surge com a inscrição: Sala di Vidio, vire a eskerda#

**LS: **Que analfabeto escreveu isso?!

**Yu: **Eu disse que era uma armadilha! Alguém está querendo nos levar para o local errado!

**Kw: **Hei pessoal... Olhem ali. #Aponta para uma sala com uma placa de verdade desta vez# A Sala de Vídeo é ali... Aparentemente.

**B: **Vamos lá! #Entra na sala#

**LS: **Tem certeza de que é uma boa...? # Se vê falando sozinha# Ótimo! # Entra na sala, os outros estão parados a sua frente#

#A sala estava cheia de câmeras e no centro tinha uma poltrona#

**Kw: **Quê isso?!

**B: **Quem está aí?

# A poltrona se vira e eles vêem um velho de terno sentado#

**Yu: **Quem é o velho? Ó.õ

**LS: **Velho não! Representante da Terceira Idade v.v

**RTI (Representante da Terceira Idade): **Sejam bem vindos.

**B: **Quem é você?

**RTI: **Tenho vários nomes, alguns me chamam de _O Criador_.

**Yu: **O Criador? Hei! Você não é aquele cara de Matrix Revolutions?!

**Cd (Criador): **Sim. E já fiz figurantes em vários outros filmes...

**LS: **Entendo.. O.o$

**B: **Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

**Cd: **Vocês tem que me entender... Figurantes não ganham muito dinheiro... As vezes tenho que fazer uma vaquinha aqui ou ali...

**Kw: **Hei! Nós queremos ver uma fita.

**Cd: **Uma fita? _Aquela _fita? Vocês tem certeza disso? Se o telefone tocar sete dias depois....

**LS: **Não essa fita! Essa aí é a fita do chamado! Você está fazendo figurantes demais... ¬¬

**Yu: **Chamado? Aquela fita não é nada comparada ao Capitulo Negro...

**B: **Você viu?

**Yu: **Sabe como é... Sábado a noite... Sem ter o que fazer...

**LS: **Voltando ao roteiro... ò.ó

**Yu: **Errr sim! Nós queremos a fita em que aconteceu o roubo do roteiro!

**Cd: **Ah tá! Essa fita! #Ele se levanta e abre um armário. Pega uma fita e coloca no vídeo-cassete#

**Kw: **Vídeo cassete? Achei que era DVD...

**LS: **¬¬ Se você quiser pagar por um na boa...

**Kw: **Mostra logo a fita sim u.u

**Cd: **#Coloca a fita#

# Aparece em uma tv Yusuke batendo em uma máquina de refrigerantes e Lady Sophie largando a bolsa e indo salvar a máquina, Botan entrando em um banheiro e uma mulher loira pegando uma bolsa#

**LS: **Foi a Renata Sorrah que pegou o roteiro?! O.O

**B: **Que nada! Foi a Nazaré! Eu sabia!

**Yu: **Como pode?!

**Kw: **Ela nem tava aqui!

**Cd: **Ah me desculpem... Eu gravei um episódio de Senhora do Destino em cima... EU sou um fã!

**LS: **XP

**Yu: **Como você pode fazer isso? Não descobrimos nada!

**B: **Descobriram que eu estava falando a verdade! XD

**Cd: **Eu não ia perder a minha novela!

**Kw: **Que inútil!

**Yu: **É!

**LS: **Vamos investigar os outros! E a propósito! Você está despedido! #Sai da sala#

**Cd: **Despedido?! Mas eu tenho um cão e um peixe para alimentar!!

**Yu: **#Gota# Eu hein...

**B/Yu/Kw: **#Saem da sala#

**LS: **E agora?

**Yu: **Tá na hora de mudar o cenário!

# O cenário toma cor e todos se vêem num deserto com roupas de caubói#

**LS: **Virou faroeste agora? Isso vai doer no meu bolso...#Suspiro#

**B: **Que roupinha liiinda! #Olhando o vestido rosa#

**LS: **Pelo menos não estou de vestido...#Olha para a calça e o casaco e ajeita o chapéu#

**Kw: **Por que eu tenho que me vestir assim?! # Com uma calça de índio, umas pinturas na cara feitas com tinta aquarela não tóxica e segurando um arco de plástico#

**Yu: **Você é o meu parceiro hehehe #Com roupa de caubói típica#

**LS: **Por que mudou o cenário posso saber? #Com a mão no revólver#

**Yu: **Ora! Temos que variar! Se não os leitores vão ficar entediados.

**LS: **Os leitores ainda não entenderam o que diabos está acontecendo!

**Yu: **Relaxa minha amiga!

**LS: **¬¬---

**Yu: **Agora meus amigos! Vamos para os cavalos!

**Kw: **Não gostei... #Emburrado#

**B: **#Dançando o Can-Can#

**LS: **#Suspira# Cavalos?

**Yu: **Isso aí!

# A famosa fumaça novamente aparece. Lady Sophie se vê montada em um corcel negro junto com Botan, Yu em um branco e Kuwabara em uma mula#

**Kw: **Mula?! Assim já é demais!

**LS: **$

**Yu: **Não reclama Kuwabara! Temos que seguir em frente e encontrar mais suspeitos!Vamos lá! AIOOH SILVER!

#O cavalo relincha e fica parado#

**LS /B/Kw: **XP #Gota#

**LS: **É o que da roubar frases… ¬¬ Vamos lá! # Faz um movimento com as rédeas e começa a cavalgar#

**Kw: **Bem feito! #Dá língua e segue#

#Cavalgam até uma cidade#

**LS: **Eu vou a falência T-T

**Yu: **#Desmonta# Relaxa! Vamos dar uma olhada no bar!

**B: **Por que?

**Yu: **Os barmen são os mais sábios!

**B: **É?

**Kw: **Claro! Eles sabem de tudo!

**LS: **Vamos logo! #Empurra a porta e entra#

#Um típico barzinho com musiquinha de piano e tudo#

**Yu: **Hei Kuwabara! Vamos beber alguma coisa?!

**LS: **Vocês não podem! Não aceito nenhum menor bebendo na minha fic! Isso é contra-lei!

**Kw: **Ok... Não tava afim mesmo.

**LS: **#Olha em volta e se senta no barzinho# Que chatice...

**K: **Oi! # Vestido de caubói com uma estrela de xerife presa no colete#

**LS: **Kurama! E aí? O que você é nessa idiotice?

**K: **Eu sou o xerife...

**Yu: **Eu achei que ele estava legal para o cargo! #Dá tapinhas nas costas de K#

**Kw: **Ele, você coloca o xerife e eu o índio com uma mula né? Beleza...

**Yu: **Kurama meu amigo! Você é um suspeito! O que você estava fazendo durante o roubo?Desembucha!

**K: **Eu estava tomando café! Pode perguntar para o pessoal que tava lá v.v

**LS: **Realmente eu me lembro dele na barraquinha de café quando fui chamar todos para a reunião!

**Yu: **Precisamos de provas!

**B: **Vamos lá na barraquinha comprovar!

**LS: **É!

**H1 (Homem 1): **Hei! O que vocês estão fazendo aqui hein?

**H2: **São forasteiros!

**H3: **O que uma mulher faz com uma arma? E essa outra ali devia estar dançando!

**LS: **¬¬ Como é?

**K: **Vai começar a briga... u.u

**H2: **Eles estão com o xerife!

**LS: **Acho que tem pessoas que entraram muito no papel ¬¬

**Yu: **Briga? Legal! Tava tudo meio paradão por aqui mesmo... #Estala os dedos#

**Kw: **Briga estilo velho oeste? To dentro!

**B: **Lá vamos nós... #Se senta#

**CONTINUA!**

_Eu sei! Muuuita besteira! Mas fazer oque? É divertido ! Espero que estejam gostando! Cometem hein?!_

Reviews:

**Roberta Arisugawa**: Oiii! Fazer o que? Ele teve um passado ruim, isso deve ter influenciado na burrice do coitado... Mas bem. To louca para ver a capa!!!!!! Confio em você o/ Tenho certeza que vai ficar muito legal! E não precisa se apressar não , sou muito paciente! E imagine! Como você vai encher meu saco? Nunca! Cuidado com o cheetos hein? B-jus! Até!

**Darkevilkitsune**: Oi! Brigada pelos elogios! Continue seguindo para ver quem roubou o roteiro... Beleza? Até! B-jus!

**Menininhas das Trevas**: Oi Ma! Que bom que você está gostando! To adorando as suas também. E eu to planejando umas coisas para a Mukuro... Mas não sei se vai entrar. E eu to planejando fazer uma fic Mukuro e Hiei mais tarde XD! E vc é fão do Keshin é? Legal... Acho que ele aceita sair sim.

Hiei: Você deve ter um Q.I miseravelmente baixo não é? Espero que morra engasgada com essa sua risada ridícula.

**Luhiei:** Oiii! Que bom que você está gostando!!! E a Tsuki ter algum poder? Mmmm É um idéia. Brigada pela review! Até! B-jus!

**Inumaniaca**: Brigada! Continue lendo tá? Até a próxima!

Hiei: Digo o mesmo para você, cachorro q ladra ñ morde. Se não quiser morrer cale a boca e pare de se meter na via alheia.

Tsuki: Gostar dele? Nunca! E esses "pequenos defeitos"não tem nada de pequenos!

Kurama: Hã... Tudo bem. Veremos.

Yusuke: Não me compare com qualquer um não minha amiga, eu sou único! Mas realmente eu sou lindo. Nos vemos por aí beleza?

Kuwabara: Há. Não caio nessa!

Botan: É? Bem... Pode até ser. -

**Juliane.chan**: Caracas, assim eu fico sem graça... Que bom que gostou! Vou continuar me empenhando beleuza creuza? Desculpe não resistir.... Até a próxima! B-jus!

**Chris-sama**: E num é? Genkai ataca novamente! Mas ela é gente boa! Já li o 3 cap. o/! Brigada por me adicionar i.i fiquei emocionada! Brigadão! Você ta nos meus favoritos, mas ñ o do site. No do comp. Tenho preguiça de colocar no site... Mas vou perde-la e lhe colocar o/! Até a próxima! B-jus!

**SaturnMariCat **: Oii! E é, eu demoro para publicar T-T! É uma maldição! Eu devo ter pego de uma cigana... Mas de qualquer maneira, matar o Yusuke? Coitado, ele não merece, talvez alguns tapas sim, mas a morte acho que não... Mas mata ele se quiser e me chama par ao enterro! E quem roubou o roteiro é segredo hehehe. O que aconteceu na gravação? Bem... #Olha para os lados# Foi o seguinte... Na minha opinião não tem nada de mais, mas o Hiei acha que é! Fazer o que?! A Tsuki ia dar um tapa nele né? Mas ele escorregou e acabou beijando-a1 Viu?Nada demais... v.v . Até a próxima! B-jus!

**Janeka **: E aí gostou? Eu gostei! Finalmente consegui enfiar isso na fic!!!! Continua lendo tá! Falou malandragem!Até!

**CaHh Kinomoto **: Que review enooorme! Vocês não devem ter muita coisa para fazer aí né? ¬¬. Bem... Eu encontrei o Yoh, Hao, Manta e Ana aqui! Estão passando as férias. Nós fomos na praia! Foi muito legal... Mas o Yoh ficou todo queimado, o Manta pisou num água-viva... Mas vamos pular detalhes.

Você colocou o Ren para trabalhar é? Eu tb fiz isso com o Yoh e o Manta enquanto conversava com a Ana, mas eles fizeram as compras, o jantar, lavaram os pratos, secaram, guardaram... E aí vai! Afinal, já estam se hospedando aqui u.u... Não vão ficar de moleza. E eu aprendi um ataque que pode destruir uma rocha sólida de 6 metros... To pensando seriamente em testar em vocês ¬¬.

Yoh: Ah Sufy, não fique tão estressada assim!

S: PARA DE ME CHAMAR ASSIM!

Manta: Er... Yoh, acho melhor parar.

Y: Por que? É tão bonitinho.

S: Ana eu posso bater no seu noivo?

Ana: Claro, mas vê se não machuca muito por que ele tem que treinar depois...

Y: Mais treino?!

A: Claro, você tem que ficar forte.

Y: Que férias mais... Agitadas T-T

M: $

S: Bem feito.

Hao: É sempre bom ficar mais forte.

S: É mesmo... Bem é só! Até outra review!

Yusuke: Nunca mais eu vou usar terno, e do jeito que esses 4 são... Hunf. Bem, vamos ver no que vai dar... E eu não sou irmão daquela bolas de pelo ambulante!

Kuwabara: Valeu! E o Lupos? Bem ele não é irmão de ninguém, mas cismou comigo e com o Yusuke... Fazer oque?

Kurama: $

Bota: Oi!!! E todo mundo diz que eu e o Kurama formamos um casal, eu não sei não...

Hiei: Vejo que encontrou um idiota mais burro que você.

Tsuki: Pouquinho? Quem me dera, estou com o corpo doido até agora... E eu NÃO quero nada com o Hiei!

**Dani Kamiya** : Brigada pelos elogios! Que bom que você gostou da ceninha... Mas acho que não é tão pequena assim $. E o beijo? Bem... Ainda falta um pouco. B-jus!! Até!

**Nara Shikamaru **: Valeu! Continue lendo hein? E eu não sabia não, só sabia que Tsuki é a deusa da lua. Até! B-jus!

**Stéph's **: Valeu os elogios. E é eu to tentando manter o beijo longe, mas caracas, a pressão é muita. Mas fazer o que? Quem sabe se eu contratar um guarda-costas....

Hiei: Hunf. Inútil.

Tsuki: Obrigada… T-T

Yusuke e Kuwabara: Pode deixar!

Kurama: Eu ñ sei ñ...

Yusuke: Qualé Kurama! Se não for, vai levar também.

Kurama: $ Ok...


	14. Aviso

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o 

Oi pessoal!

Desculpe aí, mas não é um capitulo... Eu só queria avisar que eu criei um flog. Vou colocar nele uns desenhos da fic XD! O endereço 

Se o endereço não aparecer, ele tá lá no meu perfil (É assim que se chama? Q seja...).

Bem é só meu povo!

Digam o que acharam do desenho publicado, eu não sou muito boa desenhista, mas eu acho que dá para o gasto!

Até!!

Lady Sophie

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o


	15. O Mercenário das Trevas

As ruas estavam escuras e sombrias devido à chuva que caía. Várias pessoas estavam abrigadas, deixando o ambiente deserto. Em uma rua, que muitos costumavam evitar, uma névoa espessa começava a se formar. Um desgastado muro se erguia por grande parte do território.

Um grande portão de ferro estava entreaberto, e rangia com o vento. Lápides de vários tamanhos estavam espalhadas pelo terreno. Alguns túmulos pareciam recentes e estavam com coloridas flores em volta, em quanto outros, pareciam ruínas cobertas por ervas daninhas.

No centro do cemitério uma alta coluna se erguia, com a imagem um anjo no topo. As asas da bela criatura estavam abertas, em quanto suas mãos se fechavam em uma eterna oração para os que lá descansavam. Sua bela túnica parecia se mover. Uma imagem negra apareceu diante da visão angelical.

Herlik encarou a cidade através dos muros do local. Na mesma rua existia uma escola. Apurou a sua visão para ver melhor os garotos que entravam apressados no prédio tentando fugir da chuva. Ele esperava sua vitima sair, na verdade não era uma vitima. Eriol já havia decidido quem seria o novo membro dos Guias e agora, Herlik iria leva-lo. Demoraria algumas horas, mas o tempo deixara de existir há muito para o youkai.

O corredor da escola se esvaziou, todos os alunos já haviam entrado em suas respectivas classes, bem... Quase todos.

-Ai, ai. De novo não...-Keshin disse correndo pelo corredor. Freou diante seu armário e, apressado, pegou o cadeado. Colocou a combinação, mas não conseguiu de primeira, nem de segunda e muito menos de terceira.

"Calma Keshin! Se concentre!" Ele pensou encarando o armário e respirando fundo.

-3,7,1...- Murmurou girando cuidadosamente o cadeado. Ouviu um "clique" indicando que havia tido sucesso na operação. Abriu a porta e retirou seus livros rapidamente.

Correu para a sala, pensou em uma desculpa rápida para explicar seu atraso e entrou.

-Bom dia professor-Disse sorrindo.

-Sr. Minamo, que surpresa.-O professor falou sério.- Qual vai ser a desculpa dessa vez?

-A professor! Foi horrível... –Keshin começou.

-Imagino... Tenho certeza que sua história é muito interessante, mas temos muito conteúdo e pouco tempo. Sente-se.

-Ok.-O garoto respondeu indo na direção de sua carteira rindo da resposta do professor, era incrível como o conteúdo era sempre maior que o tempo. Algumas garotas o acompanharam com os olhos apaixonadamente.

-Sortudo...-Resmungou o garoto na cadeira ao lado.

-Como vai Izu- Keshin disse sentando-se.

-Como sempre!

-Mal-humorado...

-Não enche! – Izu disse colocando seus cabelos castanhos para trás.

-Eu sei que você me adora...

-Hunf. Vai sonhando! Não faço parte do seu fã clube...-Resmungou apontando para algumas garotas que olhavam para Kenshin, como um cachorro faminto olha para um pedaço de carne.

-Você está com ciúmes por que eu tenho um fã clube com direito a broche e tudo mais e você... Bem... Não tem.

-Não quero um monte de garotas doidas me perseguindo.

-Todo mundo quer atenção.

-Mas não desse tipo.

-Sei...

-Por falar em garotas, conseguiu falar com a Ayamoto?

-Não.-Disse apoiando a bochecha na mão.-O telefone toca, toca e ninguém atende.

-Ela te deu um fora e tanto hein?

-Claro que não, ninguém me da um fora...

-Uh-Hum...

-Estou começando a ficar preocupado. Pode ter acontecido alguma coisa.

-Acho que não... Você deve estar achando isso por que levou um fora, isso é normal.

-Eu não levei um fora! E mesmo assim, ela tem faltado na aula esses últimos dias.

-Vai ver que ela viajou com a família.

-Pode ser...-Keshin falou não muito convencido. Olhou pela janela, estava com um mau pressentimento. O professor anotava alguma coisa que envolvia muitos números e sinais, ou seja, matemática.

"Ayamoto... Onde você está?" Pensou olhando para seu caderno em branco.

Após algumas horas o sinal tocou. Os alunos começaram a sair da escola tão rápido quanto quando entraram. Keshin guardou seu livro na mochila e suspirou, mais uma aula chata sem nenhuma emoção. Odiava isso, gostava de surpresas.

-Keshin-Uma garota ruiva disse abraçando-o por trás.-Vamos sair hoje!

-Hã? Ah... Oi Lin.-Ele falou se livrando do abraço.

-O que foi? Você me parece desanimado.

-Não é nada.

-E então, já resolveu namorar comigo?

-Olha Lin... Você é muito legal e divertida, mas...

-Não sou o seu tipo...

-Errr... É.

-Tudo bem, eu posso viver só sendo a sua amiga e chefa do seu fã clube.

-Eu hein...-Izu comentou guardando seus livros. Sabia que estava sendo ignorado.

É muita gentileza da sua parte...-Keshin murmurou.

-Bem, então eu vou indo.

-Até.

-Até-A garota falou se retirando da sala.

-Sempre fazendo sucesso hein- Izu falou.- Mas nunca o bastante...

-Não sei o que você quer dizer.

-Sabe sim, meu irmão. Ou já se esqueceu de seus tempos no Makai?

-Não fale essa palavra perto de mim novamente.

-Qual é o problema? Tem medo que alguém descubra o seu "passado negro"?

-Não, apenas não gosto de lembra-lo.

-Ora, foram seus tempos de glória!

-Não. Foram meus tempos de penúria.

-Realmente eu não te entendo!

-Uma pessoa como você nunca vai entender.

-Como assim uma pessoa como eu- Izu falou levantando-se.- Uma pessoa que gosta de sucesso? Que sabe aproveitar uma chance quando ela aparece?

-Não.- Keshin falou colocando sua mochila no ombro e encarando o garoto.- Uma pessoa corrompida pelo poder.

-Olhe bem como fala comigo!

-E você também Izu...-Falou indo até a porta.- Iria odiar ter de mata-lo.

Izu deu um passo para trás, ele conhecia aquele rosto e sabia que era sábio teme-lo. Keshin era alegre e engraçado, mas se quisesse podia ser um frio matador, sabia bem disso.

-Você... Não faria isso... Faria- Perguntou receoso.

Keshin continuou olhando-o sério. Seus olhos estavam frios e ameaçadores, o alegre tom verde de sua íris havia sido substituído por um verde meio doentio. Não havia dúvida, era o olhar de um assassino.

- Claro que... Não.-Ele completou rindo.- A menos que você me force a isso...-Acrescentou saindo da sala.

Izu ficou paralisado por alguns segundos. Olhou para o chão receoso e pegou sua mochila. Essas mudanças de personalidade o assustavam. Ele e Keshin eram youkais foragidos do Makai. Ambos faziam parte de um grupo de mercenários, roubavam, matavam e ganhavam com isso. Mas um dia as coisas tomaram um rumo diferente... Na verdade até hoje ele não sabia muito bem o que havia acontecido, mas o que é que tenha sido, fez um dos mercenários mais famosos do Makai fugir.

Keshin deu mais alguns passos e parou. Por que Izu tinha que relembrar de seu passado? Um passado que ele queria esquecer... Empurrou a porta da escola e saiu. Olhou para o céu e suspirou. Teria que visitar alguém. Lentamente andou até o cemitério.

Passeou pelos túmulos silenciosamente e parou diante uma lápide marcada pelo tempo. Ele se ajoelhou lentamente e, com cuidado, retirou algumas ervas que ali cresciam.

-Ah quanto tempo hein- Murmurou rindo tristemente.- Desculpe não ter vindo com mais freqüência...

Uma leve brisa empurrou algumas folhas murchas no chão. Keshin ergueu-se, ir naquele lugar sempre lhe causava uma dor imensa, mas algo sempre o forçava a isso... A saudade. Perder uma pessoa querida é muito ruim, uma maldição na verdade. A dor que você sente é indescritível e só quem já teve uma perda dessas sabe como é. E o pior é que cedo ou tarde todos vão ter que senti-la. Balançou a cabeça, não queria pensar nessas coisas. Na vida havia muitas coisas boas também. Não é bom ficar pensando só nos malefícios de estar vivo.

Parou e olhou em volta. Por um segundo pensou ter sentido uma energia estranha. Virou-se e começou a andar em direção a saída. Algo estava errado e sabia disso, apesar de ter sentido a energia só por um momento, ficou claro que ela era muito poderosa. Tinha que ficar atento.

Sem aviso, um vulto negro surgiu na sua frente, Keshin parou e ficou em posição de luta. O homem vestido de preto pareceu não se importar. Tinha longos cabelos levemente azulados e assustadores olhos vermelhos. Um pano cobria seu rosto do nariz para baixo, dando um ar misterioso à estranha figura.

-O que você quer-Keshin perguntou desconfiado.

Em resposta, Herlik desembainhou uma estranha espada que parecia ser feita de algum tipo de cristal. Começou a gira-la, fazendo um oito deitado no ar. Os movimentos começaram a ficar mais rápidos e em questões de segundos ele se aproximou de Keshin.

O garoto se desviou do golpe por pouco. Aquele movimento era rápido, pois cortavam o ar a sua volta, e perigoso já que permitia a execução de dois ataques seguidos no adversário. Não era boa defesa, já que deixava duas aberturas laterais e Keshin iria se aproveitar disso.

Encarou seu adversário por alguns segundos e atacou. Herlik se desviou facilmente do golpe de Keshin. Com um movimento rápido pegou seu braço e fincou sua espada no antebraço do adversário.

Keshin percebeu a armadilha, mas aproveitou que o oponente estava com as duas mãos ocupadas para transferir um soco em seu estomago. Herlik continuou imóvel e lentamente desceu a espada pelo braço de Keshin.

O garoto sentiu seu braço sendo cortado e uma dor terrível tomou conta de todo o seu corpo. Livrou-se de Herlik e saltou. O sangue escoria abundantemente da ferida aberta e fazia uma poça no chão. Por pouco não tinha seu braço cortado em dois.

Herlik o encarou e rapidamente começou a dar uma seqüência de golpes. Keshin desviava com dificuldade, a velocidade daquele guerreiro era impressionante, não tinha como atacar.

-O que você quer comigo- Keshin repetiu a pergunta zangado, mas o homem desapareceu de sua frente. Olhou em volta, tentando acha-lo.

Herlik surgiu atrás de Keshin e fincou a espada em seu estomago. O garoto se encolheu. Sentiu seu sangue subir pelo seu esôfago e sair pela sua boca, sua visão foi desaparecendo aos poucos, até só restar escuridão.

Hiei olhou o céu novamente. O sol havia sido coberto pelas nuvens cinzas, a floresta a sua volta estava mergulhada na escuridão. Encarou Tsuki, a garota estava tremendo e olhando tudo a sua volta como se a qualquer hora algo pudesse ataca-la. Deu mais alguns passos e parou. Um tronco havia caído sobre uma rocha formando uma pequena caverna. Não era um abrigo ideal, mas era melhor do que ficar na chuva. Se ele tivesse pressentido a chuva antes, poderia chegar no templo, mas a chuva ia cair a qualquer segundo.

Em silêncio, entrou na pequena caverna e se sentou. Tsuki o olhou incrédula.

-Você não está falando sério, está-Falou.

Hiei lhe lançou um olhar reprovador. Estava com uma pena esticada e uma dobrada, onde apoiava o braço.

-Nós vamos ficar nessa caverninha aí?

-Ou você pode ficar aí fora e se molhar. Ou até ser atingida por um raio se eu tiver sorte.

-Muito engraçado.

Um raio iluminou o ambiente. Tsuki continuou a encarar Hiei por alguns segundos. Não estava muito certa se ficar com ele naquela caverna minúscula no meio de um temporal era uma boa idéia.

-Se está pensando que eu vou tentar algo, pode ficar calma. Você não é meu tipo.-Hiei falou percebendo a desconfiança da garota.- E mesmo que fosse seria uma perda de tempo.

-Por que?

-Hunf. Não tem nada aí de interessante.-Falou olhando-a dos pés a cabeça.-Ou tem-Acrescentou rindo maliciosamente ao ver o olhar perturbado da garota. Irritá-la já era um... Passatempo.

-Hunf. Não lhe interessa.

Um trovão surgiu do nada. Tsuki sentiu um arrepio na espinha, não era muito prudente ficar parada lá. Sentou-se ao lado de Hiei, deduziu que ele era orgulhoso demais para tentar alguma coisa.

A chuva começou a cair segundos depois. Gotas grossas tomaram conta do cenário e o ar ficou mais frio. Tsuki tentava se ajeitar como podia, mas estava praticamente espremida contra Hiei, que olhava atentamente para a chuva afim de esconder seu

constrangimento.

A floresta parecia ter congelado. O som dos pássaros havia parado, e não se via animal algum. Todos estavam se protegendo da chuva. O barulho que a água fazia ao encontrar o chão ecoava por todos os lados.

Hiei olhou para Tsuki com o canto do olho. Sentia o corpo gelado dela próximo ao seu, e ouvia sua respiração ofegante. Ela devia estar com frio, deveria fazer algo?

"Deixe que ela congele!"Pensou. "Não irá fazer diferença para você!"

"Que droga!" Tsuki pensou se abraçando. Estava congelando. De repente tudo ficou escuro. Com um gesto rápido, tirou o tecido que cobria seu rosto e em seguida olhou para Hiei surpresa. Ele havia lhe dado o seu casaco.

-Você vai acabar congelando.-Respondeu sério.-E eu acabaria tento problemas.

-Eu não preciso da sua _generosidade._- Ela disse sarcástica.

-Faça o que quiser.

Tsuki ficou na dúvida por algum tempo.

-Obrigada.- Murmurou colocando o casaco.

-Não me agradeça. Não fiz por você.

-Eu sei. Mas de um jeito ou de outro fez.

-Hunf.

Depois de um tempo Hiei suspirou, que situação constrangedora! Como um youkai orgulhoso como ele havia se metido nisso? Era inaceitável.

-Quando essa chuva vai passar-Tsuki perguntou incomodada.

Ele lhe lançou um olhar reprovador por alguns segundos e voltou a olhar para a chuva. Tsuki suspirou, por que ele terá sempre tão frio com ela? Lembrou do que ele havia dito sobre o Makai... Viver lá parecia ser uma eterna luta pela própria sobrevivência. Hiei era uma pessoa fechada e já devia ter matado... Será que a vida dele havia sido tão cruel assim?

-Hiei...- Ela começou apesar de não saber muito bem o que iria falar.

-O quê?

-Bem... Você...

-O que tem?

-Nada não, esquece.

-Hunf. Fale!

-Não era nada.

-Ninguém abre a boca para falar nada, só o burro do Yusuke e o besta do Kuwabara.

Tsuki riu.

-Como uma pessoa fechada como você faz piadinhas?

-Não fiz piadinhas, só falei a verdade.

-Sei...

-Você gosta de me irritar não é?

-Eeeeu? Imagine!

-Hunf.- Hiei olhou para a sua katana por alguns segundos.

-Me desculpe, mas você se irrita muito fácil e eu não consigo me controlar!

-Não precisa falar nada, eu sei que você é uma descontrolada.

-Viu? Você gosta de me irritar também.-Falou ignorando o comentário dele.

-Afinal o que você ia perguntar?

-Já disse para esquecer! Quanta teimosia!

-Não ganho de você. Fala logo.

-Eu... Queria saber... Bem por que você é assim?

-Essa burrice novamente? Eu já disse que sou o que sou e pronto!

-Eu não devia ter perguntando...-Tsuki murmurou reprovando a si mesma.

-Não devia mesmo.

-Ora, você que falou para eu perguntar!

-Mas você já devia saber que eu não iria responder.

-Isso é verdade... Mas você...

-Hmp. Mais perguntas?

-Não... É que... Você age como se não se importasse com ninguém...

-Já passou pela sua cabeça que eu posso realmente não me importar?

-Como se estivesse sempre zangado...-Ela continuou ignorando Hiei.- O mundo é cruel, tanto o seu como o meu, eu sei disso. E às vezes temos que criar barreiras para esconder nossas fraquezas, pois elas podem ser a nossa destruição.Mas isso não significa que todos estão contra você. O Kurama mesmo me mostrou isso...

Hiei a olhou desconfiada, como Kurama havia mostrado isso a ela?

-O seu passado deve ter sido ruim. As pessoas devem ter ferido você... Mas não perca a fé nos outros Hiei...

-Eu nunca ouvi tanta besteira junta.- Ele disse apesar de achar que fora um bom conselho.

-Ok Hiei! Você acha que é besteira? Pense como quiser- Tsuki falou com raiva. Tinha sido sincera sobre seus sentimentos pela primeira vez na vida, e não tinha gostado nem um pouco. Por que tinha falado aquilo para ele? Justo para ele! Um idiota insensível! Foi pura estupidez.

"Quando esse temporal vai parar?" Pensou. Não estava nem um pouco a fim de ficar mais tempo espremida contra Hiei. Mexeu-se incomodada, mas acabou se desequilibrando da parede de plantas em que estava apoiada. Tombou para o lado, que era, mais especificadamente, o colo de Hiei.

Ela olhou para cima o viu olhando-a surpreso. Sentiu sua respiração parar e seu coração começou a bater mais rápido. Podia senti-lo pulsar, como se quisesse sair de seu peito. Seu sangue começou a ferver, sabia que estava ficando tão vermelha quanto um pimentão.

Endireitou-se rapidamente e ficou encarando o chão. Por que ela estava se sentindo assim? Hiei ficou parado olhando-a pelo canto do olho, o que havia acontecido? Tinha ficado nervoso só de senti-la em seu colo, de ver seu rosto próximo ao dele. O que havia sentido... Era algo muito esquisito. Os barulhos a sua volta, da chuva, dos trovões, dos animais haviam sumido. Ele só ouvia sua respiração e seu coração batendo.

-Err.. Desculpe.-Tsuki disse ainda sem coragem de encara-lo, estava com muita vergonha! Mas por que? Só tinha caído no colo dele acidentalmente. Só isso!

-Não sabia que você era tão atirada.-Hiei falou automaticamente.

-Eu não sou!

-Não foi o que me pareceu...

-Eu me desequilibrei!

-Hunf. Você é desequilibrada.

-E você é um idiota-Tsuki falou perdendo a paciência.- Um idiota arrogante, zangado e mal-educado!

-Tome cuidado com o que fala.

-Por que! O que você vai fazer?Me matar?

-Hunf. Matar é uma saída fácil demais...

-Você é inacreditável.

-Você acha que eu não seria capaz? Tome cuidado, não sou muito diferente do youkai que está atrás de você.

-Tem razão, não é. - Ela falou friamente.

O tempo foi passando lentamente. O clima estava pesado, Tsuki estava zangada com Hiei por ele ser um chato metido e ele estava zangado com ela por ela ser uma chata metida. Ele olhou para o lado discretamente, a garota dormia profundamente, o que não era surpresa, pois esse era o resultado esperado depois de se treinar com a mestra Genkai. Continuou olhando-a, como era bonita...

"Bonita! Eu devo estar ficando louco!" Pensou desviando o olhar.

Tsuki se mexeu levemente e relaxou sua cabeça no ombro dele, suspirando em seguida. O rosto de Hiei começou a ruborizar, ele olhou para a garota adormecida em seu ombro. Alguns cachos caiam pelo rosto dela. Ele ficou parado, ela parecia hipnotiza-lo. Uma força invisível começou a puxa-lo para mais perto dela.

Continua...

_Oi pessoal! Antes de vocês começarem a me xingar pelo meu atraso eu vou logo pedindo desculpas. Nesse ano eu passei para o 1°EM e é barra pesada! Não tenho tido tempo para nada! E com o carnaval atrasou mais ainda... Então vou logo avisando que os próximos capítulos devem demorar mais um pouco que o normal... Me desculpem, mas eu tenho que pensar no meu futuro!_

_Tinha que dizer mais alguma coisa? Ah sim! Me desculpem, mas não deu tempo para responder as reviews T-T... Mas eu agradeço as pessoas que mandaram: _**luhiei****Nara Shikamaru****SaturnMariCat****Chris-sama****menininha das trevas****kagome****Janeka****Inumaníaca****Roberta Arisugawa****Dani Kamiya****Mayuka Kitsune****Jessik Higurashi****Juliane.Chan****Debby-Chan Kinomoto****CaHh Kinomoto****Sumomo**, **Zaxo** e a **Botan**_. Muito obrigada! E me desculpem T-T..._

**BASTIDORES (Parte III)**

**LS: **É realmente necessário esse derramamento de sangue sem sentindo algum?

**Yu: **Claro! #Encara H1#

**Kw: **Isso é questão de honra!

**LS: **Ai,ai...Os homens são tão infantis... #Se senta ao lado de Botan# Sem querer ofender Kurama...

**K: **Imagine...

**B: **Esses caras estão com Figuriniti Aguda. #Olhando H1.2.3#

**LS: **O que é isso?

**B: **É uma doença que figurantes sem importância alguma pegam. Eles ficam tão nervosos em cumprir com seu papel que começam a achar que são os personagens...

**LS: **Como você ficou sabendo disso? o.O

**B:** Oras, pela internet! v.v

**LS: **Ah... Ok. U.U

**K: **Pessoal não temos tempo para briga, temos que achar o roteiro!

**LS: **Finalmente uma pessoa com um pouco de bom-senso u.u

**Yu: **Ah... Temos mesmo? # Fazendo biquinho em quanto torcia o braço de H1#

**K: **Temos v.v

**Kw: **Tudo bem...Fazer o que? #Dá um murro no H2#

**H2: **#Sorrindo abobalhadamente# Ah mamãe eu não quero lavar a roupa, manda a Lucinéia lavar... #Desmaia#

**Yu: **Ok.. #Dá um peteleco em H2#

**H2: **Pudim é bom... #Cai duro no chão#

**LS: **Eu hein...

**H3: **Idiotas deviam estar na cadeia! E mulheres deviam estar na cozinha!

**LS: **# Saca o revolver e aponta na cara de H3# ¬¬ Não abuse da minha paciência.

**B: **É não abuse...

**Yu: **Você não vai querer ver ela perder a paciência u.u

**H3: **#Engole em seco#

**LS: **Bom garoto! #Aperta o gatilho e uma rolha sai atingindo o nariz de H3#

**H3: **Ohhhh...#Desmaia com a mão na testa#

**LS: **Que idiota, achou que a arma era de verdade v.v

**Yu: **Não é? Ah... Que chato.

**LS: **Achou mesmo que eu ia te dar uma arma? Acorda para a vida mané.

**Kw: **E essas minhas flechas? # Pega uma e lê: Made in Paraguai# Pra quê que eu fui perguntar?

**LS: **Vamos logo na barraquinha do café. #Abre a porta do bar, mas vê uma cavalaria inteira do lado de fora# Ih...

**Yu: **Que foi?

**LS: **Tem uns vinte caras armados lá fora...

**K: **Devem estar querendo nos prender.

**B: **Por que! O que nós fizemos!

**K: **Arrumamos confusão no bar.

**B: **Mas foram só eles três! Prendam eles! #Aponta para LS, Kw e Yu#

**LS: **¬¬ Hei!

**Kw: **Que amiga ¬¬.

**B: **Eu não quero ser presa! BÚAAAAA!

**K: **Vamos negociar!

**Yu: **Ok! #abre a porta# E aí gente boa! Eu queria saber se...

#Uma bala atinge o chapéu de Yu#

**Yu: **#Fecha a porta# Acho que eles não querem negociar não...v.v

**LS: **Você acha¬¬

**Kw:** Vamos acabar com eles!

**K: **Vamos ser racionais... É só falar com eles calmamente... #Abre a porta#

**LS: **Tem certeza?

**K: **Sim! Vamos lá...

# 20 minutos depois#

**Yu: **Confiar em você é? # Com as mãos nas grades#

**K: **Tinha me esquecido que nessa época conversar não é uma opção...

**LS: **Como vamos sair daqui?

**Yu: **Eu vou explodir essa parede!

**B: **NÃAAO! Você vai matar agente!

**Kw: **Vê se raciocina!

**Yu: **Olha quem fala...

**LS: **#Suspira e olha para o lado# Hiei! # Olhando Hiei vestido com roupas de couro pretas, chapéu preto, e um bigodinho de vilão pintado com a mesma aquarela não tóxica de antes#

**H: **O que eu estou fazendo aqui seus inúteis?

**LS: **Pergunta para o Yusuke ¬¬

**Yu: **Sabe o que éÉ que eu achei que o Hiei ia dar um bom vilão de faroeste...

**H: **Eu vou acabar com você!

**LS: **Ele que está investigando quem roubou o roteiro v.v... A propósito eu acho que foi você¬¬

**H: **Hunf. Aquela porcaria não serve nem como papel higiênico.

**LS: **Hei! Não fala assim dele T-T

**Yu: **Ela tem razão... A pesquisas indicam que você é o mais suspeito! # Abaixa uma tela de sabe-se-lá-de-onde e mostra os gráficos#

**Kw: **#Sussurra para Kurama# De onde ele tirou isso?

**K: **Não sei o.o

**H: **Vão para o inferno, não fui eu que roubei aquela porcaria v.v

**LS: **Duas perguntas, como você pode usar tanto couro preto no deserto? E você tem como provar que não é culpado?

**H: **Não tenho que dar satisfações a você.

**K: **Ele estava lá no café v.v

**Yu: **Fazendo o que? Ele não tem idade para tomar café!

#POFT#

**H: **Idiota!

**LS: **O que ele não tem é altura v.v

**H: **# Vai para cima de LS#

**LS: **#Corre para trás de Kurama# Socorro!

**K: **Hã... Hiei, se acalme v.v

**H: **Sai da frente! Vou acabar com essa idiota!

**LS: **Vai te embora coisa ruim! Vai!

**H: **Grrrrrrr... # Sendo segurado por Kuwabara# Me solta seu burro de cara achatada! Eu vou acabar com essa inútil!

**Kw: **¬¬-

**Yu: **Ta na hora de mudar de cenário...

**LS: **Como é! Novamente!

**Yu: **É v.v

**LS: **# Sendo segurada por K# Me solta! Eu vou acabar com esse cara!

**K: **O.O Não...

**Yu: **Ih... Que estressada.

**B: **Que clima tenso o.O

# Dessa vez não tem névoa, por que da última as pessoas tiveram uma reação alérgica e quase morreram, então agora o que apareceu foi só uma luz esquisita#

**Kw: **Meus olhos!

**Yu: **Que idéia foi essa!

**LS: **Eu morri? Vi uma luz...

**H: **Idiotas v.v

**B: **Luz? Para mim está tudo escuro! Socorro! Fiquei cega!

**K: **Abra os olhos Botan v.v

**B: **#Abre os olhos# Ah... Ok. Não to cega não.

**LS: **v.vU E agora? Que cenário é esse?

**B: **Estamos com nossas minhas roupas normais!

**LS: **o/ Economizei no figurino!

**Kw: **Yusuke, onde você nos meteu dessa vez?

**Yu: **Num lembro o.O

**LS: **Sua burrice é sobrenatural...

#Uma mulher loira vestida que nem advogada e um carinha moreno de terno aparecem#

**CT (Carinha de Terno): **Você falou sobrenatural! # Bem perto de Lady Sophie#

**LS: **Falei sim o.O

**CT: **O que você sabe sobe sobrenatural? Hã? Diga! Rápido! Desembucha! E nem tente mentir!

**LS: **Hã... Eu...

**CT: **Eu disse sem mentiras! Fale o que você sabe!

**Kw: **Quem são vocês hein?

**ML (Mulher Loira): **Sou a agente Iscâli!

**CT: **E eu sou o agente Mauder!

**AI (Agente Iscâli): **Somos do FBI!

#Músiquinha de Arquivo X#

**LS: **# Lendo as falas acima# Não seria Agente Mulder e Agente Scully?

**AM (Agente Mauder): **Não, esses dois são uns idiotas de outro departamento.

**K: **E vocês são de que departamento?

**AM e AI: **#Se olham desconfiados# Nós investigamos o Arquivo Giz.

#Música de Arquivo X#

**Yu: **Eu hein... Que idiotice.

**H: **Mais um bando de inúteis...

**AM: **Meu deus! Um ET! #Olhando para H# Eu sabia que eles existiam! Eu sabia!

**H: **ò.ó#

**AI: **Nunca pensei que poderia ser verdade...

**AM: **Eu disse! Eu disse! Passa para cá minhas 20 pratas! #Olhando para AI#

**AI: **#Resmunga algo e tira 20 pratas da bolsa#

**LS: **O Hiei não é um Et não! Ele é um youkai!

**AI: **# Guarda as 20 pratas novamente# Sabia que era burrice...

**AM: **Droga ò.ó

**LS: **Vocês nos ajudam a descobrir quem roubou meu roteiro T-T?

**AM: **Já sei! Seu roteiro foi abduzido!

**AI: **Não viaja homem! Vamos te ajudar, não temos nada melhor para fazer v.v

**LS: **Obrigada, eu acho ¬¬.

**K: **Vamos logo no café provar a minha inocência v.v

**Kw: **É mesmo, já tinha me esquecido v.v

# Todos vão a barraquinha da Dona Pholotylde#

**Yu: **Hei Dona Tendinite!

**LS: **é Dona Pholotylde.

**DP (Dona Pholotyilde): **Que foi?

**Kw: **Nós queremos saber se o Kurama e o Hiei vieram aqui de manhã.

**DP: **Tarram sim, por que cês querem sabe?

**LS: **Só curiosidade n.n

**DP: **Cês tão inscondendo alguma corra de mim?

**Yu: **Claaaro que não! _Imarrina!_

**DP:** Cês tão zuando do meu reito de falar é?

**LS: **Claro que não, seu jeito de falar é bem... Chique.

**DP: **Eu sei, mas ré que tem um pessoal que fica zuando de mim, cês intendi?

**Kw: **Eu entendo eles v.v

**LS: **Vamos indo n.n! #Arrasta Yu e Kw da barraquinha#

**K: **E então?

**Yu: **Ela falou que _cês tarram lá_.

**LS: **É V.V

**T (Tsuki): **E aí galera?

**B: **Tsuki!

**LS:** Por onde você esteve?

**T: **Eu? Estava com o Eriol e a galera em um spar! O Yusuke mandou agente.

LS, H, B, K e KW: Yusuke... 

**Yu: **Sabe como é né? Não tinha espaço para todo o elenco na minha história n.n.

**T: **Vou ter que ir pessoal! Meu banho de sais vai esfriar e eu tenho uma massagem marcada! #Sai#

**K: **Banho de sais¬¬

**B: **Massagem¬¬

**Kw: **Spar¬¬

**H: **Eriol¬¬

**LS: **Quem está pagando¬¬

**Yu: **Que isso galera! Vamos todos nos acalmar e...

#Cena não muito apropriada para a censura na fic#

**Yu:** Ai... #Estatelado no chão, com os olhos roxos e nariz sangrando#

**LS: **Tudo isso e eu não achei meu roteiro T-T!

**B: **Ah... Calminha!

**H: **Melhor assim. Pelo menos não teremos que fazer as idiotices que você escreve.

**DP: **Roteiro? Cês tão procurando aquirro?

**K: **Estamos sim, você viu?

**DP: **Sim... O Mordomo estarra com ele!

**H: **Maldita, por que foi dizer isso ¬¬?

**Yu: **Eu devia saber! O culpado sempre é o Mordomo! Ai... # Massageia o braço#

**K: **Mordomo não é o nome do zelador?

**LS: **É O.O

**Kw: **Vamos pegar ele!

**AI:** Acho que vocês não precisam mais de nossa ajuda né?

**LS:** Ah! Vocês ainda estavam aí?

**AM:** Estávamos, mas agora vamos embora. Lembrem-se!A verdade está lá fora...

#Musica de Arquivo X#

**K: **Vamos lembrar disso v.vU

**AM e AI: **#Vão embora#

**B: **Agora vamos atrás do Mordomo!

# Todos correm até a sala do zelador, menos Yusuke que foi mancando. Quando entram se vêem em uma sala toda escura, só com uma cadeira iluminada no meio#

**LS: **Que isso?

**Yu: **Que cenário esquisito.

**B: **To com medo!

**H: **Idiotas ¬¬

**M (Mordomo): **Quem está aí?

**Yu: **O entregador de pizza.

**Kw: **Seu idiota! Você acha mesmo que...

**M: **#A cadeira se vira e todos vêem Mordomo sentado nela com o roteiro no colo#Já era hora eu estava morto de fome!

**Yu: **Sim! #Sorrisão para Kw#

**M**: # Vê o povão# O que! Como vocês descobriram!

**Yu**: Elementar meu caro Mordomo, eu como detetive tenho um talento natural para...

**LS: **A Dona Phi-alguma-coisa viu você com o roteiro e contou para a gente!

**Yu: **¬¬-

**K: **Devolva-o!

**M: **Não! #Abraça o roteiro# Eu não posso devolve-lo! Ele... Ele é... #Olha sinistramente para a galera# My preciooouuuuusssss.

**LS: **Todo mundo rouba fala aqui, fala sério v.v Se eu for processada a culpa é de vocês ¬¬.

**B: **Eu não roubei fala nenhuma n.n.

**K: **Nem eu v.v

**LS: **Blá, blá, blá! Que a força esteja com vocês, agora peguem meu roteiro ò.ó

**Kw: **Você também roubou uma fala.

**LS: **Que seja ¬¬

**K:** Ele está fugindo! #Aponta para Mordomo#

**Yu: **Atrás dele cambada!

**H: **Eu ñ vou v.v

**LS: **Se você não se mexer eu vou contar o seu segredo que a Mukuro contou para mim e para a Dark Flower!

**H: **Maldita ¬¬

**Yu: **Que segredo é esse?

**LS: **Vão logo!

# Todos vão a muito contragosto atrás de Mordomo e o encurralam em um beco sem saída e recuperam o roteiro#

**LS: **Meu roteirinho! #Abraçando o roteiro#

**H: **Idiota ¬¬

**Yu: **Por que você não descreveu o que aconteceu na perseguição?

**LS: **Tava com preguiça v.v

**Kw: **o.oU

**LS: **Agora podemos voltar a fazer a fic!

**Yu: **E isso é uma boa noticia?

**LS: **Claro que é! Vamos, se não desconto dos seus salários... Que a propósito vão atrasar por culpa do Yusuke e suas idéias mirabolantes v.v

**Yu: **Vamos logo começar! #Fugindo do elenco todo#

FIM! 

_Eu sei, final idiota, mas levem em consideração que a fic era idiota XP._


	16. Passado Negro

Os corredores do castelo estavam desertos. O barulho da tempestade ecoava nos vários salões feudais. Algumas pequenas velas tentavam inutilmente atenuar a escuridão predominante no local. Suas pequenas chamas dançavam lentamente e faziam pequenos estalidos.

Keshin voltou a si lentamente. Sentiu suas mãos e pernas presas por uma espécie de corrente, tentou quebrá-la, inutilmente. Suspirou, sabia que havia voltado para o Makai. Podia sentir o cheiro do ar pesado e venenoso de lá em seus pulmões.

Com esforço levantou sua cabeça e olhou em volta, estava em uma sala fria e úmida, com paredes feitas de pedra. No canto podia se ver os contornos de alguns esqueletos presos por correntes nas paredes, cobertos de poeira, como se tivessem sido esquecidos.

Então acordou?-Uma voz feminina falou. Olhou em volta tentando descobrir a dona da voz, mas a sala estava vazia.

Quem falou isso?-Ele perguntou.

Eu...-A voz respondeu. Keshin seguiu-a e olhou para cima. Uma youkai estava em pé no teto. Asas saíam de suas costas e as envolviam. Com um gesto rápido ela deu uma cambalhota e caiu no chão. Ergueu-se lentamente e se aproximou de Keshin, segurou o seu rosto e o encarou.

Você não me parece muito forte.-Ela disse avaliando-o.

As aparências enganam.-Keshin respondeu friamente.

Ahn... Está zangado?-Ela perguntou rindo do ódio emanado pelos olhos verdes do garoto.

Teria um motivo?

Se uma pessoa me raptasse sem motivo aparente, me trancasse em um calabouço e depois aparecesse um estranho me dizendo que eu era fraca eu ficaria...

Então pensamos da mesma maneira...E então você já deve saber que se não me soltar agora eu irei cortar a sua mão.

Senso-de-humor negro... Gostei.-Ela disse apertando mais as bochechas dele.

Estou lhe avisando...

O que você vai fazer? Cuspir em mim?

Até a saliva dele pode ser nociva, Morgana...-Shiva falou entrando no calabouço junto com Pandora.

Morgana olhou Keshin por um momento e depois o soltou. Encarou Shiva com certa irritação.

Não acho que as histórias sobre esse cara sejam verdadeiras.-Ela comentou

Se não fossem, não seriam histórias, seriam lendas.-Keshin falou ironicamente.

A youkai alada lhe olhou com ódio, como um prisioneiro ousara lhe dar uma cortada?

Adoro homens com senso-de-humor!-Pandora falou se aproximando do rosto dele.- E bonitos ainda por cima...

Você acha todos bonitos.-Morgana gruniu.

Não é verdade!

Hunf. São fatos.

Não são não!

São.

Nã...

Não vou ficar discutindo com você.-Morgana cortou-a. Lançou um olhar desafiador para Keshin e saiu da sala.

Muito interessante...-Shiva disse colocando seu monóculo e se aproximando de Keshin com a mão no queixo.- É raro ver um espécime como você...

Espécime?-Pandora falou torcendo o nariz.-O que é isso?

Espécime pode ser traduzido como: espécie, exemplar...

Ah ok...

Não sou um espécime.-Keshin falou sério.

Tem razão, desculpe-me. -Shiva respondeu formalmente.- Mas é que é raro ver um youkai fera hoje em dia...

Youkai fera?-Pandora comentou.

Shiva suspirou e encarou a companheira.

Sim youkais feras!

E o que diabos é isso?

São youkais que podem mudar sua estrutura biológica...

Como assim?

Já foi no mundo dos humanos não?

Já, já... Algumas vezes. Por que?

Talvez assim possa lhe explicar de modo que você entenda... Na Europa, quando as caçadas a bruxas eram freqüentes, era comum o mito dos licantropos. Eu acredito que essas lendas locais tenham surgido da influência de youkais feras no mundo humano. Então, licantropos e youkais feras são basicamente a mesma coisa.

Licantropos? De onde surgiu isso?-Pandora perguntou confusa.

Vem de um mito grego muito interessante. Um humano, Licaón, serviu carne de uma criança a Zeus, o deus supremo. Como punição, Zeus transformou Licaón em lobo, mantendo alguns poucos de seus traços humanos. Assim surgiu a palavra "licantropo"...

Como é que é?

Resumo da peça...-Keshin falou - Eu sou um Lobisomem.

Um Lobisomem? Que dizer que você vira um lobo?

Não exatamente...-Shiva falou.

O animal em que eu me transformo...-Keshin falou rindo.-Apesar de ser parecido com um lobo, é cinco vezes maior, com os sentidos dez vezes mais apurados, e cinqüenta vezes mais perigoso.

Você pode se transformar agora?

Não. Ele só pode se transformar em situações de estremo perigo. E quando se transforma, não controla seus atos. Isso foi um dos motivos por eles terem se tornado tão raros... Youkais se unirão para acabar com eles, eram ameaças muito grandes.

Então como ele está vivo?

Ele disse que youkais se uniram para acabar com a minha raça... Não que eles conseguiram.-Keshin murmurou.

Mas de acordo com os meus cálculos...-Shiva falou rindo.- Você é o último. Não estou certo?

O garoto se calou. Falar dessas coisas lhe lembrava de seu passado, e isso era a última coisa que ele queria.

O Senhor Eriol irá vim vê-lo em breve.

E você é o secretário dele por acaso?

Não brinque comigo garoto.

Isso aí! Menino mal!-Pandora comentou dando tapinhas na cabeça dele.- Quem brinca com fogo é para se queimar!

Digo o mesmo para você.

Pandora retirou a mão rapidamente.

Ele morde?-Perguntou.

Não...-Shiva comentou.- Ele estraçalha.

Eu sempre quis ter uma mascote! Ele é perfeito! Quem sabe o chefinho não deixa?

Duvido.-Shiva comentou se retirando do aposento.

Poderemos conversar depois! Afinal, você vai se juntar ao nosso grupo logo, logo...

Eu prefiro morrer.

Ora seu bobinho! É isso mesmo que vai acontecer.-Pandora falou dando um peteleco no nariz dele e saindo.

Keshin ficou parado por alguns instantes. Tentou quebrar as correntes com força, mas suas mãos começaram a sangrar antes mesmo dele conseguir arranhá-las.

"Tenho que sair daqui..." Pensou.

Receio que isso não será possível.-Uma voz ecoou pelas paredes.

Hunf. Quem é que vem tomar o meu tempo agora?

Ora meu caro, você está tomando meu tempo.

Sinto por isso.

Não sinta... Você vale cada segundo perdido...-Eriol disse surgindo das sombras.

Não me leve a mal, mas prefiro as mulheres.

Eriol riu e voltou a olhar para o garoto.

Não leve para esse lado.Estou interessado apenas em seus poderes.

Você chama de poder? Eu chamo de maldição.

Temos pontos de vista diferentes...

Você acha que é um dom se transformar em uma criatura sanguinária que sai matando todos que tem a infelicidade de cruzar seu caminho?

Não vejo muita diferença entre esta "criatura" na qual você fala, dos youkais e homens...

Mas existe.

Meu caro Haruto...

Não me chame assim, meu nome agora é Keshin.

Então Keshin, por que um youkai que tinha tudo, resolveria ir para o Nigenkai?

Por que ele notou que na verdade não tinha nada.

Mas o que o fez pensar assim?

Keshin se calou. Não queria falar sobre isso, não queria lembrar.

É difícil parar depois que sua espada provou o sabor do sangue fresco. O assassino entra em uma espécie de transe na qual dificilmente se libertará. Sua mente fica vazia dominada pelo desejo de matar... Agora me diga Keshin, o que você fez de tão grave que o fez voltar para a realidade?

O silêncio dominava o local e o ar parecia ter ficado mais pesado. Keshin se mantia imóvel, as lembranças daquela noite invadiam sua mente. Estava voltando ao passado, ao seu tão temido passado.

E então?-Eriol perguntou.

Cale a boca seu miserável... E se não o fizer, eu mesmo cortarei sua língua.- Keshin respondeu erguendo a cabeça, seus olhos emitiam um brilho doentio.

Você acha que é capaz?

Acho...

Tem certeza?- Ele disse erguendo sua mão diante o garoto e fechando seu punho. Keshin se encolheu, suas entranhas estavam sendo esmagadas. Seu sangue parecia que ia explodir de suas veias. Eriol abriu a mão, parando o ataque.

Acha que isso vai ser suficiente para me convencer do contrário?- Keshin respondeu respirando com dificuldade.

Que pena... Terei de ser mais duro com você.- O youkai de cabelos negros abaixou sua mão até o lado direito do peito do rapaz e a girou. O coração de Keshin parou de bater, o garoto sentiu suas veias pulsarem pelo excesso de sangue, seus órgão começaram a falhar. Uma dor indescritível se espalhou pelo seu corpo.

Não lute contra o inevitável garoto.

Cale a boca!

Não seja tão insolente.- Eriol falou abaixando seu braço, não queria matar o garoto, precisava dele.

Não quer me matar?

Não, mas isso não significa que eu não possa faze-lo.

Idiota.

Se quer da maneira mais difícil.-Eriol murmurou.

Keshin sentiu seu corpo ser esmagado por uma força invisível. Cortes profundos começaram a surgir por todo o seu corpo. O sangue escorria pelos seus lábios, mas ele não sentia nada. Não ligava mais. Tinha deixado de pensar, seus instintos ancestrais haviam sido ativados. Voltava a ser a criatura sanguinária que tanto odiava. Ergueu a cabeça, seus olhos estavam avermelhados. Eriol sorriu, finalmente veria o verdadeiro poder do garoto.

O prisioneiro rosnou, um rosnado frio e aterrorizante. Dentes afiados apareceram em sua boca. Seu rosto começou a se alongar, o barulho de seus ossos estalando ecoavam pelas paredes. Pêlos espessos e negros começavam a tomar conta de seu corpo, ele se contorcia violentamente. Suas pernas se alongaram de maneira animalesca e de seus dedos começaram a nascer garras. Suas orelhas se alongaram e de sua coluna começaram a surgir espinhos, seus músculos se fortaleceram dando forma a um animal diabólico. Espuma escorria de sua boca e seus olhos vermelhos encaravam Eriol com raiva.

Então essa é a tal besta?-Ele falou sério. Ergueu sua mão lentamente e o animal, com um gesto rápido, atacou.

Sangue começou a jorrar abundantemente da mão decepada de Eriol, que apenas riu. Abaixou o braço e se virou.

Você é poderoso.-Falou se dirigindo a porta.- Mas não tente lutar contra mim, só conquistará assim a sua morte.- Terminou saindo do local.

A besta se debateu, mas as correntes a seguravam firmemente. Ergueu-se e soltou um uivo, que ecoou em todo o castelo.

Yusuke se mexeu na poltrona e bocejou. Como podia existir um programa tão chato como aquele? Quem ligava para os hábitos alimentícios das lesmas? É verdade que tem gosto para tudo, mas aquilo era demais. Mudou rapidamente de canal, noticiário.

Vou te contar, que programação mais chata!-Murmudou. Ia trocar de canal, mas algo lhe chamou a atenção.O apresentador havia mencionado o colégio da Tsuki. Aumentou um pouco o volume.

Agora iremos falar com nossa repórter.- Falou o cara com a peruca.

Estou aqui, com as garotas responsáveis pelo movimento...-Uma mulher de semblante sério falou se aproximando de quatro estudantes.

Me digam, por que vocês estão fazendo isso?

Um aluno daqui, Keshin Minamo desapareceu faz dois dias!- Uma ruivinha disse com cara de choro.

Então vocês fizeram tudo isso por que um aluno faltou na escola?

Mas ele era muito responsável! Nunca faltaria!- Uma loira retrucou.

É!- As outras duas concordarão.

E qual é a relação de vocês com o garoto desaparecido?

Nós somos o fã clube dele!

Keshin, se você estiver ouvindo isso, por favor, de um sinal de vida! Me liga! Manda flores! Qualquer coisa!-A ruiva falou tomando o microfone da repórter.

Yusuke desligou e televisão.

Que quê isso?... Cada doido que aparece, vou te contar, onde o mundo vai parar? -Ele disse levantando-se.

Foi até a geladeira e começou a fazer um sanduíche.

Mostarda, ketchup, pão, presunto, mortadela, queijo...-Murmurou tirando alguns ingredientes da geladeira. Arrumo-os em uma mesa e começou a fazer seu lanche.

O telefone tocou desviando sua atenção. Limpou as mãos rapidamente e o atendeu.

Alô?-Falou se sentando.

Yusuke?-Uma voz familiar disse vinda do aparelho.

Fala aí Kurama, tudo beleza?

Mais ou menos.- O amigo respondeu com uma voz séria.

Aconteceu alguma coisa?-Yusuke perguntou.

Não tenho certeza, mas você viu o noticiário de hoje?

Que pergunta, você acha mesmo que eu tenho paciência para isso? Mas eu vi um pedaço hoje sim, umas garotas doidas estavam falando de um garoto aí... Mas eu acho que isso não é muito suspeito não, é só um garoto. E se fosse eu também fugiria daquelas loucas.

Não acho que ele tenha fugido.

Hã?

Ligue novamente a televisão Yusuke, e de uma olhada nos outros noticiários.

Por que?

Apenas faça.

Yusuke obedeceu. Pegou o controle e apertou um botão, ligando a tv. Deu uma olhada no controle e começou a passar os canais. Parou em um noticiário local. Uma mulher loira e esbelta, com um forte batom vermelho nos lábios começou a falar:

No noticiário de hoje, temos a informação de uma pessoa desaparecida. Senhor Iuzui Katake.- Ela disse, ao seu lado apareceu a foto de um homem idoso, com cabelos grisalhos e um semblante sério.- O Sr. Katake foi visto pela última vez na terça-feira, ás 17:55 no centro da cidade. Sua família está oferecendo uma recompensa para quem tiver alguma informação sobre ele...

Apertou o botão novamente, após alguns canais de desenho animado parou em outro jornal. Dessa vez, um apresentador jovem, com um sorriso semelhante aqueles que aparecem em comercial de pasta de dentes.

Hoje temos um boletim especial. Motoko Togoshiro, de 8 anos, desapareceu há dois dias. Estava indo para o parque com sua mãe...

"Dois dias?" Yusuke pensou " Terça-feira..." Relembrou da reportagem no colégio de Tsuki. O garoto havia desaparecido há dois dias...

Ih moleque, será que isso tem algo a ver com o youkai que estamos procurando?-Falou.

Acho que sim. Já faz algum tempo que estou vendo os jornais, parece que todas as terças há mais ou menos três semanas, duas pessoas tem desaparecido.

Sério? Mas como a policia não percebeu isso?

Pois que as raptou tem sido muito esperto. Rapta pessoas sem nenhum parentesco, com idades diferentes, em locais diferentes.

Entendo...

Mas não é por isso que eu estou mais preocupado.

Tem mais?

Durante essas semanas, apenas duas pessoas têm desaparecido, e hoje foram três.

Mas um deles pode ter sido raptado por um humano mesmo.

Pode ser, mas aí eu descobri mais uma coisa.

O que?

Esse tal de Keshin Minamo, não existe.

Como é que é?

Parece que é uma identidade falsa. Fui pesquisar sobre seu passado, mas só começaram a aparecer informações sobre ele seis anos atrás.

Seis anos? Ele é beeem adiantado para a idade dele, hein? Por que vou te contar, me pareceu que o cara devia ter a idade da Tsuki, mais ou menos...

Isso mesmo...

Então... Temos três opções. Um: esse cara está no programa de proteção á testemunhas. Dois: ele não gostava do seu nome antigo, e Três: ele...

É um youkai.

Isso mesmo.

E é isso que me preocupa.

Por que?

Acho que o youkai não tem agido por dois motivos, é cedo demais, e, com o Lupos do nosso lado, a defesa dele caiu.

Então ele precisaria repor o cachorrão...

Sim.

Então escolheu o tal de Keshin para isso...

E isso tudo aconteceu há dois dias.

Então agora...

O hoste dele está completo novamente.

Caracas! Então ele pode agir a qualquer momento.

Não, ele parece ser esperto.

Então quando ele vai agir?

Ele teria que esperar um momento oportuno...

Já saquei, o elemento surpresa.

Isso mesmo, teria que ser um momento em que nós estivéssemos relaxados.

E não esperássemos que ele fizesse algo... Kurama! Então!

Ele irá agir... Agora.

Temos que avisar os outros!

Não temos tempo. Provavelmente ele irá atrás da Tsuki.

Temos que impedi-lo!

Vamos para o templo da mestra imediatamente!-Kurama falou desligando o telefone.

Yusuke atirou o aparelho de lado e saiu correndo. Pegou sua jaqueta e fechou a porta. Desceu rapidamente as escadas de seu prédio. Algumas pessoas o olhavam de modo reprovador.

Ele correu pela rua, tinha que chegar lá o mais rápido possível, antes que acontecesse algo com a Tsuki. Olhou em volta e virou em um beco. Sentiu uma energia maligna, rapidamente pulou para o lado. Uma espada atingiu o chão segundos depois, exatamente no local onde ele estava. Yusuke olhou em volta.

Conseguiu desviar do meu golpe? Ora essa!-Uma voz falou. Um youkai pulou de cima dos prédios e ficou a encarar Yusuke. Tinha a aparência muito estranha, sua pele era acinzentada e era possível ver suas veias pelo corpo. Uma espécie de máscara negra cobria metade de seu rosto, seus olhos eram amarelos e seus cabelos castanhos caíam pelo seu rosto.

Quem é você, oh seu mascarado?-Yusuke perguntou.

Eu? Quem sou eu?- O youkai falou animado.- Eu sou seu, ora bolas!

Desembucha, você tem algo a ver com aquele youkai doido que está atrás da Tsuki?

Aquele youkai? O senhor Eriol? Que quer uma humana chamada Tsuki por que ela é a reencarnação de uma rainha que ele amava? Não, nunca ouvi falar.

Ora seu mongolóide... Eu não tenho tempo para brincadeiras!

Não tem tempo? Todos nós temos tempo para brincadeiras! Mas infelizmente...-Ele falou tirando a espada fincada no asfalto.- Hoje não... Hoje eu tenho que... Mata-lo!-Ele falou saindo rapidamente de onde estava, transferindo um poderoso golpe em Yusuke. Este conseguiu desviar, mas sua camisa foi cortada. -Ah... Por que desviou? Ia ser mais fácil se você morresse no primeiro golpe.

Ora seu bobo da corte!

Bobo da Corte? Quase! Quase acertou meu nome honorável nome. Mas me diga, por que a galinha atravessou a rua? Para chegar ao outro lado!-Ele completou atacando e errando novamente.

Essa é a charada mais estúpida que eu já ouvi seu palhaço sem-graça!-Yusuke falou ficando em posição novamente.

Estúpida?- O youkai falou se ajoelhando no chão dramaticamente.- Você me chamou de sem graça? Eu tenho graça! Tenho sim, quer ver? Por que o cachorro entrou na igreja? Por que a porta estava aberta!

Sem-graça...-Yusuke murmurou já impaciente.

Peraí, perái! Eu tenho mais que ver? O que é? O que é? Amarga como fel e doce como mel? A ata!

Não, nem um pouco engraçada.

Você não gosta das minhas piadas e charadas? Tudo bem! Tenho muitas para lhe contar! Espere e verá!-Ele falou atacando Yusuke em uma seqüência.

Eu não estou nem um pouco afim de ouvir seu farofeiro!-Yusuke disse dando um potente soco no youkai, mas este desviou facilmente.

Devagar demais...-Ele disse dando um chute nas costa de Yusuke.- Você acha que pode derrotar Coringa, O Mestre das Charadas?

Yusuke encarou o youkai com raiva.

"Agüenta aí Tsuki!" Pensou.

Continua...

Fala sério. Não sei como eu ainda tenho cara de digitar algo aqui... Fiz vocês esperarem demais! E não coloquei o que vocês queriam né? Meu... Vocês devem estar querendo me matar! T-T... Desculpa, odeio fazer as pessoas esperarem, mas essa escola… Tá maus! Meu livro muda a cada 4 meses, damos quatro assuntos diferentes por semana... Não vou fazer relatório ok? Só peço minhas mais sinceras desculpas...

Até!

**Reviews:**

Janeka: Que bom que você entende o meu ponto de vista, não gosto de fazer nada corrido, fica uma porcaria. E me desculpe pelo beijo, mas não foi nesse capitulo ainda... E posso lhe dizer que não vai ser no próximo... Agora em diante as coisas vão esquentar e vai ter bastantes lutas... Mas espero que continue gostando!

Luhiei: Vou ler a sua fic assim que tiver tempo n.n. E que isso, pode fazer comercial de fic a hora que você quiser... E fala sério, mandar o Hiei me atormentar? Mas ele não pode fazer isso por que a Mukuro me contou um segredo dele que sinceramente... v.v Mas sim, espero que goste desse capitulo também.

Mayuka Kitsune: Você já deve ter sacado o por que deu estar tão sem tempo né? Mas se bem que os métodos são diferentes... Mas espero sinceramente que você não esteja passando o mesmo que eu. Obrigada pelos elogios, continue lendo!

Menininha das Trevas: Um chá? Quero ir... Se bem que já deve ter esfriado depois de tanto tempo... Mas espero que você esteja gostando! E não deixa a Yuhiko falar assim do Ke-Chan por que o passado dele é muuito triste ok? Mas cada um com sua opnião. Espero que tenha gostado desse também! Beijos!

SaturnMariCat: Oi amiga! Já demos uma falada no Msn né? Desculpa, mas nada do beijo ainda... Mas em relação a isso... Fala comigo no Msn ok? E o segredo que a Mukuro contou? Beeemmm ...Acho melhor não contar v.v Até!

InuManíaca: Que bom que gostou! Espero que continue a pensar assim! Beijos!

Hiei: Pare de falar asneiras. Hunf. Cada uma que me aparece...

Tsuki: Hã... #vermelha# Pouco me importa o Hiei. Ele é um completo idiota!

Kurama: Hã.. Tudo bem. Pensarei sobre isso. ( Recado da Sophia: Se você gosta de Botan&Kurama, dá uma olhada em uma fic minha.; D)

Yusuke: Eu sou demais, eu sei... Mas bonzinho? Diria caridoso.

Kuwabara: ¬¬ Ora sua...

Botan: Sr, Koenma? Não, não não! Ok, vou pensar sobre o Kurama.

CaHh Kinomoto: Fala aí miga? Tudo beleza? Não tenho muito tempo para falar, mas espero que você esteja gostando da fic! E o Hao mandou abraços!

Hiei: Morra, sua inútil.

Tsuki: Hunf. Acho que isso foi em um momento de loucura temporária dele.

Yusuke: É, para ver... Mas há quanto tempo hein CaHh, Horo-Horo, Ren? Mas bem, vejo que vocês não mudaram nada v.v para o terror da humanidade.. Que dizer... Para a perda de sua sanidade... Não.. Errr pensando bem esqueçam! Até.

Kuwabara: Isso aí! Quero ver uma mercadoria melhor da próxima hein?

Roberta Arisugawa: Fala aí Roberta, o que manda de novo? Bem... Sobre o beijo já nos falamos no MSN né? Não tenho muito o que falar...o.O. mas espero que vc tenha gostado do cap.!

Cissa: Valeu! E não é imaginação, e falta do que fazer mesmo... Brincadeira! Até!

Desculp: Valeu, me esforço para tornar ele parecido!

Dani Kamiya: Obrigada pelos elogios! E não me mate... O beijo vai demorar um pouco... Mas vai ser emocionante! Até eu achei quando bolei! Até!

Sailor Netuno: Brigada, com tantos elogios até fico sem graça... Fala mais uns aí... Brincadeira! Muito obrigada pela review! Espero que você continue lendo! Até!


	17. Lembranças

Uma fria brisa noturna balançava as poucas árvores que cresciam no Makai. O silêncio reinava na terra sombria, dando uma falsa impressão de tranqüilidade, mas tranqüilidade não era algo que se podia sentir naquelas terras. A escuridão tomava conta de tudo. A lua que brilhava no céu parecia uma vela cercada por trevas. Sua forma arredondada emitia um brilho avermelhado, como se tivesse sido banhada em sangue.

Pelas terras áridas, corpos se espalhavam por toda à parte. Todos os tipos de youkais jovens, adultos, velhos, se encontravam atirados no chão em meias poças de sangue. Lanças fincadas na terra marcavam a sepultura das várias vidas que haviam sido tiradas no que parecia ter sido um massacre em massa. Corpos de youkais meio caninos se destacavam dos demais não só em quantidade, como em aparência. Seus rostos cadavéricos emitiam uma só emoção, a emoção que sentiam antes de serem mortos, ódio.

Um pequeno ruído quebrou o silêncio da sepultura. Não muito longe da área coberta de sangue, um pequeno som, mostrava que ainda havia vida naquele cemitério. Em uma árvore podia ser vista uma pequena fenda e nela dois corpinhos frágeis de duas crianças abraçadas. Uma delas ousou olhar para a cena de destruição a sua frente, e assim ficou por algum tempo. Seus pequenos olhos esverdeados olhavam com horror cada corpo, desviou o olhar e, tomando coragem, saiu de seu esconderijo. Seus cabelos negros e rebeldes caiam sobre seus olhos de maneira melancólica. Puxou a outra criança.

A outra, o abraçou com mais força ao ver os corpos, e chorando em silêncio seguiu o irmão mais velho. Os dois começaram a caminhar na direção oposta da terrível cena. Nenhum dos dois conseguiam proferir nenhuma palavra, se é que havia palavras para um momento como aquele. Nuvens negras se amontoavam no céu.

Temos... Que achar abrigo.-O garoto de olhos verdes falou.

A garotinha de cabelos ruivos olhou para o irmão. Ele varria o local a sua volta a procura de uma caverna, ou qualquer coisa parecida. Seus olhos estavam frios e sua expressão séria. A pequena voltou a encarar o chão, seu irmão estava sofrendo tanto quanto ela, mas não demonstrava. Tentava parecer calmo para faze-la se sentir melhor, era sempre assim, ele sempre cuidava dela, sempre... Sentiu seu coração apertar e seus olhos voltaram a se encher de lágrimas. Abraçou o braço do garoto com mais força.

Ele encarou sua irmã, por que havia acontecido isso? O que seriam deles agora? Continuou andando, calado, em quanto atravessava o mar de corpos. Tentava ignorar tudo aquilo, mas aquele cheiro de sangue lhe dava enjôo. A visão daqueles corpos inertes lhe causava um arrepio, queria ignora-los e seguir em frente, tinha que proteger a irmã. Mas algo o fez parar, algo que infelizmente ele não queria ter visto e nem que sua irmã também.

Dois corpos jaziam atirados no chão, dois youkais caninos, seus pais. Virou o rosto por alguns segundos, será que eram mesmo? Voltou a olhá-los. Dois cordões, idênticos, estavam no pescoço dos cadáveres. Não havia dúvidas, as pessoas que haviam cuidado dele durante toda a sua vida, as pessoas que ele mais amava e confiava, estavam mortas na sua frente.

Mamãe...-A garotinha falou se ajoelhando ao lado do youkai menor. As mãozinhas delicadas e tremulas dela tocaram o corpo. Lágrimas escorriam pela sua face avermelhada. Ela sentia seu corpo todo tremer, e não era pelo frio a sua volta. Acariciou os pêlos ensangüentados de sua falecida mãe e, pois se a chorar, o que mais poderia fazer? Queria colocar a dor que sentia para fora.

O que vamos fazer Ha-Kun?-Ela tentou falar em meio às lágrimas e soluços. Seu irmão encarou-a sério e impassível, parecia que naquele momento o frio havia congelado a sua face. Ele caminhou em silêncio até o corpo de seu pai e ali ficou por um tempo encarando a espada que estava fincada no peito de seu ente querido. Ergueu a mão e fechou-a no cabo da arma puxando-a. Sua irmã virou os olhos, não queria ver tudo aquilo.

-Não se preocupe Camélia.-Ele falou quase num sussurro.- Irei protegê-la...

Sentiu seu corpo doer e abriu seus olhos. Olhou em volta meio atordoado, estava na prisão de Eriol. Ergueu sua cabeça e olhou em volta, estava sozinho. Tentou se soltar, mas suas mãos pareciam estar em carne viva.

"Novamente este sonho?" Pensou, já fazia algum tempo que não se sonhara com aquela lembrança. Queria esquece-la, mas ela simplesmente... Não o deixava. Por que? Por que teve que lembrar de tudo novamente? Será que tudo o que ele passara já não fora o bastante?

Como vai cachorrinho?-Uma voz irritante perguntou. Ele se virou e encarou Pandora com certa irritação.-E aí? Dormiu bem?-Ela perguntou animada. Keshin não respondeu, mas mesmo que quisesse não poderia, pois ela recomeçou a tagarelar.-Hoje vai ser o ritual...

Ritual?

Não é qualquer ritual, é O RITUAL!

E qual é a diferença?

Muitas...

Que ritual é esse?

O RITUAL você quer dizer... Bem, ele... Não é algo fácil de se descrever...

Tente.

Eu? Quem tem jeito com as palavras é o Shiva.

Mas ele não está aqui.

Bem, é...

Então tente.

Ok, o que você quer saber sobre ele?

Para que ele serve mais exatamente?

Para segurança, eu acho... O Sr. Eriol marca nossa alma para que nós não revelarmos nada que não devemos.

E como ele faz isso?

Com O RITUAL oras!

E como é esse RITUAL?- Keshin perguntou já impaciente.

O Sr. Eriol retira nossa alma e... Ah! Não sei! Não tem como descrever.

Então aquele vagabundo vai me forçar mesmo a participar dos planinhos idiotas dele?

Os planos do Sr. Eriol não são idiotas! Mas sim, ele vai.

Ele não vai conseguir.

Não quero te desanimar nem nada, mas... Depois que você receber a marca... Vai obedece-lo queira você ou não...-Ela falou se retirando impedindo que Keshin fizesse mais alguma pergunta.

As gotas de orvalho caíam delicadamente sobre a terra e alguns raios de sol iluminavam o chão da floresta. Hiei não entendia bem o porque, mas continuava a se inclinar sobre a garota. Estava numa espécie de transe, não conseguia pensar... Tudo ocorria como em um filme, no qual ele apenas assistia.

Estava próximo dela, muito próximo, sentia sua respiração, seu perfume, coisas que lhe deixavam atordoado. Delicadamente encostou seus lábios sobre os dela. De imediato sentiu uma sensação indescritível tomar conta de seu corpo, o gosto em sua boca era tão bom e os lábios da garota eram tão quentes e macios. Antes que fizesse mais alguma coisa, voltou para a realidade. Afastou-se um tanto assustado consigo mesmo.

Tsuki acordou lentamente e olhou em volta, se deparando com um Hiei lhe olhando assustado. Imediatamente lembrou de um sonho que tivera, o que a fez corar levemente. Sonhou que ele a beijara.

O que foi?-Ela perguntou confusa tentando disfarçar o seu constrangimento. Vendo a falta de argumento de Hiei balançou a cabeça e se ajeitou.

"Que estranho..." Pensou colocando os dedos levemente sobre os lábios. Havia sido tão real, ainda sentia o sabor doce de seus lábios e de como era bom tê-los junto aos seus. Corou novamente e se reprovou por tal coisa, como podia estar pensando nisso? Ou melhor, como havia sonhado com isso!

Hiei levantou-se e saiu sem falar nada. O que diabos havia acontecido ali? Ele devia estar louco! Devia não, ele estava louco. Por que beijara uma ningem? Uma simples humana inútil e fraca. Aquilo era inaceitável. Um ódio sem motivo tomava conta dele a cada vez que ele pensava no que havia feito.

A garota fitou o youkai surpresa. Levantou-se e correu até ele, com dificuldade o alcançou.

Hei, o que foi?- Perguntou sem entender.

Só de ouvir a voz da garota o ódio aumentou mais ainda. Respirou fundo e continuou a andar.

Nada.- Falou com desprezo.

Não é o que parece.

Não ligo para o que você acha sua humana.

Hei, qual é o seu problema? Por que está falando assim comigo?

Porque é assim que se deve tratar humanos estúpidos.

Estúpidos? Eu te fiz alguma coisa por acaso?

Nasceu.

Tsuki parou e ficou encarando Hiei com uma mistura de ódio e surpresa. Por que ele estava falando assim com ela?

Ah seu burro! Eu estou preocupada com você e é assim que você me trata?- Falou.

Dispenso sua preocupação.- Hiei falou indiferente, não pensava, seu ódio o dominara por completo.

... Ótimo! Agora sei que você é um ser vazio que não precisa ninguém! Tenho uma novidade para você Sr. Solidão, se continuar assim vai perder todos os seus amigos!

Eu não tenho amigos, e não vou perder meu tempo com uma idiota como você.

Como pode ser tão vazio?

Você acha que sabe muito? Pois eu tenho uma novidade para você, você não viu nada!Acha que é uma sofredora, mas não sabe o que é sofrer! Não viu nem um pouco do mal que existe nesse mundo!

Não fale como se me conhecesse!

Não preciso conhecê-la para saber disso. Você está sempre se fazendo de vítima!

É mentira!

Eu sofri coisas no Makai que você não pode imaginar nem nos seus piores pesadelos! Cresci sozinho num mundo depravado onde se não matássemos, éramos mortos!

Eu não queria...

O que? Não queria o que?

Fazer você lembrar disso...

Não aja assim! Me dá nojo.

Você enlouqueceu por acaso? Estou tentando me desculpar!

Não quero nada seu, principalmente suas desculpas.

Por que está falando essas coisas?

Porque é a verdade!

Tsuki estava sem fala, nunca havia visto aquele lado de Hiei antes, estava...Assustada.

Hunf. Não vou perder meu tempo com você.- O youkai falou dando um potente salto e sumindo em meio às árvores.

A menina viu a silhueta negra sumir. Por alguns segundos ficou fora de si, não pensava, não agia... Apenas estava lá parada. Seus joelhos começaram a fraquejar e ela caiu de joelhos. Encarou o chão por alguns segundos.

Droga!- Falou socando o chão. Estava com uma raiva indescritível de Hiei, e mais ainda de si mesma. Como podia ter sonhado que ele a beijara? E como podia ter gostado? Ele era só um idiota sem sentimentos.-Droga...-Repetiu para si mesma.

Uma dor esquisita tomou conta de seu peito. Seu coração... Doía. Era como se estivesse se estilhaçando. Sentia as lágrimas escorrendo livremente pelo seu rosto. Tocou-as surpresa, por que estava chorando? Conhecia aquela sensação... Já a sentira antes, quando soubera da morte dos pais. Era uma dor aguda, que machucava mais do que qualquer arma.

Estou chorando por que?... Por ele?-Perguntou para si mesma ainda ajoelhada.

O vento repentinamente mudou de direção. Tsuki sentiu um arrepio lhe subir pelas costas e num piscar de olhos, uma figura negra surgiu atrás de si e caiu por cima dela. A garota tentou resistir, mas algo sugava suas energias. Apertou seus olhos, na esperança de ver algo. Tudo ficou escuro e ela perdeu os sentidos.

Kurama aumentou sua velocidade. Tinha que chegar a tempo. Algumas pessoas lhe lançavam olhares reprovadores em quanto ele corria pelas ruas. Parou na estação de trem e olhou rapidamente ao redor, Yusuke não estava ali. Será que havia acontecido algo?

Sentiu um choque de repente, uma energia sinistra muito poderosa estava por perto, provavelmente era um dos servos de Eriol. Um homem de capuz lhe chamou atenção. Ele estava parado diante um cartaz. Seu rosto era sério e meio pálido, cabelos loiros lhe caiam nos olhos azulados.

Está precisando de ajuda?-Alguém perguntou. Kurama se virou deparando-se com um guarda sorridente.

O que?-Perguntou surpreso.

Precisa de ajuda?

Ah. Não. Muito obrigado senhor. -Falou voltando olhar para a esquerda, mas o homem havia sumido. Andou até o trem desconfiado, a energia havia desaparecido também. Aquele cara devia ser um youkai forte se já controlava sua força a ponto de "sumir" com ela.

Me perdoe...-Ouviu uma voz perguntar, se virou e deu de cara com o homem loiro. Este lhe sorriu.- Você deve ser Kurama Youko não é?

Sou eu sim, o que deseja?

Infelizmente não posso deixa-lo pegar este trem.

Por que?

Ora, por que pergunta se você já sabe?-Falou rindo.

Pretende me impedir lutando?

Infelizmente sim... A menos que você aceite ficar pacificamente, o que eu acho difícil já que sua amiga está em jogo.

Podemos ir para outro local?

Claro...-O loiro falou se virando. Kurama o seguiu em silêncio até um pequeno campo isolado.

Então?-Falou.-Quem é você?

Que grosseria da minha parte...Sou Hitaki.-O loiro falou rindo.

É um dos Guias Negros?-Kurama murmurou.

Eu? Não... Não sou tão importante...Faço parte de um outro grupo em especial...

Outro grupo?

Sim... – Hitaki concordou, mas depois pensou um pouco e riu.-Acho que falei um pouco mais do que devia, que mancada.

Me desculpe novamente. Estou fazendo você perder tempo em quanto sua amiga está correndo perigo. É melhor começarmos logo.-Ele falou retirando o casaco e colocando-o dobrado em cima de uma cerca.

Kurama o fitou curioso, aquele cara parecia ser diferente dos outros que já havia lutado, seria aquilo uma armadilha? Era melhor tomar cuidado e ser rápido, Tsuki estava em perigo.

Vamos?-Hitaki disse se colocando em posição. Kurama continuou parado estudando seu adversário. Ele emanava uma energia muito estranha, não parecia ser um youkai, mas com certeza não era humano. O que era ele?

Algum problema?

Você não é humano, nem youkai. O que é você?-Perguntou.

Eu? Bem... Realmente não sou nenhum dos dois... Tenho certeza que você descobrirá depois, você é esperto.- Hitaki falou rindo.-Ôpa, olhe a hora! Temos que nos apressar!- Disse olhando para o seu relógio de pulso. Fez um gesto rápido com sua mão, fazendo uma espécie de foice surgir do nada.

Uma foice?

Sim. Como pode ver, ela é nada mais, nada menos do que minha energia... Já utilizou uma arma feita de energia pura antes?

Ainda não tive o prazer.

Que pena.

Realmente.- Kurama falou retirando uma rosa de seus cabelos e transformando-a em um chicote.

Os dois atacaram um ao outro com uma velocidade espantosa. Hitaki utilizava a lâmina de sua foice para atacar e seu cabo para se defender. Kurama tentava atingi-lo de várias maneiras, mas seu adversário se desviava de todas.

Esperou Hitaki atacar, mesmo que ele fosse rápido, tinha um momento em que seu corpo ficava indefeso. Habilmente movimentou seu chicote, cortando Hitaki no abdômen, este se esquivou de outros ataques seguidos e se afastou encarando Kurama encantado.

Muito bom! Você é mais forte do que parece.- Murmurou.

Agradeço o elogio.

Imagine, não foi nada.- Falou tomando impulso e atacando Kurama, dava ataques diretos, sem chance de trégua. Sabia que o adversário conseguia ataca-lo, então não o deixaria fazer isso. Com um movimento rápido, deu um potente ataque em "X" que fez seu adversário se afastar para tomar fôlego.

Está ficando cansado?-Falou rindo.

Claro que não.- Kurama falou encarando-o ameaçadoramente. Tinha que conseguir plantar a semente da morte na ferida dele e no momento certo dar um fim em tudo. Atacou com seu chicote, mas Hitaki desviou e devolveu o ataque.

Ambos continuaram a dar várias seqüências de golpes um no outro, era uma luta sem trégua, pois não havia tempo a ser perdido. Continuaram assim por um tempo, até que se afastaram. Nenhum dos dois parecia cansado.

"Droga!" Kurama pensou encarando Hitaki "Ele é rápido, não está baixando a defesa em canto algum!".

Devo falar que esta luta está muito divertida.

Tem razão, é uma pena que tenho que lhe derrotar logo.

Sim... Acho que já está na hora de começarmos a lutar seriamente, não acha?

Concordo.-Kurama concordou sério.

Yusuke se desviou de mais um golpe, aquele palhaço burro era muito rápido, não dava chance para ele atacar.

Você é muito chato!- O adversário reclamou.- Nem me atinge...

Cala esse bico de pato!

Bico de Pato? Gostei, tenho que anotar essa!-Ele falou retirando um bloco de anotações do bolso e uma caneta.

Para com essas palhaçadas!- Yusuke murmurou atacando novamente. Tomou velocidade e atacou, mas Coringa desviou de seus golpes com facilidade.

Meu filho, assim você não me derrota! Acho que vou te explicar umas coisas...-Ele começou.- Assim nunca você ira vencer.

Do que você está falando?

Sou o Mestre Das Charadas!

E daí?

E daí que a única maneira de me derrotar é desvendando as minhas charadas!

Cê ta brincando!

Pela primeira vez não...-Coringa falou pensativo de braços cruzados.- De qualquer maneira, a escolha é sua.

Você está tentando me prender aqui! Eu já saquei tudo!

Sacou é? Quem saca é sacoleiro, entendeu?- Falou balançando o dedo negativamente.

Isso é uma armadilha para que eu não chegue a tempo de salvar a Tsuki!

Bingo!-Coringa falou levantando os braços animadamente. Sumiu da frente de Yusuke e reapareceu em suas costas.- Mas estou falando sério, nunca me pegará se não resolver as minhas incríveis charadas!

Se eu resolver, o que você fará?-Yusuke respondeu se virando rapidamente e encarando-o.

Eu me declaro perdedor e deixo você ir livremente resgatar a mocinha...

Como vou ter certeza de que fará mesmo isso?

Mmmm... Se eu jurar do fundo do meu coração não basta né?- Coringa falou fazendo uma cara triste.- Se responder minhas charadas... Não terei mais armas contra você.- Falou voltando a ficar sério.

Quantas charadas?

Quantas? Eu não pensei nisso... Quantas? Quantas?-Ele murmurou pensativo.- Ok, então ficaremos com o número clássico... Três.

Tudo bem, vai logo que eu não tenho tempo.- Yusuke murmurou impaciente, não tinha certeza se realmente o palhaço falara a verdade, mas não tinha outra opção, não naquele momento.

Muuuuuito bem! Vamos lá então!-Coringa murmurou.

Correntes saltaram do asfalto e se enrolaram nos pés e braços de Yusuke que tentou se livrar inutilmente.

O que é isso seu idiota?-Ele falou zangado.

Ops... Acho que esqueci de acrescentar um pequeno detalhe, se você errar minhas charadas... Você morre!

Continua...

Não tenho mais cara para falar nada... Esses últimos dias têm sido um inferno! Dever e mais dever! Estou até deprimida... E acho que isso se refletiu no capitulo né? Espero não ter ficado muito triste... Não tive tempo para responder as reviews. Peço desculpas pela demora absurda... Decidi escrever a fic em um caderno na hora da aula mesmo, se não, não escrevo nunca v.v... Comentem aí ta? Desculpas novamente.

Até!


	18. Culpa

Yusuke encarou Coringa com raiva, ele tinha que esquecer justo aquela parte? Era um sacana mesmo!

Ah!Há!Há!Há!- O idiota começou a rir que nem o louco que era.- Você tinha que ver a sua cara!-Continuou Coringa, rolando no chão de tanto rir.

"Que diabos...?" Yusuke pensou olhando a cena.

Ai... Eu adoro fazer isso com as pessoas.-O palhaço disse se controlando e limpando algumas lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos.

Você... É patético.-Yusuke falou.

Você também.- Coringa respondeu mostrando a língua.

Ah, eu não vou aturar desaforo de um palhaço desmiolado! Vêm cá! Me enfrente se for homem! Vem!Vem!

Mmmm... Isso é uma decisão difícil, deixa eu pensar... Não!

Ora...

Você não pode fugir! Aceitou participar do meu desafio! Agora meu caro, agüente!

Você me enganou seu arco-íris ambulante!

Eu! Mas eu me acho tão discreto...

Tu é um filho da mãe sem vergonha, isso sim!

Seus apelidos carinhosos me tocam...

Se é assim, manda brasa! Vou resolver essas suas charadas de quinta e depois meter um soco bem no meio desse seu nariz vermelho!

O que tem meu nariz?-Coringa perguntou preocupado.

Vamos nelson que a hora é elson!

Ok, ok... Vamos a primeira charada!

Yusuke se preparou, iria colocar seus anos de chutes e adivinhações em prova, não podia vacilar...

"Droga, por que o Kurama não teve que lutar com esse cara!" Pensou encarando o inimigo.

Há! Já sei, essa você não acerta.

Que animal de manhã tem quatros patas, à tarde duas e a noite três?

O garoto parou por um segundo, só tinha duas conclusões, ou ele estava escutando muito mal ou o palhaço era muito mais burro do que ele havia imaginado. Tinha se preocupado a toa. Sorriu consigo mesmo, iria acabar com ele rapidinho...

O homem.-Falou.

Ué! Acertou!

Essa já ta ultrapassada Narigão.

Narigão! Seu insolen...

Sim, sim. Vamos logo cumadi, não tenho o dia todo!-Yusuke interrompeu.

Hunf. Tudo bem! Quero ver se você acerta essa!

Manda logo!

O que tem escamas, mas não é peixe, tem coroa, mas não é rei.

Abacaxi.

Acertou de novo!

Vou te dar um conselho, atualiza essas tuas charadas por que essas aí são do tempo que lamparina dava choque, seu idiota.

Eu... Há! Mas está última você não vai acertar...

Aham...

Essa última é a mais difícil de todas!

Sim...-Yusuke murmurou irônico. Não acreditava que estava perdendo tempo com um farofeiro que nem aquele. Estava querendo poupar energia para lutar contra o raptor de Tsuki que obviamente devia ser forte, mas aquele cara já estava enchendo o saco!

"Droga!" Pensou tentando se livrar das correntes.

Há, já disse que não vai conseguir! Essas correntes são muito resistentes... E onde eu estava? Ah, sim...Somente eu tenho conhecimento da charada! Você nunca acertará.

Hum...

Nunca!

Dá para ir logo?

NUNCA!

Yusuke respirou fundo, que cara mais chato.

E qual é essa piada "indecifrável"? Por que o cachorro entrou na igreja?-Disse.

Não... Não era essa...

Não acredito! Você é péssimo!

Ora... Que saber? Não estou mais afim de jogar.-Coringa exclamou cruzando os braços e se sentando emburrado.

O que! Seu covarde! Admitiu que não é de nada bocó?

Claro que não. Só perdi a vontade!

Então me solte!

Não.

O que! Cê só pode estar de sacanagem comigo!

Não, não vou te soltar, aí você morre mais cedo ou mais tarde por culpa da sede, fome e outras coisitas mais!-O palhaço falou rindo.

Yusuke sentiu seu sangue ferver, aquele cara estava brincando com fogo.

Me solte... Agora. Estou te avisando...

Oh, que meda! O que vai fazer? Acorda! Você está preso! Coitadinha daquela garota...-Coringa falou vendo a surpresa de Yusuke.-Vai ser levada para o Makai... E nunca mais vai voltar a ver a família... Se bem que a família dela a enganou por muito tempo né? Coitadinha... Já imaginou como...-Antes de Cotinga terminar a frase, Yusuke quebrou as correntes e se endireitou. Sua energia brilhava levemente ao seu redor. Ele encarou o inimigo sério.

O palhaço deu um passo para trás, de onde aquela energia tinha saído? Era impressionante.

Er..Em-nt-tão f-fic-ou mais f-for-te?-Gaguejou.

Cala a boca seu idiota.-Yusuke respondeu sumindo de repente, e surgindo na frente de Coringa e lhe transferindo um potente soco.

O adversário foi atirado contra a parede de tijolos, quebrando-a. Caiu no chão com um baque, encaoru Yusuke com receio, aquele garoto era forte demais...

Eu.. Só estava brincando! Não queria...-Começou a falar ao vê-lo se aproximar.

Você não presta mesmo não é?

Ah... Eu, eu, eu...

Morra.-Yusuke falou apontando seu leigan para ele.

Oh!- Coringa exclamou desmaiando em meio aos tijolos.

Yusuke o encarou por alguns segundos e abaixou seu braço.

É mesmo um idiota, acreditou mesmo que eu ia perder meu tempo matando-o...-Murmurou, encarando o palhaço desacordado. Desviou seu olhar par aa rua e começou a correr, tinha que ser rápido.

Kurama desviou da foice e atacou. Hitaki foi atingido e caiu, mas se levantou e ficou a encara-lo divertido.

Muito bem.-Falou antes de voltar a atacar, dava golpes seguidos e sem intervalos. Seu adversário desviava facilmente, mas se continuasse assim ia ficar cansado em breve.

Caule Cortante!- Exclamou, seu chicote atacou Hitaki em forma de espiral, este se defendeu enrolando-o ao cabo de sua foice.

"É a minha chance!" Kurama pensou puxando o chicote com força o que fez com que a arma saísse das mãos de seu adversário. Retirou rapidamente uma semente e atirou na ferida que fizera em Hitaki anteriormente.

Este recuperou sua arma e saltou para trás, a fim de sair do campo de ataque de Kurama. Encarou sua ferida por alguns segundos e depois seu adversário.

Receio que isso não vá funcionar.-Disse.

O que?-Kurama exclamou surpreso.

Sua semente não vai funcionar. Preste atenção na minha ferida.

Kurama encarou o abdômen do homem, a ferida estava lá... Um corte profundo feito pelos espinhos afiados de seu chicote, mas não havia sangue algum. De repente todas as peças se juntaram.

Entendi agora.-Disse.- Você é uma espécie de kyonshi¹, não é?

Mais ou menos, pois como pode ver, tenho personalidade própria.

Mas obedece a seu mestre, querendo ou não.

Sim.

Desconfiei. Por isso a semente não funcionará em você.

Isso mesmo, afinal, já estou morto.

Você falou que fazia parte de outro grupo, então existem mais como você?

Sim. O Sr. Eriol tem um exercito reserva. É um passatempo...

Doentio.

Fazer o que? Se ele gosta de matar pessoas e depois utilizar seus corpos para servi-lo, deixando a mente das pessoas "viva" para que possam sofrer, não posso fazer nada.

Por que está me contando isso?

Ora, eu não gosto de ser um morto-vivo.-Disse se colocando em posição de ataque.

Kurama fez o mesmo e os dois atacaram. Deu uma seqüência de ataques, mas Hitaki se desviou e sumiu. Seu adversário olhou ao redor rapidamente a sua procura. Como ele já estava morto não respirava e nem seu coração batia e como estava escondendo sua energia era muito difícil localiza-lo.

Está me procurando?-Hitaki falou surgindo atrás de Kurama e atacando, este desviou, mas não a tempo, seu braço recebera um corte profundo.

E então?-Hitaki falou encarando-o. -Não vai me derrotar?

Kuram hesitou, sabia como derrota-lo, mas ele era apenas uma vitima de Eriol.

Não hesite.-O loiro falou.-Não pude ter minha vida por culpa de Eriol, não quero que ele roube a minha morte também.

Kurama o encarou.

Não quero mata-lo.-Continuou.- Sei que você e seus amigos podem derrotar Eriol, façam isso por todos que sofrem iguais a mim, pela garota... Pelas vitimas daquele demônio.

Pode deixar.-Kurama respondeu sorrindo.

Ótimo!-Hitaki disse fazendo o mesmo.

Ambos atacaram, suas velocidades eram incríveis. Nenhum dos dois dava trégua ao outro. Continuaram assim por um tempo, até darem o ataque final. Hitaki avançou furiosamente com sua foice e Kurama com seu chicote. O impacto de forças iluminou o local levemente por alguns segundos.

Hitaki caiu no chão ao lado de sua foice quebrada. Kurama o encarou, se ele era um morto-vivo, deveria ter uma fonte de energia para sustenta-lo e essa energia vinha justamente da arma que era, como Hitaki mesmo dissera, de energia pura, se ela fosse destruída o "zumbi" também seria.

Obrigado.-Hitaki murmurou antes de fechar os olhos, os pedaços de sua foice sumiram instantaneamente.

Descanse agora amigo.-Kurama murmurou encarando o cadáver, já em avançado estado de decomposição. Rapidamente voltou a correr na direção da estação.

Hiei parou por alguns instantes, havia sentido uma energia estranha ou era impressão dele? Encarou o galho da árvore em que estava pensativo. Respirou fundo, devia ser impressão, estava muito zangado e sem motivo para estar. Sentou-se no galho frustrado. Por que havia feito aquilo? Por que? Tsuki havia se preocupado com ele e em troca ele havia gritado com ela e xingado-a.

Riu, estava arrependido por ter falado algumas verdades para a garota? Realmente ele precisava se afastar dela, ela o deixava muito estranho. Um vento eleve bateu em seu rosto, ele encarou o pôr-do-sol. A raiva que sentia já havia sumido quase por completo e um certo arrependimento tomava o lugar dela.

"Não vou ficar arrependido... Arrependimento é algo para estúpidos e inseguros".E ele não era nenhum dos dois. Tocou em seus lábios e balançou a cabeça, precisava matar alguém, isso deveria traze-lo de volta a realidade.

Levantou-se e estava pronto para ir embora, quando sentiu duas energias conhecidas se aproximando, parou por alguns segundos. Não estava nem um pouco a fim de vê-los, mas para estarem lá algo devia ter acontecido. Saltou da árvore e pousou diante se Yusuke e Kurama, os dois trocaram olhares.

O que querem?-Perguntou.

Você... Pode vir conosco?-Yusuke falou.

Para que?

Vamos nos reunir no templo.

Bah. Não vou mais nessas reuniões idiotas.

É importante.-Kurama falou sério. Hiei o encarou por alguns segundos.

Hunf. Tudo bem.

Genkai colocou a xícara de chá no chão. Na sala reinava um silêncio profundo. Kurama encarava o chão pensativo, Yusuke estalava os dedos constantemente e Hiei observava tudo indignado, não era para ser uma reunião importante?

Digam logo o que tiverem que falar, pois eu tenho mais o que fazer.-Disse.

Você é estúpido ou o que?-Genkai falou séria.

O que!-Hiei falou zangado.

Não percebe o que está acontecendo?

Do que está falando?

A Tsuki...-Yusuke começou sério.

Foi levada.-Kurama completou.

Hiei se calou, essas palavras o atingiram de tal maneira que ele precisou respirar fundo. Do que diabos eles estavam falando.

Como é?-Disse.

Isso mesmo que você ouviu, a garota foi raptada.-Genkai disse.

Como?

Isso que nós queríamos saber Hiei, você não estava com ela?-Yusuke murmurou.

Novamente um silêncio profundo reinou na sala. Hiei cerrou os punhos, não, ele não estava com ela. Por que havia deixado-a sozinha? Estava com vontade de socar a si mesmo.

Obviamente ele não estava.-Kurama murmurou sério.

Você a deixou sozinha?-Yusuke falou.

Deixei.-Hiei falou.

Por que?

Porque... Eu não sou babá dela.

Mas tinha que protege-la Hiei! O que deu em você?

Agora não adianta mais.-Genkai interrompeu os dois.- Só resta salva-la agora.

Para onde levaram-na?-Hiei murmurou.

Para o Makai.-Kurama respondeu sério.

Hiei sentiu novamente a lâmina afiada da culpa, ela estava no Makai? Uma espécie de raiva, angústia e asco tomavam conta dele.

Pelo que a Genkai disse, a Tsuki não morrera por culpa do ar venenoso.

Como não?-Hiei disse frio.

Ela é mais forte do que você pensa Hiei.-Genkai murmurou.

O youkai de cabelos negros não falou nada, não podia deixar as coisas como estavam. Levantou-se e caminhou em direção a porta.

Onde você vai?

Resgata-la.-Disse sério.

Está louco? Você nem sabe como penetrar no castelo!-Yusuke murmurou.

Eu me viro.

Não.-Kurama falou se levantando.- Você não vai. Do jeito que estar vai acabar se matando.

Faço o que bem entender.

Me desculpe, mas dessa vez não.

Você vai me impedir?-Hiei falou rindo cinicamente.

Se preciso, sim.-Kurama respondeu encarando-o sério.

Parem com isso seus idiotas.-Genkai disse.- Não estão vendo que tudo isso foi planejado? Esse tal de Eriol permitiu que vocês me trouxessem a Tsuki aqui para que pudesse treina-la, assim ele poderia leva-la para o Makai.

Mais um motivo para eu ir.-Hiei murmurou.

Não.-Kurama rebateu.- Pelo contrário, pois estará fazendo exatamente o que o Eriol queria, só vai morrer se for.

Não me importo com a morte.-Falou se virando de costas e indo até a porta.

E com a Tsuki?

Hiei parou de repente.

O que tem ela?

Você se importa com ela? Se você fizer essa estupidez que quer fazer e morrer pense em como ela vai ficar.

Feliz.-Hiei murmurou rindo.

Pare de enganar a si mesmo.-Genkai falou.

O que está insinuando velha?

Pare com isso Hiei.-Yusuke falou pegando no ombro dele.- Não está vendo que não podemos fazer nada no momento? Não vamos piorar as coisas.

Hiei se livrou do braço de Yusuke e continuou de costas para os outros.

Vocês... Não entendem...-Murmurou.- Não sabem de nada...-Falou cerrando os punhos, uma raiva tão grande tomava conta de si que ele mal podia se controlar, por que tinha que ser tão orgulhoso e idiota? Tsuki tinha razão em xinga-lo. Ela havia se preocupado com ele e em troca o que ele fez? A abandonou quando ela mais precisava. Socou o chão, fazendo um buraco.-Não entendem...

Sei sim como se sente.-Yusuke falou sério.-Está com raiva de si mesmo por ter sido burro e deixado isso acontecer, penso da mesma maneira. Quer resgata-la logo, pois não consegue imagina-la nas mãos daquele maldito. Sei disso, pois senti o mesmo quando você raptou a Keiko.-Falou rindo.

Hiei o encarou por algum tempo surpreso.

Não há nada que você possa fazer agora. Então vamos chamar o Kuwabara e a Botan para fazermos um plano e depois vamos lá nas terras do seu arquiinimigo para você poder chutar o traseiro dele. Feito?-Continuou fazendo um sinal de positivo com a mão.

O youkai ficou sem fala por algum tempo, em seguida fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça negativamente com um sorriso de lado nos lábios.

Nunca ouvi tanta bobagem.

Pois é né? Mas admita que eu me saí bem no discurso.

Pela primeira vez tenho que concordar.

Kurama e Genkai se olharam aliviados de certa forma, não tinham certeza se conseguiriam aplacar a fúria de Hiei, mas aparentemente Yusuke sim.

Tudo bem idiotas. Vamos ao trabalho.-O youkai disse se sentando.

É assim que eu gosto.-Yusuke falou.

Continua...

**¹ Kyonshi**: morto-vivo controlado por um mestre Taoísta.

Mais uma demora desgraçada né? Nem sei o que dize...Acho que 62 das pessoas que liam essa fic desistiram de segui-la por minha causa né? T.T É q o tempo ta tão raro... Na verdade já estou com esse capítulo pronto há 2 semanas, tava faltando só tempo para digitar T.T... Bem, para as pessoas que ainda lêem isso eu agradeço:

Karol Himura

Juliane.chan1

Kikyousama

menininha das trevas

Natidosu

Janeka

Sana

Sailor Netuno

Inumaniaca

Saturn-MariCat

Obrigada pelo apoio e peço desculpas pela demora (novamente) e por não ter respondido mais diretamente as reviews... Mas por favor, continuem mandando, porque dependo da quantidade eu continuo a fic ou não, estou em um dilema... Mas provavelmente não desistirei -.

B-jus!

Até!


	19. Trevas

O vento da tempestade batia brutamente contra as paredes da fortaleza negra. Os grãos de areia negra eram guiados pela forte ventania, e quando atingiam a fria construção de pedra criavam um som. Uma espécie de sussurro, um lamento agonizante que ecoava pelas paredes eternamente. Dentro da construção uma figura vestida de negro caminhava com um castiçal em mãos.

Seus passos eram rápidos e longos. Usava um casaco longo com a gola alta, a única parte de seu vestiário que não era totalmente negra, pois seu interior era revestido de um tecido vermelho-sangue. Seus cabelos longos e negros estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo e suas íris azuis eram frias, sem emoção, igual o gelo. Eriol não desviava seu olhar, sempre em frente, sem piscar.

Com um gesto rápido abriu a porta de um quarto. O local era ricamente enfeitado, algumas tapeçarias estavam penduradas em suas paredes, e finos panos cobriam as belas mesas detalhadas. Alguns castiçais iluminavam algumas áreas do quarto, em quanto outras ficavam na escuridão. Uma bela cama de dorsal podia ser vista em um canto com um fino tecido branco cercando-a. O youkai aproximou-se.

Afastou lentamente o tecido esbranquiçado. Uma garota estava deitada na cama, usava uma bela camisola negra. Seus cabelos castanhos caíam sobre o travesseiro como finas linhas de seda e emitiam um fulgor levemente dourado á luz das velas. Seu rosto, apesar de estar dormindo, era triste.

Eriol ficou encarando-a por alguns segundos, era tão bela. Seu perfil delicado, seus cabelos macios, seus lábios avermelhados... Acariciou seu rosto, sua pele era alva e macia... Exatamente como a de sua ancestral. Sorriu, seu plano estava dando certo, agora só faltava eliminar aquele grupo. Sabia que o Mundo Espiritual não iria mandar ajuda, o que ele estava planejando não iria afetar em nada o "reinado" deles e de ninguém mais... Talvez só o do pequeno Hiei. Sorriu, quem diria que iria vê-lo novamente e ainda mais em uma situação como aquela? Voltou a encarar a garota.

-Tsuki, minha dama...-Comentou afastando algumas mechas do cabelo dela.-Você será minha custe o que custar... Tenha certeza disso.

Fechou os olhos, uma espécie de filme se passava na sua cabeça, relembrava do doce momento em que tudo começou, quando entrou no castelo pela primeira vez. Lembrava de cada detalhe, som e cheiro...

Estava naquele mesmo castelo, mas este, era vivo e cheio de luz. Criados corriam pelos corredores e alguns nobres da corte passeavam calmamente. No ar podia se sentir um cheiro de jasmim, o que não era surpresa, pois estas flores eram encontradas aqui e ali na decoração do castelo.

Respirou fundo o doce aroma e sorriu, as coisas estavam dando certo. Quem sabe agora sua vida não seria melhor? Olhou discretamente para o seu guia.

-Está acontecendo algum evento por aqui?-Perguntou com visível entusiasmo. Era tão jovem e ingênuo, pensar até que estava ansioso... Porque iria ajudar alguém.

O homem desviou seus olhos azuis do corredor para o jovem youkai, era um mortal forte, com cabelos castanhos e barba espessa. Pelo o que tinham lhe informado era o chefe da cavalaria.

-Sim.-Ele disse rindo amigavelmente.- O nosso senhor irá se casar.

-Mesmo?

-Sim, o rei do feudo vizinho não tem herdeiros, então quis que nosso rei se cassasse com sua única filha para que suas terras não se perdessem.

-Qual é o nome da jovem?

-Lady Tsuki. Uma bela dama.

-Tsuki? A família da donzela não é bretã, estou certo...?

-Está... Parece que a família dele vem das terras distantes, mas ele segue os mandamentos cristãos e vive como qualquer um de nós.

-Interessante...

-Sim.

-Mas, que bom chegar em tão alegre ocasião.

-Sim, o senhor teve sorte. Poderá se juntar à celebração.

-E quando poderei falar com o rei?

-Assim que as apresentações terminarem.-O homem falou parando diante uma porta. Abriu-a com ajuda dos guardas que ali estavam de posto.

Eriol deu um passo a frente e entrou no belo salão. A música tocava alegremente, as pessoas comiam um generoso banquete e bebiam vinho para saciar a sede. Alguns casais dançavam no centro do salão festivamente. Ajeitou seus cabelos melhor, não queria que suas orelhas pontudas ficassem aparecendo, não gostava de se destacar na multidão e tinha certeza de que a multidão também não queria que ele se destacasse. Sentou-se em uma mesa e ficou encarando as expressões felizes das pessoas.

Humanos eram interessantes... Aparentemente eram fracos e frágeis, mas na verdade não eram isso, pelo menos não alguns. Existiam aqueles que se dizem fortes, mas diante o perigo são os primeiros a fugir, os que parecem fracos, mas são fortes. Não entendia bem por que agiam de maneira quase... Louca para proteger entes amados ou crenças... Realmente não entendia. Por isso estava lá, queria compreende-los.

Seu olhar parou em um homem forte, de cabelos compridos. Tinha cicatrizes pelo rosto e corpo. Sua espessa barba estava suja de comida e ele exibia seus ferimentos para as damas presentes e contava seus supostos feitos heróicos para seus supostos amigos. Eriol fechou os olhos e sorriu. Aquele era um idiota, com certeza. Um guerreiro de valor nunca tiraria vantagem de seus ferimentos, mas aprenderia com eles.

Quando a música parou, todos se sentaram para comer... Mais ainda. O youkai encarou a mesa principal, mais especificadamente em um jovem de cabelos escuros e olhos negros. Ele usava roupas da realeza, devia ser o rei. Suspirou, não iria falar com ele tão cedo.

Voltou a estudar o local a sua volta, estava a fim de analisar todos ao seu redor. Olhou uma madame. Ela estava sentada com suas servas e comia um pedaço do leitão que lhe fora servido. Seus dedos estavam cheios de anéis e seu pescoço cercado por colares brilhantes. Parou pensativo. Estava diante de outro humano exibicionista. Ás vezes a senhora brigava com sua serva por algum erro, que sinceramente, Eriol não conseguia perceber. Suspirou, a mulher abusava do poder, provavelmente era gananciosa e tinha feito algo ímpio para chegar a posição que estava agora. Haveria alguém de valor naquele local?

Continuou sua análise. Estava tão concentrado que mal percebeu quando uma mão tocou seu ombro. Meio confuso virou-se.

-Você deve ser Eriol Sanguine, estou certo?-Um homem gordo com aparência amigável perguntou.

-So-sou eu sim.-O youkai respondeu com um pouco de dificuldade.

-Venha, vou lhe apresentar a vossa majestade.-Exclamou.

Antes que Eriol pudesse responder, ele o puxou em direção a mesa. Dava passos seguros e decididos. Chegou perto do jovem lorde e com uma reverência disse:

-Este é o feiticeiro que o senhor aguardava.

O garoto olhou com interesse enquanto Eriol fazia uma reverência rápida.

-Mmmm... Não é muito jovem para ser um feiticeiro?-Ele murmurou.

-Tanto quanto o senhor é para ser rei...

As pessoas que estavam na mesa trocaram olhares e começaram a murmurar reprovadoramente.

-Isso são modos de tratar o rei ?-O senhor gordo exclamou.

-Ora, não se exalte Sir Thomas.-O rei disse rindo.-Gostei da resposta dele. Venha! Sente-se ao meu lado.-Falou sorrindo.

Eriol obedeceu em silêncio.

-E então Eriol. Confia em sua força?

-Confiar? Receio que não meu lorde.

-Por que?

-Por que sempre que fico mais forte, aparece um oponente com três vezes mais poder.

-Entendo... Quer ficar mais forte que todos?

-Não de todos, senhor. Somente dos meus inimigos.

O rei sorriu.

-Isso todos nós desejamos...

-Meu senhor, poderia lhe fazer uma pergunta?

-Insolente!- O gordo começou, mas foi interrompido pelo garoto.

-Diga...

-Mas, majestade...-O outro continuou.

-Não se preocupe Thomas, que mal teria?

-Ele pode ser inimigo!-Disse.

Erio levantou a sobrancelha, será que o homem não percebeu que ele ainda estava lá?

-Isso é um risco que teremos que correr. Vamos Eriol, pergunte.

-Por que o senhor deseja ficar forte?

-Ora... Para proteger aqueles que confiam em mim.

-Entendo...-O youkai murmurou. Via-se diante uma das poucas pessoas honestas que já encontrara até então e percebera que era totalmente o oposto dela. Enquanto o jovem rei queria se fortalecer para proteger os outros, ele queria se fortalecer para proteger a si mesmo. Sabia que era egoísmo, mas era a verdade. O que podia fazer? Era o que pensava. Encarou o jovem monarca, queria aprender a ser caridoso como ele.

Voltou a sua realidade, sorriu e abriu os olhos. Ele era tão pueril, aponto de achar que ficaria amigo do rei. Não podia deixar de rir de tal absurdo. Encarou a garota novamente e colocou a mão em sua testa, ela estava fria. Era de se esperar estando pela primeira vez no Makai.

Aproximou-se dela, era tão bela... Tanto quanto a rainha... E ela seria sua. Quando destruísse aqueles idiotas, isso seria certeza. Inclinou-se e a beijou. Um beijo longo, na qual ele aproveitou cada momento.

Tsuki sentiu sua consciência voltar aos poucos. Sua cabeça girava. Sentou-se com a mão na testa, o que havia acontecido? De repente tudo voltou bruscamente. Sua reação foi a mesma de quando alguém joga água gelada em todo o seu corpo. Levantou-se rapidamente e olhou ao redor.

-Onde estou?-Murmurou analisando o cenário a sua volta. Desviou seus olhos para suas roupas, estava de camisola! Caminhou até a porta e tentou abri-la. Trancada.

Uma sensação começou a tomar conta dela: o desespero. Não havia janelas em lugar nenhum, a única saída era aquela porta. Ficou parada por alguns segundos em choque. Balançou a cabeça e sentou-se novamente na cama. Tinha que se acalmar...

Respirou fundo. Tinha sido raptada, então deveria esta provavelmente na fortaleza daquele youkai... Naquele castelo. Levantou-se e tocou as paredes, uma sensação de mal estar imediato tomou conta de si, fazendo-a retirar a palma da rocha. Abraçou-a. Uma espécie de sussurro ecoava por todo o quarto. Olhou ao redor, de onde vinha aquilo? Tentou prestar atenção no que diziam... Inutilmente. Balançou a cabeça.

"Estou realmente encrencada..." Pensou.

Ficou parada por alguns minutos, na verdade, não tinha a menor idéia de quanto tempo passou naquele quarto, sentada, encarando o chão. Ficava ouvindo sua respiração, tentando não ligar para os lamentos agonizantes.

Keshin voltou a realidade, varreu o calabouço com seus olhos e deparou-se com Pandora olhando-o. Bufou uma reclamação e ergueu a cabeça, encarando-a.

-Acordou...-Ela murmurou.

-Aparentemente...-Ele respondeu sarcástico.

-...

-O que faz aqui?

-Eu...

-Você...?

-Pensei um pouco...

-É mesmo?-Ele murmurou fingindo surpresa.

-É. -Ela falou levantando-se e ignorando o comentário.-E saca só, resolvi... Te contar o que vai acontecer com você no Ritual do Purgatório...

-Agora ele tem um nome?

-Sempre teve, mas não falo muito. É feio e antiquado.-Pandora comentou ignorando o olhar incrédulo de Keshin.

-Por que resolveu me contar isso agora?

-O ritual é daqui a poucos minutos...

-E resolveu me contar o que acontecerá na esperança de me ver definhar aos poucos sabendo da dor que me aguarda?

-Não!... Se bem que é uma boa idéia, mas... Deixa para lá. Eu queria te avisar por que acho injusto você não saber.

-Sei...

-Olha, o que acontece é o seguinte... Nesse ritual o Sr.Eriol, irá retirar sua alma, ou espírito, ou ainda essência...

-Tanto faz, continue.-O youkai resmungou impaciente.

-Pois é, ele vai retira-la e "marca-la".

-Marca-la?

-Você é apressadinho hein?-Pandora resmungou.-Eu já ia dizer.

-Então diga logo enquanto ainda tenho vontade própria...

-Você sabe que a alma é a essência de todos né? Pois então, ele vai fazer um feitiço que vai entregar sua alma a ele, entendeu?

-Ele vai se apoderar da minha alma?

-É, mas ele vai liberar parte para seu corpo para que você fique vivo... E se você falar qualquer coisa que não deve, ele acaba com a parte da alma que ele tem, o que faz com que a sua parte também evapore, desça descarga a baixo...

-Já entendi.

-Que bom, mas isso não é tudo.

-O que mais?

-A parte da alma que você recebe é meio que... Purificada por ele, sacas?

-Purificada? Então esquecerei tudo o que vivi e aprendi até agora?

-Exato!

Keshin parou por alguns segundos. Esquecer toda a sua vida, tudo o que sentiu e aprendeu, para servir um idiota? Que sacanagem!

-Mas isso não é ruim.-Pandora completou.

-Não é ruim?

-Não.

-Me diga, por que é bom?

-Você não entende fofinho? Você vai ser purificado! Vai esquecer toda a dor, sofrimento que passou! Ser tocado pelo Sr. Eriol é tipo ser tocado... Qual é o nome mesmo?... Por Deus! Seus pecados serão perdoados! Você vai ser perdoado de tudo o que fez, vai ter uma vida nova!

Kenshin deu um riso com o comentário.

-Ué? Que foi?

-Deus?-Ele murmurou.-Não fale de Deus em momentos assim. Deus não existe.

-Eu sei, mas é apenas uma comparação.

-Esta comparação não teve nada a ver.

-Hei! Por que não?

-Os humanos sofrem o mesmo que nós sofremos. Mas ao contrário da nossa espécie, não pode simplesmente aprender a conviver com a dor, são fracos... Precisam se apoiar em algo.

-Em algo? Como assim?

-A figura de Deus serve para aliviar a dor da perda, medo, ressentimento. Não conseguem viver por si próprios, tem que ter um propósito ou um consolo...

-Consolo? Mas uma figura não vai aliviar sua dor...

-Tudo depende do ser. Para os que acreditam, um paraíso é um remédio para as feridas abertas.

-Por que?

-Não sei, talvez saber que toda a dor que sentem tem um fim, que no final de tudo de ruim que passaram vai ser recompensado causa algum alívio nos frágeis corações dos humanos.

-...

-De qualquer jeito, o seu Sr... Não tem nada a ver com Deus.

-Sim, sim... Se você diz... Mas o ritual vai se até bom para você...

-Bom? Não tenho tanta certeza...

-Mas por que!

-Todos temos coisas ruins no passado, isso é viver. Alguém que não guarda mágoa de algo que fez... É completamente vazio... Não tem coragem, honra, medo, ganância... Nada. É um inútil.

-Hunf. Quanta besteira. Eu passei e não sou nada superficial...

Keshin a olhou com um sorriso maldoso no rosto, que foi ignorado.

- Vamos lá meu amigo, você não tem nada em seu passado que queira esquecer?

-Esquecer?-Murmurou.

-Eu conheço seu passado... O senhor Eriol nos contou um pouco.

-Como ele...?

-Como ele descobriu? Pimpolho! Ele é o nosso senhor por uma razão...

-Hunf.

-Só acho que você ia gostar de esquecer o crime que cometeu...

-Crime? Cometi muitos e não guardo ressentimentos.

-Ah, mas tem um que você guarda sim.

-O que?

-Já disse que conheço seu passado...

-Não sei do que você está falando.-Bufou encarando o chão.

-Ah, é difícil lembrar né? Na verdade... Acho que você não se lembra né? Deve ser bem ruim...

-Pare com isso.

-Mas é verdade, esse seu crime deve assombrar seus sonhos. Você mesmo se privou da única coisa que realmente se importava...,

-Se você não parar...

-Você vai me matar? Como fez com a sua irmã?

Aquilo era demais para ele. Voltou a encarar o chão, respirando lentamente. Por que queriam lembra-lo daquilo? Por que? Ela estava pedindo para ser morta... Lembrar de tudo lhe causava... raiva.

-Pense bem Ke-chan... Poderá esquecer desse seu deslize...-Pandora continuou. Seus olhos amarelados brilhavam diante a conversa.

-Você não sabe de nada...

-Sei sim. Você era um mercenário e viviam com sua irmãzinha em um bando. Mas num belo dia seu grupinho se rebelou contra você... Que peninha...-A youkai disse fazendo bico e fingindo limpar lágrimas.

-Pare...

-Eles torturaram sua irmãzinha né? E você louco de raiva ao chegar e ver a cena se transformou e matou todos... Inclusive a maninha querida... Como foi quando você acordou e se viu coberto do sangue dela? E o corpo...-Antes de Pandora terminar Keshin a pegou pelo pescoço e a encarou raivoso. Seus olhos vermelhos pareciam que iam explodir. A raiva e mágoa tomavam conta dele.

-Eu disse...Para calar a boca!-Ele gritou mostrando seus caninos afiados.

Pandora colocou a mão no pescoço, tentando se livrar o aperto, mas a mão dele a apertava com muita força. Levou suas mãos até sua espada e, com dificuldade, fincou-a no braço dele obrigando-o a soltá-la.

-Seu...Burro.-Ela falou dando passos vacilantes para trás com a mão no pescoço.

Keshin retirou a espada de seu braço, lambeu seu sangue da lâmina e olhou a youkai surpresa.

-Tome cuidado... Da próxima vez não serei tão bonzinho.-Murmurou jogando a espada na direção dela. Esta se desviou a tempo, fazendo a espada fincar na parede de rocha metálica e não na sua cabeça como fora a intenção de Keshin.

Pandora o olhou com raiva e puxou sua arma, guardando-a em seguida.

-Você tem sorte de poder passar pelo ritual.

-É mesmo?-Ele comentou frio.

-Sim. Muitos dariam a vida para se tornar um servo do senhor Eriol.

-Então por que não pegou um deles ao invés de mim?

-... Não sei por que o Sr. o escolheu, poderia ser qualquer outro muito mais forte, mas ele escolheu você. Por isso, trate de não ser ingrato meu bem.-Ela falou saindo do local.

Keshin olhou para as correntes, tinha que se livrar delas. Não podia sofrer o ritual... Ou podia? Afinal, ele iria esquecer de seu tão temido passado não iria? Mas... Ia esquecer dela. Sua tão doce e amada irmã. Cerrou os punhos, por que tinha que ser daquele jeito? Por que?

-Camélia...-Murmurou fechando os olhos. Seu peito doía só de lembrar dela, tão pura, tão boa... Não servia para aquele mundo. Se ao menos ele fosse mais forte, ou mais esperto... Poderia tê-la salvado, ou então previsto o ataque daqueles idiotas...

Lembrava-se tão bem, quando acordara naquela caverna, dos corpos jogados no chão, do sangue... Abriu os olhos e se debateu, por que só se lembrava de sua irmã desta maneira? Por que não podia lembrar-se dela sorrindo? Ou encarando algum pôr-do-sol?

-Talvez... Seja melhor assim...-Murmurou.

Com o ritual poderia esquecer desta dor... Não agüentava mais. As terríveis lembranças voltavam toda vez em seus sonhos, toda vez que fechava os olhos, estava a um passo da loucura. Não tinha família, ninguém com que realmente se importava com ele, o que teria a perder? Nada.

-Absolutamente nada.-Murmurou.

Um barulho o fez desviar sua atenção, Shiva, Morgana e uma youkai que ele não conhecia se aproximavam. Abriram a porta de maneira brusca e entraram. Estavam com sorrisos malignos nos rostos, menos a tal youkai. Esta parecia ser feita de pedra, mas Keshin podia ver no brilho de seus olhos que ela se divertia em vê-lo assim.

Suspirou, era isso, a hora havia chegado.

Continua...

Oi galera! Mil desculpas pela demora, mas é que eu estava aproveitando minhas férias , como qualquer pessoa normal, e meu computador quebrou v.v... Não entra mais na internet! Essa é a triste verdade... E para completar o do trabalho do meu pai T.T tb quebrou... Eu acho que é alguma maldição...

De qualquer jeito tentei publicar no computador da escola sem as responsáveis saberem, mas descobri que eles bloquearam o T.T... Pedi para a minha amiga publicar... Ela esqueceu... Então eu tentei ir na casa de outra amiga para publicar... Ela saiu e me deixou esperando na recepção, meu pai ficou zangado e me arrastou de lá para passar a minha única tarde livre no "divertido" trabalho dele... Já é a 4ª ou 5ª vez que eu estou reescrevendo essa nota T.T... O Destino está contra mim... Mas minha miguinha Tamiris me deixou publicar na casa dela! Agradeçam a ela, pq graças a Tami que o capitulo saiu v.v nesse mês... Apesar de já estar pronto já faz mais de 4 semanas T.T

_E quero logo avisar... Pode ser que o próximo também demore... É que eu preciso estudar umas paradas de Latim para colocar... Nem perguntem v.v..._

_Espero que vocês entendam... E valeu pelas reviews! Muito obrigada mesmo! B-jos!_

_BRIGADÃO A TODOS_


	20. Ritual

Keshin respirou fundo. Estava sendo arrastado por corredores que pareciam não ter fim. Todos pareciam ser iguais, ou será que era a ansiedade que lhe causava esta impressão? Não sabia, só sabia que estava indo de encontro com seu destino... Na verdade o destino que Eriol havia escolhido para ele.

Quem diria que este seria seu fim? Ele, o mercenário mais temido do Makai, derrotado e domado de forma tão idiota? Realmente, a vida toma rumos inesperados e ás vezes inexplicáveis.

Sentiu que seus carrascos haviam diminuído o ritmo. Ergueu a cabeça, estava em uma sala escura. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, esperando-os adaptarem-se a escuridão e abriu-os novamente. Um arrepio lhe subiu pela espinha.

Estava em uma enorme sala circular. Suas paredes eram largas e feitas de rocha, como todas do castelo. Em seu chão havia alguns degraus que formavam círculos. No fim da pequena escada, algumas sombras se erguiam, o que seriam? Rochas talvez... Estavam posicionadas umas ao lado das outras, sete no total. Formavam uma elipse ao redor de um pequeno bloco de pedra retangular. Nele, desenhos e formas desconhecidas estavam esculpidas.

Olhou para cima, as paredes se estendiam até se perderem de vista, nelas tinham desenhos de caveiras e demônios. Algumas espécies de janelas podiam ser vistas. E esculturas de pessoas em alto relevo lhe lançavam olhares tenebrosos e pesarosos.

-Bem vindo à sala do ritual...-Morgana comentou.

-Que decoração batida...-Keshin bufou.

Sentiu a youkai lhe dar um chute nas costelas e depois arrasta-lo pelos degraus. Ao se aproximar das sombras estremeceu. Agora podia ver muito bem o que eram. Enormes peças de metal, parecidas com sarcófagos. Encarou-as com atenção. Sua forma lembrava a um sino, aparentemente tentava imitar um corpo de uma mulher, pois havia um rosto esculpido na sua parte mais alta. Engoliu em seco, era uma Virgem de Ferro. Analisou bem o instrumento de tortura medieval, seu interior havia sido feito para caber um homem adulto. Suas tampas eram pesadas e grossas. Uma corda estava amarrada em um aro de metal localizado no meio da parte frontal, se a força existente nas cordas sumisse por algum motivo, as tampas se fechariam imediatamente e em alta velocidade.

-Tem preferência por alguma?- Morgana perguntou ironicamente.

-O que?-Keshin teve tempo de perguntar, antes de ser jogado para dentro de uma daquelas diabólicas máquinas. Seus punhos e pés foram presos por uma espécie de feitiço. Debateu-se, tentando se livrar, inutilmente. Seu corpo cabia perfeitamente naquele caixão de ferro. Olhou ao redor, se sentia enclausurado e com motivo. Seus olhos pararam em algo que não gostaria de ter visto. No interior da pesada tampa existiam espinhos, grossos e afiados. Dois na altura dos olhos, um no coração e outros pertos dos órgãos vitais. Entendeu de imediato o por que da porta ter sido feita tão pesada.

-Por que isso?- Perguntou calmamente. Não tinha mais propósito mesmo, já iria esquecer de tudo, não tinha porque se exaltar. Podia ver seis youkais reunidos próximos ao pequeno altar. Alguns conhecidos, outros não.

-Ora...-Pandora falou.- Como você acha que o Sr.Eriol vai pegar nossas almas? Temos que morrer primeiro.

-Morrer?

-Ora, meu caro...-Shiva murmurou aproximando-se.- Pandora deve ter lhe falado sobre nosso ritual. Não sei se conhece história, mas a Virgem de Ferro, foi um instrumento criado pelos humanos. É um dos principais instrumentos usados pelos inquisidores no final da Idade Média e começo da Idade Moderna.

-Quanta besteira...-Keshin bufou.

-Ora... Achei que ia achar engraçado.-Uma voz masculina falou. Eriol havia entrado na sala e o encarava divertido.- Chamamos este ritual de _purgatório_, o que seria melhor para ser usado nele do que um instrumento usado pelos inqueisidores para punir os hereges?

-Não achei graça nenhuma.

-Que pena...-Eriol murmurou.-Vamos começar.

Todos os outros se posicionaram dentro das Virgens de Ferro. O ar daquela sala era frio, como se a morte reinasse por lá. Sombras se moviam sorrateiramente pelos cantos, como se pequenos seres observassem tudo e se divertissem. Eriol encarou a escuridão em cima de si, as paredes se inclinavam, fazendo o teto ficar visível na parte em que ele estava. Lá, podia se ver onde as cordas que seguravam as portas estavam amarradas. Com um gesto rápido, cortou-as.

As portas se fecharam em um só momento. O barulho do metal se locomovendo ecoou pelas paredes. Sangue começou a jorrar de dentro das máquinas. Escorriam pelo chão, dentro de pequenos caminhos esculpidos, fazendo desenhos rubros pelo chão. Eriol fitou tudo sério. Já tinha seu plano traçado e estava dando certo. Deixaria Lupos trazer aqueles idiotas, afinal, o youkai lobo só estava vivo até agora por isso. Não sabia bem o porque, mas estava curioso, queria ver do que aqueles pequenos heróis eram capazes.

Sorriu, sabia que Tsuki era importante para eles, em especial para um. Queria ver como pequeno Hiei agiria. Seria muito divertido. Voltou sua atenção para a pedra a sua frente. Algumas palavras estavam esculpidas em sua face rochosa.

Falou lentamente o feitiço. De dentro das virgens começava a sair uma espécie de áurea. Lentamente Eriol fazia gestos com as mãos. Sua voz soava forte e maligna. O jogo de luzes causados pelas áureas criavam a impressão de movimento nas esculturas. As sombras se agitavam mais ainda, dando vida a seres alados que voavam pelos cantos. Era como se tudo naquela sala tivesse ganhado vida e se divertia com a visão do sangue.

O jogo de luzes se uniu em um só, acima de Eriol. Como em um redemoinho de cores, os reflexos davam um ar macabro ao local. As gárgulas saltavam das paredes, a fim de sugar o sangue dos condenados. O youkai ergueu a mão e lançou um raio negro nas áureas em sua cabeça. Um clarão tomou conta de tudo, colocando as criaturas das trevas de volta em sua prisão de pedra. Pequenos vestígios de luzes começaram a envolver o corpo de Eriol, penetrando em sua pele. O sangue que escorria pelo chão começou a voltar lentamente para dentro das Virgens.

Após alguns segundos, Eriol murmurou algo, fazendo as portas dos instrumentos se abrirem. Os sete youkais saíram de lá. Suas expressões eram fazias e frias. Seu mestre não pode deixar de sorrir, que visão agradável era aquela. Seus olhos azulados pararam em Keshin. O garoto estava sério, seus cabelos caíam sobre o rosto. Marcas de ferimentos se espalhavam pelo seu corpo e um pouco de sangue escorria de seu rosto e braços.

O garoto ergueu a cabeça. Seus olhos antes verdes, agora estavam amarelos e doentios. Lágrimas de sangue escorriam deles, mas sua feição era de pedra.

-Gostaria de testar seus novos poderes?- Eriol perguntou fazendo um gesto rápido com a mão.Uma espécie de fumaça os envolveu e em segundos eles sumiram. Surgiram na sala de uma casa.

-Tsuki é você?-Uma voz rouca perguntou entrando no aposento. Parou ao ver os dois seres.-Você!-Murmurou.

-Como vai sra.-Eriol murmurou sarcástico.-Já faz algum tempo que não nos vemos não é mesmo?

-O que está fazendo aqui?-A Sra. Perguntou ajeitando sua postura.

-Queria ver como estava...-O youkai falou andando até uma estante.

-Não me faça rir.

-Oh, assim você me entristece, vim aqui especialmente para vê-la.

-Por que?- Perguntou pegando discretamente o amuleto em seu pescoço e escondendo-o atrás de si.

-A Sra. Não mudou nada, continua a mesma de sempre.-Eriol murmurou.- Só que mais velha.

-Já você não mudou nada.

-Claro, não sou que nem vocês, humanos, que não conseguem deter o tempo.

-Ninguém consegue deter o tempo Eriol, nem mesmo você.

-É mesmo?

-Sim. Você pode tentar engana-lo, mas a sua hora chegara logo.

-Hunf. Não seja estúpida, acha que alguém conseguirá me deter?

-Sim, você não vencerá.

-Detesto lhe desanimar, mas eu já venci.

-O que?

-Sua querida netinha é minha agora.-Ele murmurou pegando um porta-retrato.

-O que você fez com ela!

-Hunf.-Ele murmurou rindo discretamente.- Você sabe que não faria nenhum mal a minha amada.

-Ela não é sua amada Eriol! A rainha que você tanto deseja morreu! Morreu há mais de 100 anos! E por sua culpa!

-Insolente.-Eriol falou olhando-a com raiva.

O corpo da senhora foi atirado brutamente contra a parede e caiu no chão com um baque surdo. Keshin fitava tudo em silêncio. Eriol aproximou-se da velha senhora atirada no chão.

-Matei sua mãe, seu marido e sua filha. Agora chegou a vez deu mata-la.-Ele falou colocando sua mão diante o rosto da senhora, mas antes de lançar algum ataque uma bola de energia foi atirada em sua direção. Este a desviou com um simples gesto, fazendo-a destruir a parede atrás de si. Lascas de reboco voaram para todos os cantos e uma nuvem de fumaça ergueu-se pelo chão.

-Então chegaram.-Ele murmurou desviando seu olhar para Yusuke, Kurama e Hiei.-Já vou atende-los, só matarei esta velh...-Murmurou, mas parou ao ver apenas entulhos onde deveria estar o corpo da senhora.

-Procurando isso?-Hiei bufou com a avó de Tsuki nos braços.

-Sabia que é sacanagem bater nos mais velhos, oh seu vagabundo? -Yusuke gritou.

-Você...?-Eriol murmurou olhando para a senhora nos braços de Hiei, deu um risinho em seguida.- Você ficou rápido Hiei.

-Deixe-me examina-la.-Kurama murmurou pegando a senhora nos braços com cuidado.

-Com sabe meu nome seu idiota?-Hiei bufou encarando Eriol.

-Já não se lembra de mim?

-Deveria?

-Sim, afinal. Fui eu o primeiro que você viu após ser expulso de casa...

-Como é?-Hiei murmurou surpreso.

-Do que você ta falando!-Yusuke berrou.

-Não se intrometa.-Eriol falou, ao que Keshin rapidamente deu um golpe em Yusuke. Este desviou com dificuldade.

-O que!-Murmurou encarando o garoto, mas este lhe atacava sem intervalos.

-Agora...-Eriol falou voltando a encarar Hiei.

-Então é você o idiota que está causando tudo isso? O quê quer dizer com o primeiro que vi ao ser expulso de casa.

-Tudo ao seu tempo. E não sou idiota, mas sou eu sim quem esta com a Tsuki se é isso que quer saber.

-Ora seu...-Hiei bufou sacando sua katana e transferindo um golpe em Eriol, mas antes da lâmina tocar na pele do adversário este já havia sumido.

-Eu disse que você ficou rápido Hiei, mas tão rápido quanto eu.-Murmurou sentado no sofá.

-Idiota...-O garoto de cabelos negros bufou com raiva.

-Será que não poderíamos ter uma simples conversa?

-Não fale besteiras.

-É uma pena ver que é assim que você me trata.

-Você não merece ser tratado de maneira diferente seu depravado.

Kurama fitou os amigos.

-Droga.-Murmurou, não podia deixar a avó de Tsuki daquela maneira.

-Não... Se preocupe...-A senhora falou com dificuldade.

-Não deve fazer esforço.- O garoto ruivo murmurou rapidamente encarando-a.

-Vá ajudar seus amigos e... A Tsuki... Ela... Precisa de... Vocês.-Murmurou respirando fundo a cada palavra.-Eu... Já não tenho salvação.

-Não é verdade, posso cura-la, só preciso...

-Só... Precisa arranjar uma maneira de sair sem ser visto?-A senhora falou sarcástica.- Tanto eu... Quanto você sabemos que não será possível isso...

-Não é verdade...

-Jovem... Não agüentarei por muito tempo... Infelizmente ... Não verei minha neta novamente...-Falou dando um sorrisinho triste. Seu rosto e mãos estavam cobertos de sangue, Kurama sabia que ela tinha razão.

-Não...

-Shiii...-Falou colocando seus dedos cansados sobre os lábios dele.-Cuide dela... Salve-a e... Fale para ela que eu... Sinto muito.-Disse. Sua visão começou a ficar turva e tudo escureceu.

Kurama suspirou e colocou o corpo inerte da senhora no chão. Fechou seus olhos e levantou-se.

-Vejo que meu trabalho está cumprido.-Eriol murmurou olhando-o.

-O que?-Hiei murmurou olhando Kurama, este lhe fitou sério e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Vamos Keshin.-O Youkai de olhos azuis continuou. Keshin parou de atacar Yusuke e se colocou ao lado de seu mestre. As duas figuras rapidamente desapareceram.

-Que droga!-Yusuke falou com raiva, mas foi só isso que foi dito. Ninguém tinha o que falar.

-Me desculpem...-Kurama murmurou.- Não consegui salva-la.

-Que?

-A culpa não foi sua.-Hiei bufou.-Foi daquele Eriol.

-Temos que resgatar a Tsuki.-Yusuke começou.-E logo.

-Hun?-Hiei murmurou pegando uma espécie de envelope no chão.

-Que isso?

-Uma carta daquele desgraçado.

-O que diz?

-Ele nos está desafiando.-Hiei murmurou lendo a carda.-Nos convida a lutar com os capangas dele em troca da Tsuki.-Completou amassando a carta.

-Vamos.-Kurama disse.

Hiei e Yusuke lhe fitaram surpresos.

-Está aceitando o convite?-O youkai de cabelos negros murmurou.

-Temos que ir logo, a Tsuki precisa ser salva.-Kurama continuou.

-E então o que estamos esperando?-Hiei falou.

Tsuki encarou o chão. Que sensação havia sido aquela? Colocou a mão no coração. Parecia que havia levado uma flechada. Respirou algumas vezes, o que era aquilo? Queria chorar? Era isso? Levantou-se.

-Vovó...-Murmurou.

Um barulho a fez desviar sua atenção. Eriol havia entrado no quarto calmamente. A garota deu um passo para trás, fazendo-o rir.

-Está com medo de mim?

Tsuki não respondeu, estava com raiva dele. Com ele podia ser tão cínico?

-Me tire daqui seu desgraçado.- Falou.

-Ora, não gosta daqui?-O outro falou aproximando-se.

-Não e nem de você.

-É uma pena... Pois vai passar a eternidade comigo.

-Nunca!

-Você acha que tem opção? Não me faça rir.

-O Hiei vai me...-Ela começou, mas parou. Disse Hiei? Estava querendo dizer seus amigos, como podia ter dito Hiei? Aquele idiota não ligava para ela, nunca iria salva-la.

-Hiei? Sente algo por ele?

-Não, eu...

-Sente ou não?

A garota o fitou com raiva, por que ele fazia aquelas perguntas? Sim, ela sentia algo por aquele baixinho idiota e mal-educado, mas... Ele não.

-Não irei lhe responder.

-Não sabia que alguém como você poderia se apaixonar por alguém como ele.-Eriol murmurou pegando o queixo da garota.

-Não estou...

-Está.

-O que você sabe sobre estar apaixonado?-Murmurou se livrando das mãos dele.

-Podes não acreditar, mas sei muito... Passei a vida estudando humanos.

-Estudando?-Tsuki murmurou.-Você é mesmo desprezível, acha que vai conseguir entender sentimentos estudando os humanos!

-Acha que não?

-Claro que não! Nunca é a mesma coisa de sentir...

-És uma poeta...-Eriol murmurou rindo.- Sua avó também era...

Tsuki parou. Sua avó?

-... O que... Você quis dizer com era?-Balbuciou, temendo já saber a resposta.

-Sua avó está morta.

-O que!

-Eu a matei, seus amiguinhos tentaram me impedir inutilmente.

-Como você pôde!-Ela murmurou, seus olhos estavam com lágrimas, mas por algum motivo o ódio era maior que a tristeza.

-Ela era só um estorvo.

-Estorvo?-Tsuki murmurou cerrando os punhos. Encarou-o com raiva.-Você é um estorvo! Por que não se matou? Teria sido melhor!-Falou.

-Ficou com raiva? Humn pena que não pode vingar a morte de sua queridinha avó não é?

-...

-Esqueçamos isso agora...-Eriol murmurou aproximando sua mão da garota. Tsuki ficou quieta, não podia se mexer. Quería soca-lo, chuta-lo... Mata-lo. Mas não podia.

-Por que faz isso?-Conseguiu murmurar.

-Por que eu posso.-Ele falou dando um risinho cínico. Pegou o queixo dela e começou a se aproximar.

A garota ficou parada, sem poder fazer nada. O youkai se inclinava sobre ela, o youkai que havia matado sua avó iria beija-la. Não queria, não queria mesmo! Só havia uma pessoa na qual ela aceitaria um beijo e não seria daquele assassino. Seus músculos pareciam congelados, seus ossos pareciam de pedra. Eriol estava a centímetros da garota que parecia resistir, mas era inútil. Puxou-a para mais perto e a beijou. Ela pode sentir o toque frio dos lábios dele. Fechou os olhos, queria mata-lo. Queria mesmo. Com um esforço descomunal ela conseguiu se afastar, somente isso.

-Está resistindo?-Ele murmurou divertido.

Em resposta Tsuki limpou seus lábios na roupa com força e o encarou com ódio em seguida.

-Acho que gostaria de saber...-Eriol continuou.-Que seus amigos estão vindo.

-Meus amigos...?-Tsuki murmurou.-Não tenho amigos.-Falou, o que estava acontecendo? Se sentia dividida, uma voz sussurrava coisas em sua cabeça. Não podia se mexer nem pensar.

-Guarde-a bem Phobos.-O youkai falou.

O pequeno youkai que envolvia a cabeça de Tsuki confirmou. Parecia uma espécie de polvo, alguns de seus tentáculos entravam nas orelhas da garota, em sua mente, enquanto outros lhe acariciavam o rosto. O estranho ser tinha uma feição cadavérica, com olhos profundos e fundos, parecia uma caveira com chifres.

-Sim meu senhor.- O ser estanho respondeu.

Eriol fitou a garota, seus olhos haviam perdido toda a vida, sua feição estava séria e fria. Phobos poderia controla-la, controlar seus pensamentos. Tsuki estaria perdida em meio seus próprios medos e idéias, no local mais temido e perigoso de todos, a mente humana. Se por acaso o grupinho idiota conseguisse chegar lá, o que era improvável, a bela garota os mataria.

Riu consigo mesmo, seu plano era muito bom, pena que não entraria em ação. Kali daria conta de todos num piscar de olhos e então, ele finalmente teria sua amada ao seu lado e nada o impediria.

-Não fique tão aparente.-Murmurou para o youkai e se retirou em seguida.

Phobos desviou suas pupilas vermelhas para sua vítima, era tão bela, tão diferente dele, um ser horrendo. Um de seus olhos era mais aberto que outro e ao sorrir pode-se ver que possuía dentes afiados. Uma língua de cobra saiu no meio deles e lambeu a bochecha da garota.

-Estou honrado de ver a mente de tão bela senhorita.-Murmurou entrando por completo na cabeça da garota.

OOoOoOo 

Bem pessoal é isso. Gostei desse capitulo, teve bastante animação né? Nos próximos terão lutas entre o pessoal o/. Desculpem a demora T.T... Nem sei como ainda tenho cara para colocar esses redados, sério mesmo. Obrigada pelas pessoas que ainda estão lendo a fic, espero que esteja agradando-as.

_Lady Sophie_

**Obrigada:**

_Yukari_

_Janeka_


	21. Vida

Eriol suspirou. Estava sentado em seu aposento sombrio. O silêncio reinava. Teias de aranhas há muito abandonadas por suas criadoras se espalhavam pelo teto. Algumas velas tentavam atenuar a escuridão, aumentando a impressão de trevas no local. O youkai fechou os olhos, podia ver o deserto, seus ventos, sua areia. Aguardava pacientemente seus convidados, sabia que viriam. Continuou assim, parado, esperando pacientemente.

Levantou-se de repente ao primeiro sinal de movimento. Cinco figuras se aproximavam, não pode deixar de sorrir, o espetáculo estava para começar. A primeira de uma série de lutas. Caminhou até um dos vários corredores de sua fortaleza e encarou a youkai de cabelos negros que ali esperava. Aproximou-se.

-Nossos convidados...-Comentou.- Chegaram.

Morgana desviou seu olhar do chão.

-Hunf. Já era sem tempo.- Falou se levantando. Ela seria a primeira a lutar e, provavelmente, a primeira a morrer. Não era forte o bastante, era fraca, e os fracos não sobreviviam.

-Está ansiosa? – Eriol perguntou sorrindo.

-Quero acabar com aqueles vermes logo.-Morgana respondeu rapidamente.

-Quer?

-Claro que sim, meu senhor.

-Sabe que vai morrer lá, não sabe minha querida?-O youkai disse se aproximando.

-Sim senhor.-Respondeu encarando o chão.

-Então por que vai lutar?- Insistiu acariciando os cabelos negros de Morgana.

A youkai o olhou confusa.

-... Só estou cumprindo meu dever...-Falou.-Como o senhor me ordenou.

-Sim, como eu ordenei...-Eriol disse. Suas mãos escorregaram levemente dos cabelos dela para seu rosto.-Mas só por isso?

Antes que Morgana falasse qualquer coisa, Eriol colocou um dedo sobre seus lábios. Seu toque era leve, mas frio como gelo.

-Morgana...-Ele continuou.-Você é a minha criação mais bela. Não é tão forte...Mas é muito esperta... Aprecio muito a inteligência feminina, devo lhe dizer.

-O que...?

-Sabe minha querida, você é uma das minhas criações mais... Humanas.

"Humanas?" Morgana pensou. Afastou-se de seu mestre.

-Do que o senhor está falando?-Disse.

Eriol a encarou por algum tempo.

-Sinto que devo lhe dizer algo...-Começou.-Saiba que você... Já foi humana.

-Humana!

-Sim... Era uma bela mulher, uma flor que acabara de desabrochar. Ia até se casar... Mas infelizmente foi assassinada antes de se unir ao seu parceiro.

Morgana não se mexeu, então ela... Já havia sido humana? Não, não podia ser. Desprezava os humanos mais que tudo, não podia ter sido um deles. Não podia.

-Gostaria de se lembra?-Eriol murmurou.

-Me lembrar?

-De sua vida humana?

-Não!-Disse dando passos para trás.-Por que mestre? Por que está me falando essas coisas agora!

-Porquê...- Ele disse olhando-a –Você está prestes a realizar seu maior desejo.

-Meu... Meu maior desejo?

Eriol riu e se aproximou da youkai puxando-a pela cintura e abraçando-a. Morgana continuou parada, não entendia o que estava acontecendo, não entendia mesmo.

-Isso, seu maior desejo.-Repetiu o youkai. Seu rosto estava sério agora.- Sei que você não gosta de mim Morgana, que já pensou em me trair várias vezes...

-Não!-A youkai falou rapidamente o olhando.

-Não precisa falar nada. Sei bem do que falo... Mas esses pensamentos não são culpa sua, como disse, você é a mais humana entre todos... E eu não gosto disso querida.

Morgana arregalou os olhos. Os braços do youkai seguravam seu ombro fortemente e ele a olhava de maneira fria e maldosa. O que ele iria fazer?

-Senhor... Eu...-Ela começou.

-Shhhiii... Você vai lembrar agora...-O youkai disse abraçando-a novamente e acariciando seus cabelos.- Vai sofrer como punição... Mas no final...-Falou olhando com ternura.-Vai finalmente entender que irá realizar seu desejo.- Largou-a em seguida e se dirigiu até a porta.-Agora vá...-Disse.-Sua batalha irá começar.

A youkai continuou parada, até mesmo quando seu mestre foi embora. Uma espécie de pontada subiu pela sua espinha até sua cabeça, rapidamente ela se encolheu. Parecia que sua cabeça havia sido atingida por uma pedra afiada. Fechou os olhos, o que era aquilo?

Uma espécie de flash tomou conta de sua visão. Se viu com roupas normais, alegre, acompanhada por um humano sorridente. Via vários sorrisos, momentos, rostos e, de repente, uma sombra com uma arma, um clarão, um barulho de tiro, e então ela se viu na sala novamente. Seu coração batia rápido. Tão rápido que parecia querer explodir de seu peito. O que havia sido aquilo? O que... Ela estava sentindo?

-Não...-Murmurou.-Não posso ficar aqui... Tenho que... Lutar.-Disse levantando-se com dificuldade. Caminhou pelo corredor meio aérea, a dor não havia passado e aquelas imagens não saiam de sua cabeça.

-Morgana, você está bem?-Uma voz perguntou.

Virou-se, era apenas Loki. Suspirou e voltou a caminhar.

-Estou.-Falou friamente.

-Não parece não.-O youkai insistiu acompanhando-a.

-Cale a boca idiota! Estou indo lutar.

-... Eu sei, não precisa ficar tão alterada, eu hein...-Loki falou cruzando os braços.

Morgana continuou andando em silêncio. Por que aquelas imagens não lhe saiam da cabeça e por que... Pareciam-lhe tão importantes?

-Pô Morgana, por que essa antipatia toda?-Loki insistiu.

-Estou indo lutar!

-... Ta, ta, vai, que coisa.

A youkai revirou os olhos e suspirou. Tinha que se acalmar. Caminhou por algum tempo até chegar na sala que protegia. Sentou-se no chão e apoiou a cabeça na mão, o que estava acontecendo com ela? O que seu mestre havia feito?

Hiei fitou a fortaleza de pedra, sua raiva crescia só com sua simples visão, mal podia esperar para entrar lá, acabar com Eriol e salvar Tsuki. Queria tê-la novamente em seus braços... Não que ela já estivesse em seus braços alguma vez. Fitou o deserto, para chegar na fortaleza teria que atravessa-lo. Fechou os olhos, o vento parecia induzi-lo a se juntar às areias negras. Realmente aquele local era mortal.

-É aqui.-Murmurou para seus companheiros.

Yusuke soltou um longo assovio com a visão inferno negro.

-Essa coisa é enorme, não é brinquedo não.-Murmurou.

-É impressionante.-Kurama comentou olhando o deserto e o ambiente a sua volta.- Os ventos não cessam aqui.

-Como diabos vamos entrar!-Kuwabara exclamou.

-Você é mesmo muito burro.-Hiei falou sem encara-lo.

-O que? Quem é você para falar isso seu baixinho!

-Hunf. Antes de se estressar me diga, que parte de "vamos pegar uma passagem secreta" você não entendeu?

-Ora seu...

-Calma, calma, calma!-Yusuke falou.- Não vamos brigar um com o outro meu povo!

-Ele começou. -Kuwabara murmurou cruzando os braços e olhando de lado para Hiei.

-Hunf. Não me culpe pela sua burrice.-Este respondeu indiferente.

-Temos que seguir em frente.-Kurama disse antes que Kuwabara revidasse.

-Isso aí. Te acalma que ainda temos muitos traseiros para chutar.-Yusuke falou.-Por isso poupe energia mermão.

-Por onde vamos entrar Lupos?-Kurama comentou.

-Lupos mostra!-O meio-youkai falou dando saltinhos alegres. Caminhou, ainda saltitando, até um rochedo próximo. Fitou o céu e depois o chão. Contou 5 longos passos a partir de uma declive, observou o chão atentamente, e deu um salto. Nada aconteceu.

-E então?-Kurama perguntou.

Lupos deu outro salto.

-Ih...-Yusuke comentou.

-Pare com essas idiotices e nos leve logo!-Hiei falou ameaçadoramente fazendo pobre meio-youkai se encolher.

-E aí? Cadê a tal passagem?-Kuwabara perguntou.

Lupos deu mais um salto e depois olhou para o grupo preocupado.

-Lupos não sabe porqu...-Começou, mas o chão sobre seus pés se abriu fazendo-o cair.

-Ué?-Yusuke comentou fitando o alçapão aberto e Lupos estatelado no chão lá dentro.-É essa a passagem secreta?

-Aparentemente.-Kuwabara comentou.

-Mixurucaaaa.

-Vamos logo.-Hiei falou empurrando os dois do caminho e pulando no buraco.

-Vamos lá.-Kuwabara disse fazendo o mesmo.

-Sai de baixo.-Yusuke berrou seguindo-o.

Kurama fitou o buraco e depois o castelo. Ia ser uma dura batalha. Caminhou até o alçapão e pulou. Estavam numa espécie de caverna subterrânea. As paredes estavam cobertas de musgo e o ar era pesado e úmido. Estalactites se espalhavam por todos os cantos, o local parecia um cemitério.Gotículas pingavam das estalagmites em pequenas poças de água. O local era totalmente o oposto do deserto a cima.

-Que coisa...-Yusuke comentou.

-E agora?-Hiei perguntou olhando para Lupos como se dissesse: _"O que está fazendo parado aí seu idiota?"._

Lupos entendeu o recado e apontou para um canto da caverna onde se erguiam duas colunas e em seu meio um enorme portão.O grupo se aproximou, as colunas haviam sido esculpidas na própria parede. Vários seres de pedra saiam delas, como se os desafiassem a entrar.

-Até onde isso leva?-Kuwabara perguntou.

-Até uma sala.-Lupos respondeu.-Lupos deveria tomar conta da sala, mas como Lupos está ajudando os senhores, todos poderão atravessa-la em segurança.

-Mmm... Então cada um dos Sete Guias toma conta de uma sala?-Kurama perguntou.

-Sim, sim. Na sala de Lupos tem um portão que leva a outra sala. A sala da Morgana.

-Mmm...-Yusuke murmurou pensativo.-Eles deviam se chamar os Porteiros Negros , né Kuwabara?

-É.-O amigo concordou rindo.

-Parem com isso seus burros.-Hiei falou caminhando até o portão. Olhou-o por algum tempo.

-Devem ter demorado muito tempo para esculpi-lo.-Kurama comentou.

-É.-O youkai concordou. Deu um chute poderoso no portão abrindo um buraco em seu meio.-Vamos logo.-Disse entrando na sala.

-... Precisava isso?-Yusuke comentou.

-Ele está zangado, deixem-no.-Kurama comentou.

A tal sala era toda branca, seu chão e paredes pareciam ser feitos de mármore. Um portão arredondado era a única coisa diferente em todo o aposento. Todos caminharam em silêncio até a passagem. Trocaram olhares de boa sorte por alguns segundos.

-Vamos Nelsson que a hora é Elson!-Yusuke falou empurrando as pesadas portas acinzentadas. Entraram em um salão arredondado. Tinha cortinas vinho e paredes pretas. Algumas imagens de corvos estavam penduradas pelos cantos e candelabros podiam ser vistos. Morgana estava sentada no chão, ao lado de um portão azul-marinho. Sua cabeça estava apoiada no braço e seus cabelos caiam sobre seu rosto.

-Morgana!-Lupos falou, ao que sua voz ecoou pelo salão. A youkai se levantou ainda sem olha-los e caminhou até o centro do lugar.

-Vamos começar.-Ela disse calmamente.

-Você é a tal Morgana?-Yusuke falou apontando.

-Né que ela até que não é tão feia quanto eu imaginava?-Kuwabara comentou.

-Ela é nossa inimiga, e quando mais cedo morrer melhor.-Hiei falou colocando a mão no cabo da katana.

-Peraí, peraí! Pode parar baixinho. Eu vou!-Kuwabara falou apontando para si mesmo.

Hiei o olhou por algum tempo e depois suspirou.

-Faça como quiser, ela não é tão forte.-Murmurou.

-O que você quis insinuar com isso?-Kuwabara disse.

-Vai logo meu filho!-Yusuke falou empurrando-o para a frente de Morgana.

Kuwabara a olhou meio hesitante, ela era mesmo uma youkai?... Claro que era! Do que diabos estava falando? Se ela estava lá, era por que era! Então pronto!

-Ok, vamos para a luta então!-Falou se colocando em posição e materializando sua Leiken.

Morgana apenas levantou o rosto e fitou o garoto.

-...

-...

-Você não ouviu não? Vamos lutar! Eu! Kuwabara o guerreiro do amor, serei seu adversário!

-Guerreiro do Amor?-A youkai murmurou. Uma energia maligna começou a rodeá-la, fazendo seus cabelos se levantarem levemente.-Que idiotice.-Falou. Um vento muito forte começou a soprar e ela rapidamente abriu suas asas levantando vôo.

-Não subestime meu titulo!-Kuwabara falou olhando-a.

Morgana o olhou com certo desprezo e deu um risinho cínico. Deu um vôo rasante em cima do adversário, mas Kuwabara conseguiu desviar. Empunhou novamente sua espada, mas cortes surgiram por todo o seu corpo.

-O que...?-Yusuke murmurou.

-O ar ao redor dela...-Kurama falou.-Ela o torna tão afiado quanto navalhas, mesmo que ele desvie irá se cortar.

-Não pense que isso é suficiente para acabar comigo!-Kuwabara gritou zangado.

-Claro que não...-Morgana respondeu atacando-o novamente. Materializou uma espada e o atacou. Kuwabara conseguiu se defender dos ataques e atacou com sua Leiken, mas Morgana levantou vôo. Ele a olhou, ela estava com a vantagem tento àquelas asas. Tomou impulso e tentou ataca-la, mas ela se afastou facilmente.

-Hunf. Que inútil...-Falou.

-O QUE! VEM DIZER ISSO NA MINHA CARA!

-Como quiser...- Disse e em seguida sumiu. Kuwabara olhou ao redor a sua procura.

A youkai surgiu bem na sua frente e fez menção de corta-lo, mas ele foi mais rápido e a feriu no ombro. Morgana levantou vôo e o olhou com raiva. Tocou em sua ferida. A visão de seu sangue a fez congelar. Novamente aqueles flashes tomaram conta de tudo. Viu o mesmo homem de antes. Se viu em uma espécie de maca com pessoas ao seu redor.

Pessoas de branco. Sua visão estava meio turva. Olhou para seu corpo, estava banhado em sangue, alguém segurava um pano em cima de sua ferida. Vozes ecoavam. Tudo começou a escurecer, e aí ela viu. Aquele homem, ao seu lado, chorando. Ele falava algo. Olhou para seus lábios: "Agüente...". Tudo escureceu e ela se viu novamente no salão.

-Droga...-Falou com a mão na cabeça.

"O que foi isso?" Kuwabara pensou olhando-a. Por segundos sentiu que ela era... Humana? Não, não podia ser, mas mesmo assim... Por algum motivo não conseguia feri-la, era como se... Ferisse um inocente.

"Droga dupla" Pensou.

-O que está esperando sue burro?-Morgana falou voltando a ataca-lo. Lanças de energia saiam de suas mãos e eram atiradas brutalmente contra Kuwabara. Ele desviava da maioria, mas a quantidade era muito grande, não iria conseguir fazer isso por muito tempo. Deu um salto e encarou a adversária. Uma lança o atingiu no ombro, penetrando na sua pele como uma agulha. Sangue começou a jorrar do ferimento, mas Kuwabara apenas resmungou algo e continuou a desviar.

-Kuwabara seu idiota! Por que não ataca?-Yusuke berrou.

-Urameshi sua anta, você não entende né!-O amigo berrou de volta. Saltou e fez com que sua espada se alongasse, enrolando Morgana como se fosse uma corda. A youkai caiu no chão com um baque surdo. Tentou se livrar, inutilmente.

-Do que diabos ele está falando!-Yusuke perguntou.

-Não sei.-Kurama falou pensativo.-Realmente não sei.

Kuwabara caminhou até Morgana e a olhou.

-Você... Já foi humana não?-Perguntou.

A youkai a olhou surpresa. Como ele sabia daquilo? Novamente sua cabeça latejou de dor. Novamente estava deitada em algum lugar. Pessoas lhe operavam. Sua visão estava cada vez mais escura. Procurou os olhos daquele homem. Queria vê-los, queria vê-los uma última vez.

-Me responda!-Kuwabara falou.

Morgana balançou a cabeça.

-Claro que não seu burro!

-Não minta! Eu... Consigo sentir sua dor.

-Minha... Dor?- A youkai repetiu. Novamente estava na sala. Os médicos estavam agitados. A luz acima de si começava a ganhar mais brilho.-Não seja burro!-Berrou balançando a cabeça.

-Já entendi.-Kurama falou.-Eriol provavelmente a criou a partir de uma humana.

-De uma humana?-Yusuke perguntou. Hiei apenas olhava tudo em silêncio.

-Sim. Parte de sua alma ainda deve estar viva naquele corpo... E o Kuwabara deve sentir isso.

-... Por quê?-Morgana sussurrou.-Por que não me mata logo!

-... Não sei.-Kuwabara admitiu.- Acho que parte da sua alma humana ainda vive...

-É MENTIRA! NÃO!-Flashes novamente. Estava sentado em algum local junto com o homem de olhos azuis. Colocou uma pequena caixa em cima da mesa. Um anel. Ela o abraçou. Cerrou os dentes. Não estava agüentando aquelas lembranças...Tentou se livrar da espada de Kuwabara.-ME SOLTE!

-Não posso.

Morgana se encolheu no chão. As lembranças vinham, todas de uma vez. A dor era insuportável, não só em seu corpo, mas em seu... Coração.

-SAIAM DA MINHA CABEÇA!-Berrou se encolhendo. Lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos e de repente tudo parou. Se viu na maca, viu os olhos azuis de seu amado e aí tudo escureceu. Ficou parada, sem se mover.

Kuwabara a olhou sem saber o que fazer.

-Talvez se a deixarmos aqui amarrada...-Falou para os amigos.

-Não vai adiantar...-Morgana falou.

Todos a olharam surpresos.

-Esse portão só irá se abrir quando o mestre Eriol quiser...-Ela continuou.-E ele só irá permitir a passagem de vocês depois que... Me matarem.-Disse se levantando com dificuldade e os olhando em seguida.

-O que...?-Kuwabara murmurou olhando-a, a youkai sorria.

-Não fiquem hesitando, só vão se atrasar assim.-Ela falou calmamente.

-Você quer morrer é!

-Acho que sim...-Morgana riu, aparentemente este sempre fora seu maior desejo. Levantou-se e se aproximou de Kuwabara.-Vamos lá, não se preocupe.

-Eu...

-Não vai fazer?-Ela comentou.-Então eu mesma faço.-Completou se livrando da energia que a envolvia e lançando um último sorriso ao garoto. Pegou sua faca e fincou em seu peito.

Todos olharam a cena meio chocados. A youkai caiu no chão e ficou lá, sangrando. Um barulho ecoou pelo aposento e o portão se abriu. Agora precisavam ir para a próxima sala.

Continua...

-----

Desculpem a demora ) mas entrei em época de prova v.v Esse capítulo é mais de abertura, por isso ele está sem graça... Vou tentar colocar mais luta nos próximos... Com certeza vai ter mais luta nos próximos. Esse aí ficou meio "X" demais. X é um manga, para quem não sabe v.v... Bem, é só! **Muito abrigada pelas reviews !**

Abientou!


	22. História Extra

História Extra 

Tsuki suspirou ao ver o quanto ainda faltava para a aula acabar. Seu relógio parecia ter se perdido em alguma dimensão paralela em que o tempo não passava. Colocou alguns fios de seu cabelo, que insistia em cair no seu rosto, para trás e voltou a prestar a atenção na aula.

-Então...-A professora parou de escrever no quadro e fitou a turma através de seus óculos fundos de garrafa.-Estas são algumas características do autor que estamos estudando. É bom lerem bem estas anotações, pois cairão na prova.-Disse com uma voz que se assemelhava a de um periquito.

A turma recebeu a noticia com um gemido de descontento.

-Oras, não fiquem assim.-A "periquita" voltou a reclamar.-Vamos ler alguns versos, parágrafos, estrofes etc... Para levantarmos o astral.- Falando isso, pegou um livro que estava cuidadosamente colocado em sua gaveta. Folheou suas páginas como se já soubesse de cor a posição de cada palavra.-Alguém se oferece para ler?

Ninguém se ofereceu, o que fez Tsuki revirar os olhos em sinal de redenção, o ambiente não podia ser mais entediante. Fitou a janela, o vento soprava levemente sobre as copas das árvores. Quem dera ela estivesse lá fora.

-Tudo bem...-A professora falou.-Eu escolho alguém para ler.

-Leia alguma coisa que envolva morte!-Algum engraçadinho exclamou-Tenho certeza de que todos nós nos identificaremos muito!

Alguns riram, outros bocejaram, mas a professora apenas ignorou a interrupção.

- Sr. Minamp! Gostaria der ler algumas palavras para nós?

Tsuki fitou o garoto sentado atrás de si. Ele estava sentado de qualquer jeito na cadeira e olhava a janela. Quando ouviu seu nome fitou a professora e depois os olhares ansiosos de seus colegas – e fans-.

-Ah, sim. Claro fessora!-Falou rindo abobalhadamente e colocando a mão atrás da cabeça.

-Ótimo!-A professora falou empolgada. Caminhou até a cadeira de seu locutor e lhe entregou o livro.-Leia este.

Keshin passou os olhos sobre as palavras e deu um sorrisinho positivo. Algumas garotas suspiraram com idéia de ouvir o belo acorde de sua voz.

- _"O sol nasce mais uma vez cheio de esplendor, mas sua luz não me alcança. É como se eu estivesse fadado a viver rodeado por trevas, viver em uma prisão escura, sem esperanças de ver um amanhã iluminado. Estrelas caóticas me rodeiam, ameaçam. Vivendo em tão vil universo, só me resta tentar sobreviver. Diariamente sinto o sangue quente em minhas mãos e ouço os lamentos de minhas vitimas em minha mente. Cada dia caminho para mais perto do abismo"._

-Muito bom. Tsuki! Pode ser a outra personagem?-A professora perguntou.

Tsuki, pega de surpresa, concordou prontamente. Pegou o belo exemplar em suas mãos e fitou as palavras negras.

- _"Como podes só ver trevas em tão belo mundo? Não creio que tenhas olhado direito, meu bom guerreiro. O sol nasce como nasce em todos os dias e sua luz alcança qualquer um que a deixe alcançar"._

- _"Vivemos realidades diferentes, majestade"._

- _"Sei bem que sim. Mas leve em consideração que vive o mesmo mundo que eu e vê o mesmo nascer do sol que eu. Se vós estais em trevas, é por que queres. A propósito, este abismo de que fala seria o abismo tão temido pelos homens de rápido raciocínio e amantes da ciência?"._

- _"Sim. Da loucura me refiro"._

- "Louco posso afirmar que tu és. Por que tens que se isolar? Por que tens que se punir pelas mortes que causou?".

- _"Não faço tal absurdo. Vivo apenas o mundo a qual sou destinado a viver"._

- _"Ah, isso não é verdade. Sei que és um bom homem de puro coração, te punes por que tem dó dos que mata, não é?"_

- _"Agora penso que quem está a beira do abismo é a senhorita!"_

- _"És tão grosseiro quanto teus modos!"._

_- "E a senhorita é tão inocente quanto seu vestiário"_

- "Como ousas tal afronta!".

- "Desceste ao meu mundo majestade. Agora viva-o como deves".

-Esta história meus jovens.-A professora interrompeu.- É sobre uma princesa e um guarda real. Ambos se odeiam, mas como o guerreiro é forçado a leva-la em segurança até o reino visinho, eles têm que aturar um ao outro.

-Aí eles acabam se apaixonando, estou certo?-Um ruivo perguntou dando um bocejo.

-Sim, mas a princesa é prometida a um rico senhor. Um pouco antes de ser levada, os amantes se encontram em uma triste despedida.

-Queremos ouvir professora!-Um grupo de meninas falou.

Tsuki olhou para as páginas do livro e depois para Keshin, este lhe sorriu, o que a fez retornar sua atenção às letras, envergonhada.

-Continuem.

Kenshin suspirou e voltou a leitura

- "Não acredito que esteja aqui. Eu, orgulhoso soldado, esperando em uma sacada".

-"Estais aqui contra a vontade?"

_-"Admito que quando a vi me perdi em seu olhar, como estava bela. Seus cabelos pareciam fios de ouro tão puros e dourados quando o sol. Sua figura esbelta, lembrava as formas_ _mitológicas de Afrodite, pintadas pelos mais talentosos artistas. E seus lábios... Pétalas das mais raras flores não poderiam se equiparar a sua delicadeza."_

_- "Por que esta quieto? Sei que o momento é triste, mas é o último que teremos... Poderias pelo menos falar algo?"_

_- "Estais tão bela que me hipnotizou"_

- "Não de uma de poeta agora...".

- "O último dos poetas morreu de amor, não poderia ser tal".

- "... Ficaste sabendo de meu compromisso não?".

_- "Sim. E acho que foi melhor"._

_- "Achas mesmo?"._

_- "... Sim"._

- "Estas palavras me feriram como uma arma. Meu coração estava totalmente submetido a ele, mas o guerreiro parece não retribuir o que sentia. Lágrimas lutavam para cair, mas eu não podia permiti-las. Oh, por que tenho que ser escrava deste maldito orgulho? Por que não posso simplesmente chorar no peito de meu amado? Daqui há anos, lembrarei deste momento e me reprovarei por tal burrice.".

_- "Tenho que lhe dizer algumas palavras..."._

_- "O que?"._

_- "Não pense que ajo assim por que nunca te amei, pelo contrário. Em meu mundo de trevas, você foi à luz que me manteve vivo. Suas palavras de carinho soam como sinos de esperança em meus ouvidos cansados de murmúrios de dor e morte, os toques de sua alva mão são curativos para minhas feridas, seus beijos são antídotos para o fel que me consome. Sem você, minha amada, estaria perdido em meio as trevas, incompleto, vivendo uma vida moribunda, caminhando para minha própria destruição."._

_- "Agora não podia mais agüentar as lágrimas. Meu coração tentava se salvar do mar de dor e mágoa que inundavam meu ser"._

_- "Mas entenda que nosso amor... É impossível. Você é um anjo angelical e eu sou um demônio bastardo das trevas. Somos opostos, nunca ficaremos juntos"._

_- "Você não é um demônio"._

_- "Somente aos seus olhos minha doce aurora"._

_- "Não, não é. Podes parecer frio, mas é assim somente para se proteger, teu coração é um dos mais puros que já vi, por isso se sacrifica em prol dos outros"._

_- "Continuo a dizer que és muito ingênua. Meus pensamentos são sombrios e lúgubres, sou um assassino. Não negues, pois sabe que é verdade"._

_- "Por que não posso ficar contigo?"._

_- "Pelo mesmo motivo que peixes não podem se casar com pássaros... Não quero que você viva neste meu mundo"._

_- "Não entendes? Você é meu mundo! Se estiver contigo, estou feliz"._

_- "Não torne o adeus mais doloroso do que já é. Suas palavras me ferem mais que a lâmina de qualquer inimigo que posso vir a me enfrentar"._

_- "Falas como se este adeus fosse o fim"._

_- "E serás... A partir do momento que se casares, não terei mais motivo para viver. Viverei errante, sem medo da morte e provavelmente serei morto"._

_- "Não posso deixar isto acontecer. Se tu morreres, morrerei contigo. Viveria uma vida vazia, sem amor... Não entendes que tu me completas? Se não ficar contigo, tudo perderá seu sentindo..."._

_- "Viemos a este mundo para sofrer e ficar mais fortes, tu se recuperas, caso contrário minha morte terá sido em vão"._

_- "Venha comigo então..."._

_- "Não posso. Como posso viver em um mundo de vida, se fui criado pela morte?"._

_- "Meu coração, está perdido em sonhos infantis, e todos incluem você"._

_- "Mas eles não passam disto, sonhos"._

_- "... Então é assim que tudo termina?"._

_- "Temo que sim"._

_- "... Não. Podemos não ficar juntos em vida, mas depois que morrer, irei para seu mundo e então poderemos finalmente ficar juntos. Como nossos corações dizem para fazermos"._

_- "Nunca a morte será tão aguardada..."._

_- "Então podes me dar agora, um último beijo terrestre? Depois, quando nossas almas tiverem deixado esses corpos mortais, nos tornaremos um, para sempre, mas até lá, quero ter uma última lembrança sua..."._

_- "Selemos então nossa promessa com um beijo, um beijo da eternidade de um amor"._

Na sala reinou um profundo silêncio. Algumas garotas enxugavam lágrimas discretamente. Tsuki estava com a garganta presa, provavelmente também iria chorar mais tarde. Olhou novamente o livro, como o mundo podia ser cruel...

-É um belo livro.-Keshin comentou.

-Sim. Um clássico! Devo dizer. Nos mostra a realidade perdida em que vivemos, o mundo mesquinho aos sentimentos alheios que nós mesmos criamos.-A professora respondeu.

Tsuki suspirou, mas apesar de tudo, eles haviam sentido o amor. Nem todos têm este privilégio, ela nunca havia tido e provavelmente nunca teria. Olhou novamente a janela, e, além disso, as almas deles haviam se unido mais tarde. Entregou o livro de volta a professora justo quando o sinal tocou. A garota sentou-se na mesa e fitou seus pés, apesar de tudo, se sentia triste por eles. Não havia nada mais triste do que um amor dividido, não era? E nada mais doloroso.

Pegou sua maçã e caminhou pelo corredor, será que ela passaria por isto? Não, não queria. Amor era algo doloroso e confuso demais para ela. Quando chegou no pátio, viu alguns casais conversando alegremente.

-É... Quem sabe o que o destino aguarda para mim?-Murmurou se sentando na sombra de uma árvore.

The End 

Oi!E aí pessoal? Bem, com eu estou muuuito atarefada mesmo e não queria deixar vocês esperando, resolvi publicar esta história extra que eu fiz um dia desses. Ela está bem simples e eu gosto muito dela, espero que vocês também v.v... É meio triste... Mas fazer o que? É a vida, morte, realidade virtual, fic, universo paralelo... E mais um aglomerado de coisas v.v

Ah sim, eu estava querendo fazer algo interativo e divertido com vocês, mas fracassei totalmente, então me contetei em fazer um enquête:

**ENQUETE 1 (VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!)**

**Com que você acha que a Tsuki deve ficar?**

**a**-Hiei (v.v)

**b**-Eriol (v.v)

**c**-Keshin (v.v)

**d**-Kurama (Que foi? o.O Tenho que colocar opções.)

**e**-Kuwabara (Vixi Maria o.o)

**f**-Lupos (ç.ç)

**g**-Yusuke (ó.ó)

**h**-Sozinha. Ela não precisa de ninguém! (Girl Power o/ Independent Girl)

**i**-Um dos Guias Negros (¬¬ Por favor,as mulheres não.)

**j**-Um carinha qualquer que aparece no final. (Criativo O.O)


	23. Luta

**ATENÇÃO! ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTÉM HENTAI! NA PARTE DO ERIOL COM A TSUKI...**

TO BRINCANDO PESSOAL! NÃO TEM NÃO, PEGUEI VOCÊS NÉ? XD

Tsuki piscou uma, duas vezes e voltou a encarar a cena com indiferença. Estava sentada em uma cadeira, a sua frente podia-se ver uma chama. Ela brilhava e saltitava dando pequenos estalidos, sua luz arroxeada e melancólica se espalhava por toda a sala.

-Por que tenho que ver isso?-A garota murmurou. Sua voz estava plácida e calma.

-Gostaria de saber... -Eriol murmurou rodeando a cadeira com elegância, e repousando sua mão nos cabelos da garota. -Gostaria de saber se reconhece alguém... -Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Não. -Tsuki respondeu olhando a batalha que acontecia dentro da chama. Via-se um ruivo lutando contra uma mulher alada.

-E estes?-Murmurou fazendo um gesto rápido.

A imagem dentro da chama se locomoveu, focalizando um quádruplo. Um aloirado com traços caninos, um ruivo de cabelos cumpridos, um moreno e um baixinho de cabelos negros. A garota os olhou com atenção. Seus olhos estavam tomados por uma névoa azulada, pareciam olhos de uma pessoa morta.

-Não. -Ela voltou a responder.

-Fico feliz.

-Por quê? Está preocupado, meu amor?-A garota perguntou virando o rosto para encará-lo.

-Não... -Eriol respondeu pegando o queixo de Tsuki e a beijando levemente. -Não estou preocupado, estou apenas... Chateado.

-Com o que? Algo que eu fiz?

-Não... -O youkai falou pegando as mãos geladas da garota e puxando-a para mais perto de si. -Totalmente ao contrário minha amada, você é a única fonte de felicidade que me resta.

-Então o que lhe incomoda?

-Esses invasores...

-Eles?-Perguntou voltando a olhar para a chama.

-Sim.

-São antigos inimigos?

-Não antigos... Mas odiosos.

-O que eles querem aqui?

-Querem roubá-la de mim e destruir-me.

-Por que querem nos incomodar? O que lhes fiz para que quisessem tirar meu maior tesouro?-Murmurou aconchegando-se melhor entre os braços de Eriol.

-Não lhes fizeste nada. Estes intrusos são apenas vis criaturas. Desejam somente a infelicidade alheia...

-Então acaba com eles de uma vez... -Tsuki murmurou acariciando o rosto do youkai. -Destrua-os para que não nos incomode.

Eriol sorriu.

-Desejas mesmo isso?-Perguntou.

-Claro. Desejo somente a morte para aqueles que desejam nossa separação.

-A morte? Há punição piores...

-Então eles são merecedores destas...

-Concordo plenamente com você... -Falou, beijando-a enquanto acariciava se pescoço, divertido.

A garota havia se transformado em uma boneca. Phobos havia prendido sua alma dentro dela mesma, e não há nada mais perigoso e instável do que a mente humana. Lá dentro, provavelmente, ela estaria em meio dor e sofrimento, talvez até se afogasse nas próprias lágrimas derramadas pelo seu coração. Sua consciência estava presa dentro de seus próprios arrependimentos, de seus sonhos... Uma vez lá, era praticamente impossível sair.

-"Se ela lutar, apenas sofrerá mais. Se resistir vai acabar encontrando um mar de medos e inseguranças. Um atrativo. Medo causa insegurança, e a insegurança é algo enganoso. Muitos preferem viver nela à na certeza, mas se ela entrar... Nunca mais sairá." Eriol pensou.

Sem a consciência no corpo, o que restava era apenas uma massa de carne e órgãos vazia, sem sentimentos. Um fantoche, que podia ser facilmente manipulado.

ooooOoooOOooo

Hiei bufou e olhou novamente para o portão.

-Vamos logo. -Murmurou caminhando em direção a construção.

-... Será que esse tal de Eriol... É pior do que... -Kuwabara começou ainda olhando o corpo rodeado de sangue da youkai.

-Claro que é! Já não viu que esse cara é pior do que tudo?-Yusuke murmurou.

-Vamos. -Kurama falou seguindo Hiei.

Lupos se ajoelhou ao lado do corpo de Morgana.

-Foi... Foi a primeira vez que Lupus... Viu Morgana sorrir. -Murmurou. Ajeitou o corpo da youkai numa posição mais respeitosa. - Lupos está feliz... -Disse olhando os outros com lágrimas nos olhos e um sorriso. -Está feliz por finalmente... Morgana ter sorrido.

-Vamos. -Yusuke falou para o youkai, dando um sorriso.

Kuwabara olhou para Morgana novamente.

-Eu queria ter feito alguma coisa por ela... -Murmurou.

-Ah! Mas Mestre Ruivo fez! Morgana pode ser feliz agora!-Lupos falou dando saltinhos ao redor de Kuwabara.

Os quatro se dirigiram até o portão. Entreolharam-se e, decididos, foram para a próxima sala. O silêncio reinou.

-Que bizarro. -Hiei comentou. Os outros só puderam concordar.

Qualquer decorador que entrasse ali morreria. A sala quebrava todas as leis da estética e combinação de cores possíveis. Das quatro paredes, uma era vermelha, a outra amarela, uma verde e a outra azul. O teto era roxo berrante com um lustre dourado, e o chão preto com manchas laranja.

-Que diabos...?-Yusuke murmurou de boca aberta.

-É pior que o seu quarto Urameshi... -Kuwabara comentou igualmente surpreso, ao que Yusuke concordou.

-Hei! -Falou em seguida. -Eu arrumo meu quarto uma vez por mês, ok?

-Parem de discutir bobagens. -Hiei comentou olhando ao redor, desconfiado.

-Sejam bem-vindos ao meu humilde salão. -Uma voz falou.

Loki saltou do lustre e caiu na frente deles, com os braços erguidos de forma triunfal.

-Você é o Loki?-Kurama murmurou.

-Eu mesmo!-Respondeu fazendo uma exagerada reverência. –Já ouviram falar de mim? Que honra!... Mas, infelizmente eu nunca ouvi falar de vocês.

-Esqueça as apresentações. -Hiei falou.

-Ih... Que baixinho mais chato!-Loki disse cruzando os braços.

-Ora, seu... -Hiei falou entre – dentes.

-Ok, decidam quem irá me enfrentar, seus chatos de galocha. –Falou dando um salto e pousando do outro lado do salão. Hiei deu um passo à frente, pronto para atacá-lo, mas Yusuke o impediu, colocando seu braço na frente.

-Pode deixar que desse marmanjo cuido eu... –Disse dando alguns passos e estalando os dedos de forma desafiadora.

-Hum... Vai ser você é?-Loki murmurou olhando-o

-Eu mesmo! Yusuke Urameshi, em pessoa!

-Yusuke?... Que nome esquisito.

-Cê acha é? Que pena, pois vai ser o nome do cara que vai te derrotar.

-É? Como você sabe? É vidente, por acaso?

-Oh meu filho, só tava afirmando que eu vou vencer.

-Ah... Por que não disse antes?-Loki murmurou se colocando em posição.

-Não pensei que você era tão mongol a ponto de não entender. -Yusuke falou fazendo o mesmo.

-Há! Mas se enganou!

-... Percebi.

-Pera aí. Tá me insultando?Tá _me_ insultando?

-Mermão... Cê é estranho.

-Vamos à luta!-Berrou atacando.

Yusuke se desviou rapidamente e Loki continuou a atacar. Continuaram assim por alguns segundos, até que Yusuke conseguiu achar uma brecha na defesa do inimigo. Quando Loki novamente deu um soco, ele o chutou. Corpo do youkai foi jigado violentamente contra a parede e caiu com um baque surdo.

-Seu malvadão! Vai comer passarinho!-Loki berrou voltando o ataque.

Estava mais ágil que antes e conseguia dar saltos muito altos. Toda a vez que Yusuke tentava socá-lo, ele pulava.

"Droga!" Yusuke pensou, teria que pensar num jeito de alcançá-lo. Atacou, quando Loki pulou, ele rapidamente uniu as mãos.

-Leigan!-Berrou atirando uma poderosa boa de energia.

O adversário foi atingido em cheio e atirado contra o teto. Caiu, fazendo um buraco no piso. Estava todo ensangüentado e suas pernas pareciam estar quebradas. Sua roupa havia sido chamuscada e ele não parecia bem.

-Mamãe... -Ele murmurou. -Eu vi a luz!

-Há! Muito bem Urameshi!-Kuwabara comentou.

-Não cante vitória já Kuwabara... -Kurama comentou sério.

-O que? O cara tá detonada!

-Mas veja que a energia mal danificou o corpo dele.

-...

Loki se levantou ao poucos, estalando o corpo, como se colocasse suas articulações de volta no lugar. Torceu o pescoço e fitou Yusuke, sorrindo de maneira meio maníaca. Estava todo sujo de sangue, o que lhe dava uma aparência demoníaca.

-Vai precisar se esforçar mais... -Murmurou. Rapidamente apareceu na frente de Yusuke e o socou várias vezes. -Muito mais. -Completou dando um potente soco no estômago do adversário atirando para longe. Sorriu.

-Droga... -Yusuke murmurou se levantando e limpando um filete de sangue do lado de sua boca.

-Vem! Vem! Quanto mais você me bater, melhor!-Loki falou.

"E agora? Se eu bater nesse debiloíde ele só vai ficar mais forte, deve haver alguma maneira..." Yusuke pensou olhando-o com raiva.

-Hunf.É assim?-Murmurou dando um risinho. -Então, acho que não tenho escolha mesmo...

-É! Não tem!... Em que?

-Eu vou ter que acabar com a tua raça de uma vez por todas... -Disse tomando impulso e o atacando.

Loki desviou do soco de Yusuke e deu um risinho.

-Já disse q. - Antes de terminar a frase levou um chute bem no estomago e caiu meio desnorteado. Olhou para cima e deu de cara com o dedo de Yusuke.

-Desculpa aí por isso... -Ele murmurou.

-Não... Me desculpe você.-Loki falou rindo e enfiando uma adaga no oponente e afastando.-Pensando bem, esquece! Eu não dou a mínima para você...

-Yusuke!-Kurama exclamou.

-Droga Urameshi...!-Kuwabara comentou preocupado.

Yusuke olhou para o sangue que escorria de sua ferida com raiva. A adaga havia quase atravessado sua barriga. Pegou seu cabo e, com dor, o puxou. Atirou a arma contra a parede. A adaga fincou na superfície fazendo-a rachar.

-Ficou zangadinho?-Loki riu.

-Seu desgraçado... -Yusuke murmurou com a mão na ferida, o sangue não parava de escorrer.

-Esta adaga é especial...

-Especial?

-Sim... Sua ferida não fechará até você me derrotar...

-O que! Que papo é esse?

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu... A lâmina dessa adaga foi feita pelo Shiva com a minha pele, ele inverteu o processo que ocorre comigo, ao invéz de fechar a ferida... A sua vai aumentar... Não é legal?

-Droga.

-Se fosse você ia começar a fazer um testamento.

-Cala essa boca seu bocó!-Yusuke murmurou atacando-o Loki conseguiu desviar de todos os golpes e devolveu o ataque.

Yusuke piscou, estava perdendo muito sangue, estava tonto e sua visão meio turva. Aos poucos, sua velocidade diminuía. Levou um soco e caiu no chão e ficou lá parado.

-Morreu?...-Loki murmurou cutucando-o com o pé. Pegou-o pelos cabelos e o ergueu no ar, olhando-o divertido. –Hei, te vejo no inferno.

-Digo o mesmo.-Yusuke falou abrindo os olhos e atirando um leigan quatro vezes mais forte que o outro em Loki.

Um forte clarão tomou conta de tudo. Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei e Lupos colocaram as mãos na frente do rosto para não ficarem cegos. Uma densa fumaça se espalhou pelo ar e um silêncio pesado tomou conta de tudo, mas foi quebrado com o barulho do pesado portão se abrindo.

-Urameshi!-Kuwabara exclamou olhando ao redor.

-Onde ele está?-Kurama perguntou fazendo o mesmo.

-Aqui. -Hiei murmurou olhando um Yusuke atirado no chão. Os outros rapidamente se aproximaram.

-E onde está o Loki?-Kurama perguntou.

-Acho que só restou isso dele.-Hiei murmurou olhando para um par de pernas abandonados em um canto, cercado por alguns pedaços de roupas.-Hunf. Bem feito para esse imbecil.

-O Mestre está vivo?-Lupos murmurou olhando Yusuke.

-Yusuke!-Kuwabara falou. -Acorda!

Yusuke continuou imóvel, sem se mover.

-Não vai me dizer que...?

Um silêncio mais pesado ainda reinou e permaneceu por alguns segundos.

-Espere! Ele está se movendo!-Kurama falou.

-Hunh... -Yusuke murmurou. -Mais cinco minutos...

-Urameshi, seu desgraçado!-Kuwabara murmurou socando-o.

-Quê isso Kuwabara? Tá maluco!-Yusuke exclamou se sentando.

-Você deu um susto na gente!

-Mestre está bem! Que bom!-Lupos exclamou sorridente.

-É mesmo? E... Cadê aquele orelhudo de uma figa?

-Você acabou com ele. -Kurama respondeu.

-Acabei é? Ufff! Que alivio! Por um minuto eu achei que ele ia me derrotar, vou te contar... Aquela adaga não era brinquedo não...

-Loki muito mal, Mestre fez muito bem em derrotá-lo... -Lupos murmurou.

-Você perdeu muito sangue... -Kurama comentou. -É melhor eu lhe fazer um curativo antes que piore.

-Que isso, sem aquela macumba da adaga eu saro rapidinho!-Yusuke murmurou se levantando.

-Não seja idiota. -Hiei murmurou. -Deixe o Kurama fazer o curativo, se você desmaiar no meio do caminho só vai atrapalhar.

Após uma pequena discussão, Kurama acabou fazendo o curativo em Yusuke. Tinham que ser rápidos, mas não podiam se descuidar, pois não adiantaria nada vencer uma luta e morrer depois por falta de cuidados. Logo após o curativo, eles caminharam para o quarto portão.

O quarto seguinte era pior do que o outro. Tinha desenhos meio infantis espalhados pela parede levemente rosadas. Algumas cortinas estavam penduradas, e alguns bichinhos de pelúcia podiam ser vistos. No centro, havia um tapete peludo, todo rosa-choque.

-...

-Aquilo tá vivo?-Yusuke murmurou fitando o tapete curioso.

-Não sei. -Kuwabara comentou.

-Parece o quarto de uma adolescente... - Kurama comentou um tanto sem-graça.

-É ridículo. -Hiei falou. -Tanto quanto você. -Completou olhando para Lupos.

-É tão bonitinho. -Lupos comentou encarando um panda gigante de pelúcia. -Lupos gostou!

-Parece que só o cachorrinho que gostou da minha salinha, não é?-Pandora falou sentada

em um sofá, também peludo, no canto da sala.

-Pandora!-Lupos exclamou.

-Olá Lupos traidor!-Ela respondeu dando um sorrisinho. -Como tem andado?

-Lupos anda... Bem.

-É? Que bom, assim posso te matar sem remoço.

-Oh minha filha, larga de papo!-Yusuke falou.

-Hã?-Pandora olhou Yusuke, como se o notasse pela primeira vez. -Ai! Você é tão lindo!-Ela exclamou saltando do sofá. -Quero você para mim!

-Como é?-Yusuke falou olhando-a incrédulo.

-E o ruivo também é maravilhoso!-Pandora continuou. -Quero para mim. -Falou decidida.

Antes que alguém falasse alguma coisa, uma espécie de buraco surgiu embaixo de Kurama e Yusuke fazendo-os caírem.

-Kurama!Yusuke!-Kuwabara exclamou olhando para os buracos.

-Mestres!-Lupos berrou.

-O que fez com eles?-Hiei perguntou sério.

-Estão na minha coleção!-Pandora respondeu alegre. Estalou os dedos e uma parede se virou, revelando uma espécie de vidro na outra extremidade.

Dava para ver uma espécie de sala. Youkais de vários tipos estavam em pé, um ao lado do outro, vestidos com várias fantasias diferentes. Pareciam dormir.

-Que diab...?-Kuwabara exclamou ao avistar Kurama e Yusuke na fileira, o primeiro com uma fantasia filhote de raposa e o outro de ursinho.

-Liberte-os. -Hiei falou.

-Não! Eles são meus agora!-Pandora falou.

-Eles estão desmaiados?-Kuwabara comentou.

-Não, estam na minha prisão de água, e vou logo avisando, mesmo se me matarem essa prisão não vai se desfazer!

-Como é!

-Ela só irá sumir, se eu quiser.

-Queremos passar. -Hiei falou sério. -E queremos eles de volta.

-Isso! Devolva os mestres!-Lupos exclamou batendo o pé no chão.

-Isso não será possível.

-Irei matá-la de qualquer jeito, liberte-os. Já.-Hiei continuou.

-... Ok! Ok! Já que eles são _tão_ importantes! Buáa! Buáa! Quero meus agimos de volta!-Pandora falou com uma voz melosa.

-...

-Façamos o seguinte, vocês participam de um pequeno joguinho. Se vencerem, eu liberto seus amiguinhos e vocês podem passar.

-Temos que matá-la para passar.

-Sim! Eu sei tá bom? Você nem me deixa explicar... Que chato!-Exclamou cruzando os braços. -Mas vocês têm que me dizer se aceitam ou não primeiro.

-Aceitamos. -Kuwabara falou.

-Sim!Sim!Sim!-Lupos concordou.

-Desembucha logo.-Hiei falou olhando-a sério.

_O0oº.ºo0O O0oº.ºo0O O0oº.ºo0O O0oº.ºo0O_

Pronto! Finalmente terminei o capitulo! Esse negócio com a Pandora é muita besteira né? Tive essa idéia agora... O que acharam? Não resisti... A idéia de colocar o Kurama com uma fantasia de raposa era tentadora demais... -

E sobre o aviso no início... Me desculpem, mas é que eu não resisti também... Fiquei imaginando as caras que fariam... Uns iam ficar animados, outros chocados, outro indiferentes... Imaginar os chocados foi demais para mim XD... Desculpem mesmo tá?

Próximo enquête depois dos agradecimentos.

_Brigada:_

**Daji-Chan**

**Yami e Raito**

**Yamanaka Winry**

**Dead Fairy**

**Yukari**

**Botan Minamino**

**Inumaniaca**

**Shiva Kitsune**

**CaHh Kinomoto**

**Tia Beth (n.n)**

**Yo mismo**

**RESULTADO DA ENQUETE 1: HIEI (Nem um pouco previsível v.v)**

**ENQUETE 2 (VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!)**

**No próximo "BASTIDORES" LadySophie deveria falar o que aconteceu no(a):**

**A) **_Baile de Comemoração Pelas 200 Reviwes Recebidas_ (Quando Eriol e Hiei fizeram uma aposta)

**B) **_Dia das Bruxas_ (Quando apareceu um monstro no estúdio)

**C)** _Natal _(Quando fizeram uma gincana)

**Lembre-se, VOCÊ decide!**


	24. Mar de Lágrimas

Tsuki estava com frio. Uma sensação estranha e indescritível rondava todo o seu corpo. Sua pele formigava, e sua cabeça parecia girar. Um vazio parecia tomar conta de si. Queria abrir os olhos, mas tinha medo do que veria.

"Onde estou?" Seu pensamento ecoou por todos os lados, como se ela tivesse falado em voz alta.

Mexeu o braço, sua mão roçou em uma superfície macia. O ar que entrava em seus pulmões era tão puro que ela mal o sentia e tinha um leve sabor de menta.

Abriu os olhos e deparou-se com um céu azul. Algumas nuvens brancas flutuavam preguiçosamente. Levantou-se e olhou ao redor, estava em uma plantação. Rosas brancas se espalhavam por todos os lados e sumiam no horizonte. Uma brisa soprou, fazendo seus cabelos levantarem levemente. Olhou para si mesma, estava com um vestido branco, mas mal o sentia em seu corpo.

"Estranho..." Pensou.

Não conseguia raciocinar direito. Sentia-se entorpecida, como se tivesse acabado de acordar.

"Será que eu morri?" A ultima coisa de que se lembrava era de Eriol. Será que ele havia assassinado-a?

De repente sentiu uma dor no peito, uma ardência.

-Tsuki...-Uma voz a chamou.

A garota olhou ao redor, o som parecia vir de todos os lados.

-Quem está aí?-Perguntou.

-Venha...-A voz era suave e amigável.

-Para onde tenho que ir? Onde você está?

Um pequeno vulto surgiu em meio o mar branco. Tsuki o olhou, curiosa, não conseguia distinguir bem o que era.

-Tsuki...-A voz falou novamente.

O ser parou a sua frente, era uma mulher alada, um anjo. Tinha longos cabelos aloirados, que flutuavam ao redor de seu rosto oval. Possuía olhos azuis e lábios rosados. Tsuki a olhou com mais atenção, ela era muito bela e, de alguma maneira, familiar.

-Quem é você?-Perguntou olhando para as asas que saíam das costas do ser, pareciam as asas de uma pomba, mas era mui mais bela. Mais macia.

"Um material leve..." Pensou "Nuvens. Elas parecem ser feitas de nuvens".

-Não se lembra?-O anjo murmurou sorrindo.

Num baque, Tsuki a reconheceu. A dor em seu peio aumentou.

-Mamãe?-Murmurou, o anjo confirmou com a cabeça. A garota o abraçou, lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos.-Mamãe!

-Shii...-O anjo colocou seus braços ao redor de Tsuki e acariciou seus cabelos.-Estou aqui.

-Como você...? Então...-Afastou-se.-Eu morri?

-Não.

-Então como...

-Shiii...-Colocou sua mão sobre os lábios da garota.

Tsuki parou, a pele dela era tão lisa, tão suave.

-Você está viva...-Continuou.- E não deve ter medo.

-Mas...Eu...

-Não perca a esperança. -Colocou a mão sobre a face da garota e a acariciou, levemente.- Ele irá lhe salvar...

-Ele quem?

O anjo sorriu novamente, uma leve ventania começou a soprar. Pétalas de rosas começaram a envolvê-las. As asas do ser se abriram.

-Não!-Tsuki exclamou.-Não me deixe mamãe!-Disse ao que o anjo começou a levantar voou. Sua mão se distanciava lentamente do rosto da garota.

-Ele está vindo...-Murmurou. À medida que ganhava altura, seu corpo parecia se transformar em pétalas.

-Mamãe!-A mão em seu rosto ficava cada vez mais leve, até que se desfez por completo.

Várias pétalas brancas flutuavam no ar. Tsuki caiu de joelhos no chão.

-Não me deixe...-Murmurou colocando a mão no rosto e começando a chorar. Sentia-se só.

Estava com medo.

-Tsuki!

A garota ergueu a cabeça. Estava em pé em um gramado verde.

-Tsuki!-Alguém comentou pegando em seu ombro.

-Botan?-Tsuki murmurou olhando a garota ao seu lado com surpresa. Olhou ao redor, estava no jardim de sua escola.

-Quem mais seria?-Botan comentou ajeitando a saia de seu uniforme e cruzando os braços.-Eu hein, hoje você está mesmo no mundo lua!

-Eu...-Olhou para si, também estava de uniforme.-Como eu...?

-Venha!- A garota de cabelos azuis disse pegando Tsuki pelo pulso e puxando-a. -Temos que achar o Hiei logo, se não vamos nos meter em encrencas.

-Hiei?

Botan arrastou Tsuki alguns metros, até que parou e olhou ao redor, pensativa.

-Botan...-Tsuki comentou.-O que está fazendo aqui? Como viemos parar nesse jardim?

A garota a olhou.

-Você ainda tem coragem de brincar? Vamos! Acho que sei onde ele se meteu!-E puxou-a novamente até uma arvore.

Tsuki não disse nada, estava confusa demais. O que estava acontecendo?

-Há!Hiei!-Botan exclamou fazendo-a desviar o olhar.

-Hiei?-Tsuki comentou olhando o garoto sentado em um galho.

-Vocês.-Ele comentou indiferente, usava um uniforme escolar.

-Nós mesmas!Sabia que estaria aí.-Botan falou.-Venha! Temos que ir para a aula!

-Não.

-Como assim? Você vai ser expulso se continuar assim!

-Não ligo!

-Tsuki, fala com ele!

-Eu...?-A garota comentou, saindo de suas reflexões.

-... O que ela tem?-Hiei perguntou olhando-a.

-Não sei.-Botan disse colocando os braços na cintura e desviando o olhar para Tsuki.-Primeiro insistiu para que nós viéssemos procurá-lo, agora ficou assim... Você foi drogada?

-Eu? Não...-Tsuki murmurou.

Hiei continuou olhando-a, em silêncio. Suspirou e pulou da árvore.

-Tudo bem.-Disse colocando as mãos nos bolsos.- Vamos logo.

-Há, quando é a Tsuki quem fala...-Botan murmurou, sorrindo.

-Não é nada disso!-Hiei respondeu zangado.-É que eu sei que vocês iriam encher meu saco até o final mesmo...

-Sei, sei... Bem, vou indo!-A garota de cabelos azuis disse saindo correndo na frente dos dois.

Tsuki continuou andando em silêncio. Como havia ido parar lá? Primeiro estava no calabouço de Eriol, depois em uma plantação e rosas, e agora naquela escola doida. O que isso significava? Haveria ela enlouquecido de vez?

-Você está bem?-Hiei comentou, olhando-a de lado.

-... To.

-Não me parece.-Parou de andar e se colou na frente da garota.-Se estivesse, estaria me dando um sermão a essa altura.

-Estaria?

-... O que aconteceu?

-Nada!-Exclamou tentando rir, já não fazia isso há tanto tempo...

-Sua idiota, acha que não sei quando está mentindo?

Tsuki o olhou, algo estava errado e não era o uniforme.

-Está sendo gentil comigo?-Perguntou, o que fez Hiei corar e virar a cara.

-Claro que não.-Ele respondeu.-Só estou... Curioso.

-...

-Vamos logo, se não vamos nos atrasar.-Disse apressando o passo.

Os dois caminharam em silêncio até um corredor, as paredes eram amareladas e o chão branco. Hiei parou diante uma das várias portas que lá podiam ser vistas.

-Acha que consegue achar sua classe?-Murmurou sem olhá-la.

-Acho que...-Tsuki olhou ao redor.-Acho que não.-Comentou com vergonha.

-...-O garoto virou-se e ficou olhando-a.

-... Que foi?-Comentou envergonhada.

-Idiota, sabia que ainda não havia superado.-Murmurou.

-Superado o que?

-Não se faça de desentendida. Dês que sua avó morreu você tem dado uma de durona, dizendo que estava bem, que já tinha superado. Por que faz isto?

-Eu...-A garota olhou o chão, então sua avó havia morrido naquela realidade também. Novamente, sentiu seu coração se partir. Sua ferida voltou a sangrar.-Me desculpe por isso...-Murmurou entre lágrimas e soluços.

-... Não chore.-Hiei falou tirando uma das mãos do bolso e limpando uma das lágrimas do rosto de Tsuki.

A garota o olhou, ele colocou sua mão de volta no bolso rapidamente e virou o rosto para o lado.

-Não... Gosto de ver mulheres chorando!-Disse.-E, além disso, chorar é coisa de fracos idiotas!

-... Você não me acha fraca e idiota?

-Acho!... Não...Que dizer, você é, mas... Droga! Para de chorar e pronto! –Virou-se de costas mal-humorado.-Pare de agir como uma criancinha. Isso é ridículo até para você.

-... É que...-Tsuki olhou o chão.-Tudo está muito confuso... Eu não sei mais o que é real e o que não é...-Sorriu.-Gostaria que esse momento fosse.-Comentou tocando seu rosto.

-Embestou de vez? Claro que é.

-Não... Acho que é só uma ilusão. Sei que, na verdade, eu estou no calabouço daquele youkai... E que provavelmente ele que está me fazendo ver essas coisas...

-Do que diabos você ta falando? Se continuar a falar essas coisas sem sentido vão acabar internando você.

-Talvez... Eu deva ser.

-... Para com isso.-Hiei comentou dando um soquinho de leve na cabeça de Tsuki.-Você só precisa descansar, teve um dia duro. Vem logo! Vamos para a enfermaria.

Tsuki suspirou, se aquilo não era real...

-Hiei.-Falou, fazendo o garoto parar e olha-la. -Eu... Eu gosto de vo...

-Ora, ora...O que temos aqui? -Uma voz masculina a interrompeu.

A garota se virou. Eriol estava parado atrás de si, com um uniforme e um sorriso maldoso no rosto.

-O que quer idiota?-Hiei perguntou se colocando na frente de Tsuki.

-Você sabe o que eu quero...-Eriol respondeu olhando para a garota.

-Ouse se aproximar dela.

-Já me aproximei...-Passou a mão nos cabelos e sorriu de modo provocador.-E muito mais do que você...

-Vá se fu...

-Shii! Não vamos baixar o vocabulário na frente da senhorita.

Tsuki colocou a mão na testa. Agora tinha certeza absoluta de que havia algo muito errado, mas por mais que se esforçasse, parecia não poder raciocinar. Sabia que tinha que lembrar o que havia acontecido no calabouço, mas era como se alguém tivesse bloqueado-lhe essa lembrança. Hiei continuou a fitar Eriol desafiadoramente.

-Como você se importasse.-Bufou se virando e pegando a mão de Tsuki.-Vamos.-Acrescentou puxando-a dali.

-Que bonitinho.-Eriol murmurou sarcasticamente.

-Hiei...-Tsuki disse quando já estavam a uma distância considerável de Eriol.-Por que estamos indo para a quadra?

Hiei parou de andar e olhou ao redor, como se tocasse pela primeira vez onde estava. Estavam na frente da porta da quadra de basquete. Soltou a mão da garota e suspirou.

-Por que você não se defende?-Perguntou mal-humorado.-Aquele idiota faz o que quer com você e você não faz nada! Isso me irrita!

Tsuki o olhou.

-Eu... Bem, seu eu pudesse fazer algo... Eu faria.-Balbuciou.

-Mas você pode fazer algo! Você tem uma medida cautelar contra ele! Por que diabos não a usa! Que merda!- Se apoiou na parede.-Isso me dá raiva.

-Fico feliz.-Tsuki disse sorrindo.

-O que?

-Não por você ficar zangado...-Falou se colocando ao lado dele.-Por você se preocupar comigo.

Hiei virou a cara.

-Não me preocupo.-Balbuciou.-É que...

-Eu lhe agradeço muito... Sempre achei você um abusado, mal-educado, sem-vergonha, mal-humorado...

-Onde quer chegar?

-Eu sempre reprovei você...-Comentou olhando o teto.-Quando na verdade você só merecia elogios. Você me salvou tantas vezes... E sempre foi gentil comigo, a sua maneira. Desculpe por... Não ter percebido antes.

Hiei ficou olhando-a por algum tempo. Virou a cara, e deu um sorrisinho.

-Está errada. Não me importo tanto com você como pensa.-Levantou-se.-To indo para a aula.-Murmurou se afastando.

Uma escuridão repentina tomou conta de tudo. Tsuki se viu parada em um lugar alto. Podia ver as luzes da cidade em seus pés. Um vento frio e forte soprava por todos os lados. Olhou para baixo. A cidade emitia luzes de todos os tipos e tamanhos, a agitação era constantes.

-E agora?-Murmurou para si.-Onde estou?

Olhou ao redor, podia ver uma roda gigante. Esta fazia um belo jogo de luzes, criando efeitos variados.

-O que faz aqui?-Uma voz perguntou.

Tsuki se virou. Hiei estava parado ao seu lado, encarando-a. Vestia roupas negras de couro. Asas de morcego saíam de suas costas ameaçadoramente. Algumas faixas estavam amarradas em seus braços, manchadas de sangue e lágrimas vermelhas escorriam de seus olhos.

-Hiei?- Ela perguntou.

O garoto virou a cabeça para o lado lentamente e continuou a fitá-la.

-Não.-Disse por fim.-Não sou este de quem fala.

-...

-Você não devia estar aqui. É perigoso, principalmente para você.

-Por que principalmente para mim?

-Está é sua mente.-O anjo negro falou se aproximando dela. –É nesta parte que se encontram os seus medos e ressentimentos.

-Eu estou na minha mente? Como...?

-Não sei.-Disse olhando para a cidade a seus pés.

-Vá embora.-Uma outra voz disse.

Tsuki olhou para trás. Viu outro anjo, parecido com Kurama. Suas asas possuíam penas vermelhas como sangue e ele usava um casaco longo sobre o corpo. Correntes estavam presas em seu pescoço e braços.

-Vá embora.-Ele repetiu.-Se você morrer tudo acabará.

-Sim.-Um outro anjo surgiu, com o rosto de seu tio. Asas brancas, manchadas de sangue, o envolviam. Suas roupas estavam manchadas com um liquido negro e ele segurava uma foice.

-Como eu posso ir?-A garota murmurou, olhando para baixo. Percebeu que também possuía asas, asas azuladas.

-Vá logo.-O anjo negro disse pegando-a pelo queixo.-Mas tome cuidado... Não vá para onde não é bem vinda.-Acrescentou empurrando-a.

Tsuki caiu sentada na areia. Olhou ao redor, estava em um deserto. Levantou-se. Brinquedos estavam soterrados por todos os cantos. Bichinhos de pelúcia, bolas, videogames... Todos afundavam no mar de areia.

-Olá?-Gritou, na esperança de ser ouvida.

-Oi.-Uma voz disse.

Virou-se. Uma garotinha, de uns seis anos, estava ao seu lado, segurando um bichinho de pelúcia. Usava uma camisola branca, com detalhes de renda. Tinha cabelos negros e olhos bem claros.

-Quem é você?-Perguntou.

Tsuki parou. Quem era ela? Não conseguia se lembrar. Olhou ao redor, não reconhecia nada. Tentou lembrar de algo. Em vão.

-Eu não sei...-Respondeu.

-Você não se lembra de quem é?

-Acho que não.

-Venha...Quero lhe mostrar algo.

A garotinha levou Tsuki até uma espécie de templo. Colunas de mármore negro sustentavam um teto repleto de entalhes. Demônios saltavam da pedra, dando a impressão de que iriam atacá-las a qualquer momento.

-O que... O que é isso?-Tsuki perguntou.

-Já vai ver. Entre.-A menina respondeu entrando no local.

Andaram por longos corredores negros. Alguns homens, com armaduras estavam atirados no chão, em meio poças de sangue.Armas estavam espalhadas por todos os cantos e um cheiro ruim estava no ar.

-Por que eles estão aqui?-Tsuki murmurou parando.

-Não sei. Eles sempre estiveram aí.-A garotinha respondeu.

-Estão mortos?

-Sim... Não lhes resta mais nada.

-A família deles... Não vieram honrá-los?

-Estes homens não tinham honra quando vivos, e não a tem agora.

-... Isso é triste.-Falou, lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos.

-Você chora por eles? Por que?

-... Porque eles merecem ser chorados...

-Não. Não merecem.-A garota virou-se e continuou a caminhar. Levou Tsuki até um altar. Algumas pequenas piscinas estavam espalhadas pelo chão, cheias de água negra.

-O que são?

A menina não respondeu, Tsuki a olhou. Seus olhos estavam completamente negros e um sorriso maligno havia se formado em seus lábios. Suas unhas aumentaram até se transformarem em garras.

-Morra!-Disse com uma voz grossa, abrindo sua boca e pulando em cima da garota.

Tsuki tombou para trás e caiu em uma das piscinas. Começou a sentir braços puxando-a para baixo. Olhou ao redor, a água havia assumido formas de rostos. Rostos agoniados, com expressões de dor. Deixou-se levar por eles. A puxavam cada vez mais fundo. Não conseguia mais prender a respiração e soltou-a. Sentiu as águas invadirem seus pulmões, começou a se contorcer. Fechou os olhos.

Seu corpo caiu com um baque surdo. A água parecia haver sumido, e Tsuki conseguia respirar novamente. Tossiu a água que havia se acumulado em sua garganta e pulmões. Abriu os olhos, receosa.

-Você está bem?-A garota que estava a sua frente perguntou.

-Não sei.-Tsuki respondeu se levantando.

A desconhecida mordeu os lábios, tinha cabelos castanhos, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, e olhos da mesma cor. Parecia ter uns 17 anos e usava um biquíni. Ajeitou o chapéu de praia que usava e olhou o céu.

-Nossa.-Murmurou.-Sua queda foi grande hein! De onde você caiu?

-Não tenho certeza...-Tsuki respondeu.

-Sei...

-Que praia é essa?-Perguntou olhando ao redor.

-Ah...-A menina olhou para o chão.-É só uma praia.-Murmurou.

-E esse mar...

-É o Mar de Lágrimas.

-Mar de Lágrimas?

-Sim. Quer dar um mergulho?

-... Não sei.

-Vamos!-Disse puxando Tsuki pelo braço.

_Continua..._

_O0oº.ºo0O O0oº.ºo0O O0oº.ºo0O O0oº.ºo0O_

Sorry! Desculpa! Gomen!

Demorei demais!

É que meu computador tava quebrado até pouco tempo t-t...

Mas agora ele ta consertado ò.ó/

Bem, nesse capitulo não rolou muita coisa e talz... Mas no próximo eu vou voltar as lutas.

Ah sim!

Gente, alguém poderia desenhar, fazer uma montagem da cena em que o Hiei limpa as lágrimas da Tsuki? -

Por favor! Alguém poderia?... De presente de aniversário!

Ah é, meu niver foi dia 22/02 o.O...

Se alguém puder me avisa?... **Eu não posso pagar**. Seria um presente...

Pode ser?

Bem, a enquête deu letra "A" Baile de Comemoração de 200 Reviews. Vou fazer essa historio –talvez- no próximo capitulo.

Bem, valeu por lerem! Esse cap. teve 14 reviews! Fiquei super-emocionada Y-Y

Muito obrigada pessoal!

Bye


	25. Escuridão

Pandora riu, satisfeita. Dentes afiados se mostraram através de seu sorriso malicioso.

-Minha energia... -Ela começou. - Não está em meu corpo. Então, nem tentem me esfaquear pelas costas, beleza?

Ninguém se deu ao trabalho de responder.

-Ela está em uma concha, muuuuito bem escondida.

-Qual é a sua proposta?-Hiei perguntou sério.

-Posso criar um labirinto cheio de armadilhas, monstros... Essas coisitas. Um de vocês tenta atravessa-lo e, se conseguir chegar ao centro e achar minha concha... Eu me rendo.

-Como podemos ter certeza de que você diz a verdade?-Kuwabara exclamou, cerrando os punhos.

-É, como?-Lupus concordou, cruzando os braços.

-Simples. Vocês não saberão.

-Ela está falando a verdade?-Kuwabara sussurrou para Lupus, que apenas deu os ombros.

Um silêncio pesado reinou. Todos tinham idéia do que aconteceria se falhassem, e isso pesava em suas consciências mais do que qualquer coisa.

-Onde está o maldito labirinto? -Hiei perguntou por fim, dando um passo à frente, fazendo Pandora rir.

-Muito bem!-Ela exclamou. - O pequeno herói vai tentar! Isso é tãaao emocionante!- Começou a bater as mãos, alegre e, com um suspiro, virou-se para o trio. – Que os jogos comecem!

Um leve tremor tomou conta do quarto. As paredes, sempre resistentes, começaram a ceder e o chão partiu-se em dois. Acabou que uma cratera deformada formou-se no meio do aposento.

-Entra aí. -Pandora informou. - Se tiver coragem, é claro.

Hiei olhou-a de lado, com vontade de corta-lhe a cabeça, e depois para a cratera. A escuridão tomava conta do buraco, dando a impressão de uma queda infinita.

-Eu vou sozinho. - Disse.

-Mas Mestre... -Lupus começou.

-Se me seguirem, eu mesmo mato vocês. O mesmo para você youkai, se voltar com sua palavra. -Acrescentou fitando Pandora.

-Você vai me matar de qualquer jeito. –Ela respondeu dando os ombros e se sentando no sofá.

-Hei baixinho!-Kuwabara falou. -Vê se não demora.

-Não sou lerdo como você. -Hiei bufou retirando o casaco.

Kuwabara fechou os punhos, zangado.

-Um dia eu ainda pego esse nanico chato... -Bufou entre dentes.

O youkai não disse nada e, sem mais demora, pulou, sendo consumido quase que de imediato pelas trevas.

oO0O0o oO0O0o oO0O0o

Eriol levou a mão ao queixo, pensativo. Seus olhos estavam fixos na bola de energia, crepitante em cima de sua mesa. As imagens que vira o haviam deixado perturbado. Olhou para a garota adormecida em sua cama. Seus olhos não se cansavam de admirá-la, era jovem, mas já possuía contornos de uma mulher. Seus cabelos castanhos, caindo-lhe sobre os ombros desnudos era uma imagem que o deixavam cheio de desejos. Mas mesmo assim... Nada mais. Não daria mais que coisas materiais por ela. Já Hiei, não hesitava diante do perigo, quando Tsuki estava em jogo. Seria isso... Amor?

Levantou-se e, lentamente, caminhou até a bela adormecida. A luz do ambiente, refletida sobre sua pálida pele, lhe dava uma aparência angelical e inocente, mas também repleta de luxúria. Eriol se sentia completo com a garota por perto, mas seus sentimentos por ela eram bem diferentes dos do pequeno youkai.

Hiei parecia disposto a tudo por ela, parecia querer protegê-la a qualquer custo. Já Eriol a estimava, não como uma pessoa, mas como uma posse. Os sentimentos eram verdadeiros de ambos os lados. Os dois a desejavam, mas de maneiras diferentes.

-Mas você deseja apenas um de nós, não é...?-Acariciou os cabelos castanhos da garota. - Você o ama, não é verdade? O ama profundamente... Diga-me como. Como um ser puro e belo, como você, pode sentir tão legítimo sentimento por aquela besta fria e sanguinária?

Seriam as trevas o complemento da luz?

oO0O0o oO0O0o oO0O0o

Hiei sentiu a água gelada entrando em suas roupas. Um arrepio lhe subiu pelas costas. Parecia que havia mergulhado em um balde de gelo. O frio era tanto, que lhe cortava a pele, como lâminas de fogo. Riu.

"Então quando o frio é intenso... Realmente sentimos calor...".

Olhou ao redor, tudo estava preto. Às vezes um reflexo surgia em algum canto, mas sumia logo depois. Piscou, aquilo era diferente do escuro. Escuridão era apenas a ausência de luz, aquilo que o envolvia era algo mais. Não tinha certeza se estava com os olhos abertos ou fechados, mas quanto mais encarava o ambiente, mais ele se sentia sugado para as trevas.

De repente, uma pequena luz surgiu aos seus pés, uma luz tênue e fraca, mas que foi aumentando. Do mais puro branco, ela tomou todo o local e depois se apagou. Hiei continuou parado, agora podia ver onde estava. Uma leve tonalidade azulada envolvia tudo. Bolhas dançavam na frente de seus olhos e, mais ao fundo, podia-se ver plantas e corais.

Seu pulmão pulsou, como se não agüentasse mais segurar ar. Olhou para cima e começou a nadar, mas quanto mais força fazia, menos parecia que ia chegar a superfície.

"Aquela youkai maldita" Pensou.

Não agüentava mais, soltou o ar que estava preso e respirou. Parou surpreso, havia respirado? Sabia que estava cercado por água, sentia-a em sua pele, cabelos, rosto. Tentou novamente, parecia haver ar no ambiente em volta.

Era uma sensação estranha, até para um youkai como ele. Afastou tais pensamentos e olhou ao redor. Mais a baixo podia-se ver uma espécie de labirinto, com paredes feitas de algas e animais marinhos. Nadou até lá.

A energia a sua volta era ameaçadora. O labirinto parecia se fechar acima de si e, devido à falta de luz, Hiei não podia ver o que lhe aguardava mais à frente. Parecia estar em uma floresta maldita. Aquele Eriol era mesmo doentio e suas criações não ficavam para trás.

Desembainhou sua katana e começou o percurso. Estava completamente cego, qualquer som parecia trazer consigo uma ameaça. Simplesmente não podia vacilar. Ficou nessa angustia por alguns minutos quando, de repente, a água ficou mais gelada. Vozes invisíveis começaram a ecoar por todos os lados. Timbres femininos, leves e sussurrantes.

"Hiei..." Eles lhe chamavam.

Virou-se, algo parecia ter passado por suas costas. Os sussurros não cessavam, entravam pelos seus ouvidos e se apoderavam de sua mente. Causavam medo, alegria, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

-Apareça!-Ele disse, mas o que saiu de sua boca não pareceu ter sentido.

Os ecos se espalhavam pelos cantos. Hiei tinha certeza de que alguma criatura estava rondando-o, nadando nas trevas. Seus pensamentos começavam a se confundir, nada estava certo.Não sabia se estava de cabeça para baixo ou para cima, não sabia se respirava. Não sabia nem mesmo se ainda estava vivo.

Seu corpo parecia estar entrando em um estado de coma. Tentava manter os olhos abertos, tentando ver seu inimigo. Estavam brincando com ele. Brincando com sua sanidade.

"Hiei!... Hiei!..." Pareciam aumentar de tom e baixar ao mesmo tempo. Estavam enlouquecendo-o. Tapou os ouvidos. Queria que o som fosse embora.

-PAREM!-Berrou, sem efeito. Cerrou os dentes, sem perceber o sorrateiro par de olhos vermelhos que se aproximavam por suas costas...

oO0O0o oO0O0o oO0O0o

-Não eu...-Tsuki não entendia o por que do convite repentino. Olhou para o mar e, inexplicavelmente, não quis chegar perto dele. Soltou-se das mãos na estranha.-Olha! Eu não sei quem você é... Nem onde estou, mas não vou entrar aí não.-Disse.

-Por quê?-A garota perguntou calmamente.

-... –Olhou novamente para as águas azuis.-Não sei, mas...

-Ah, deixa disso! Vamos!-E voltou a puxá-la.

-Não!-Soltou-se.

Assim que suas mãos se desencontraram, a garota se desintegrou em várias penas, que saíram voando pelo horizonte. Tsuki caiu com um baque surdo no chão. Olhou ao redor e só conseguiu ver uma praia sem-fim. Abraçou as pernas, como se isto a fizesse sentir mais segura.

-O que está acontecendo?-Murmurou. Sua voz pareceu ecoar eternamente.

O que Eriol havia feito com ela? ... Seria aquilo a morte?... Talvez sim... Talvez aquele fosse seu castigo, seu inferno...

Colocou a cabeça entre os braços e começou a chorar, nunca havia se sentido tão sozinha. Tentava dar uma de independente, de solitária, mas, a verdade, é que era tão carente por companhia quanto qualquer um. Talvez mais, bem mais.

oO0O0o oO0O0o oO0O0o

Lupus deu um longo suspiro e abriu um dos olhos. Kuwabara estava em um canto, fitando Pandora de maneira assassina enquanto esta estava fazendo as unhas com um punhal. Cruzou os braços e voltou a olhar para o buraco a sua frente. Onde estaria o mestre?

-Pandora...-Murmurou.-Lupus quer saber de algo...

A yokai revirou os olhos.

-O que?-Bufou.

-Depois que o Mestre conseguir sair da sua armadilha... Você gostaria de ser livre?

Kuwabara o olhou surpreso, acompanhando Pandora.

-Armadilha?-Perguntou.

-Lupus descobriu tudo...-Levantou-se e limpou as calças.-Pandora mentiu. Não existe concha nenhuma.

-O que!

O youkai lobo caminhou até Pandora. Fitava o chão, de maneira que seus cabelos lhe caiam pela face.

-Ela mentiu... Mandou o Sr. Mestre para a Sala do Desespero...

-Sala do Desespero?-Kuwabara era quem estava começando a ficar desesperado.

-Sim...-Lupus virou-se e lhe olhou, deu um sorriso.-Uma sala feita com as areias do deserto...

O youkai estava estranho. Tinha perdido a alegria desengonçada que costumava ter, sua postura estava séria e um tanto psicótica. Seus cabelos anormalmente loiros lhe moldavam o rosto e seus olhos pareciam querer sangue. Virou-se para Pandora.

- Pandora foi má... Muito má...

-Do que está falando, idiota?-Ela deu um passo para trás, receosa. Que sensação estranha era aquela?

-Mas Lupus pode perdoa-la... Se sim, Pandora poderá ser livre... Mas se não...-Ele agarrou-a pelo pescoço.

-... Você...?-Não conseguia se livrar do aperto. Sua visão estava se enturvando e ela ficava cada vez mais fraca, como se sua energia estivesse sendo sugada.- Lupus... você...- Era isso, ia morrer...

Kuwabara olhava tudo surpreso. Aquele ali não era o Lupus, não podia ser.

-Lupus?-Ele murmurou, receoso.

-Espere Mestre...-Este respondeu, sem desviar os olhos da youkai.-E então, Pandora?

-Eu...-Mal conseguia falar.-Quero... Viver...

-...Que assim seja.-Retirou uma faca de seu cinto e fincou no coração da youkai, fazendo jorrar sangue. Seu rosto ficou coberto. Pandora se debateu, inutilmente.

-Você... Mentiu...-Murmurou, tossindo sangue. Aos poucos a luz de seus olhos sumiram e sua mão soltou o braço de seu assassino. Lupus soltou-a no chão.

-Lupus não é como a senhorita...-Disse, se ajoelhando e ajeitando o cadáver.

-Seu sacana!-Kuwabara berrou se aproximando. Inimiga ou não, aquela atitude havia sido tenebrosa. Lupus o olhou e sorriu. O garoto parou, aquele sorriso... Era o que ele costumava conhecer.

-Pandora pediu para viver...-O youkai falou - E ela vai...

-Do que cê tá...?

Uma luz vermelha saiu da faca cravada na youkai. A arma começou a derreter, cobrindo a ferida por completo.

-Pandora vai ficar bem...-Lupus disse.

-...Quem é você, Lupus?-Foi só o que Kuwabara conseguiu perguntar. Ele sorriu e colocou o indicador na frente dos lábios.

-É segredo.-Falou rindo.-Não conte para ninguém...

O ruivo não soube o que responder. De repente, lembrou-se.

-É o Hiei! Temos que...

-Sim.-Lupus voltou a ficar sério. Levantou-se e caminhou até um abajur, abaixou um detalhe de metal perto da borda.Então, uma espécie de escada espiralada surgiu no chão.-Vamos Mestre.

Kuwabara não estava entendendo mais nada, mas, uma coisa ele sabia: seus amigos estavam em perigo e precisavam ser salvos. Seguiu o youkai por um longo corredor até uma porta. Lupus abriu-a e, ambos, pararam surpresos.

Hiei estava imóvel em meio um quarto escuro, com a roupa rasgada e coberta de sangue. Segurava a katana firmemente em uma mão e, na outra, a cabeça de um youkai. O corpo da criatura, parecido com o de uma serpente, o rodeava de maneira ameaçadora. Nas paredes, manchas de sangue estavam espalhadas e quem olhasse com atenção veria vários outros corpos pelo chão...O cheiro de cadáveres tomava conta do local.

-...-Kuwabara arregalou os olhos.- O que diabos aconteceu aqui?

Hiei os olhou.

-Por que demoraram?-Murmurou, saindo de dentro daquela cova.

-Mestre está bem?-Lupus perguntou cutucando um dos cadáveres com a ponta do pé.

-Sim. Vamos.-E saiu, subindo as escadas.

Sem mais delongas, os outros o seguiram. Kurama e Yusuke haviam saído de dentro do espelho e estavam caídos no chão, confusos. Hiei passou direto por eles.

-Hei, baixinho apaga esse fogo que eles ainda não estão bem!-Kuwabara exclamou.

-Não, vimos tudo.-Kurama comentou se livrando da fantasia, enquanto Yusuke rasgava a sua e a jogava para longe o mais rápido possível.- Sabemos da armadilha e...-Olhou para Lupus.

-Lupus não pode falar nada.-Este disse.-Mas pode garantir que não irá trair os senhores.

-Cê ta pensando que é a última coca-cola do deserto é!-Yusuke falou.-Não ter duas personalidades e...

-Não temos tempo.-Hiei falou, interrompendo a todos.- A Tsuki... –Ele olhou para o portão de ferro que se abria.- Ela precisa ser salva urgentemente.

Ninguém disse mais nada. Ele estava certo, o caminho ainda era longo.

oO0O0o oO0O0o oO0O0o

Oi! Lembram de mim?

Sim! Sou a autora irresponsável dessa fic.

Faz meses que não consigo mexer na história, galera.

Desculpem-me MESMO!

Com o negócio do vestibular seriado me enrolei demais!

Y-Y

Espero que continuem a ler, já estou começando a digitar o outro cap. Vou publicá-lo em 1 semana, mais ou menos.

Ah, e acho que notaram que o cap. está menor...

Sim, tive que diminuir a quantidade de páginas.

GOMENNNNNNN TT--------TT

Podem me apedrejar. Vão em frente, não resistirei v.v


	26. Sentimentos

Um silêncio pesado reinava entre o grupo. Todos tinham muitas perguntas, mas nenhum tempo para fazê-las. Aquele lugar, aquele castelo, lhes parecia uma ameaça maior a cada portão que passavam. A cada obstáculo que venciam, tinham a sensação de estarem caminhando para a morte. E isso era quase certo.

Pararam diante o quinto portão, esperando que este abrisse. O ar estava pesado, com cheiro de sangue. Kurama fitava a porta, pensativo, refletindo sobre qual seria o próximo desafio. Kuwabara e Yusuke mantinham sua atenção em Hiei, se perguntando como ele havia vencido as areias do deserto.

-Eu me lembrei dela...-Hiei falou de repente, ainda voltado para o portão.

-Quê?- Yusuke murmurou.

-Quem? - Kuwabara completou.

-Eu estava definhando naquela prisão...Naquele inferno...-Corrigiu-se –Quando simplesmente me lembrei da Tsuki... Não sei como, mas... Acho que graças a isso consegui vencer.

Os queixos de Kuwabara e Yusuke foram ao chão. Kurama riu.

-A sua vontade de salvá-la foi maior que seu medo.- O ruivo disse

-...Acho que sim.-O youkai concordou.

-PERAÍ, PERAÍ, PERAÍ!-Kuwabara se colocou na frente de Hiei.- Cê ta admitindo que gosta da Tsuki?!

-Hunf. Achei que isso era óbvio.

Kuwabara continuou de boca aberta. Hiei deu um riso de lado.

-Está ouvindo, Eriol?-Falou em voz alta, cerrando os punhos e olhando para o teto.- Não vou deixar nenhum idiota como você tocar nela! – E esticou o braço, lançando suas chamas negras no pequeno olho alado que os observava.

O0o0Oo O0o0Oo O0o0Oo O0o0Oo

Eriol franziu o cenho. Como aquele idiota ousou destruir seu "olho"?

Levantou-se, pensativo. Aparentemente, ao admitir o que sentia, o pequeno Hiei havia ficado mais forte. Isso não era bom. Parou e olhou para o teto, pensativo. Em todos esses anos, não havia duvidado uma única vez de suas estratégias e vitórias. Mas, em compensação, em todos esses anos de luta, suas batalhas haviam sido contra youkais sanguinários, gananciosos e indiferentes a qualquer tipo de vida.

Agora era diferente. Existia a possibilidade de derrota, de morte.

Como havia chegado a tal ponto, não sabia e preferia não saber. Quando jovem sempre se preocupara com o futuro e, mais surpreendentemente, com o futuro dos outros. Quem diria que uma simples mulher, uma simples humana, o faria se corromper por completo?

Sim, ele sabia que era mal. Sabia que era odioso, perverso. Conseguia sentir o cheiro de morte que seu próprio corpo exalava. Ele era sujo. Não possuía mais um coração. Dentro de seu peito, existia apenas um emaranhado de lodo pútrido, que pulsava e se retorcia ao mínimo vestígio de sangue.

Passava dias em meio defuntos, prevendo maneiras diversas de executar aqueles que não lhe eram agradáveis. Lágrimas de dor e agonia lhe pareciam perfume. Gritos de desespero lhe soavam como música.

Como havia se tornando o que um dia, há muito tempo atrás, lhe era a fonte de ódio e repulsa? Não sabia. A partir do momento em que vira a rainha, algo dentro de si acordou. Uma besta sanguinária, que esperava apenas a ocasião certa para sair, lhe dominou por completo.

Dizem que todo ser vivo possuí esta aberração dentro de si. O que de fato é verdade, tudo o que respira e pensa pode ser capaz de matar. Não existe um "bem" verdadeiro. Somos maus. É um instinto presente em nossa natureza sádica.

A diferença está entre ceder aos impulsos ou não. Está em para qual lado você vai tender. Em para qual cão você vai alimentar: o leal sabujo ou o selvagem coiote.

O que é ser bom e o que é ser mal? Tudo depende do ponto de vista. Ideologias nos manipulam, como um ventríloquo a seu boneco.

Caminhou até Tsuki, lhe acariciando os cabelos. Sua doce Tsuki, presa em sua própria mente perturbada... Beijou-lhe o lábio rosado, ela era sua... E não iria perdê-la.

O0o0Oo O0o0Oo O0o0Oo O0o0Oo O0o0Oo O0o0Oo

Shiva sorriu. Tudo havia saído como ele imaginara. Cada peça, cada jogada, havia sido o que ele previra. Heróis eram sempre previsíveis, até demais. Sentou-se em sua cadeira. Todos os seus "parceiros" haviam sido derrotados. Ele seria o próximo, mas com uma diferença: não iria perder.

Diante de si, duas alavancas saíam do chão, como cobras de suas tocas. Um mecanismo prateado era ligado á elas e subia pelas paredes. Sua superfície metálica se entortava em vários pontos, fazendo curvas e desenhos em espiral.

Suas dobras entravam nas paredes, se espalhavam pelo seu interior. Lentes avermelhadas brotavam de vários cantos, refletindo em sua superfície convexa a luminosidade do local.

-Está na hora...- O youkai murmurou.

O0o0Oo O0o0Oo O0o0Oo O0o0Oo O0o0Oo

O portão se abriu com um estalo. Lupus lançou um olhar suspeito para o próximo salão.

-Shiva...-Falou.

-O cara do jagan?-Yusuke perguntou.

-Precisava falar? -Hiei bufou, sarcástico, olhando para a sala repleta de olhos vermelhos, tanto nas paredes, quando no teto e chão.

Ao fundo, Shiva os observava. Estava sentado em uma cadeira, de pernas cruzadas e coluna ereta. Sorriu ao vê-los.

-Bem-vindos, cavaleiros.-Disse.

Ninguém respondeu nada.

-Sim, sim. Entendo que a pressa lhes domina a alma, atormentada em ansiedade.- Juntou os dedos, pensativo. – Então não fiquemos a embromar o inevitável, concordam?- Levantou-se.-Escolham um líder...

Yusuke e Kuwabara abriram a boca, cada um apontando para si próprio.

-Eu!-Kurama disse, sério.

-Hei!

-Muito bem, um passo a frente!

O ruivo obedeceu.

-Me desculpem.-Murmurou para o grupo.-Mas se as informações que Hiei conseguiu estiveram certas... Acho que sou o melhor adversário para este sujeito.

-Sim, ele é esperto e vocês dois burros, não discutam.-Hiei bufou.

-Ora seu...

-Desculpem a intromissão...-Shiva falou em voz alta.- Mas o tempo passa...

Kurama começou a andar.

-Não, não, jovem Youko...-O youkai loiro exclamou.- Não estais a entender... –Apontou para um dos olhos na parede.-Estes olhos, na verdade, são hologramas de alta-resolução, criados por mim. Cada olho possui uma lente, feita com as areias do deserto... O que, por curiosidade, lhes dá um certo... Realismo maior.

-Entendo, mas aonde que chegar?

Shiva puxou uma das alavancas ao seu lado. Todos os olhos incrustados na sala começaram a brilhar. Suas pupilas emanavam uma luz avermelhada, forte e hipnótica. Esta se estendeu por todos os cantos, como um parasita, tomando conta do aposento. Um barulho de engrenagens ecoava e tudo parecia se mover.

Kurama continuou parado, fitando Lupus, enquanto pedaços das paredes voavam, se retirando de um lugar e se recolocando em outro. Kuwabara, Yusuke e Lupus caíam para todos os lados, em busca de um apoio. Hiei olhava para os dois youkais parados a frente.

A sala então finalmente completou sua transformação. O que antes eram olhos e um enorme vazio, havia sido preenchido por uma espécie de chão quadriculado. Pequenos quadrados pretos e brancos, separados por uma fina linha dourada cada um. Peças enormes de xadrez haviam surgido do nada e repousavam em seus respectivos lugares no enorme tabuleiro.

-Este, cavalheiros, é o meu jogo.-Shiva murmurou, em pé em cima de um cavalo feito de algo que parecia ser mármore. Os outros cinco flutuavam sobre peças diversas. Olharam em volta.

- Damas?-Yusuke comentou.

-Xadrez, seu estúpido!-Kuwabara berrou, cerrando os punhos.

-Que estúpido, o que?!

-Diga as regras.-Kurama interrompeu.

-As mesmas regras do xadrez humano...-Shiva murmurou.-Mas, com a diferença de que cada um de vocês terá que representar alguma das peças presentes.-Sorriu.-O Sr.Youko escolhe.

-Muito bem.-Kurama olhou ao redor.- Kuwabara, você é a torre. Yusuke, o cavalheiro da direita. Lupus, o peão á esquerda, no fundo. Hiei, o rei. E eu serei o bispo.-Olhou para o adversário.

Num piscar de olhos, todos estavam na posição que lhe foi resignada.

-As brancas começam.-Kurama murmurou. O youkai aloirado concordou em silêncio. Ergueu a mão levemente, apontando para um peão.

-Em frente...-A peça obedeceu.

Kurama analisou cada detalhe do quadro a sua frente. Apontou para um peão à direita.

-Casa preta, a sua esquerda.-Murmurou. A peça obedeceu.Assim que repousou no quadrado, este se abriu em dois e o peão caiu, sabe-se lá para onde, em uma queda que pareceu eterna.

-HEI!-Yusuke berrou.-Isso trapaça, mermão!

-Devo acrescentar alguns detalhes...-Shiva murmurou, chamando atenção de todos.- Isto não é somente um tabuleiro...-Retirou o monóculo e começou a limpá-lo na roupa branca que usava.-Mas sim um labirinto, cheio de armadilhas. – Sorriu maldosamente, ao que seus olhos assumiram um brilho insano.- Tomem cuidado onde pisam.

O0o0Oo O0o0Oo O0o0Oo O0o0Oo O0o0Oo O0o0Oo

Kali fechou os olhos, pensativa, mal conseguia conter sua ansiedade. Estava sentada em uma espécie de rocha, cercada por um chão arenoso e vazio. Espadas podiam ser vistas, espalhadas e fincadas no terreno, refletindo sua sombra sobre as paredes e dando a impressão de enormes cruzes negras.

Os cabelos negros e ondulados da youkai eram levados por uma brisa, vinda de uma espécie de janela, circular, no teto. Um céu negro, sem estrelas, podia ser visto através do vidro, dando uma sensação de perda, como se quem estivesse na sala não tivesse nada sobre seus pés, como se flutuasse num enorme nada.

-Eles conseguiram chegar aqui...-Kali comentou em voz alta, retirando uma das espadas do chão e virando-se para Herlik

Helik não respondeu. Não entendia o que ela queria dizer. Aparentemente, lutar contra os inimigos do senhor Eriol era algo que Kali gostava de fazer, a youkai parecia agitada. Olhou para o enorme portão à direita, ainda fechado.

-Sabe há quanto tempo não sinto o cheiro de sangue...?-Ela continuou.- Cem anos... Há cem anos não luto contra alguém. Admito que estou ansiosa.- E, após uma pausa, acrescentou - Isso é ruim, posso cometer algum erro...

Olhou para Herlik.

- Você não se lembra dessa sensação, não é mesmo?

O youkai virou a cabeça.

-Eriol nunca lhe contou seu passado...Eu poderia contá-lo, mas acho que não faria significado para você...

-Meu passado?-Herlik repetiu. Já não se alimentara fazia algum tempo e, por algum motivo, aquelas palavras lhe atraíram. Repetiu-as mecanicamente.

-... Sim, seu passado.-Kali pareceu interessada.

Passado. Essa palavra causava uma espécie de dor no peito de Herlik, ele não a entendia. Não entendia o que era dor, não entendia nada. Nem procurava entender. Processava as coisas, apenas. Sua mente não parecia funcionar. Ele era uma máquina. Mas cada dia que passava sem matar alguém parecia fazer diferença. Parecia acordar algo dentro de si, algo que, por algum motivo, ele parecia não desejar que fosse relembrado.

O0o0Oo O0o0Oo O0o0Oo O0o0Oo O0o0Oo O0o0Oo

Tsuki finalmente parou de chorar. Não tinha mais lágrimas. Respirou fundo. Do que adiantava isso tudo? Levantou-se, fitando o imenso mar a sua frente.

-É essa a minha mente?-Murmurou.

Uma leve maresia soprava, levando pequenos grãos de areia consigo. O sol já sumia no horizonte, pintando o cenário de laranja e transmitindo uma calma fora do comum. Sua pele se arrepiava cada vez que uma onda molhava seus pés.

-... Queria ver ele novamente... -Sua voz fez-se ouvir.

Levou a mão ao peito. Seu coração doía. Doía muito. Fechou os olhos e, como numa espécie de reza silenciosa, se manteve lá, parada. O que poderia fazer? Como poderia sair de lá? Olhou para o céu. Uma imensidão infinita, cheia de mistérios. Estaria lá a resposta?

Onde estava sua mãe? Precisava dela...

Suspirou. Sim, precisava dela, mas ela já não estava lá. Ninguém mais estava lá. Ela estava sozinha. Voltou sua atenção para o mar, juntou fôlego e deu um grito.

Caiu novamente de joelhos, respirando aceleradamente. Suas mãos se fecharam sobre a areia e ela engoliu em seco. Levantou-se decidida.

-É a minha mente... MINHA!-Falou.-Não vou deixar que ninguém me controle!-Olhou ao redor.-Vamos, está esperando o que?! Eu quero sair daqui! Agora!

Tudo pareceu se quebrar, de repente a praia se foi e ela, novamente, estava flutuando no nada, com asas em suas costas.

-Apareça...-Repetiu.

-Não disse para se esconder?-Uma voz rouca murmurou atrás de si. Ela virou-se e viu o anjo negro, coberto de sangue e com o rosto de Hiei.

-Não posso, não sei para onde ir.-Ela respondeu, sem desviar o olhar do - Quem é você?

Ele se aproximou, pegando o queixo da garota.

-Sou um sentimento seu...-Murmurou.

-Sentimento?

-A materialização de um... Todos os seus sentimentos assumem uma forma diante seus olhos, a forma que você mesma os dá...

-Eu mesma os dou...? ... Que sentimento é você?

-Não sabe?-Ele soltou-a.

-...

Um barulho ecoou, vindo de todos os lados.

-Está vindo.-O Anjo falou.

-Quem?

-Quem você chamou.

-...-Tsuki olhou para os lados, um barulho de cascos, pesados e rápidos, vinha de todos os lados, sem uma direção exata.- Por acaso, é quem está fazendo isso comigo?

-Sim e não.

-Como assim?

-Faça as perguntas certas. Resta-lhe pouco tempo. Quando este "ser" chegar, não poderei ficar com você.

-Vai me abandonar?

O Anjo riu e repousou a mão enfaixada na bochecha da garota, aproximando o rosto.

-Nunca.-Murmurou.-Mas não posso ajuda-la nessa luta. Você tem que vencer sozinha.

-Com quem eu vou lutar?

-Contra seu medo.

-Meu medo?

-O ser que a manipula, que está fazendo isso tudo, se alimenta do seu medo.

-Então se, de algum modo, por mais impossível que seja, eu "vencer" o meu medo... Ele vai perder o controle sobre mim e eu vou acordar?

-Basicamente.

-Sem problemas então, né?-Murmurou sarcasticamente.

-Ainda tem humor nessas horas?-O Hiei negro balançou a cabeça.

-O que me resta? –Tsuki olhou para a imensidão negra que lhe cercava. Algo se aproximava, podia sentir.

O ar havia ficado pesado e um estranho som, de cascos talvez, ecoava no nada, como se uma tropa invisível os cercasse.

-Tenho que ir...-O anjo murmurou.

-Espere...-Tsuki o olhou.- Que sentimento é você? Minha mãe representa a esperança, o Kurama a temperança, meu tio o receio e...-Tentava não olhar para os lados.- E provavelmente o Eriol assumiu o medo...

-Tem certeza?- Sorriu.- Tem certeza de que ele é o medo?

-... Quem é você?

O Hiei negro manteve o sorriso sarcástico no rosto. Olhou de lado para a escuridão, suas asas envolveram a garota lentamente quando ele se inclinou e sussurrou em seu ouvido, de maneira quase hipnótica:

-Eu sou...

Tsuki ruborizou.

O0o0Oo O0o0Oo O0o0Oo O0o0Oo O0o0Oo

Kurama ignorou mais uma vez a dor lacerante em seu braço. Já jogavam havia há quanto tempo? Uma hora, talvez? Olhou para a peça recém destruída ao seu lado e depois para Shiva. Havia conseguido tirar o sorriso superior dos lábios do youkai, mas mesmo assim estavam em desvantagem.

O silêncio reinara já fazia muito tempo, a seriedade do jogo parecia ter adquirido algum valor ao seu oponente. O youkai loiro não fazia mais piadinhas, apenas fitava seu oponente, tentando entrar dentro de sua mente. Kurama, por sua vez, sabia que o Jagan era algo que o deixava em desvantagem, mas tentava bloquear o inimigo com todas as forças. Ambos estavam presos em uma batalha, não só física, mas também visual, desviando somente para olhar as peças ou o tabuleiro.

Yusuke estava ameaçado por um cavalo, Kuwabara estava a salvo, mas sua posição em relação às peças inimigas era constrangedora. Lupus havia sido cercado, parecia nervoso, olhando para as peças com medo, receando que estas lhe atacassem. Hiei se mantivera firme, sem mudar de expressão. E já Kurama não podia se mexer. Havia sacrificado sua segurança tentando aplicar uma estratégia que bolara.

As outras peças no tabuleiro pareciam mais frias e ameaçadoras que nunca. Kurama por fim, tomou uma decisão. Olhou para Hiei, parado há duas casas de distância. Ele era o único que poderia ter alguma chance.

Hiei respondeu ao seu olhar. Kurama indicou a peça a sua frente, um enorme bispo, que empunhava uma espécie de lança, e depois para o rei de mármore. Shiva estava tão preocupado em seguir seus movimentos, tentando, de alguma maneira, descobrir o que pensava, que não notou a mensagem silenciosa que o ruivo passara ao amigo.

Kurama fitou Shiva. O youkai ao seu lado, continuava a olha-lo, pensativo. Por fim, pareceu concordar e voltou sua atenção para frente. O ruivo fechou os olhos e deu um passo a frente. Uma jogada mortal. A enorme peça imediatamente posicionou sua lança, Shiva riu.

-Errou.-Murmurou, fitando Kurama de maneira vitoriosa.

O bispo de mármore atacou o youko, tão rápido quanto um lutador vivo.

-Kurama!-Exclamaram Yusuke e Kuwabara, dando um passo a frente.

-Não se movam.-Hiei murmurou, os dois o olharam, incrédulos.

A lança fincou na cintura de Kurama com tamanha força, que saiu por suas costas, espirrando uma chuva de sangue. O youko soltou uma exclamação de dor.

-Erro fatal!-Shiva falou.

-Para alguém tão esperto como você...-Hiei falou, apontando a espada para o pálido rei desprotegido.- Você se saiu um idiota...-E destruiu a peça com um único golpe.

Shiva arregalou os olhos, percebendo o erro que cometera. Deixara-se levar. Perdera a atenção devida e se preocupara demais com Kurama, ignorando a astúcia dos outros. Mal teve tempo de refletir sobre a partida, quando o chão se abriu sobre seus pés e ele caiu, em uma queda infinita.

O0o0Oo O0o0Oo O0o0Oo O0o0Oo O0o0Oo O0o0Oo O0o0Oo O0o0Oo O0o0Oo O0o0Oo

Vcs ñ imaginam a dificuldade que foi esse cap. óo

A luta foi bem sem-graça, tinha imaginado muitas outras coisas q ñ puderam ser colocadas... E o fato deu ñ saber xadrez tb influenciou XD

Mas agora estou de férias e acho que, finalmente, poderei acabar a fic. Isso aí, ACABAR!

Como vcs devem ter imaginado, ela está chegando ao fim n.n

Quem diria, né? Depois de 2 anos...

Muito obrigada a todas as reviews! Amei todas elas!!!!!

Vcs que me incentivam a escrever, sabem?

Obrigada á:

TheBlueMemory

Mari Sushi

Yukari

Karin

Nuriko

Angel of Sanctuary

Keiko Pauli

Mayumi Evans Potter.

Espero que gostem do capítulo!

P.S- Qual sentimento o Hiei representa para Tsuki? Mistériosssssss...

LS


	27. A Batalha Final se Aproxima

Hiei fitou o portão de maneira impaciente. Sentia que Tsuki precisava dele mais do que nunca. Era como se a dor, o sofrimento dela, pudessem ser sentidos por ele. Tinha que chegar até ela o mais o mais rápido possível. Não podia falhar, não desta vez. A vida da garota estava em jogo.

Era surpreendente, quase ridículo, como tudo fazia sentido agora. Gostava da garota. Gostava do jeito que ela sorria, gostava da voz, dos cabelos, dos olhos dela. Principalmente dos olhos. Era incrível como eles não saíam de sua cabeça.

Durante sua prisão, pela primeira vez, sentiu que não podia morrer. Pela primeira vez em anos, tinha uma razão para viver: Tsuki. Não podia perdê-la.

Já não se importava mais com questões banais como: raça, diferenças, opiniões. Para o inferno com tudo aquilo. Só Tsuki importava. A vida dela estava em jogo, não podia continuar escondido atrás de uma máscara patética de indiferença. Salva-la era sua prioridade e nada mais.

-Mestre tem certeza de que pode continuar?-Lupus murmurou, olhando para Kurama.

O ruivo meneou a cabeça positivamente. Seu ferimento sangrava muito, mas ele não poderia abandonar os amigos ali. Não tão perto do fim.

-Hei, Lupus.-Yusuke murmurou, olhando de lado para o youkai loiro.-Não pense que esquecemos de você.

Lupus sorriu, mas desta vez, de maneira séria.

-Lupus sabe bem disso.-Disse, olhando misteriosamente para o teto.

O grupo se olhou, desconfiado. Um barulho, agora já conhecido, começou, fazendo todos olharem para o portão. Ao abrir, a enorme construção de pedra levantou poeira para todos os lados. De dentro da próxima sala, um vento forte soprava, como se os desafiassem a entrar.

Hiei olhou para Kurama.

-Quer mesmo continuar?-Murmurou.

-Sim.

-...Como quiser.

O próximo salão exalava um cheiro de sangue seco, de cadáveres já transformados em pó. Teias de aranha se espalhavam pelas paredes, criando uma camada branca e fina sobre o mármore negro.

-Muito bem...-Kali os olhou, sem mover um músculo da pedra em que estava sentada.- Sabia que chegariam aqui.

-Quem é você?-Kuwabara murmurou, desconfiado.

Ela os olhou.

-Kali.-Passou a mão sobre seus longos cabelos negros, pensativa.- Então são vocês que desejam roubar a pequena do Sr. Eriol? -Olhou para Hiei.- Você principalmente, não é mesmo, Hiei?

O youkai não disse nada.

-Ora, não se lembra daqui, meu caro?-Kali levantou-se.-Já se esqueceu?

-Me esqueci do que?-Hiei murmurou, sério.

-Já esteve aqui antes, não se lembra?

-Pare de falar asneiras.

-Mas não são... "asneiras" -Ela olhou para sua espada, presa em sua cintura.- Muito bem, vamos começar. Quem será meu adversário?

-Lupus lutará.-O youkai loiro murmurou, dando um passo a frente. Todos o olharam.

-Tá louco, mermão? Ela vai te despedaçar!-Yusuke exclamou.

-É!-Kuwabara concordou.

Lupus riu, enquanto retirava o casaco. Seu peitoral se revelou bem mais musculoso do que eles lembravam.

-Lupus não vai perder...- Se virou para Kali.-Alguma objeção?

A youkai o olhou longamente.

-Entendo.-Falou por fim.-Só me diga uma coisa: o Sr.Eriol sabe?

-Desconfio que sim.

-Certo.-Ela se levantou.

Yusuke e Kuwabara se entre olharam, confusos.

-Hei, Kurama, do que eles estão falando, hein?-Kuwabara sussurrou.

-...

-Kurama?

-Acho que...-O ruivo estava parado, olhando fixamente para Lupus.- Outro ser assumiu o corpo dele.

-Outro ser?-Yusuke levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Ele foi possuído?-Kuwabara perguntou.

-... Quando morri, minha alma se alojou no feto que se formava na barriga de minha mãe. Um ser recém criado e fraco.

-Sim, e daí?-Yusuke cruzou os braços, já de saco-cheio.

-Para que se tome conta de um corpo já adulto, com a alma já formada, é necessário um poder absurdo. E é exatamente isso que o youkai a nossa frente fez...

Kuwabara olhou para Lupus.

-Então esse cara é que nem você? Do nada pode virar um outro youkai, completamente diferente?

-Sim.-Kurama cerrou os punhos.-Só espero que possamos confiar nele.

oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO

Eriol se levantou. Olhou para uma porta, quase escondida, entre duas tapeçarias.

-Droga!-Exclamou, derrubando a mesa com um gesto do braço, sem ao menos toca-la.

Aquilo não estava em seus planos. Não era nada bom. Uma raiva descomunal começou a desabrochar em seu peito, se espalhando por suas veias, como um veneno, consumindo-o por completo. Seus olhos perderam o azul frio, sendo substituídos por uma névoa negra e profunda. Seus dedos se alongaram, ao que suas unhas cresceram até virarem garras.

-...-Ele olhou para si mesmo em um espelho próximo. Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Não iria se entregar à cegueira da fúria tão facilmente. Seus longos cabelos lhe caíam pelos ombros, como em uma cascata.

Ficou parado, como uma estátua. Passaram-se incontáveis minutos, infinitos segundos, até que finalmente se moveu. Caiu sobre uma mesa, com os punhos cerrados. Suas garras penetraram na rocha, como uma agulha em uma folha de papel. Dentes afiados surgiram em meio seus lábios, ferindo-os e derramando sangue sobre seu queixo.

-Não vou ceder...-Ele sentiu os músculos de seu corpo ficarem mais fortes, estava assumindo a sua verdadeira forma.

oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO

-Você é...-Tsuki olhou para o anjo de maneira confusa.

-Devo deixa-la agora.-O Hiei negro levantou voou, sumindo em meio à escuridão.

Tsuki ficou olhando para o céu, na esperança de vê-lo novamente. Como poderia colocar a imagem de Hiei num sentimento tão importante? Será que ele significava tanto assim para ela?

-Hiei você...Sente o mesmo por mim?-Perguntou, por fim, desviando o olhar.- Você também atribuiu minha imagem há algo importante?

Parou por alguns segundos, atenta. Olhou ao redor, o som havia parado. Como em um espelho, o cenário ao seu redor se quebrou, fazendo-a cair. O vento começou a cortar sua pele sem piedade e suas asas se desfizeram.

Sentiu o chão se aproximar e fechou os olhos, esperando pela queda. De repente algo a segurou no ar, colocando-a em pé. Respirou aliviada e retomou sua pose séria de antes.

Estava em uma espécie de campo, a grama crescia até seus joelhos, seca e sem vida. O céu estava escuro, sem estrelas. As nuvens se espalhavam, tingindo o negro da noite com um tom acinzentado. Ao fundo, uma espécie de córrego serpenteava entre algumas fileiras de árvores secas. Alguns cervos bebiam água. Tsuki os olhou com mais atenção, eram magros, com longas pernas cadavéricas. Um deles a fitou, seus olhos amarelos brilhavam no escuro. Em alguns pedaços do corpo do animal, não parecia haver pele, deixando ossos e músculos expostos.

A garota desviou o olhar, enojada. Nada estava vivo naquele lugar.

-Onde você está?-Murmurou, com a mão na frente do rosto. Um cheiro de cadáveres estava no ar, lhe causando ânsias de vômito.

-Aqui mesmo.-Uma voz estranha, sussurrante, disse.

Tsuki se virou, se deparando com um cavalo negro, alto, de olhos verdes. Cada respirada do animal parecia mudar o vento a sua volta. Sua crina era como uma seda, seus músculos eram bem talhados e de seu focinho, pingava uma espécie de piche.

Um cavalheiro saltou de cima do cavalo. Usava uma capa azulada que lhe cobria o rosto. Virou a cabeça na direção de Tsuki e começando a se aproximar.

A garota arregalou os olhos, o que estava acontecendo? Não conseguia mover suas pernas, estava paralisada. Seu coração começou a bater compulsivamente em seu peito, lhe dificultando a respiração. Estava quase sufocando.

-Não queria me enfrentar?-O ser disse novamente, erguendo a mão, parando a centímetros do rosto dela. Por que estava parada? Tinha que reagir.

-Sim.-Conseguiu falar.

O ser inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado.

-Então trate de reagir.-Uma força invisível empurrou Tsuki para trás, fazendo-a cair no rio e espantando os cervos. A água era fria e suja, coberta por uma camada de limo.

A garota sentiu seus ossos congelarem. Uma dor lacerante invadiu suas costas. Cerrou os dentes. Tentou se levantar, mas toda a vez caía. Não podia ficar lá, iria morrer se não levantasse. Seus dedos roçaram na grama, fazendo-a esticar o braço e se segurar na borda. Sua mão segurava a terra firmemente, sabendo que, se soltasse, morreria.

Conseguiu sair de dentro daquelas águas malditas num último esforço. Sentiu rapidamente um alívio invadir seu corpo. Olhou para frente, o ser encapuzado continuava lá, parado. Parecia rir dela.

-E então?-Perguntou com desdém.-É o melhor que sabe fazer?-A água escorria de seus cabelos e roupas, aumentando o peso de seu corpo. Levantou-se, disposta a vencer. O que Hiei diria dela de a visse daquela forma humilhante? O que sua avó pensaria? Não podia perder, era um fato.

O ser rapidamente se aproximou, num piscar de olhos já estava parado a sua frente. Retirou uma espada de dentro de sua capa. Tsuki mal teve tempo de piscar, antes dele enfiar a lâmina gelada em sua barriga.

oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO

Kali focalizou sua energia em suas lâminas e as atirou, todas de uma vez, na direção em que Lupus estava. O youkai ergueu uma espécie de barreira, parando as espadas e facas no ar, deixando-as cair no chão em seguida.

A youkai retirou uma espada de duas lâminas do terreno e o atacou. Lupus desviou os ataques com simples movimentos dos pés. Ficaram assim, atacando e desviando, por grande parte da luta.

Kurama olhava para aquela batalha com curiosidade. Era óbvio, um obvio quase assustador, que Lupus era mais forte que Kali. Não podia deixar de sentir receio em relação ao youkai loiro, ele era mais forte que todos naquela sala. Kurama tinha o poder mais ou menos equivalente ao da youkai controladora de lâminas, isso, na sua forma de Youko.

Hiei já repousara a mão sobre o cabo de sua katana, nunca havia confiado, e agora menos ainda, em Lupus.

-AH!-Kali berrou, dando um forte golpe em Lupus. Seu braço foi envolvido pela sua energia, ao passo que esta assumiu a forma de uma espada.

-Hei.-Kuwabara comentou baixinho.-Essa técnica é minha...

A adversária atingiu o outro no ombro. Retirou a espada, girando os pés, de maneira que se colocou fora do alcance do youkai. Estava mais séria do que nunca, cheia de hematomas e feridas. Se continuasse assim perderia. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios, um sorriso sinistro, cheio de dentes afiados.

-Nunca havia lutado com um youkai tão forte...-Lambeu um feixe de sangue que escorria de sua testa até o queixo.- Estou adorando!-Murmurou, liberando toda a sua energia. Vários braços começaram a surgir de seu corpo, ficando seis no total. Estavam cobertos por uma gosta, mas pareciam ter mais flexibilidade do que o normal.Os cabelos da youkai flutuavam ao seu redor, seus olhos se arregalaram. Uma língua comprida saía de sal boca e ficava dançando no ar.

-Então, esse é o seu melhor?-Lupus murmurou, indiferente. Tinha mudado completamente de pose, seus cabelos pareciam ter crescido um pouco. Seus olhos ficaram mais ameaçadores e suas pupilas se dilataram.

-Sim...-Kali murmurou, serpenteando a língua.-Sei que mesmo assim não conseguirei vencê-lo, mas...-Cada um de seus braços pegou uma espada.- Vou adorar morrer assim.-E atacou.

oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO

O sangue começou a escorrer de seu ferimento. A principio, Tsuki não sentiu nada, mas quando o ser retirou a espada de sua barrida, uma pontada de dor invadiu cada parte de seu corpo. Uma agonia, uma ardência, se apoderou dela. Parecia que nunca mais poderia respirar novamente. Sentiu seus joelhos cederem, fazendo-a cair no chão.

O ser ficou olhando-a, indiferente.

-Como espera recuperar seu corpo assim? O youkai que nos controla, pode usar muito mais artimanhas sobre você.-Ele informou, se ajoelhando diante dela.- Eu sou apenas o Medo. Não sou real.

-Eu...-Sangue jorrou de sua boca, junto com as palavras. Tsuki se sentia cada hora mais fraca.

-Recomponha-se.-Ordenou o Medo.-Lute!

-...Se você não é real...-Conseguiu murmurar.- A dor que sinto também não é...-Gemeu levemente e tocou a ferida em sua barriga.-Coisa que duvido muito...

-Não duvide. A dúvida traz a derrota.-Levantou-se e deu alguns passos. Retirou outra espada de sua bainha e atirou na frente de Tsuki.

A garota olhou para a arma a sua frente. Possuía uma lâmina prateada, elegante, que ia se afinando à medida que se aproximava da ponta. Seu cabo era detalhado, com uma espécie de pedra incrustada nos lados. Sua visão começou a escurecer.

-A dúvida... Traz a derrota.-Repetiu para si mesma. Com esforço, pegou a espada e se levantou. Uma possa de sangue já se formara abaixo de si, manchando seu vestido branco. Tentou levantar a arma, mas era muito pesada. Olhou para o Medo. -Por que me ajuda?- Perguntou.

-Não estou.-Ele empunhou sua espada.-Estou apenas lhe mostrando a sensação de incompetência, de falha, de perda, de morte. Estou lhe dando uma derrota pior do que você poderia desejar. E você a está aceitando-a, aceitando a piedade cínica daqueles que não a tem.

-... Veremos.-Não podia desistir. Não queria morrer, essa era a única coisa da qual ela não duvidada, então iria se agarrar a esse pensamento até o fim.- Não vou perder.-Falou, sentindo-se reanimar. Ergueu-se por completo, empunhando sua espada.

oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO

Lupus sentiu seu corpo ser atirado contra a parede. Os espinhos entalhados no mármore penetraram em sua pele de ponta a ponta. Kali se aproximou.

-Por que não está revidando?-Murmurou, zangada.

-Não é o que esperava?-O youkai loiro sorriu, se retirando dos espinhos.

-Está brincando comigo.

-Pode até ser...-Ele limpou o sangue que escorria de sua boca com as costas da mão.

-Mate-a logo.-Hiei falou, por fim.-Ou eu mesmo o faço.

Kurama, Yusuke e Kuwabara se mantiveram em silêncio, apenas observando a reação do youkai.

- Sim, não temos mais tempo.- Lupus ergueu a mão, fitando seus dedos. Uma espécie de luz começou a surgir, quase no formato de uma estrela.

Kali deu um passo para trás, surpresa. Largou as espadas e pulou na parede, se segurando nos espinhos. Parecia um gato assustado. Virou sua cabeça trezentos e sessenta graus e, fitando Lupus com seus olhos negros, abriu a boca. Soltou um grunhido terrível, que ecoou em todo o local. O som parecia com o de várias pessoas gritando ao mesmo tempo, em desespero e dor.

Yusuke e Kuwabara taparam os ouvidos.

-Até nunca mais.-Lupus murmurou, soltando a estrela de energia em direção a youkai e atingido-a em cheio. O corpo de Kali foi cortado em vários pedaços, que se espalharam pelo chão rapidamente.

Lupus deu um suspiro, como se desse um trabalho por feito. Olhou para suas feridas e se virou, pegando seu casaco.

-Quando esperava nos contar?- Kurama perguntou, por fim.

-É! Tá pensando o que?!-Yusuke concordou.

-Hm?-O youkai loiro os olhou e sorriu.-Mas Lupus não contou nada para os senhores.

-Pare de mentir e nos chamar de "senhores".-Hiei começou.-Se quiser, poderia matar a todos nós sem esforço.

-Lupus nunca faria isso.-O youkai loiro olhou para o céu negro.

-O que cê quer, hein?-Kuwabara perguntou.

-... Meu antigo corpo.

-O que?

-Já fui um grande youkai, muito forte. Tão forte quanto qualquer um nos níveis mais baixos do Makai. Mas, me envergonho em dizer, fui enganado.-Olhou para o quarteto.- Eriol me enganou e me matou. De modo simples e rápido, devo dizer. Minha alma quase foi destruída, mas consegui me alojar no corpo de um lobo, no mundo dos humanos. Planejei recuperar meu corpo e fiz de tudo para me tornar servo de Eriol.

-Por quê?-Yusuke murmurou.

-Ele guarda meu cadáver nas masmorras, local onde faz suas previsões. Entendam...Quando mais forte for a carcaça, mais certas são as previsões. Por isso ele conservou meu corpo todos esses anos, ficando cada hora mais forte e poderoso as custas dos outros.

-Então está tramando uma espécie de vendeta?-Kurama perguntou.

-Não... Apenas quero o meu corpo de volta. Se tivesse a intenção de matar Eriol, já o teria feito há muito tempo.

-Você é um idiota, como pode deixar aquele desgraçado chegar onde está agora?-Hiei cerrou os dentes, zangado.

-Eu o estava servindo, afinal.- Lupus olhou para ele.-Eriol faz um ritual de marcança de alma, como já disse a vocês. Cada vez que o fazia, minha alma ficava mais fraca. Demorava bastante tempo até eu me recompor e lembrar de meus objetivos. E, além do mais...-Ele olhou para os restos de Kali.-Odeio matar.

-De que lado você está?-Yusuke murmurou, olhando-o sério.

Antes de responder, uma espécie de luz esbranquiçada saiu de dentro de Lupus e se desfez no ar.

-O que foi isso?-Kuwabara perguntou.

-Foi um pedaço de minha alma.-Lupus informou.-Ainda estou marcado pela promessa que fiz. Como traí o juramento, perdi o que seria equivalente há uma alma pequena, de animal.

-Por quê...?

-Porque os mestres não confiariam em Lupus de outra forma.-O youkai olhou para o último portão.

-... Então está do nosso lado.-Yusuke concluiu.

-Sim, mas infelizmente, não poderei mais ajuda-los. O resto de energia que tenho não é grande coisa.

-Entendemos.-Kurama murmurou.

Todos ainda tinham suas dúvidas a respeito de Lupus, mas agora não podiam fazer nada.

-O último portão.-Kuwabara comentou, olhando a construção de pedra se abrir.

oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO

Bem, a verdadeira identidade do Lupus foi em parte revelada.

No inicio, ele era apenas um personagem secundário, mas no desenvolver ele acabou ganhando uma boa posição, né? n.n

O próximo capitulo terá a luta contra o Herlik, que também terá seu passado revelado u.u

E eles finalmente chegaram ao Eriol o/

Prometo tentar escrever o mais rápido possível.

Obrigada:

RoHh 

Claro que eu lembro de vc! Tenho as imagens guardadas de coração aqui no computador V. Estou entrando normalmente no MSN o0', faz o seguinte, se me ver on, fala comigo u.u...E o beijo, ta quase... Ou, devo dizer beijos? XD

MariSushi 

Hei, mermã, com ta? Não deu para colocar aquilo que eu lhe falei no MSN, mas colocarei mais para frente. Sim, deixo os leitores cheios de perguntas na cabeça x.x''. E adorei o batman XD

Kisa Sohma Hyuuga 

Sim, fui lembrar que HP era assim depois de ter digitado v.v''... Que bom que você gostou n.n! Os molegas já tão chegando, não se preocupe!

Yukari 

É, igual HP. Tomara que não seja processada por plágio TT, só fui me tocar deste erro tarde demais. Sim, o Hiei acabou se tocando do que sente, foi um alívio u.u... Que bom que gostou, suas perguntas serão respondidas mais para frente, ta? Bye o/

Lady Sophie

P.S: Leiam a fic do meu amigo **JC Oliver**

É sobre vampiros, muito legal, o cara é um escritor nato o/


	28. Aviso 2

o-" O "-o.o-" O "-o.o-" O "-o

Aviso:

A continuação desta fic será postado no final de semana.

o-" O "-o.o-" O "-o.o-" O "-o

Pessoal, devo muitas desculpas para todos vocês.

Sinceramente, não teve como postar nesse último ano.

Agora, a dias do vestibular, provavelmente conseguirei escrever algo.

Até lá.


	29. Dor

_Os miseráveis não têm outro remédio a não ser a esperança._

(William Shakespeare)

* * *

Medo encarou-a de volta, sem demonstrar asco, receio, ou qualquer outro tipo de emoção. Era um ser estranho e irreal. Fitou a espada que a garota empunhava. 

-Vá em frente. -Disse ainda imóvel.

Tsuki tentava manter-se em pé a qualquer custo. Sentia o peso da derrota sobre os ombros, estava ficando sem forças. Mas do que valia a pena desistir? Respirou fundo, Hiei não desistiria.

Correu até o adversário, levantando a lâmina acima da cabeça e deixando-a cair sobre o oponente. Medo desviou-se, forçando a garota a repetir o ataque e desabar, exausta, momentos depois.

Aos pés do seu carrasco, Tsuki tentava manter sua respiração regular. Inutilmente, seus pulmões contraíam-se cada vez mais, seu corpo doía, sua visão escurecia. Olhou para o encapuzado, tentando concentrar-se.

-Desiste?

-Nunca. -Ela levantou-se, usando a espada como apóio, ficando cara a cara com seu oponente. Estendeu a mão e tocou-lhe o capuz, retirando-o. Sentiu um frio na espinha com o que viu.

Um rosto uniforme, sem olhos ou nariz. Era um ser sem face, somente com os contornos do crânio cobertos pela pele. A garota piscou algumas vezes e conseguiu notar lábios finos e compridos, cravados em um sorriso sádico.

Medo ergueu a espada, pronto para dar o golpe final. Tsuki ficou olhando-o, sem mais energia para continuar.

* * *

Todos ficaram parados por alguns segundos, num momento de reflexão e talvez até de luto pelo o que poderia vir a acontecer. Hiei não esperou mais, deu o primeiro passo e entrou na última sala, sendo seguido pelos outros.

Dentre todos os locais em que haviam entrado, aquele era o mais simples e –estranhamente- o mais mórbido. As paredes negras pareciam desabar sobre a sala, dando um ar de prisão ao ambiente. Algumas estatuetas quebradas se espalhavam pelo chão, parecendo cadáveres há muito esquecidos. A impressão geral, era que não existia saída para quem entrasse lá.

-Cruzes...-Yusuke estalou os dedos.- Esse Eriol devia despedir a faxineira, vou te contar, cada quartinho pior que o outro...

-Mas está faltando o sétimo Guia, onde ele está?- Kuwabara olhou ao redor, mais por receio do que por curiosidade.

-Ali.-Kurama tinha seus olhos fixos em um ponto do quarto. Yusuke e Kuwabara seguiram seu olhar.

Uma silhueta podia ser vista na parede da direita. Devido a má iluminação, seus contornos mal se distinguiam da escuridão que lhe envolvia, lhe dando a aparência de uma quimera perdida.

-Deixa que desse cuido eu. -Yusuke deu um passo à frente.

-Não.-Hiei olhou-o.-Deixa comigo.

-Tem certeza?-Kurama deu um passo, vacilante. O sangue de sua ferida manchava sua roupa e escorria por seu braço. - Eriol será um difícil adversário, você precisará de todas as suas forças.

-Me impedir de lutar é burrice.

-Herlik.-Lupus murmurou, fazendo todos o olharem.-Está é a sala do Herlik.

-Aquilo lá tem nome?-Yusuke murmurou, apontando para a figura no canto da sala.

-Tem e é muito forte. -Olhou para Hiei.-Tome cuidado, Mestre.

Hiei deu um passo à frente, retirando sua capa e jogando-a no chão.

-Apareça. –Ordenou.

Herlik aproximou-se, permitindo-se entrar no campo de visão do grupo. Seus olhos vermelhos refletiram a luz vinda da outra sala, como um animal aproximando-se de sua presa. Sua face pálida, em contraste com a roupa e ambiente escuro, parecia a de um morto.

"-Sinistro..."-Kuwabara comentou diante tal aparição.

Hiei retirou sua katana, atento a cada movimento ao seu redor. Inclinou levemente o joelho e se colocou em posição de ataque. Durante um segundo nada aconteceu. A escuridão do quarto pareceu envolver a todos, o barulho do vento cessou e ninguém ousou mexer um músculo.

Então Herlik atacou.

Sua espada passou zunindo a centímetros da barriga de Hiei, que pulou para trás, desviando. O ataque permaneceu por algum tempo, incessante. O barulho da lâmina cortando o ar, quase ensurdecedor, parecia não conseguir acompanhar os golpes, tamanha rapidez do adversário.

Hiei tentava manter o ritmo, mas a força de Herlik o obrigava a dar passos para trás. Mais e mais, ele se afastava do centro do salão, até que, num segundo, viu-se preso entre a parede e a espada. Os olhos frios do adversário fitavam-no inclementes, mas os dele estavam igualmente assassinos.

Pulou assim que o outro realizou um ataque baixo, apoiando-se na lâmina e saltando para trás. Conseguiu cortar as costas do adversário, fazendo jorrar um rio de sangue sobre seu rosto antes de pousar no chão.

-Droga.-Murmurou ao ver que seu braço sofrera um corte. Levantou-se rapidamente, fitando Herlik. O ser o encarava com a espada em punho, banhada com seu sangue.

-Ele é rápido. -Kurama murmurou, falando o que todos pensavam naquele momento.

Hiei fitou a espada cristalina que o guerreiro usava. Aparentemente, era a única arma dele. Impulsivamente, partiu para cima de Herlik, atacando-o tão rápido quanto conseguia. Não o atingiu uma única vez.

Zangado, afastou-se novamente. Assim que se encontrou no chão, percebeu que havia sido lento demais. Mal avistou a sombra do oponente, este lhe fincou a espada na barriga, atravessando toda a lâmina.

Hiei sentiu seu sangue escorrer pelo corpo. Os olhos vermelhos do inimigo, sanguinolentos e impassíveis, não desviaram dos seus. Ambos se encararam, numa espécie desafio silencioso. O youkai, então, girou a katana em sua mão e fincou-a em um dos olhos de Herlik. O ser foi jogado para trás, com a espada transpassada na cabeça.

Encarou-o, sério, esperando uma reação, mas Herlik apenas inclinou a cabeça para frente, fitando-o com o olho bom sem demonstrar quaisquer indícios de dor. Retirou a espada da cabeça e voltou a lutar.

-Mas que sacanagem é essa? O cara não sentiu nada?!-Yusuke estava indignado. -Não é possível!

-Só pode estar dopado!- Kuwabara concordou.

-Haja morfina para isso, mermão, vou te contar!

-Herlik não sente nada. -Lupus falou, sem desviar os olhos da luta.- Ele não está vivo, ele não sente, ele apenas executa.

-É um morto vivo?-Kurama perguntou.

-Algo assim. As atrocidades que Eriol cometeu vão além de meu conhecimento, mas sei que Herlik é seu melhor trabalho, assim ele fala. Não sente dor, emoções e nem tem vontade.

-Alguém assim existe?-Kuwabara estava de olhos arregalados.

-Não é a pior parte. -Lupus olhou-os. -Ele era o rei deste castelo. O primeiro humano que Eriol matou e o marido da falecida rainha que ele diz tanto amar.

-O quê?!-Yusuke e Kuwabara gritaram juntos.

Hiei conseguiu novamente ferir o adversário, cortando-lhe um dos dedos. Novamente Herlik não teve nenhuma reação e ainda conseguiu-o atirar-lhe contra a parede com um chute.

O youkai olhou para si próprio com nojo, como podia estar tão machucado? Esse estúpido a sua frente era um simples servo! Se quisesse resgatar Tsuki teria que vencer um idiota muito mais forte do que aquele.

Retirou as faixas de seu braço, revelando o dragão tatuado em seu braço. Símbolo de poder, força e controle. Hiei era assim e não seria derrotado. Não quando a vida de quem ele se importava estava em jogo.

-Ele não vai usar o...?-Yusuke começou.

-Imagino que não. -Kurama falou.

-É bom que não. -Kuwabara falou. -Se ele cair duro dormindo eu não vou carregar ele de novo.

Desviou de um ataque de Herlik e deu uma cambalhota, tocando no cabo da sua espada em seguida e fazendo um movimento rápido com a arma, cortando o adversário no pescoço.

Mais sangue espirrou, mas desta vez pareceu surtir efeito. Herlik deu um passo para trás, receoso. Seus olhos começaram a perder o tom avermelhado a medida que sangue saía de seu pescoço. Soltou a faca no chão e encostou-se na parede, atordoado.

-Acho que...-Kurama cerrou os dentes, ignorando a dor.- O sangue é o que move ele, talvez... Tenha o mesmo efeito que um alucinógeno, ou algo assim.- Olhou para Lúpus.- No ritual, vocês tem contado com o sangue de Eriol?

-Sim, perdemos muito do nosso próprio sangue no processo. Sangue dele corre em nossas veias, Mestre.

-Talvez ele tenha feito algo e... -Cerrou novamente os dentes e o punho, tombando de leve. Yusuke o segurou.

-Kurama!

Hiei levantou-se e olhou para os amigos de lado. Teria que se apressar. Deu alguns passos em direção á Herlik.

Herlik sentia dor. Sentia o peso da culpa de tudo o que fizera. Permitira-se dominar e deixara sua noiva morrer. Havia traído a todos que lhe eram fiéis. Matara gente inocente, tornara-se servo de seu pior inimigo, raptara uma garota, ferira pessoas somente para se alimentar...

Com nojo de si próprio, deixou-se escorrer pela parede, fitando as mãos sujas de sangue.

Flashes de pessoas morrendo – pessoas que ele mesmo matara- pareciam deixá-lo louco. Ouvia seus gritos, sua agonia, seu desespero, seu medo. Agarrou os cabelos e gritou, tendo sua voz abafada pela máscara. Num impulso, arrancou-a do rosto, revelando uma boca cadavérica e a pele ressecada de um defunto. Era isso, já estava morto.

Ainda com os sons e imagens na cabeça, começou a rir compulsivamente. Sua voz falha e lunática ecoava pelo salão, misturando-se aos passos de Hiei, cada vez mais próximo.

Quando o youkai parou a frente dele, ele calou-se. Com seu eterno sorriso cadavérico, soltou leve gemidos. Suas mãos estavam sujas se sangue e cabelos que ele arrancara de si próprio. Deixou os braços caírem no chão e atirou-se aos pés de Hiei, fitando-lhe nos olhos.

Hiei então pode ver humanidade nos olhos daquela criatura. Mas já estava fraca, quase esquecida e sumia aos poucos, dando lugar á um olhar perdido, estranho. Um olhar louco. Num gesto rápido, decepou a cabeça dele, que caiu no chão num baque surdo. O corpo dele ficou parado no ar, em equilíbrio, até que o youkai o empurra-se, afastando-o de si.

Virou-se assim que o cadáver encontrou o chão. Caminhou até a onde seus amigos estavam e pegou a sua capa do chão. Fitou-os.

-Ele já estava morto há muito tempo. –Lupus murmurou.

-Acha que ainda agüenta?-Hiei perguntou para Kurama, agora apoiado com um braço ao redor do ombro de Yusuke para não cair.

-Se você for rápido. -O kitsune respondeu, dando um sorriso maroto.

-Vamos nessa, Hiei.-Yusuke disse, levantando o punho em ênfase.

-To nessa.-Kuwabara concordou.

Hiei meneou a cabeça positivamente, virando-se para a escuridão da sala.

-Me aguarde, maldito.-Murmurou.

* * *

Eriol atirou a mesa no chão, raivoso. Agora totalmente desfigurado, forçado a manter-se em sua verdadeira forma, já havia acabado com metade do quarto. Hiei havia conseguido derrotar seus Guias.

Espumando pela boca, virou-se para a cama onde Tsuki dormia.

-Você é a fraqueza dele, não é?-Murmurou em tom grave. Virou-se para uma cortina vermelha, retirando-a da parede com um gesto brusco e socando a pedra, que cedeu ao seu peso, criando uma rachadura.

Novamente, inquieto, voltou-se para a porta, arfando, suando e espumando, como um animal raivoso. Hiei achava que havia ganhado alguma coisa até ali? Ele ainda não havia visto nada...

* * *

Eu sei, eu sei...

Cap. minúsculo, atrasado e mal-feito.

Meu computador foi reconfigurado, fiquei em recuperação em química, em resumo, tudo deu errado. Mas consegui fazer isso, espero que gostem.

Pelo menos compensa o atraso de quase um ano uu , espero.

Vou postar assim que possível. Me esforçarei para que seja na próxima semana, mas vcs sabem como sou com prazos. Agora com o vestibular pertinho, não sei que fim terei, mas podem apostar, um fim essa fic vai ter òo/

Obrigadas pelas reviews, serviram sim de incentivo.

Muito obrigada a todos os leitores!


	30. Phobos

"_Tiveste sede de sangue, e eu de sangue te encho."_

(**Dante Alighieri)**

* * *

A última porta se abriu com um estrondo. Um corredor podia ser visto através do arco, longo e com algumas tochas iluminando seu caminho. 

-Chegou a hora. -Kurama murmurou.

Seguiram então adiante, sem olhar para trás. As sombras aumentavam à medida que a passagem sumia, como se as tochas e seu fogo perdessem sua força, sufocadas por algo maior.

De fato, uma energia insuportavelmente maligna tomava conta do ar. Todos sabiam temerosos a quem esse poder pertencia.

Acelerando o passo, chegaram ao final. Uma porta trabalhada, feita de algum material negro e resistente, encarava-os friamente. Hiei abriu-a bruscamente, entrando no quarto sem pensar.

-Espere!-Lupus falou, dando um passo a frente, mas sendo repelido por uma espécie de barreira.

Kurama tocou na fina camada de energia que os impedia de entrar e suspirou.

-É muito forte. -Declarou, fitando Hiei como se pedisse desculpas.

-Mas que cara mais sacana! Vou te contar, esse Eriol é o filho-da-mãe mais safado que eu já vi! Se não fosse trabalho do Hiei, eu mesmo ia fazer questão de dar um chute muito bem dado na bunda desse desgraçado!-Yusuke deu um soco na barreira, mas foi repelido, sendo jogado contra uma parede.

-Urameshi!-Kuwabara olhou o amigo voar e depois fitou o quarto, preocupado. -Que droga.

-Eu que o diga!-Yusuke se levantou.

-... -Hiei por fim, ignorou o quarteto e fitou o quarto onde estava. Um lugar estranhamente familiar. Cortinas rasgadas, livros espalhados, materiais e armas estranhas estraçalhados. O que havia acontecido ali?

Deu um passo a frente e uma mesa foi atirada em cima de si, fazendo-o pular para o lado. Olhou para cima e achou dois olhos avermelhados e dentes afiados.

-Eriol.-Falou, retirando a espada prontamente.

O youkai saltou do teto e caiu em frente ao inimigo. Estava com feições animalescas, orelhas pontudas, espinhos nas costas, garras e um sorriso sarcástico.

-Conseguiu chegar, então, meu caro... -A voz era gutural e forçada.

-Onde está Tsuki?- Hiei estava em posição.

Dando uma espécie de risada contida, Eriol apontou para uma cama no final do quarto. Nela, estava a figura pálida da garota. Hiei sentiu uma espécie de vertigem e seu coração pareceu dar um pulo. Respirou fundo e voltou a encarar o odioso oponente.

-O que você fez com ela, desgraçado?

-Nada, ela apenas... Dorme. -Riu novamente. – Caro Hiei, já ouviu falar de Phobos?

-Claro que já, idiota. O que isso tem a ver? Não tinha pressa em me derrotar?

-Uma das características de tal youkai, não sei se sabia, é a manipulação de sonhos... Humanos tem idéias erradas sobre todas as coisas que ele faz. Não só amedrontava as pessoas, mas como se alimentava de seus medos... Então, acho que sabe, para ganhar alimento, ele tinha que fazê-las ter medo...

-Aonde quer chegar?-Hiei estava impaciente.

-Não queria saber o que fiz com a sua amada?-O sorriso aumentou.

O que se passou depois é algo difícil de descrever.

Uma onda de energia começou a envolver Hiei e ele sentiu uma raiva que há tempos não sentia. A imagem de um youkai sujo como Phobos em Tsuki lhe deixava descontrolado. Seu coração batia furiosamente contra o peito e sua energia parecia fluir em descontrole. A mão apertou o cabo da espada com força e ele cerrou os dentes.

-Como você pode fazer uma coisa dessas com ela, seu crápula?!- Explodiu, atacando Eriol com a espada. Este se desviou e Hiei continuou atacando sem uma ordem exata.

Eriol, admirado com a velocidade do outro, procurou rapidamente uma arma. Seus dedos roçaram em uma lança atirada no chão. Pegou-a e empunhou-a, defendendo-se com ela. O barulho de metal contra metal tomou conta do quarto por vários segundos.

Kurama, Lupus, Kuwabara e Yusuke fitavam a cena de maneira nervosa e irritantemente impotente.

-Ele está provocando-o. -Kurama disse entre dentes.

Hiei foi atirado contra uma parede, fazendo várias prateleiras caírem sobre ele. Eriol aproximou-se e colocou a lança contra o seu pescoço.

-Se irritou tanto assim? Deve gostar mesmo dela, não é? Uma verdadeira pena... – Novamente os ataques recomeçaram. - Saiba que o gostar, nos deixa mais fracos... -Enfiou a lâmina no ombro de Hiei e se afastou.

-Seu idiota, seu filho da...

-Não precisamos de baixaria para resolver a situação. Precisamos é de sangue!-Largou a lança e suas garras reluziram no ar.

Hiei se afastou, escapando por pouco do ataque. Levantou-se, movido pelo simples e puro ódio. Chamas negras já se formavam envolta de seu braço.

Assim que Eriol virou-se para fitá-lo, ele atacou. As chamas negras fluíram de seu braço e atingiram o oponente no rosto, destruindo quase tudo ao seu redor.

A silhueta de Eriol queimando desfez-se com a mesma velocidade que surgiu.

-Muito fraco.-Riu, partindo para cima de Hiei novamente.

Meio atordoado, mas não a ponto de desistir ou vacilar, o youkai continuou a lutar bravamente.

-Dá-lhe Hiei!-Yusuke berrava desesperado na porta.

-Mata esse desgraçado!-Kuwabara apoiou, berrando com a mesma intensidade.

Eriol livrou-se de Hiei e soltou uma espécie de rugido, virou-se para o quarteto.

-Calados!-Berrou, fazendo com que parte da energia da barreira os atirasse para longe, envolvendo-os como cordas.

-Sua luta é comigo!-Hiei voltou a atacá-lo.

Sua espada bateu contra as garras e partiu-se em dois, caindo como um guerreiro vencido. Voltou a olhar Eriol, mas este segurou sua cabeça e começou a batê-la contra a parede.

-Mostre-me do que é capaz Hiei!-Berrou, rindo.

A cabeça do youkai zunia e ele sentia seu crânio cada vez mais aberto e perigosamente rachado. As investidas contra a parede de pedra continuaram dolorosamente. Hiei tentava rebater, mas não tinha meios. Uma pausa. Eriol levou-o a altura dos olhos.

-Esperava mais. -Atirou-o para o canto. -Vamos, lute!

Hiei levantou-se e fitou-o. Também estava esperava mais dele próprio. Numa concentração forçada, ergueu o braço e atirou chamas contra o adversário. Não iria desistir, não iria se render. Nunca.

* * *

Medo parou por alguns segundos e olhou ao redor. Tsuki abriu os olhos e fitou aquela reação com curiosidade. Seus pensamentos, por mais confusos que estivessem, pareciam gritar para que ela agarra-se aquela oportunidade. 

Tomando fôlego, ergueu a espada e fincou-a no coração do adversário. Este olhou-a e socou-a no rosto, fazendo-a tombar para trás.

-Muito bem, um ataque. – Ajoelhou-se perto da garota.

Tsuki ergueu parte do corpo, mas continuou sentada. Suas pernas já não tinham mais forças. Olhou-o com os dentes cerrados.

-Você não morre?-Murmurou, respirando pesadoramente.

-Não tão facilmente... -Novamente olhou ao redor. -Está ouvindo?-Perguntou.

-O quê?

-Tente. -Ele fez um gesto para que ela se calasse e escutasse.

Tsuki, que a essa altura já não tinha mesmo o que perder, obedeceu. Um leve sussurrar, como vozes trazidas pelo vento, invadiu seus ouvidos. Prestou mais atenção, eram sons familiares...

Medo encarou-a.

-Seu resgate chegou. -Disse sarcástico.

-Resgate?-Tsuki tossiu, sentiu sangue escorrer por entre seus lábios. Tocou o liquido quente com os dedos e fitou sua coloração avermelhada com um arrepio. Estava morrendo.

-Ah, você não se lembra, verdade. O Sr. Eriol pediu que eu lhe mantivesse afastada, mas... -revirou os olhos como em êxtase- adoraria sentir seu medo ao ver pessoas queridas sendo mortas...

-Do que você está falando?

Medo levantou-se e fez um gesto com o braço. Uma espécie de fenda surgiu no ar. Parecia uma fina camada de espelho, mas as imagens que lá apareciam eram diferentes de tudo que cercava a garota. Tsuki só conseguiu comparar aquilo com uma televisão.

-Reconhece? – Medo perguntou, fitando as imagens.

A garota tentou focalizar o olhar, mas estava tão tonta... Olhou para a cena de luta que acontecia. Sim, de algum modo, tudo era familiar... Eriol estava lá. Sentiu um calafrio ao vê-lo, desfigurado, coberto de sangue... Sangue alheio. Olhou para a figura com quem ele lutava e sentiu seu coração falhar.

-Hiei... -O nome escapou de seus lábios com surpresa. Num baque, tudo o que havia lhe acontecido voltou. -Hiei!-Exclamou, tentando se levantar, mas suas pernas falhando.

-Exato, ele veio lhe resgatar... -Medo gargalhou. -Inutilmente, já que aparentemente vai perder e, quando isso acontecer... -Olhou para ela.-Você será minha.

-O quê?-A garota já ignorava a dor e seus olhos não conseguiam se desviar da tela por muito tempo. Hiei havia ido resgatá-la! Mas ele não havia dito que a odiava? Que ela era um ser inferior? Ah, mas era tão bom vê-lo. Ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração enchia de alegria, era mergulhado numa preocupação imensa. Eriol estava machucando-o!

-Seu medo me alimenta. Se você não me derrotar vai morrer.-O ser falou, satisfeito.

-Eriol lhe mandou fazer isso?-Ela olhou-o com raiva.

-Não. Ele a deseja. Mas entenda algo, garotinha... -Aproximou-se e lhe segurou o queixo. - Você está me alimentando. E não se recusa uma presa que lhe é entregue com tão boa vontade...

Na imagem, Hiei foi atingido por uma das garras. Tsuki livrou-se do ser e se aproximou da tela, arrastando-se.

-Hiei, não desista... -Falou nervosa.

Medo desfez a fenda. Aquilo tivera o efeito contrário do que ele esperava. A garota parecia ter se... Fortalecido.

-Volte!-Tsuki estendeu a mão no ar, como se esperasse encontrar uma tela invisível. Olhou para o medo. -Você é horrível!

Medo riu de maneira nervosa. A garota já não mais estava assustada e desamparada. Estava zangada. Ela tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu. Pegou um galho que estava ao seu lado e, apoiando-se nele, ergueu-se de maneira tosca. Fitou a figura de preto.

-Vamos, me derrote!-Berrou com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

-Com prazer. -Medo falou sério, desembainhando a espada e se aproximando. Tsuki tentou acertá-lo, mas ele desviou-se e tomou-lhe o galho, fazendo-a cair no chão.

Ela tentou se livrar, mas ele colocou o pé sobre sua barriga ferida, fazendo-a soltar um grito abafado de dor.

-Morra. -Disse, erguendo a espada sobre a cabeça.

Tsuki fechou os olhos pela segunda vez, esperando o golpe. Sentiu uma espécie de ventania passar por cima de si e o peso de Medo sobre sua barriga sumiu. Ela abriu os olhos e olhou ao redor.

Os quatro anjos que havia visto anteriormente lutavam contra seu carrasco. Penas voavam por todos os lados e sangue respingava de Medo. O anjo negro, ainda sobre a forma de Hiei, carregava uma espada reluzente e atacava sem piedade. O anjo com a forma de sua mãe conseguiu pegar o braço do oponente. Este tentou acertá-la com a espada, mas o anjo sobre a forma de Kurama segurou-lhe o outro braço.

Debatendo-se incessantemente, Medo tentava se libertar. Um terceiro anjo segurou-lhe as pernas, o na forma do tio. Tsuki engoliu em seco vendo aquela batalha quase angelical. Os seres alados, tão belos e imponentes, atacando aquele ser estranho e desfigurado. Tudo acontecia num piscar de olhos e a garota por vezes ficava tonta.

-Tsuki.-O anjo negro havia ajoelhando-se ao lado dela e lhe estendido a mão. Um sorriso ligeiramente cínico estava em seus lábios.

-Mas você não havia dito que não podia me ajudar? Que eu tinha que vencer sozinha...

-Mas você venceu. -Ele tocou-lhe na ferida. -Por acaso está com medo agora?

-Eu... Não. -Tsuki piscou surpresa. Havia se esquecido de tudo quando vira Hiei ferido.

-Então. -O anjo riu e voltou a se levantar, fitando o ser imobilizado. - Você... -Colocou a lamina da espada sobre a garganta de Medo. - Revele sua verdadeira forma.

Uma espécie de luz esverdeada tomou conta da estranha figura. A sua pele, então, começou a derreter, despencar, e uma caveira sorridente ficou a mostra. Debatendo-se.

Tsuki virou o rosto para não vomitar. Respirou fundo e voltou a ficar a cena inquisitória. Arregalou os olhos. Onde estava o esqueleto, agora estava ela mesma. Parada, com um olhar totalmente negro.

-Meu medo é...? Eu sou...?-Ela olhou para anjo Hiei.

Este não disse nada, mas quando seus olhos encontraram-se com os da garota, ele decepou o Medo a sua frente. Tsuki arregalou os olhos ao ver a própria cabeça voar pelo ar e desaparecer numa espécie de nevoa.

Ficou parada, abobalhada e enojada. Olhou para os anjos, agora já enfileirados a sua frente.

-Era eu!-Disse, nervosa. -Ele era... eu?!

-Você teme suas próprias ações, minha cara. - O anjo na forma de Kurama murmurou, rindo da reação da garota.

-Mas...

-Levante-se. -O anjo negro murmurou.

-Mas minha feri... -Olhou para a barriga, mas surpreendeu-se limpa e inteira como se nunca estivesse entrado numa batalha de vida ou morte antes. -Como?

-Não há tempo, querida. -O anjo com as asas rosadas –sua mãe- disse sorrindo calidamente. – Você tem que acordar.

-Agora. -O anjo negro estendeu-lhe a mão para que ela se levantasse.

Assim que ela tocou-lhe, sua vista escureceu e ela viu-se perdendo a consciência.

* * *

Hiei gritou ao sentir os dentes afiados de Eriol fincarem em seu ombro. Com uma força espantosa, o youkai ergueu-o no ar e lhe atirou contra uma das paredes. Uma espécie de ardência tomou conta da ferida e Hiei sentiu-a queimar. Olhou para o adversário com desdém. 

-Veneno?-Murmurou, com certa dificuldade para se equilibrar.

-Exatamente. -Eriol riu. O máximo que o pequeno youkai havia feito nele era um mero arranhão na barriga. Nada mais. -Não quer desistir?

Não houve resposta. Hiei olhava atentamente para outro lado. Eriol seguiu seu olhar. Não gostou do que viu.

-Hiei... -A voz de Tsuki estava abafada e sua garganta seca. Há quanto tempo não bebia algo? Tentou se mover, mas seu corpo doía de tal forma que até respirar era um desafio. Abriu os olhos, confusa. Sentiu algo em sua cabeça. Olhou para o lado e se deparou com o ser cadavérico e sem corpo, cheio de tentáculos.

Se sua garganta não estivesse seca, ela teria gritado. Afastou-se, ignorando a dor.

-Não fui vencido... -Notou um dos tentáculos próximos á sua cabeça. Com uma exclamação, afastou a coisa de perto de si, atirando-a contra a parede.

Ainda conseguia sentir os tentáculos do youkai ao redor de seu pescoço, entrando mente adentro. Sentiu um arrepio.

-Ai... -Conseguiu falar, num sussurro, tentando se livrar dos lençóis e focar a mente e o pensamento.

Phobos soltou um gemido à medida que ia escorregando pela parede até o chão.

-Ela acordou mestre!-exclamou assim que viu o olhar de Eriol sobre si. Não teve tempo de perceber seu erro. A lança que o youkai havia usado perfurou-o a cabeça matando instantaneamente.

-Incompetente!-Eriol berrou, zangado.

-Tsuki!-Hiei exclamou, dando um passo a frente, vacilante. A garota olhou-o e seus olhos se encontraram.

-Morra!-Eriol atacou-o.

* * *

-Que droga!-Kuwabara tentava se livrar violentamente das cordas de energia que lhe amarravam.

-Estão apertando mais!-Lupus falou, debatendo-se.

Kurama mordeu os lábios, tentando ignorar a dor. Olhou para a porta, preocupado. Só ouviam barulhos e mais barulhos. Se quisessem ver o que estava acontecendo, tinham que se livrar daquele ataque.

-Mas esse cara é mesmo um filho da...-A energia envolveu a boca de Yusuke, fazendo-o se calar e começar a balbuciar indignado.

-Alguma idéia, Kurama?-Kuwabara encarou o ruivo.

-... Essas cordas são feitas de energia... Então, para cortá-las, é preciso...

-Ah, já saquei. -Kuwabara falou rindo de maneira marota. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, apenas para se acalmar. Respirou fundo e, concentrando sua energia espiritual, fez a reiken surgir em sua mão.

Num gesto rápido e preciso, conseguiu cortar as amarras que lhe seguravam. Pulou para o chão, livre, e tratou logo de libertar os outros.

-Kuwabara.-Kurama murmurou.-Não use a Reiken novamente até que seja preciso. Eriol não sabe que você pode cortar a barreira que ele criou.

-É mesmo, eu posso.-Kuwabara comentou coçando o rosto e desfazendo a espada de energia.

-Seu idiota, como não pensou nisso antes?!-Yusuke exclamou.

-Ora, você também não pensou!- Rebateu.

-Mas o ataque é seu, ora bolas! Vou te contar, que cabeça oca, hein!-O moreno cruzou os braços.

-Urameshi, se você continuar... -Kuwabara ameaçou, zangado.

-Venham ver logo!-Lupus comentou, já na porta vendo a luta.

Ambos se tocaram e obedeceram, tratando de ir ver como as coisas estavam.

Hiei caiu no chão com Eriol por cima de si.

-Hiei!-Tsuki falou alarmada, tentando se levantar, mas suas pernas estavam completamente dormentes.

-Não ouse vir aqui, sua idiota!-O youkai exclamou, olhando-a atentamente.

-Não devia se preocupar tanto com ela, quem corre perigo aqui é você! – Eriol colocou a mão sobre o rosto dele.

Um baque de energia sinistra ocorreu. Hiei sentiu seu rosto ser achatado contra o chão. Sua cabeça fervilhou e zuniu, ao que ele chutava o adversário acima de si, sem efeito.

Eriol lambeu os beiços. Adorava ver a expressão de desespero de suas vitimas. Mas, com desapontamento, viu que o rosto de Hiei não expressava nada assim, mas sim ódio e uma certa... Esperança irritante.

Gruniu e intensificou o ataque. Hiei sentiu sangue escorrer de seus olhos, ao que sua visão ficava cada vez mais vermelha. Cerrou os punhos e focalizou sua energia, atirando-a contra o rosto de Eriol como em um potente soco.

O youkai foi atirado para longe e o peso sumiu de cima de Hiei. Respirando com alivio, colocou-se de pé. Olhou para Tsuki, ela parecia bem.

-Não se mova. -Falou de maneira autoritária.

-Mas... -Tsuki mordeu os lábios ao sentir sua espinha doer. Era como se ela tivesse caído de um prédio e agora tentasse se mover.

Hiei viu aquilo com receio, mas sua atenção estava voltada para Eriol. Quando o youkai se levantou, estava com o rosto deformado. Sua pele havia sido queimada com as chamas e parte de seu osso estava à mostra.

Eriol urrou de raiva.

-Vai pagar por isso Hiei, vai se arrepender!-Exclamou, partindo para cima dele. Hiei atacou-o novamente com suas chamas, desviando. Eriol arranhou sua perna, quase arrancando-a do corpo.

Hiei caiu no chão. Conseguiu manter-se de pé. Além dos ferimentos causados pelos arranhões e ataques, a mordida em seu ombro doía cada vez mais e a dor parecia se espalhar para todo o seu corpo. Tinha que agilizar aquela luta ou morreria envenenado ali mesmo.

"_Seria uma morte ridícula, depois de tudo." _Pensou, tratando de se colocar em posição.

Eriol voltou a atacar, lançando bolas de energia sinistra para todos os cantos. Estava descontrolado e cometia erros básicos. Hiei tratou de aproveitá-los. Com suas chamas mortais, havia feito mais algumas feridas dele, mas perdido muita energia. Sua visão já estava embaçada e seus movimentos incrivelmente mais devagar.

-Vamos lá Hiei, você consegue. -Yusuke murmurou entre dentes.

Kurama olhou para a cama ao fundo e notou Tsuki. Ela estava muito pálida. Genkai havia dito que ela poderia agüentar algum tempo no Makai, mas quanto? Não era tão forte quando Kuwabara, nem tão sensitiva. Sua resistência devia ser baixa, se continuasse assim, em breve ela iria simplesmente sufocar.

Voltou os olhos para a luta de maneira apreensiva. Hiei também não parecia muito bem. Seria necessário muito esforço para derrotar Eriol, talvez até tivessem que entrar lá e unirem seus poderes. O problema é que, se fizessem isso, Hiei nunca mais os perdoaria. Aquela era a luta dele, mas será que valia a sua vida? Suspirou. Conhecendo o amigo, ele só permitira uma intromissão se já estivesse morto e a vitória parecesse impossível.

Sentiu uma pontada no abdômen. Aquela aventura havia, realmente, acabado com eles, se saíssem de lá com vida seria uma história e tanto.

-Mestre já perdeu muito sangue. -Lupus comentou olhando para Hiei com preocupação. -Será que deveríamos...?

-Tá louco?-Yusuke interrompeu-o. -Se fizéssemos algo nessa altura, Hiei mataria a gente e daria o cadáver para Eriol fazer zumbis. Essa é a luta dele, mermão.

-Isso aê. Foi a escolha dele, nós não somos ninguém para julgá-lo ou se intrometer. -Kuwabara bufou.

Kurama olhou-os com alivio. Aparentemente todos estavam de acordo.

-Hiei!-Tsuki exclamou ao ver o youkai ser atirado mais uma vez no chão e sumir em meio às luzes dos ataques.

Estava sentindo um aperto no peito indescritível. Se acontecesse algo... Balançou cabeça. Não poderia pensar daquela maneira. Tinha que permanecer confiante. Se Hiei a olhasse, teria que receber um olhar esperançoso e amigo de volta. Ela tinha que ficar olhando, não importa o que acontecesse, e não perder as esperanças.

Juntou as mãos em forma de reza, inconscientemente. Como tudo havia acontecido daquela maneira? Seu passado parecia apenas um borrão sem-sentido. Piscou e manteve-se firme. O passado já não importava mais e o futuro viria de um jeito ou de outro. O que importava era que a pessoa de quem ela gostava estava a sua frente, sofrendo e lutando por ela.

Hiei, mais uma vez, conseguiu-se se livrar de Eriol. Cambaleou e apoiou-se na parede, fitando-o de maneira selvagem. Tinha que bolar um plano, rápido!

"_Pense, seu estúpido, pense!"_

Sua mão roçou em uma pedra solta. Uma idéia veio-lhe a mente. Mantendo a posição, continuou parado, atento ao adversário. Eriol estava quase todo queimado, mas seus poderes pareciam ainda fortes.

Ao ver Hiei apoiando-se na parede, riu.

-Antes de matá-lo, Hiei.-Murmurou.-Acho que devo lhe contar...-Balançou a cabeça, numa espécie de tique, como se segurasse seus impulsos.

Silêncio.

-Este castelo lhe parece familiar, não é?- Bufou. - Você sente que já esteve aqui e, principalmente, aquele deserto... Você já teve sonhos com ele, não é mesmo?

Hiei olhou-o atentamente, escutando. Sim, Eriol estava certo sobre tudo. Mantendo-se atento ao seu plano, continuou parado.

-Caro, Hiei, quais são as suas lembranças da infância?-Lambeu os lábios sujos de sangue. -Quando você foi jogado no rio, apenas um bebe... Quem você o acha que lhe salvou?

Kurama, Yusuke e Kuwabara arregalaram os olhos. Hiei vacilou por um segundo. Mas apenas um.

-Está mentindo, ninguém me criou.-Falou.

-Acha mesmo que um bebe solitário poderia sobreviver? Você já esteve neste castelo, meu caro. Eu o salvei! Eu permiti que você chegasse onde está hoje... -Riu.

Tsuki fitou Hiei, esperando uma reação. Era verdade aquilo? Eriol havia criado...?

-Eu não acredito em você.

-Faça como quiser... Mas salvar você foi erro... Que será prontamente corrigido!- Eriol partiu para cima de Hiei.

O youkai esperou que ele chegasse. Concentrando sua energia cuidadosamente, assim que ambos estavam á centímetros, Hiei soltou suas chamas nele, dirigindo-o para a parede.

Assim que a besta colidiu com as pedras, estas cederam. A maioria já estava rachada e Eriol então, caiu do castelo, em meio as areias negras.

Hiei ficou parado, vendo-o se levantar e olhar ao redor.

-Acha que isso irá me deter?!!-Eriol berrou. Mas segundos depois esqueceu-se do que disse.

Figuras negras começaram a se esgueirar para perto dele, gemendo e falando coisas. Todas as pessoas que ele matara, todos os seus zumbis, voltando-se contra ele.

-Vão embora!- Gritou, tentando atingi-los.

Seus poderes não funcionavam, pois sua mente estava confusa. O vento soprava de lá para cá, empurrando-o. Sem que ninguém soubesse, pequenos insetos-demônios entravam em seu corpo, comendo sua carne e soltando gases alucinógenos em seu cérebro.

As visões que ele tinha eram as piores possíveis. Gritando e batendo no nada, Eriol começou a afundar nas areias do deserto. Hiei continuou parado, fitando aquilo indiferente. Kuwabara quebrou a barreira e o quarteto entrou no quarto. Ao verem tal cena, pararam ao seu lado.

Tsuki conseguiu se levantar, cambaleante.

-Hiei...-Murmurou. Xingou-se, era só o que conseguia falar?

O yukai virou-se e segurou-a, dando-lhe apoio.

-Você está bem?-Ele perguntou.

Ela sorriu de maneira abatida.

-Agora estou. -Murmurou.

Os gritos de Eriol eram levados até o quarto pelo vento. À medida que seu corpo sumia em meio às areias negras, tudo foi ficando mais silencioso até só restar o farfalhar da tempestade.

* * *

Bem, estamos nos aproximando do fim, espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo. Eu gostei bastante de escrevê-lo. 

A boa noticia, é que agora que já fiz o vestibular, só me resta esperar o resultado. Então, conseqüentemente, terei mais tempo para escrever. Ou seja, nesse ano a fic acaba XP

Obrigada pelas reviews, elas são meu principal incentivo a escrever )

Até o próximo cap.


	31. Beijo

**"O amor é um sentimento demasiado difícil de se explicar."**

_(_filme _O Guia do Mochileiro das Galáxias)_

* * *

-Temos que voltar logo.-Yusuke falou olhando Kurama com preocupação.

-Tudo bem.-O ruivo deu um sorriso fraco.- O pior já passou.

Ao lado deles, Hiei continuava a fitar o deserto, avulso a tudo ao seu redor. Então Eriol havia sido seu... Salvador? Somente as palavras já lhe causavam repulsa. Sentiu a mão fria de Tsuki lhe envolver o braço. Olhou-a.

-Você está bem?-Ela murmurou tocando-lhe a ferida com preocupação.

-Eu perguntei primeiro. -Ele deu um sorriso torto e virou-se para ela, mantendo o olhar analítico. -O que ele fez com você? – E, hesitante, sem saber se era o certo a se fazer, tocou-lhe a face.

-Ok pessoal, vazando, vazando!-Kuwabara berrou fazendo sinais rápidos com os braços e se afastando. -Deixem os pombinhos terem seu momento!

Yusuke riu e se distanciou, ajudando Kurama. Lupus caminhou até uma parede do outro lado da sala, com as mãos nos bolsos. Hiei olhou-os com um ódio profundo e Tsuki ruborizou violentamente

-Estou bem. Já disse. -A garota respondeu gaguejando, enquanto fitava o chão.

-Certeza? Não seja estúpida para não dizer a verdade.

Olhou-o emburrada.

-Estou dizendo a verdade. Tenho um ou dois hematomas e acho que nunca mais conseguirei dormir uma noite sem ter pesadelos, mas... -O rubor aumentou. - Isso não importa _agora_.

O youkai piscou algumas vezes, pensando se realmente queria ouvir aquilo. Seria certo palavras como aquelas serem ditas para um ser como ele? Seu amor era perigoso.

-Não importa?-deu um passo à frente, ficando perto o bastante dela para sentir seu perfume.

-Não... -Ela engoliu em seco ao que um nó se formou em sua garganta. -Eu... Me... Sinto completamente segura quando estou... Com você.

-Não deveria ser assim. - O moreno olhou para o lado, pensativo.

-O quê? – A garota levantou uma sobrancelha. - Só vai falar isso?

-Esperava algo mais?- provocou.

-Bem, sim. - Nenhum poema, soneto, cantiga, mas... - Uma resposta, pelo menos.

-Resposta para quê?

-... Para o que eu disse. Se você... - Sentiu toda a coragem ir embora de seu corpo. Engoliu em seco, estava ficando quente ali ou era só ela? – Se você sente algo por mim.

Houve silêncio.

-Você ainda tem alguma dúvida?- ele perguntou com sinceridade na voz.

Tsuki sentiu todo o seu sangue lhe subir para as bochechas e não soube mais o que falar.

Hiei deixou a cabeça cair levemente para o lado, analisando-a com curiosidade. Tocou-lhe o queixo, fazendo-a encará-lo. Ela não deveria ter vergonha de olhá-lo. Até por que ele adorava aqueles olhos azuis.

Pegou-lhe a mão e colocou-a em seu peito.

-Está sentindo? – perguntou sério.

-Seu coração? – Tsuki murmurou confusa, sentindo os batimentos inconstantes e irregulares.

-Ele só bate assim quando você está por perto.

A garota se engasgou.

-É mesmo? – balbuciou. Sua garganta ficou seca e, por alguns segundos, ela esqueceu-se de como respirar.

-É.-Hiei soltou-lhe e se afastou, olhando ao redor. Agora que finalmente havia recuperado-a, não sabia como agir. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e fitou o teto. Sua visão estava levemente turva.- Temos que sair daqui agora.

-Por quê?- A garota piscou várias vezes, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

-Porque ainda estou com o veneno de Eriol em meu sangue e você não pode respirar o ar do Makai por muito tempo.

-Por que não?

-Porque aí você morre. - O moreno levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Ah.- Tsuki fez uma careta.- Bem, então não tenho porque discutir.- Sorriu boba, feliz.

Hiei perguntou-se até quanto tempo poderia suportar sem aquele sorriso. Pegou seu casaco no chão e olhou ao redor, procurando os outros. Mas estavam sozinhos na sala. Voltou para perto de Tsuki e lhe colocou-a nos ombros com facilidade.

-Sem reclamar. -Falou antes de mais nada, virando-se para a porta.

-Mas a sua ferida!

O youkai ignorou-a e saiu pelo corredor, tentando sentir a energia dos amigos. Parou em uma escada que descia para a escuridão. Olhou de lado para Tsuki, perguntando-se se era sábio leva-la lá. Eriol era cheio de surpresas, até depois de morto.

-Estão aí, paspalhos?-Berrou.

-Seja mais educado. -A garota reclamou, tentando olhar para frente.

-Acredite, foi um elogio. - Ao ouvir Yusuke berrando algo como "Lupus" e "corpo", entendeu que podia seguir.

* * *

-Tem certeza?-Kuwabara cruzou os braços e fitou a parede com descrença.

-Absoluta. -Lupus garantiu.

-Seu corpo ta na parede?- Yusuke falou lentamente, para ver se soava tão errado quanto parecia.

-Afastem-se, por favor. - o meio-youkai loiro falou erguendo o braço.

-Façam o que ele diz. -Kurama sugeriu apoiado em uma parede oposta.

Yusuke e Kuwabara deram os ombros e se afastaram. Lupus fechou os olhos e se concentrou rapidamente, murmurando algumas palavras. Sua energia sinistra começou a envolver-lhe o braço e, num gesto rápido e certeiro, ele socou a parede, derrubando seus tijolos e abrindo um buraco.

-Emparedado. -Kurama explicou diante os olhares perplexos dos outros dois.

Lupus fitou a passagem e, sem esperar pelos outros, entrou.

-Hei meu filho, espera!- Yusuke bufou indo atrás.

-Não entro aí nem que me paguem. -Kuwabara declarou cruzando os braços.

-... Pode ter mais algum perigo. - o kitsune comentou inocente. - Vai deixar o Yusuke se divertir sozinho?

-... Me esperem!- Kuwabara corrigiu-se indo atrás.

Hiei apareceu pouco tempo depois, com uma Tsuki emburrada ainda nos ombros.

-Acharam algo?- ele perguntou.

Kurama apontou para o buraco.

-Estão investigando.

-Hum. Tome conta dela. - a contra gosto, o moreno depositou a garota ao lado do ruivo e virou-se para atravessar a passagem.

-Hei. - Tsuki murmurou vendo-o desaparecer a sua frente. Olhou para Kurama que lhe sorriu calmamente. - Kurama! Você está sangrando!- exclamou tratando de arrancar um pedaço da saia do vestido para enrolar no abdome dele.

-Está tudo bem. - o ruivo foi ignorado.

-Fique quieto, não está nada bem.

-... Como eu disse, igualzinha ao Hiei...- suspirou revirando os olhos e recebendo um olhar cortante como resposta.

* * *

Lupus olhou ao redor e seguiu em frente. O corredor que seguia parecia ter sido lacrado há pouco tempo, algumas tochas ainda tinham estavam quentes. Uma energia sinistra tomava conta do ar, sufocante, e se estendia por toda a parte.

-Que doidera... -Yusuke bufou olhando ao redor. - Esse Eriol era um filho da mãe muito preguiçoso, vou te contar... Quando foi que esse lugar teve uma faxina?- tentou tirar uma teia de aranha que havia grudado em sua mão sem-sucesso.

-Youkais não fazem faxina, seu burro. -Kuwabara fitava tudo ao seu redor com muito cuidado.

-O Kurama faz.

-Quietos. -Lupus fez um sinal rápido com a mão e parou de andar.

Mais a frente, a energia sinistra se condensava de tal forma que quase parecia palpável. O meio-youkai seguiu em frente cauteloso, prestando atenção onde pisava. Ao final do corredor havia uma única porta.

Encostou os dedos na superfície de madeira e a empurrou. Logo depois ele foi atacado.

* * *

Hiei parou ao sentir uma agitação no ar. Cerrou os punhos e seguiu em frente, correndo.

- Que diabos... - Yusuke olhou com raiva para o youkai a sua frente. Um ser grande, meio canino, com espinhos saindo pelas costas e garras do tamanho de uma mão.

-Que merda é essa?- Kuwabara deu um passo para trás.- Esses guias já tinham acabado?

-Aparentemente não, né seu bestão! – o moreno apertou o punho e fitou o corpo de Lupus caído no chão, estraçalhado com praticamente uma mordida.

O youkai farejou o ar e soltou um rosnado ameaçador para os dois. Num gesto rápido, ficou de pé sobre as duas patas traseiras e pulou para cima deles.

-Leigan!- Yusuke atirou, mas o monstro se desviou facilmente e mordeu-lhe o ombro.

Soltou um palavrão e começou a socar o inimigo. Kuwabara tentou atacá-lo por trás com sua espada. Conseguiu um corte nas costas do youkai, mas este o empurrou com um simples gesto.

-Chamas negras mortais. - Kenshin virou-se e saltou para longe, mas não conseguiu evitar ser pego pelo ataque.

Hiei baixou o braço e esperou a nuvem de fumaça baixar. Yusuke e Kuwabara pararam ao seu lado.

-Ele morreu?- o último perguntou.

- Difícil! Vaso ruim não quebra não.

-... Está vindo.

O vulto pulou para atacá-los. Estava ferido e havia voltado a sua forma mais humana. Seus olhos permaneciam vermelhos. Espumava raivoso.

-Pensei que estivessem extintos. -Hiei comentou.

-Pensou errado. - Kenshin sorriu de maneira macabra.

Rapidamente, pulou para cima do trio, mas estes o atacaram, atirando-o contra a parede. Ao se levantar, o youkai farejou algo no ar. Percebeu que estava do lado contrário que saíra. Seu sorriso aumentou.

Hiei analisou-o e parou.

-Nem pense... -Começou, mas Kenshin sumiu num piscar de olhos, correndo para a abertura na parede.

* * *

Kurama ergueu os olhos em direção a entrada.

-Cuidado!-Exclamou empurrando Tsuki para o lado ao que Kenshin saltou, socando a parede e criando rachaduras. Retirou a mão e sorriu.

-Kenshin?- A garota exclamou incrédula.

-Conhece?- o kitsune colocou-se entre ela e o youkai. Seu chicote já em mãos.

-Eu...

O ruivo atacou Kurama e atirou-o contra a parede, fincando suas garras na ferida em sua barriga ainda mais. Mordeu-lhe o pescoço.

-Kurama!-Tsuki deu um passo em falso.

-Não se aproxime!- Hiei fincou a katana nas costas do inimigo. Yusuke e Kuwabara vieram logo atrás.

Kenshin soltou Kurama e fitou a espada em suas costas com desinteresse. Olhou para Hiei e os outros com raiva. Estalou o pescoço e soltou um golpe de energia maligna em cima deles, várias e várias vezes.

Como um lobo, se esgueirou por entre a fumaça. Kurama levantou-se e olhou ao redor, a procura dele.

-Tsuki, saía daqui!-Hiei falou tentando desesperadamente achá-la.

-Mas... -A garota viu um par de olhos vermelhos a sua frente e caiu para trás soltando uma exclamação. Kenshin se jogou sobre ela, respirando profundamente. - Kenshin!-Tsuki falou com a voz falha, fechando os olhos. - O que está fazendo?

A besta pareceu hesitar por um segundo e suas pupilas assumiram um tom verde. Memórias de seu passado lhe assolaram a mente, ofuscando-lhe a visão. Soltou um grito e caiu para trás no exato momento em que Hiei lhe acertava com sua espada de energia.

Tsuki encolheu-se contra a parede, alarmada. Kenshin soltou um grunhido e pegou Hiei pelo pescoço, colocando-o contra o chão. Yusuke socou o oponente e Kuwabara lhe fincou a espada no peito, prendendo-o contra a parede. Kurama fez um gesto com o chicote e lhe amarrou o pescoço, apertando.

Em meio aos berros, o youkai olhou para Tsuki. Novamente o tom esverdeado lhe voltou aos olhos e a expressão dele se atenuou. O chicote lhe apertou mais o pescoço.

-Parem!-Tsuki aproximou-se com os olhos marejados. - Ele não...

-Ele não é humano. -Hiei segurou-a pelo braço, impedindo que se aproximasse. - É parte do Eriol. Vendeu a alma.

-Mas... -Ela não conseguia desviar o olhar, presa aquela angustia nos olhos do que um dia fora seu amigo. Engoliu em seco.

Kenshin segurava o chicote mesmo com os espinhos lhe furando a pele impiedosamente. Sorriu quando sua visão começou a sumir. Estendeu a mão em direção Tsuki.

-Cámelia...-Murmurou.

-Parem!-Lupus berrou saindo das sombras da parede. Estava sem um dos braços e parte dos ossos aparecendo.

Hiei não ligou, apenas continuou a fitar Kenshin com raiva.

-Não pare. -murmurou.

-Não... -O youkai loiro cambaleou até eles. – Posso salvá-lo.

-Pode?- Yusuke levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Então faça!-Tsuki se livrou do braço de Hiei e deu um passo a frente. Tentava não vômitar com a visão de Lupus dilacerado.

-Não.-Hiei olhou para Kurama com severidade.

-Mas Hiei...-O ruivo permitiu que o chicote se afrouxasse.

-Não!- o youkai segurou-o o pescoço de Kenshin e ergueu-o no ar.

-Hiei!-Tsuki olhou-o em choque.

Ele olhou-a e por um segundo vacilou. Agir daquele jeito na frente dela não era o certo, mas se deixasse aquele desgraçado livre... Fitou o inimigo a sua frente, dividido e com raiva.

-Pare.-Lupus repetiu sério.

-Por favor.-A garota engoliu em seco, tendo medo daquele olhar selvagem.

-... Muito bem.-Ele largou o outro e deixou-o cair no chão.

Lupus ajoelhou-se e ergueu o braço sobre o corpo semi-morto de Kenshin. Uma luz dourada saiu de sua mão.

-... Energia divina.-Kuwabara murmurou reconhecendo.

-Mas o seu corpo, cara?- Yusuke fitou Lupus.

Este deu um sorriso fraco antes de cair no chão. Kurama se ajoelhou perto dele.

-Está morto... Deu o resto de energia para purificar a... Dele. -Olhou para Kenshin.

-Satisfeita?-Hiei olhou para Tsuki.-Seu amigo está salvo.

A garota chorava sem perceber. Sentiu um mal-estar repentino e olhou para os outros com surpresa. Sua garganta se fechou. Encolheu-se quando seus pulmões pareceram queimar e a expulsar todo o seu ar. Tombou.

-Ela precisa sair.-A voz de Kurama era distante.

Tsuki percebeu que alguém lhe segurava. Abriu os olhos e encontrou os de Hiei, preocupados. Ela apertou-lhe as roupas com força, gemendo.

-Fique comigo. -Ele sussurrou-lhe.

Então ficou tudo escuro.

* * *

-Germes youkais?- Mukuro riu.

-Sim.-Hiei não se mexeu.- Moram nas areias. Ao entrarem no corpo de um youkai lhe devoram o cérebro, sugando a energia sinistra da vitima. Tem poderes hipnóticos, por isso as ilusões.

-Não me diga.

- Mas não conseguem penetrar em rochas, por isso não estão no castelo. Ficam apenas no vento.

-Interessante.- A youkai levantou-se e caminhou até uma mesa.- E como chego a fortaleza?

-Existe uma passagem subterrânea.

-Fez um bom trabalho, Hiei. Admito que pensei que não fosse conseguir. – pegou uma espécie de líquido de uma garrafa e bebeu-o com delicadeza em um copo.

-Você sabia.-O youkai fitou-a.- Que ele me tirou do rio?

-Sabia.

-Por que não me contou?

-Por que deveria?- Riu.- Isso lhe atrapalharia na missão, não acha?

-Na verdade não.

Mukuro voltou a se sentar em seu trono e encarou Hiei com curiosidade.

-Ouvi um boato.

-E?

-Ele é verdade?

-... - O youkai nada disse, apenas se virou para a porta. Não adiantava mentir para ela.

-Entendo... Mas tome cuidado. Ouvi dizer que o Mundo Espiritual irá interferir.

-Por que fariam isso?- Hiei parou na porta, encarando-a.

-Admito que não sei.-Ela deu os ombros e ficou séria.- Mas mesmo assim tome cuidado.

-Hunf.- Abriu a porta.

-E Hiei? – parou - Ela já acordou?

-Ontem.

-Já foi visitá-la?- ele olhou-a, fazendo-a rir. – Mas você é realmente um péssimo amante...

* * *

Tsuki fitou o teto. Olhou para o seu quarto e suspirou. Era irreal pensar que agora estava lá, em sua casa. Seu tio organizava algumas coisas no andar de baixo e ela fingia dormir no de cima. Levantou-se e olhou pela janela, procurando por qualquer vestígio de Hiei. Qual era o problema dele? Depois de tudo o que haviam passado...

Sentou-se pensativa em sua poltrona e tentou colocar alguma ordem nas lembranças confusas dos últimos dias. Todos achavam que havia tido um vazamento de gás em sua casa e ela explodira, matando sua avó e ferindo-a. Seu tio agora teria que arranjar um emprego e Tsuki já começava a ficar preocupada em relação a isso.

Suspirou. Próximo tópico.

Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke e Kuwabara já estavam bem de tudo o que lhes havia acontecido –quem dera para ela ter esse poder de cura- e as coisa haviam se acertado. Pandora e Kenshin haviam sobrevivido graças à energia de Lupus, e agora eram investigadores espirituais.

Olhou ao redor. Todo mundo que ela conhecia – e os que não conhecia também - já havia lhe mando flores e lhe visitado, desejando melhoras. Só o maldito do Hiei que não dava o ar de sua graça. Será que havia mesmo ficado zangado com ela? Não conseguia esquecer os olhos dele, cheios de raiva...

-Idiota...-Bufou em voz alta.

-Espero que não esteja falando de mim. – Hiei comentou olhando-a com curiosidade, encostado na parede.

Ela levantou a cabeça com rapidez.

-Hiei!-Exclamou alegre, saltando da poltrona e abraçando-o.

O youkai olhou-a de lado com uma sobrancelha levantada, sem-graça. Não esperava por aquela reação. Sentiu-se –ele odiava admitir- ruborizar. Mas, de repente, ela parou o abraço e fitou-o com raiva.

-Seu idiota, por que não veio me ver antes?- comentou.

-Estava com saudades? – ele deu um sorrisinho.

-Claro que não. Estava... Preocupada. – virou-se mal-humorada. Era incrível a capacidade que Hiei tinha para irritá-la.

-... Não conte para ninguém, mas:... Me desculpe.-Ele sussurrou-lhe no ouvido, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

-Tudo bem. - ela deu um riso bobo e xingou-se depois. – Mas não faça isso novamente.

-Não garanto.

-Ah?- virou-se pronta para reclamar, mas deparou-se com o sorriso sarcástico e irritante que ela tanto adorava.

-Estou brincando.

Então ambos ficaram em silêncio. Era estranho como para discussão os dois não tinham problemas, mas quando a coisa mudava para sentimentos, um era pior que o outro.

-... Hiei, você falou a verdade lá no Makai?- perguntou timidamente.

-Por que quer saber? – O youkai afastou-se e começou a mexer nas coisas dela que estavam em cima da mesa.

-... Por que quero...?- Balançou a cabeça ignorando a visão. - Por que sim, oras. Vai que você se arrependeu e...

-Não gostou do que ouviu lá?- olhou-a.

-Não, não!- ela ajeitou o tom de voz. - Nada disso, mas...

-Eu não tenho duas palavras, falei o que sentia. -Hiei voltou a se aproximar dela. - Mas você não disse nada. O que você sente por _mim_?

Tsuki piscou várias vezes e lembrou a si mesma de respirar. Analisou as feições dele por alguns segundos.

-Promete que não vai rir?

-Não.

Ignorou-o.

-... Eu acho... Ou melhor, eu sei que gosto de você. É uma sensação estranha... É tipo quando você escuta uma música que não lhe agrada pela primeira vez... Mas depois você vai escutando outras vezes até que pam! Ela virou uma de suas preferidas e você não consegue tirar ela de sua cabeça... - Olhou o olhar dele e coçou a cabeça, embaraçada. - Você entendeu.

-Então devo presumir... -Ele se aproximou, tanto que ela pode sentir seu hálito em sua face. - Que você... – tocou-lhe os cabelos.

-... -Tsuki se arrepiou toda.

-Que você gosta de mim? – hesitante, mas ainda sim tentado, ele roçou seus lábios aos dela, antes de pressioná-lo com mais ardor.

Inesperadamente, ela envolveu-lhe o pescoço e puxou-o para mais perto. O contado entre os corpos quase lhe causou um choque. Sua pele se arrepiou e seu coração – ela jurava – pareceu parar por um segundo. Os lábios dele tinham um gosto agradável e viciante.

Hiei arregalou os olhos, definitivamente não esperava por _aquela_ reação. Instintivamente, suas mãos desceram para as costas da garota, mas antes lhe passearam pelos ombros e pescoço. O perfume dela, somado ao contado tão aguardado, lhe faziam respirar mais aceleradamente. Puxou-a pela cintura, movido por algo que ele não saberia descrever. Sentiu um formigamento quando ela tocou-lhe os cabelos, envolvendo sua perna levemente à dele.

Nesse momento Hiei sentiu-se obrigado a se afastar. Parou por alguns segundos, tentando recobrar seu pensamento racional. E ele que achava que era perigoso para ela.

Tsuki tentava normalizar a respiração. Olhou para o rosto surpreso de Hiei e ruborizou, virando-se.

-Me desculpe, me desculpe, eu não...- Começou, escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

O youkai fitou-a, tentando compreender de onde havia saído todo aquele fogo de antes e acabou sorrindo. Aproximou-se dela e lhe afastou os cabelos, beijando-lhe de leve o pescoço e lhe segurando entre os braços.

-Não peças desculpas, sua boba. -Murmurou. - Se eu fizesse o que desejo fazer com você, aí sim você teria do que ter vergonha. - virou-a para ele. - Mas não seja precipitada. Sou um youkai, lembre-se. Posso machucar você.

-Mas eu confio em você

-Não confie. -Ele encostou a cabeça na testa dela. - Eu sou perigoso.

-Hiei... Eu acho que - Ela sabia que iria se arrepender mais tarde-... Te amo?

* * *

Muito bem pessoal, eis o penúltimo capítulo. Finalmente saiu.

Venho novamente com as minhas velhas desculpas pelo atraso, mas escrevi esse capitulo três vezes e ele nunca me parecia bom. Graças á Deus, consegui melhorar ele um pouco. Agora que entrei na faculdade estou com pouco tempo para escrever, mas garanto que finalizo a fic até setembro, no máximo. Mas aproveitando a onde de inspiração, acho que posto mais cedo.

Obrigada as reviews de apoio, ajudaram muito, muito mesmo. Essa fic é escrita para vocês, então espero ter agradado. Não sei de o relacionamento entre a Tsuki e o Hiei ficou plausível ou se saiu forçado (espero que não, depois de vinte e poucos capítulos...), se quiserem comentar, fiquem á vontade.

Se tiverem sugestões para o final, ou cenas, podem falar. Pedidos também podem ser atendidos, quem sabe? Já tenho um final, mas nada garantido.

Até o próximo cap.

**LadySophie**

P.S- Se gostarem, escrevi esse capítulo ouvindo "Taking Over Me do Evanescence" é um ótimo som, aconselho )


	32. Decisões

**"É nos momentos de decisão que o seu destino é traçado."**

_( __Tony Robbins__ )_

Tsuki olhou para o chão, incomodada. Idiota, não deveria ter dito aquilo! Agora ele iria se afastar e - o pensamento foi cortado por ele beijando-a.

Arregalou os olhos, permitindo passagem por entre os lábios e se arrepiando ao sentir a mão dele em seu ombro. Tocou-lhe os cabelos, hesitante, e deixou-se beijar. Não existia mais nada ali. Nenhum som, cor, cheiro... Era outro mundo. Um mundo só deles.

As mãos do youkai lhe desceram pelos braços, parando em sua cintura. Hiei sabia aquilo era errado. Sabia que ia contra tudo o que ele já havia dito ou feito, mas, sinceramente, estava pouco ligando. O cheiro dela era maravilhoso. Viciante... A pele, macia, pálida, deliciosa ao toque.

Viu-se a colocando contra a parede. As pernas dela envolveram as dele ligeiramente e os movimentos foram se tornavam cada vez mais ousados.

-Hiei...-Tsuki murmurou entre beijos, sem fôlego.

-Hm?- ele desceu os beijos para o pescoço longo e atraente da humana, sabendo os exatos pontos em que ela se arrepiava ao toque. Ela precisou tomar fôlego novamente.

-E você...?- segurou-lhe os ombros com força e fitou-o, ignorando o rubor que sabia estar. - O que você sente?

O moreno parou e fitou-a também, analisando-a. Tão frágil, tão delicada... Ele havia mesmo considerado a hipótese de...? Estava ficando besta.

-Eu não sei o que é amor. – murmurou lentamente. -Se é isso que espera que eu diga.

Ela engoliu em seco e tocou-lhe o peito.

-Amor é uma palavra. Quero saber o que sente quando estou por perto, quando eu falo com você?... Quando eu lhe toco?... - inclinou-se de leve, sentindo o perfume dos cabelos dele. - Quando nos beijamos?

Aquilo estava indo longe demais, a recém-descoberta consciência de Hiei o alertava. Ele sabia responder todas aquelas perguntas, mas devia? Afastou-se, tentando parecer sério. Olhou-a pelo canto dos olhos.

-O que você achou que aconteceria?- murmurou fitando a janela. - O que você achou que aconteceria após nos beijar-mos?

Tsuki olhou-o por algum tempo e suspirou. Ele não iria responder. Colocou-se ao lado dele, permitindo o vento noturno acalmar o calor que sentia na pele. Refletiu um pouco.

- Bem, sinceramente, eu não estava pensando. Só queria... Bem... – ruborizou. -Ah! Hiei, você me confunde demais!- zangou-se por fim, afastando-se. - Por que, pelo menos uma vez, não me fala o que se passa na sua cabeça? – encarou-o. - Eu não sei o que se passa pelo seu olhar, ele é uma verdadeira sombra! Você está confuso, está triste, está machucado! Mas como posso falar a coisa certa para acalmá-lo se você não partilha nada comigo? É injusto!- sentou-se na cama, cruzando os braços.

Ok, por essa Hiei não esperava... Voltou a encarar a paisagem noturna. Aquele era o momento, teria que tomar uma decisão. Adiou-a o máximo que pode, mas...

-Você nunca ficaria segura ao meu lado. -disse por fim.

-O quê?- ela olhou-o.

O youkai encarou-a de volta. Era meio _obvio_ o que era o certo a ser feito. Mesmo não sendo o que ele queria. Pela primeira vez em sua vida não estava agindo de maneira egoísta ou impensada.

-Por que você tem esse efeito sobre mim?- murmurou inquisitório, se aproximando da garota e tocando-lhe o queixo.

-... Dá para explicar?- Tsuki murmurou com um mau pressentimento.

- Você perguntou o que eu sentia ao beijá-la.

-Sim?

Se era a coisa certa por que o incomodava tanto? Por que parecia... Doer? Nunca tivera problemas em xingar ou irritar Tsuki, então por que merda era tão difícil agora? Talvez pela esperança em seu olhar...

-Eu não senti nada. - Declarou.

-O quê? – ela sentiu o coração falhar. Aquilo havia machucado. - Como assim? Eu fiz algo errado? Desculpe, não tenho prática... - começou exaltada.

Hiei teve vontade de rir. Ela achava que a culpa era dela? Que idiota... Mantendo sua máscara de frieza, recomeçou seu discurso.

-Achei que sentia algo. Mas... -olhou-a de cima abaixo. - Vejo que você só me atrai fisicamente e muito pouco. De fato, acho que só me interessei por você por que Eriol tinha raptado-a. Fora isso, você é bem desinteressante.

-Do que está falando?...- tocou-lhe o rosto. - Se está tentando me afastar...

Ele livrou-se dela de maneira rude.

-Não me toque. É nojento.

-Não faça isso... - os olhos dela estavam marejados. O que ela havia feito de errado?

-Eu não te quero. Nunca quis. – ele virou-se para a janela. - E você foi meio estúpida em pensar o contrário.

Tsuki cerrou os punhos, estava sem ar. Olhou para o youkai.

-Vá embora. - disse se virando, recusando-se a deixá-lo ver suas lágrimas.

Ele obedeceu, sentindo-se um lixo. Estava se tornando cada dia mais sádico, tinha certeza disso. Afastou-se o suficiente para não ter que ouvi-la chorar e encarou a cidade aos seus pés.

Arrastá-la para a vida que ele levava era crueldade.

Se ele se importava tanto, como estava convencido que sim, tinha que se afastar. Havia sido louco ao pensar que poderiam dar certo. Ele tinha vinganças a travar, batalhas, mortes...

* * *

A noite estava fria. Poucas pessoas andavam pelas calçadas, mas a movimentação da rua continuava intensa. Hiei desviou o olhar de um homem que tentava convencer uma criança a sair de uma loja e encarou a sombra arás de si com irritação.

-Não vai me convencer do contrário. - murmurou voltando ao que fazia anteriormente.

-Por que fez isso?- Kurama cruzou os braços e fitou-o com reprovação. - Você só pode ser muito masoquista!

Hiei olhou-o de lado. É ele era aquilo também.

-Não precisava tê-la magoado tanto, seu burro. - o ruivo continuou parado.

- Ela precisava se tocar da realidade.

-Realidade? Tudo bem, chame sua mentira do que quiser, mas se continuar se privando de coisa que poderiam lhe fazer bem vai acabar morrendo. Por dentro e por fora.

Sorriu sádico.

-Besteira.

- O que lhe impede? É medo? Você tem medo de ser feliz?

-Não tenho medo. - o moreno cortou-o, zangado.

-Eu acho que tem. Acho que se habituou tanto a essas suas trevas que agora tem medo da luz.

Nenhum dos dois comentou mais nada, deixando o barulho da cidade abaixo ecoar pelo ar, sendo levado pelo vento.

-Já faz um mês. - Kurama voltou a comentar, parando na beirada do prédio. – Ela voltou ao colégio e ganhou uma bolsa para estudar artes, sabia? Keshin me contou, ele continua indo ao colégio, junto com Pandora. Ontem mesmo eu a encontrei. Ela diz estar bem. É igualzinha a você. - Ao ver que Hiei não falaria nada, suspirou. - Não entendo como duas pessoas podem ser tão igualmente estúpidas. – declarou por fim.

O youkai manteve-se quieto.

-Diga algo. - o ruivo suspirou, encarando-o com seriedade. - Me dê um motivo para não contar a Tsuki seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

-Você não sabe nada dos meus sentimentos. - Hiei riu de lado e olhou-o. - Você não pode me julgar. Por mais que faça esse discurso, você entende a necessidade.

-Há uma maneira de...

-Não quero que ela sacrifique nada. Ela tem uma vida. Uma família estúpida. Objetivos, sonhos idiotas... Coisa que eu não tenho há muito tempo e que a fariam sofrer caso eu concordasse com as loucuras de vocês.

-Não está sendo dramático? Quero dizer, você nem tentou. Acha isso certo? Fugir?

- Não estou fugindo. - zangou-se e se levantou. - E quem você pensa que é para se meter?

-Eu sou seu amigo.

-Não tenho amigos.

Kurama calou-se e suspirou. Certas coisas não podiam ser mudadas ou alteradas. Era uma pena. Virou-se e caminhou de volta para as escadas. Não adiantava discutir.

-No momento em que eu entendi que a amava... - Hiei murmurou, fazendo-o parar. - Eu entendi que não poderia tê-la. Você tem idéia do que é isso?

-Não. – o ruivo respondeu com sinceridade.

Os olhos vermelhos do amigo o fitaram indagadores, por segundos, e depois se voltaram para o céu estrelado.

* * *

Tsuki se afastou do cavalete e fitou a tela à sua frente com atenção. Suspirou e repousou o pincel, limpando as mãos, pensativa.

-Terminei. – murmurou para si mesma e ficou quieta por instantes. Bateu na testa e fitou o teto. - Esqueça esse imbecil, sua... sua... Imbecil. – suspirou e atirou-se na cama, fechado os olhos.

-Tudo bem aí?- seu tio perguntou abrindo a porta e olhando-a com curiosidade.

-Sim.- ela levantou-se e olhou para seu quadro.- Terminei a tela.

-Que bom! Está... - Pausou ao ver a pintura. A floresta de tons roxos, azuis e pretos, com árvores, plantas e vaga-lumes. Uma lua pálida, um lago e, no canto, uma figura meio demoníaca descansando. Vestida de preto, rosto pálido e meio desfocado. – Diferente do que eu imaginava. - concluiu tocando o queixo. – Parece um quadro de Füssli* ! - comentou.

-É mesmo?- suspirou, entediada.

-Qual é o problema, pequena?

-... Nada. - murmurou tentada a contar toda a verdade ao tio. Sorriu, disfarçando. - Estou cansada, só.

-Talvez deva dormir um pouco.

-Sim, vou tentar. - deitou-se na cama e se despediu do tio, esperando-o sair do quarto.

Ficou olhando para a parede, com a mente vazia. Tudo aquilo era injusto. Sua história tinha todos os requisitos para um verdadeiro conto de fadas. Onde estava o seu final feliz?

* * *

Mukuro cruzou os braços e fitou o mapa ao seu lado com insatisfação. Olhou para os guardas de plantão e depois para o problema á sua frente.

-O quanto avançaram?- perguntou lentamente.

-Toda a região noroeste foi ocupada. - o informante respondeu prontamente, olhando para o chão numa pose respeitosa.

Ela cerrou os punhos e se levantou, contornando a mesa em que seus domínios eram expostos num mapa.

-Quero uma tropa para proteger a fronteira. - disse. – Selecione três dos meus melhores homens e junte o exército, não permitirei que esses youkais desordeiros tomem mais nenhum pedaço de terra.

O informante fez que sim, silenciosamente.

-Deseja prisioneiros?

Mukuro parou de andar e olhou-o.

-Mate todos.

* * *

- A fronteira norte?- Hiei olhou para o mensageiro de maneira cética.- Impossível, é uma área absurdamente inútil. Não tem recursos, fortalezas e, muito menos, terreno para uma luta dessas.

-Mas é a única região livre do invasor. Todas as suas áreas vizinhas foram ocupadas.

-Se nos instalarmos lá, estaremos cercados. Bem no meio do exército inimigo.

-Se usado corretamente isso pode ser uma vantagem.

-É uma manobra suicida. – olhou para o mapa a sua frente novamente. - Como Mukuro permitiu que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto?

-Foram espertos, desviaram a atenção e agiram aos poucos, como um parasita.

-Ela foi descuidada. Não tenho tempo para corrigir os erros dela.

O mensageiro pegou o mapa e guardou-o na bolsa, voltando a olhar o youkai com seriedade.

-É está sua resposta?- perguntou lentamente.

Houve um momento de silêncio.

-Diga que eu aceito. - Hiei murmurou. - Se puder comandar as tropas.

-Sim senhor. - com uma reverência apressada, o empregado de Mukuro sumiu.

Era melhor daquele jeito, assim ele poderia morrer logo e esquecer-se daquela humana maldita. Aquela humana que parecia ter se fixado em sua mente e se apoderado de seus pensamentos.

Passou uma mão nos cabelos e suspirou.

-Acho que estou ficando demente. - bufou. Desde quando falava daquela maneira tão pateticamente ridícula? Se era assim estar 'apaixonado' como Kurama teimava em afirmar, era simplesmente... Doloroso. Doloroso e simplesmente incrível.

-Daqui a pouco estou escrevendo poesia. - reclamou, dando um tapa na testa.

Bem, pelo menos teria algo para se preocupar agora. Algo que, ele esperava, permitisse seus pensamentos se tornarem sombrios e realistas novamente. Voltaria a sua velha rotina de morte, sangue e vingança.

Suspirou, mal podia esperar.

* * *

O sinal tocou, fazendo os corredores se encherem de alunos ansiosos para as férias.

-Tsuki!- Pandora falou animada, acenando de maneira exagerada e chamando a atenção de todos.

-Ai Deus... - Keshin tocou a testa, envergonhado.

-Tsuki-chan!

Tsuki parou de andar e virou-se, dando um sorriso sem-graça. - Olá, Pandora-kun.- cumprimentou.- Keshin.

-Tsuki querida, tenho notícias urgentes para você!- a youkai falou alarmada, segurando a mão da garota e arrastando-a para uma sala vazia.

-Lá vamos nós... - Keshin colocou as mãos nos bolsos, respirou fundo e seguiu-as. - Ainda acho que é uma má idéia.

-Ninguém liga para o que você acha. - Pandora rebateu.

Foram para uma sala afastada, onde o barulho de alunos sendo liberados da aula não os incomodaria.

-Então. - Tsuki sentou-se em uma mesa e olhou-os, divertida. - O que aconteceu?

Os detetives se entreolharam, dando a impressão de que a coisa era séria.

-O quê?- a garota levantou-se, preocupada. - Aconteceu algo? Algum problema?

-Não, não. - Keshin tranqüilizou-a.

-Sim. - Pandora cortou-o, fazendo-a se sentar novamente. - Tsuki, eu devo muito a você. De fato, devo muito a você, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Lupos... E Hiei. Por isso, me sinto na obrigação de interferir nesse caso.

-Caso?

-Exatamente. Olha, lindinha, como detetive espiritual não poderia me meter em certos assuntos, mas estou pouco ligando. Na verdade, nem ligo para o pessoal de lá. - e apontou para o teto.

-O pessoal da sala de música?

-Não, da gerência divina. - a youkai suspirou. -Tsuki, você ainda pensa no Hiei, não é?

Tsuki piscou algumas vezes.

-Nossa, tinha esquecido de como você era direta. - disse com a voz rancorosa.

-Eu disse... - Keshin comentou.

-Só me escute. - Pandora segurou-lhe a mão, sorrindo de leve. - Sei que é chato e até doloroso você falar sobre isso, mas você precisa me ouvir. - fez uma pausa, muito séria. - O Hiei enlouqueceu.

-Ele sempre foi louco. Louco, idiota, prepotente, burro, arrogante...

-Sim. - Keshin disse cruzando os braços.

- O quê?

-A pergunta que não saí de sua cabeça, que vem lhe perturbar toda a vez que você vai dormir. A resposta é sim, ele gosta de você. Mas, como você mesma já disse, ele é um burro prepotente e acha que se admitir que lhe ama, vai se tornar um fraco e vai colocá-la em perigo. – pensou um pouco. – O que não deixa de ser verdade, mas não é esse o ponto. Ele não devia ter lhe dado um fora daqueles.

Tsuki ficou de boca aberta.

-Eu falei que era para você me deixar falar. - Pandora olhou para Keshin de maneira cortante. - Ok, ok, vamos tentar ajeitar tudo o que esse cão disse. – olhou para a garota e sorriu. - É verdade, ele gosta de você. Desde quando vocês se separaram ele só desabou. Falou para você seguir em frente, mas ele mesmo não consegue. Agora, numa atitude completamente desesperada, em minha opinião, resolveu se matar.

-O quê?!

-Muito bem cabelo-verde. - Foi a vez de Kenshin falar sarcástico.

-Ah, mas foi muito melhor que do jeito que você disse!- Pandora rebateu.

-Não, não foi não, eu fui sincero, amenizei um pouco as coisas.

-Como? Dando razão para o menino deixar a pobrezinha do jeito que ele fez?

-Não, mas você não pode negar que ele tinha suas razões e...

-Ah, por favor, não defenda ele!

Tsuki olhava de um para o outro completamente abestalhada.

-Hei!- exclamou. - Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo, por favor?!

Kenshin e Pandora pararam de discutir e a olharam, como se lembrando do que havia levado-os lá em primeiro lugar.

-Tudo bem. - a youkai respirou fundo e sentou-se, olhando para Tsuki com seriedade. - Não sei exatamente por onde começar, por isso a coisa toda pode ficar meio confusa, mas acho que você entenderá onde quero chegar.

-Por favor, só... Fale. - a garota murmurou tentando respirar com mais calma. - O que aconteceu com Hiei?- comentou esquecendo-se de seu orgulho por instantes.

-Ainda não aconteceu. Lembra-se da Mukuro? – ela concordou. - Bem, grande parte dos domínios dela foram tomados. Um exército muito forte, vindo sabe-se lá de onde do Makai, está conquistando cada vez mais territórios e conseguiu dominar grande parte da região noroeste. Somente a fronteira norte permanece livre, mas é uma região encontrada no centro do domínio inimigo. Uma grande batalha acontecerá para tentar recuperar o território perdido. É uma batalha suicida, pouquíssimos foram selecionados para irem batalhar e somente três lideres comandaram uma luta contra centenas.

-... Hiei aceitou ir?- Tsuki comentou sentando-se e olhando para o nada por algum tempo.

-Sim. To dizendo, ele perdeu completamente o juízo!

-E por que eu me importaria?

Pandora olhou-a incrédula.

-Meu Deus, você também está ficando besta? É uma epidemia, por acaso?!- olhou para Keshin completamente frustrada.

-Não fale assim. - o garoto murmurou se aproximando de Tsuki e olhando-a nos olhos. - Vai se arrepender mais tarde. É verdade que ele agiu como um idiota, mas, sinceramente, foi o meio que ele encontrou de proteger você. E eu não o culpo por isso.

-Ele me machucou.

-Acredite, ele também saiu machucado de tudo isso. – passou a mão nos cabelos morenos e suspirou. - Como você se sentiria se ele morresse? Ia ficar feliz?

-Claro que não... - ela olhou para o chão, meio ressentida. - Mas não posso simplesmente esquecer o que ele me disse e...

-Pode. Nessa situação, você pode.

Tsuki olhou-o surpresa.

-Tudo depende da sua escolha.

-Ele está partindo hoje.- Pandora acrescentou.- Veio falar com Kurama e Yusuke sobre alguns conhecidos do Makai. E, acho... Se despedir também.

-E ele nem pensou em vir falar comigo?

-Provavelmente pensou que você o socaria.

-Hunf, pois é exatamente o que eu faria. - A garota resmungou, levantando-se e olhando a janela. O que faria agora?

Seu maldito orgulho chegava a queimar seu peito tamanha indignação que sentia somente em cogitar a idéia de perdoá-lo. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

-E então?- Pandora perguntou receosa.

-Se não quiser saber dele, vamos embora agora mesmo. - Keshin completou.

Tsuki ficou quieta por algum tempo e depois se virou, encarando-os.

* * *

Não me matem D

Eu sei que falei que esse seria o último capitulo, mas, respeitando a minha regra de sete páginas por vez, não deu para colocar tudo o que eu queria. O próximo, o prólogo, será postado em breve. Logo estarei de férias e terei tempo para terminar, com chave de outro, espero, essa fic.

Solicitações,

Lady-Sophie

*Johann Heinrich Füssli


	33. O FIM

_"Entre dois beijos abrimos mão de reinos e províncias"._

(William Shakespeare)

* * *

Tsuki odiava correr.

Por algum motivo esse pensamento lhe veio á mente e depois sumiu, voltando apenas quando suas pernas começaram a doer. Dentre todos os seus talentos e capacidades, ser atlética, definitivamente, não estava entre eles.

Respirou fundo e olhou para o relógio da torre, ganhando nova disposição do desespero que a idéia de não chegar na hora lhe causava. Virou à direita, sentindo seu coração bater violentamente contra o peito. Quase podia ouvir o tic-tac do relógio.

Passou pela Loja de Artigos Esportivos e preferiu ignorar a ironia. Pulou um banco e virou num prédio, escorregando em uma poça de água e indo de encontro a uma parede e uma lata de lixo. Seu ombro latejou de dor e a desconfortável sensação de que havia algo grudento em seu cabelo lhe causou um arrepio, mas não havia tempo para aquilo. Voltou a correr.

-Hiei, é melhor você fazer isso tudo valer a pena. - bufou parando por instantes e olhando o crepúsculo iluminando o parque. Isso lhe causou um calafrio. Assim que o dia acabasse, suas esperanças iriam com ele.

Passou pelo escorregador e cortou caminho pela pequena e densa floresta que separava a campina da cidade. A luz do sol mal penetrava por entre as folhas, mas ela sabia que só precisava seguir em frente. _Em frente. _Era um conceito deveras simples, mas extremamente complicado de se fazer em meio plantas espinhosas e arvores que lutavam umas com as outras por espaço.

Uma luz azulada e pálida começou a iluminar o chão, causando-lhe um aperto no peito. Estava perto. Conseguiu desviar de um tronco e já conseguia ver contornos do fim daquele matagal maldito, quando um galho lhe prendeu pela manga, puxando-a para trás e machucando-a. Tentou desesperadamente se soltar, puxando seu corpo e braço na direção oposta, na direção _certa._

O tecido rasgou de repente, fazendo-a cair. Sentiu o baque e depois a dor, ardida e intensa. Provavelmente havia caído em cima de pedras ou cascalho, a luz estava muito forte e seus olhos... Parou por instantes e olhou para frente, percebendo que chegara aonde queria. E lá estava o portal, youkais de todos os tipos e tamanhos, um controle de alfândega. Era irônico, mas era uma espécie de aeroporto.

Avistou Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara e, o mais importante, Hiei. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, talvez pela dor. Um alívio indescritível lhe invadiu a alma ao ver que havia chegado a tempo.

-Hiei!- falou, mas ainda estava muito longe, ele não a ouviu. Soltou um gemido leve, tentando se levantar.

Mas suas forças se esvaíram quando viu o youkai se dirigir ao jogo de luzes anis e azuis. O desespero que já havia sentido voltou em triplo mais a sensação de que iria falhar, de que o perderia por culpa de alguns passos... Tudo pareceu se embaralhar. Ela não podia deixar aquilo acontecer. Tomou fôlego uma última vez e gritou por ele o mais alto que conseguiu.

Sobre momentos assim costuma-se dizer que passam num piscar de olhos. Com ela não foi o que aconteceu. Com ela, a coisa toda ocorreu em câmera lenta, numa tortuosa e agonizante lentidão. Hiei parou. Todos os youkais estranhos também e se viraram para encará-la. Pode sentir aqueles olhos de vários formatos, cores e tamanhos lhe analisando, achando-a uma perfeita doida. Ignorou-os. O único olhar que ela ansiava encontrar ainda não havia se virado.

A princípio Hiei achou que fosse sua mente lhe pregando peças. Era isso, havia chegado ao fundo do poço e perdido a razão. Mas não podia ser aquilo, afinal, todos ao seu redor também haviam ouvido. Olhou de esguelha para Yusuke, Kurama e Kuwabara. A kitsune e o moreno riam e o outro estava com a boca estupidamente aberta.

Com cuidado, virou-se. Arregalou os olhos e soltou um palavrão. Lá estava ela, caída no chão, arranhada e prestes a chorar.

-O que está esperando?- Kurama falou ao vê-lo estático, parecendo tão idiota quando Kuwabara.

O youkai balançou a cabeça. O que Tsuki estava fazendo lá? Correu até ela, segurando-a pelos ombros e levantando-a com cuidado.

-Sua idiota, o que aconteceu? Quem fez isso com você sua besta?! O que está fazendo aqui sua estu - e sua fala foi cortada com ela abraçando-o com força.

Assim que o perfume da garota invadiu seus pulmões e seus cabelos roçaram em seu rosto, ele ficou desarmado. Por um segundo não soube o que fazer e se assustou em perceber o quanto ansiava por tê-la em seus braços novamente. Sentiu um arrepio.

-O que aconteceu com você?- murmurou sem-graça.

Mas Tsuki estava feliz demais para responder. Sorriu, chorando lágrimas de alívio, e afundou o rosto nas roupas dele, adentrando a mão em seus cabelos maravilhosamente negros.

-Achei que não ia chegar a tempo!- disse alarmada, decidida a não soltá-lo não importa o quanto ele a empurrasse e xingasse.

-Do que está falando?- Hiei desistiu de afastá-la e encarou-a, agora preocupado. - Você bateu a cabeça?- e não estava sendo sarcástico.

-Bati. - ela murmurou e depois de ter certeza de que ele não sairia correndo, afastou-se um pouco, só o suficiente para encará-lo. Como havia sentindo falta dele e não havia percebido!

-Hm. - ele piscou. -... Você tem... Espaguete no cabelo. - acrescentou sentindo-se embaraçado por aquele assédio, recusando-se a admitir que estivesse gostando.

-Por favor, não vá embora!- Tsuki suplicou de repente, apertando os ombros dele com mais força, lembrando-se do que a levara ali.

-O quê?- encarou-a, finalmente tomando as rédeas da situação e afastando-a com firmeza. - Está maluca?

-Pandora e Kenshin me avisaram do que pretende fazer. Não faça. - os olhos dela brilhavam em lágrimas. - Não me importa que me odeie, que não me queira, que me ache uma inútil, mas não posso deixá-lo se matar!

-Não está raciocinando direito. - Hiei bufou, sentindo-se desconfortável com aquelas lágrimas. Sem pensar limpou-as. Kenshin e Pandora estavam, definitivamente, mortos. - Vá embora. – fez menção de se virar.

-Não!- ela segurou-lhe os braços. - E eu aviso, se atravessar esse portal, eu vou atrás de você!

-Não ousaria...

- Ah, não?- murmurou em um tom de desafio. - Tome a minha palavra, Hiei, de que se você for para aquela guerra, eu vou atrás! Você vai me ver lá no Makai nem que seja o meu cadáver!

-Não fale besteiras, sua imbecil. - ele suspirou. Então se virou, dando de cara com uma platéia toda de youkais fofoqueiros os assistindo. Fuzilou-os com o olhar e assim que teve certeza de que ninguém mais os observava, voltou-se para Tsuki novamente. - Quem lhe machucou assim?- mudou de assunto.

-Ah.- ela esqueceu-se do tom ameaçador por instantes.- Ninguém, é que vim correndo da escola até aqui...

Hiei levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Você conseguiu se machucar desse jeito correndo 4 km?- fez uma pausa. - Que estabanada. - riu.

Ela ruborizou de leve.

-Por favor, me ouça. - respirou fundo, voltando a se aproximar. - Eu te amo mesmo, não menti naquele dia nem me arrependo de ter-lhe falado. - Olhou para o chão. - E isso me lembra de lhe pedir desculpas. Eu lhe dei meu amor incondicionalmente e exigi o seu em retorno. Foi errado, não tinha o direito... Eu não podia te cobrar algo assim, foi mesquinho e egoísta da minha parte. Me desculpe.

Hiei teve vontade de socar alguém. A cada hora Tsuki o surpreendia mais. Merda! Vê-la daquele jeito por sua causa, e lhe pedindo desculpas por se defender das tentativas idiotas dele de afastá-la, era algo simplesmente... Irritante!

-Você _é que é_ irritante. - murmurou num tom mais ameno.

-Eu sei. -ela segurou sua mão. - Por favor, não me deixe.

-Não percebe os perigos que corre me dizendo uma coisa dessas?

-Perfeitamente, já vi o que youkais são capazes... - Suspirou. - Mas eu prefiro uma morte prematura ao seu lado do que uma vida longa sem e miserável sem você.

-Não sabe do que está falando.

-Sei sim. - o tom não deixava dúvidas, ela sabia. - Hiei, eu não vim aqui com um belo discurso ensaiado, esperando que você me ouvisse, concordasse e nós dois nos beijaríamos no pôr-do-sol. A vida não é assim. - aproximou-se mais. - Eu vim aqui desarmada, sem saber o que falar ou fazer... Mas disposta a me entregar por completo á você caso você me desejar.

-E se eu não a quiser?

-Então me contento com sua palavra de que não vai se matar nessa guerra que, para inicio de conversa, não é sua. - falou sorrindo triste.

-... Você é tão ingênua, boba e sonhadora.... - bufou olhando-a com intensidade. Infelizmente já havia provado de seus doces lábios e, sinceramente, estava viciado. - Sabe os problemas que teremos?- Não acreditava que estava dando corda para aquela conversa, mas a tentação era irresistível. Ele a desejava. Os outros que se fudessem.

-Todos têm problemas. - Tsuki cortou-o. – E eu já me decidi, vou fazer você ficar nem que tenha que lhe bater.

-Hnf, me bater?- ele riu de lado. - Sei.

-Já fiz isso antes lembra? Quando nos conhecemos.

-Eu estava distraído.

-Posso distraí-lo novamente.

Hiei levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou ao redor, curioso. Idéias nada pudicas lhe vieram em mente, mas ela não faria nenhuma delas. Faria?

-Como?- inclinou-se levemente, tentado.

-Lhe baixando as calças. - ela falou nobremente.

-...... Hm.- voltou ao normal. Havia merecido aquela patada. - Vou indo, se já terminou.

-Espera!- segurou-o e mordeu os lábios. - Eu imploro.

-Isso é ridículo.

-Você tem me submetido a coisas ridículas desde quando nos conhecemos. – fez menção de se ajoelhar, mas ele impediu-a.

-Não ouse fazer isso.

Eles se olharam por instantes, ambos calculando o próximo passo.

-Os outros não importam. - Tsuki murmurou. - Eu prometo tentar ficar mais forte, promete lhe obedecer... Algumas vezes. - Hiei levantou uma sobrancelha. – Mas, por favor, fique. Fique e tente gostar de mim como eu gosto de você.

Hiei não acreditava, mas estava tentado á aceitar, Tsuki estava dizendo exatamente o que ele queria ouvir. Analisou-a por alguns segundos, como quem olha para o paraíso e tem medo de entrar.

-Droga. - bufou revirando os olhos. - Você é mais estúpida e teimosa do que eu pensava. - Ela olhou para o chão, triste. - Mesmo depois de tudo, está disposta a correr todos os riscos e ficar comigo?- levantou-lhe o queixo, inexpressivo. - Mesmo que eu não te queira?

-Sim. - o orgulho dela nem mesmo ousou argumentar.

Hiei ficou em silêncio por instantes.

-Não posso fugir como um covarde ou mudar de opinião a essa altura. - virou-se para o portal, olhando-o por instantes. – Mas posso lhe prometer que vou voltar. Vivo. Isto basta para você?- ele sabia que não, não bastava nem para ele, mas era o que podia oferecer. Não iria bater em demandada, jamais.

-... - Tsuki apertou a mão dele entre as suas. - Promete?

-Sim. E eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas. - fez uma pausa. - E você, me esperaria?

Por trás daquelas palavras havia uma declaração de amor e Tsuki sabia. Aceitar voltar para ela depois de tudo, prometer tentar se manter vivo somente para vê-la mais uma vez... Sentiu que ia chorar novamente.

-Sim.

-Muito bem. - ele retirou um dos cordões que sempre usava e colocou-o no delicado pescoço da garota. - Guarde.

Ela apertou o pequeno pingente azul com uma das mãos, tentando não derramar nenhuma lágrima.

-Ok. - droga, _agora_ ela não sabia o que falar? _Agora_?! Idiota, idiota, idiota!

-Vou embora. - ele murmurou sem conseguir evitar um risinho de lado, sabendo dos pensamentos dela. - Agora.

-Eu... - sua garganta se fechou. Cerrou os punhos, por que tinha que ser tão ruim naquilo?- Desculpe, sou péssima em despedidas.

-Não é uma despedida. - ele falou com calma. Tocou-a no rosto, sentindo-a se arrepiar diante seu toque. Lentamente, encarando-a nos olhos, puxou-a para si. Roçou seus lábios nos dela, provocante e então a beijou.

Houve um murmúrio de "Awwwwwww" por entre a platéia, arrancando murmúrios indignados de Hiei e depois sendo completamente esquecido pelo casal. Não era um beijo desesperado e ansioso como da primeira vez, mas sim algo calmo, deleitoso.

-Idiotas. - ele murmurou, abraçando-a.

-Sim. - ela riu, intensificando o beijo a fim de decorar o gosto exato dos lábios dele.

As mãos dele lhe acariciaram as costas, puxando-a pela cintura e envolvendo-a pelo ombro. Então ele afastou-a e, lentamente, sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Tente não ser raptada enquanto eu estiver fora. - e tirou os pedaços de macarrão de seus cabelos macios. - É uma ordem. - e beijou-a novamente.

Ela deu um sorriso triste, apesar de estar feliz por saber que ainda havia alguma esperança. Por menor que ela fosse. Saber que ele gostava dela era a mais utópica das sensações, mas saber que teria que ficar longe dele...

-Volte para mim. – murmurou abraçando-o com força.

-Só por que você quer?- ele disse num tom sarcástico, mas amável.

-Você é mesmo um idiota teimoso.

-Tanto quando você.

Então eles se separaram.

Há muitas verdades não ditas sobre o amor. Verdades que permanecem ocultas até seus provadores tiverem que experimentá-las e conhecerem-nas mais a fundo: A paixão, o ápice, o desespero, a rejeita, a troca, o sumiço, o renascer.... Mas, no fim, muito pouco é dito sobre a espera. Aqueles momentos em que a dor é tão plena que foi aceita e o amor é tão forte que aceita sossegar.

Ela representa um teste inclemente entre um casal, uma provação avassaladora, silenciosa e por vezes mortal. Sucumbir aos seus caprichos é o mesmo que duvidar e assim então os amantes podem se perder em suas dúvidas.

Hiei não olhou para trás quando atravessou o portal e Tsuki não desviou o olhar ao vê-lo partir. Havia um pacto entre os dois, um acordo feito entre seus corações. Mas o que há de intenso na espera? O que há de avassalador na expectativa?

Quando se fala de amor não se espera ouvir substantivos assim, contentados. Se quer finais felizes ou dramáticos, onde o amor vira a razão e a loucura é não segui-lo. Mas nem todos os finais são felizes, nem todo amor acaba em morte, há aqueles em que o amor precisa ser esquecido ou, simplesmente, aguardado.

Ávida é inclemente em assuntos do coração, por vezes ajuda, outras separa. A distância, quando se ama verdadeiramente, aumenta o fogo que arde no peito e anseia com a sede pelo momento de encontro, onde separados voltam a ser um.

Tsuki viu a luz do dia sumir junto com os outros passageiros e só então afrouxou os dedos e encarou a pequena bola de cristal em sua mão.

-Tsuki!!!!- Yusuke falou divertido, se aproximando.

-Sabia que viria. - Kurama murmurou orgulhoso.

-... É. – a garota continuou olhando para o portal, meio perdida.

-Ele vai voltar. - o ruivo falou segurando-lhe o ombro.

-Vai? Uma promessa não salva a vida de ninguém.

-Não pense assim, credo. - Yusuke colocou os braços atrás da cabeça. - O Hiei não vai morrer tão fácil assim não, o marmanjo é duro na queda.

-E vaso ruim não quebra. - Kuwabara completou.

-... Vamos, levamos você de volta para casa. – ofereceu o ruivo educadamente.

Tsuki concordou.

Dias se passariam, virando semanas e então anos, sem que ela soubesse de Hiei. O máximo que lhe contavam eram noticias superficiais da guerra. Ela nem sabia se ele ainda estava vivo. Como uma Penélope, ela aguardou seu Ulisses, firme e machucada.

Ás vezes, em determinada hora da noite, ela tomava parte de seu tempo para ir à sacada de seu quarto e olhar o céu. Suas mãos procuravam o cordão que usava e o apertavam contra o peito, ao que seus olhos tristemente encaravam as estrelas.


	34. Epílogo

_**Epílogo**_

O destino é traiçoeiro, Tsuki mais que ninguém sabia disso. Agora, como se não bastasse, seu maldito opoente a obrigava a fazer algo que ela jamais sonhara: Usar um perfeito vestido de formatura.

A roupa era bonita, ela admitia, mas definitivamente não estava com vontade de vesti-lo. Encarou-se no espelho e suspirou. Havia mudado nesses últimos anos. Seus cabelos estavam longos, estava mais alta, mais... Adulta? Bem, não importava, pois ela duvidava que esse olhar de vidro frágil tivesse sido resultado de anos na faculdade.

Por fim resolveu aceitar a sua sina e foi se trocar. Tomou banho, penteou os cabelos, tentou se maquiar e vestiu seu indumentário. Foi até a cômoda e colocou seu cordão, acariciando o pingente levemente. Balançou a cabeça e saiu do quarto, respirando fundo.

Despediu-se do tio e foi para o carro, tentando se lembrar do por que fazer promessas a Pandora. Dirigiu até o local indicado no convite e trocou os sapatos, rezando para conseguir atravessar o cascalho na entrada sem tropeçar.

Quando entrou no prédio deparou-se exatamente com o esperado. Música alta, bebida, pessoas andando de lá para cá como ratos de laboratório num paraíso de queijos... Tudo bem, talvez ela estivesse sendo critica demais, talvez conseguisse se divertir...

-Claro, por que não?- murmurou para si mesma, num tom cético, indo se sentar numa das cadeiras espalhadas pela sala. Ignorou os olhares e tentativas de investida, colocando a mão na testa e fingindo mexer no celular. Quanto tempo mais teria que agüentar aquilo? Uma hora, definitivamente, seria seu limite. Gostava de paz e tranqüilidade, de solidão. Bem, ela duvidava que conseguisse ter privacidade ali nem mesmo no banheiro. Será que estava ficando ranzinza?

Não tendo mais o que fazer, ficou olhando para o globo de luz, apreciando as cores. Talvez estivesse se iludindo com tudo aquilo, refletiu. Talvez Hiei nunca mais voltasse. Talvez aquela espera fosse inútil.

Mas bem, ela ainda preferia aquela dor constante no peito à nunca ter sentindo nada.

-Estúpido, quando vai voltar...?- murmurou baixinho, olhando para as próprias mãos.

-É bom que não esteja falando de mim.

De algum modo a música pareceu parar. Ela arregalou os olhos e esqueceu-se de respirar. Virou-se lentamente, receosa, e de boca aberta. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas quando olhos vermelhos e um sorriso sarcástico lhe apareceram, como um pôr do sol em noite de tormenta.

Levantou as sobrancelhas e sua garganta fechou. Ela não conseguia parar de sorrir.

-Você está de smoking?- conseguiu falar, rindo de si mesma. Sua primeira frase dirigida á ele após 4 anos. Muito bem, Tuski!

Ele olhou para o que vestia, emburrado.

-É... Fui obrigado. – falou emburrado. Depois pegou-a lentamente pela mão, como se temesse que ela pudesse quebrar, e puxou-a para mais perto.

-Você voltou.- ela murmurou, sentindo eu peito explodir em felicidade.

-Eu disse que voltaria, não?- Hiei sorriu de lado.- Sua idiota, achou que estava mentindo?- abraçou-a pela cintura, sem desviar os olhos dos dela.

-Nem por um segundo. - Tsuki respondeu por fim beijando-o.

* * *

Acabou. Gente, nem acredito u-u'''

Agora pergunto, o que acharam? Por favor não poupem opiniões.

Se gostaram, agradeço infinitamente por apreciarem minhas palavras e agüentarem esperar tanto quando a pobre Tsuki teve. Não pensem que suas reviews não foram apreciadas, de modo algum, elas me incentivaram a escrever. Graças ao apoio de vocês essa fic teve um fim.

Aos que acharam que os fiz perderem anos e tempo, ficaram desapontados e com vontade de me vaiar, peço perdão por não atender a suas expectativas.

Agradecimentos á Paulinha ( que me acompanhou esse percurso todo, notei ^^ e me mandou 2 reviews de incentivo \o/) , Janeka (suas criticas me ajudaram muito, agradeço de coração), Patilion (aguardou fielmente, meus mais sinceros votos), -Paula-Angel- ( também me segue há longos anos, agradeço pelo bom humor e paciência), Kye Broflovski ( muuuito obrigada pelos elogios), Ana Koorime ( não se preocupe, não me ofendeu de modo algum. Infelizmente hentai não foi possível colocar entre o casal puritano acima, desculpe. Vou ver se algum dia escrevo sim uma fic entre os dois, mas não garanto, meu tempo ainda é muito curto, mas vou tentar. Obrigada pela review) e Dani ( a autora de review que praticamente me fez terminar o cap. Adorei-a de coração, muito obrigada, espero que tenha gostado do final. Meu msn é: sophiagl22 arouba hot mail ponto com, e vou tentar sim escrever o tal baile)!

E todos aos que leram e não comentaram também, muito obrigada ^^

Ficou parecendo discurso do Oscar, mas quero deixar claro que a fic foi feita para vocês e que peço perdão pela espera que sofreram .-.'

Então é o fim, por favor, comentem e digam o que acharam.

Beijos

LS


End file.
